MLP: Skylanders
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: The Mane Six find themselves pulled by a strange portal & are inside the body of an Imaginator in a New World: Skylands. A new evil has arise to aid Kaos to conquer all, & many of the Skylanders have been taken. But a new Portal Master gave the one called Unity an incredible ability & to evolve. Will a new hero stop this evil & help the ponies return home? An Epic Tale Begins...
1. Chapter 01: Welcome To The Skylands

Greetings to all my fellow followers & fans, have I got a special story surprise you can treat it as my Christmas Gift. Straight from my Deviantart site to this place for all to enjoy, and here's the following:

This here is a Special CROSSOVER Story, where the main characters from MLP:FIM Universe (from JusSonic's fanfic universe), star in an epic adventure none have every expected. The upcoming chapters for this story will all be focus in the game universe many fans know as….SKYLANDERS! That's right! Heroes of another dimensional world are in another world for another adventure. Also…Some Dragonball Z film elements will play out in the story.

Now I'll be posting each chapter(s) on a daily motion probably before Christmas. And if everyone is good and enjoys what's presented, this story can stay on Fanfiction.

So lets get ready to enjoy something big for the Holidays! And if you're a Skylanders Fan, then you'll have a blast of a time in how it feels like I bring out such characters. So enjoy…

* * *

**MLP: Skylanders**

**Chapter 01: Welcome To Skylands!**

The scene starts to open around a blue ship in gold plated trim lines as it was soaring across the skies. It was heading towards a destination, a castle courtyard structure building that was built on top of floating islands. That place was known as Skylanders Academy, & the world we are seeing, is a place of endless skies & floating islands, known…as the Skylands.

At the steering wheel controls of the ship seem like a mammal-like creature, described as a Mabu species within Skylands which some's fur are tan brown or more brown, depending. This Mabu was piloting the flying ship wore pilot theme outfit, light brown sleeve coat jacket, brown pants, light brown shoes, dark brown pilot's cap with the goggle lens, & wore a red scarf tuck in the jacket. The only other notice features were his tan yellow fur & blue eyes, & seem to have a bit of a gut tuck tightly within his jacket. Many know this Mabu as Flynn, or Captain Flynn, calling himself the 'Best Pilot In All Of Skylands', showing he's armed with a big ego.

Next was a Mabu looking through a book, who seem a bit short, round, & kind of tubby. He wore a emerald sweater sleeve-vest, an inner vest armor vest with a brown strap over the right shoulder holding a book he carries. The other feature he has was he wore brown glasses over his tan-brown color eyes. This Mabu was known as Hugo, who was, or still is, Master Eon's assistant. He's well educated, often reading a book or doing research, but can be a bit negative at times, & quick to despair, but will snap out of it & do what he thinks is necessary when things go wrong.

Third was a female Mabu that was a bit tall, thin, light-brown with turquoise color eyes. She wears a yellow bodysuit with a brown belt, boots, gloves, & a red ascot. Her view says she's like a vixen ready for anything. This Mabu was known as Cali, an adventurer & one of Skylands' most daring explorers; describes herself as being tough & laughs in the face of danger. She's shown to be rather smart & quick to make the right decisions in perilous situations, but she's also capable of showing a very caring & somewhat motherly side to her.

Fourth was an older-looking Mabu though short in height, has a buff gut with battle experience; as seen from the white beard, Mohawk, & a black cloth over the right eye while only the left one's blue color eye was seen. He wears brown pants, tan-brown overcoat jacket, a metal plate vest inside, brown gloves, & a walking stick for the right hand & has a left peg-leg. This Mabu was known as Buzz, a veteran who is a legardary trainer for Skylanders & head of security & secret ninja commando operations: a respected figure, having trained many Skylanders throughout the years, which resulted with the heroes he trained holding high regard of him. He can be a jolly fellow, but in times of great crisis, he'll take on a serious militant role, & will call out even his friends on their oversight.

Fifth was a fox-type creature girl with tan white & brown mix fur with brown freckle fur spots, orange hair with the top facing upwards like a ponytail, & green eyes. Her outfit was natural of leaf boots tie to wood sole shoe-wear, leafy short-dress, leaf gloves with wooden made shoulder guard & gauntlet for the right side. It's like she was described to be a girl of the wild. This one here was known as Tessa, someone who welcomes adventure, using her instincts to find her way if she is ever lost. With her was a large bird companion for transportation with orange & yellow feathers, blue eyes, & wearing a sattle & some tribe cloths on the chest & over the beak; it's name was Whiskers, who is best friends with Tessa.

Sixth was some light purple skin girl with violet color pigtails, & bright pink-violet eyes. She wears black garbs, boots, gloves, a pointy hat, parts with metal, & carries a staff with a wrench top with a gear attach; like a technician look. This one was known as Mags, an a girl who's element role was class as Undead, is an inventor of every cool gadget in the Skylanders Academy, as well as about 87 million other things. She resides in the academy as an inventor & architect, she is really handy with technology, very confident, a bit stubborn, not easily scared & somewhat sassy.

Everyone, including the large bird, were heading for the academy straight ahead of them.

"Whelp, we're here! Good old Skylands Academy." Flynn smiled off to comment they have arrived at their destination.

"Hoo Doggy, good ta be back." Mags smiled off in sounding all joyful by the news.

"KA-BLAM! Was that an awesome trip or what!" Tessa cheered off in what an exciting time they took.

"Heh, my Mabu Defense Force perform well in a squad competition in another village. Heh, good training exercise for all Skyland folks to do." Buzz smiled to rub his beard with pride in recalling how his commando squad perform wondrous things.

"Ohhh…It's been such a while, I wonder what Master Eon has for us?" Hugo was all excited, but quietly, about seeing Eon again.

"We'll ask when we get there Hugo, Flynn, take the Dread-Yacht down….gently please." Cali instructed Flynn to take them down, & hoped he wouldn't crash.

Soon the Dread-Yacht landed on the landing pad before the group gets off to walk towards the academy. But when looking around, there was no activity, no noises, it's as if all those going to become Skylanders, defenders of Skyland & protectors against the forces of evil…were just not around.

"Um, is it just me, or does everything here feel…out of place?" Cali raised an eyebrow in seeing, something was not right here.

"Hugh…know that you mention it Cali, something does feel out of place?" Flynn was in a thinking moment to look around, & his answer came. "Like where's the AWESOME 'Welcome Back Party', right?" Course his answer was sorta off track on the main subject.

"Hmmm…it's quiet, too quiet?" Buzz was looking with a firm look, noticing all was quiet, maybe too much quiet was the problem. "My old Commando Senses are telling me, the situation is not quite right?" He stated in feeling something wasn't right, & his senses are never off.

"Oh my, Master Eon could be in trouble!" Hugo gasped in fearing what might have happened to Master Eon.

"Or maybe he's taking a nap, after all he works 24/7…even for a spirit, that's hard work hours." Flynn shrug off in trying to see the positive & not the negative of getting worked up.

"Woah-woah, easy girl." Tessa yelped from when Whiskers was reacting a bit wild before the girl calm the bird down. "Whiskers feels off about the academy, maybe we shouldn't go too far?" She stated in having second thoughts about being here.

"Well it's not like we can get any answers waiting here?" Cali shrug off in knowing the answer isn't gonna come to them by waiting.

"Oh don't threat, the answer is here…" Some strange voice was heard in the air, & it sounded…familiar?

Then the academy's doors began to open, but what came out was someone none were expecting. Now on first looks, it was just some human kid in a black robe with a brown robe inside. Not to mention the fact, he has a big bald head, black mark design markings on the eyes which were color red, some few sharp teeth & a blue tattoo on his forehead as 6 triangles spread to form a circle.

"HAH-Hahahahahhh…." The short, bald being in black robes cackled off, known by many as…the Dark Portal Master – Kaos! "It Is I….KAOS! HERE To Bring You…DOOM!" Yes, Kaos was known as an evil Portal Master who plots to take over Skylands & was the one responsible for banishing the last few Skylanders from their world to Earth after destroying the Core Of Light that protected Skylands long ago: but has been on a losing streak ever since more & more Skylanders have been returning.

"Waaaaah!" Hugo screamed in terror to fall backwards to scurrying away in fear.

"KHAOS!" Cali yelled off with a mean frown in recognizing this villain.

"Hello, & welcome to my 'Coming Back Party'…FOOLS!" Kaos proclaimed off in welcoming those on his epic return.

"Wait! You get a 'Party' & we don't? That sounds a little unfair?" Flynn made a firm look in seeing that was just an unfair deal on coming back to get this.

"Now wait just a hog-second minute! How are you back to normal size?" Mags spoke up in feeling this wasn't right about seeing Kaos out of the blue.

"Yeah especially since he's always been that small." Flynn raised an eyebrow in pointing out how much a small-fry Kaos has always been.

"SILENCE! I have too gotten taller! Tell them Glumshanks!" Kaos snapped off to protest while getting a second opinion out here.

Then someone came from the same doors that Kaos came through. It was a tall, thin looking green troll with tan-brown color eyes. He wore gray pants, & a brown vest, no shoes for his pointy white-sharp toes. This was Glumshanks, Kaos' right hand henchman, butler, & (only friend). He's taller, more sensible, & slightly physically stronger than Kaos, but still serves him, showing he's always loyal & faithful to Kaos, even though he is often in despair over the bald one's hair-brained plans & terrible jokes. He's often a more down-to-earth foil to Kaos' over the top ambitions, he seems to have a low self-esteem, being more reasonable & careful of his actions, & less evil, much to Kaos' dismay.

"Well sir, I can't very much say since…well, I need a measuring ruler, &…" Glumshanks was rubbing his backhead to lightly state the matter until…

"Augh, nevermind, it killed the mood!" Kaos groans to cut off the troll from finishing, that sorta talk ruin the moment. "So FOOLS, thought you seen the last of me, have you?" He stepped up to presenting himself as high & mighty. "Well GUESS AGAIN! For while you were all galloping & having fun, I was busy with my escape plan which was underway." He proclaimed that he was scheming on escaping & returning to power.

"Ugh, but Lord Kaos, none of what we did worked?" Glumshank raised an eyebrow to correctly point out a flaw in that topic.

"Anyway…" Kaos rolled his eyes to ignore Glumshank's remarks to continue. "As luck would have it, someone who respects me so greatly, sent those of their accompaniment to free me." He proclaimed forth that he was set free, & by someone who wanted to aid Kaos return.

"Free you! Who in their cocky-picking-mind would wanna help you?" Buzz protest off in what sort of senseless buffoon would release Skylands' evil foe that tried to caused so many problems in the past.

"As it turns out, someone who's part of the family. But enough about that." Kaos exclaimed while cutting off from the subject entirely. "Thanks to such aid, Eon & the rest of the Skylanders are now permanently contain, & there is NOTHING any of you can do about it!" He issued off the matter of having place Master Eon & all of the other Skylander heroes somewhere that will be harder to reach.

"Master Eon…you…you mean you imprisoned him? But where?" Hugo gasped in shock before asking where Kaos imprisoned the Portal Master.

"Can't say, someone else did the work while mopping the floor with all the collected Skyloosers here!" Kaos shrug off that the only ones with that information, kept it a secret then telling him; much to everyone being annoyed that they don't know where their friends & allies are. "And with new aid, I have begun to reopen my creation of my Doomlanders, with Newer, Better, & BIGGER means of Evil the likes you never seen!" He proclaimed forth in having a new evil surprise to unveil: the return of his Doomlanders. "BEHOLD! The Evil Primates!" He held up his arms in announcing this for all to hear.

That's when something burst through the windows through the academy, flapping to fill the skies or land on the ground while making screeching monkey sounds. Their body frame was their head like a dark green furry monkey while wearing a bronze crown-headband, & had bat-like wings. They were equipped with dark blue with light-gray line pattern spike bracelets & studded leg armor on their short arms & legs, & wore waist guards, & their main weapons were dark-gray color shurikens.

"AAaahhhh!" Hugo screamed to crunch down from flying fiends overpassing them.

"Woah, Flying Monkeys!?" Flynn exclaimed in surprise in seeing monkeys with wings & they can fly.

"Correction…'EVIL' Flying Monkeys!" Kaos corrected the type of species that his Evil Primates were. "The first wave to my path of creating new & BETTER Doomlanders then my previous attempts." He bragged off about such a new feat of accomplishing such a task.

"Hah, you think these short chimps scare us?" Buzz remarked off in not having any fear over such simple primate foes even with vast numbers; Kaos lead such simple minions & they never work out.

"True, they could use a little boast?" Kaos tap his chin to think about the view of his large number of Doomlanders basing them on flying monkeys. "Lets see how they do in someplace busy!" He issued forth in deciding to try out his Evil Primates…on the field.

Then without warning, Kaos summoned dark purple magic from his hands & slam them on the ground, causing the whole island to vanish. And then in reappeared several miles above another island floating in the skies, it was style more then a town, it was like a whole city filled with another animal-like creature race, that were Foxes; along with a few Mabus.

"What the…did he just teleport or warp the entire academy?" Tessa yelped from what Kaos did, since when could the evil Portal Master do that.

"Looky down there, we're at Calamity City?" Mags pointed down in recognizing the city structure islands below them.

"Yes, what better way to demonstrate my new Doomlanders, then in a populated city named for one thing…CALAMITY!" Kaos boasted off in deciding to have those here witness his new Doomlanders in action. "BEHOLD!" He yelled off dramatically in getting ready to act.

Suddenly, the Evil Primates screeched off as many began to fly off, but those on the ground were hit by a energy source from Kaos, causing them to glow as if…beginning to evolve. And soon the Doomlanders attacked Calamity City, outnumbering everyone & even causing problems to round up the citizens as they were outnumbered by a different species; Evil Flying Monkeys, that is!

"I don't believe it! The whole place is overrun by Flying Monkeys?" Tessa exclaimed in seeing what was happening to the city.

"Well technically, they're Evil Flying Monkeys, but who's keeping track, right?" Flynn pointed out a small detail fact, but figured, why keep track.

"HAHAHAHAAaahhh! YES! I've done it now Glumshganks!" Kaos laughed off evilly in seeing he's actually done it.

"Well, it certainly seems that way? Maybe it's due to that shard?" Glumshanks slightly shrug off to say in seeing something of Kaos' plans, was working; maybe thanks to something he acquired.

"Shard?" Cali raised an eyebrow, what was this about a shard?

"Ah yes, a little present I got from those that freed me…KHAOS!" Kaos proclaimed out loud & boldly while seen holding…a strange black/crimson glow shard embedded into a gothic necklace. "And with this shard, my imagination is even more Awesomely-AWESOME! Plus I can give them more upgrades while it evolves them into BETTER Minions of EVIL! All of which makes them Better The BEFORE!" He boldly proclaimed from his rambling in seeing this was something that truly felt….awesomely evil.

"Which is saying something considering how the last attempts didn't work out?" Glumshanks slightly shrug off to mutter how Kaos last attempts, ended in failure.

"And now with my ability to create Doomlanders of such Ultimate Awesomeness! My Greatest & Most Brilliant Plan EVER, shall come forth & I shall be…." Kaos was still rambling on here, before pausing for a dramatic moment & yelled this message out over the chaos happening in Calamity City. "SUPREME ULITMATE EVIL RULER OF ALL SKYLANDS!"

Now at this very moment, soilence fell over, Kaos believed all were spell-bound by his greatness. But the Evil Flying Monkeys expressions bathed by Kaos upgrading & updating magic, caused them to react differently…

"You shall be Ruler?!" One of the Evil Primates that was glowing spoke, but in a sternful man's accent. "Preposterous!" This one was actually speaking against Kaos.

"What?! How dare you speak against…?!" Kaos yelped to glare angry, how can one of his Doomlanders speak against him.

"For it is I, who is the one most suited to be ruler!" The Evil Primate spoke while his glowing body was changing, Kaos' dark magic was slowly changing the Evil Flying Monkey.

"Ehh, what's happening here?" Kaos looked puzzled in seeing the Evil Primate was transforming.

The transformation finished, now the 1st former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some tan-dark green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit more gut muscle-work, wore gray & golden-bronze theme edge/horn battle gear & carried a rhino-shape hammer.

"I, Ojo Tango, shall be simian supreme!" The former Evil Primate now proclaimed as Ojo Tango, was about to begin his new evil reign.

"Hey! Your Not The Evil Ruler, I Am – KHAOS!" Kaos protest in seeing such defiance of who's in charge around here.

"Sir, when you were thinking on how to improve them, what we're your thoughts exactly?" Glumshanks asked in sensing something must have gone wrong in what Kaos was thinking.

"To be like me, why?" Kaos asked in stating a simple answer.

"Well that might explain things?" Glumshanks shook his head in realizing in making the Evil Primates be more like Kaos, they wanna be rulers then servants & minions.

"Witness forth! As I unleash the offensive omnipotence of the oppressive Orangutank!" As the now dubbed Ojo Tango leaped forth in making his bold declaration, the metal nearby was forming something; turning into an orangutan-shaped tank with cannons for arms.

"Hold on." Then another glowing Evil Primate spoke up in a more deeper, low, & bulky tough-guy's voice to have something to say.

"Oh no?" Glumshanks slightly yelped in knowing the situation of one rogue Doomlander, just doubled.

"It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!" The tough-guy sounding Evil Primate spoke as his body glowed brightly to transform while donning a pair battle weapon-glove fists.

"You'd better not!" Khaos pointed off in not needing another Doomlander about to start trouble with him.

With the 2nd former Evil Primate transformation, evolved into something else too. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were more tan emerald face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by far more muscles to become a large bulking gorilla base figure, wore bright orange & yellow theme metal/spike battle gear & carried 2 triple fist blade weapon gloves.

"As I, Rocko Socko, seize control & rule!" The now proclaimed name Doomlander held up his arms, squeezed his metal fist to begin his conquest: "SMASH!" To accentuate his words, he smashes a gaping hole in the nearby building.

"Wait!" Kaos raised a hand to stop this madness of his supposedly better Doomlanders from going rogue on him.

"Um, sir…your dark magic work is growing rapidly & expanding those caught in the wave?" Glumshanks nervously pointed out that all of the Evil Primates caught in the spell, were rapidly transforming, changing to become; NEW & DEADLIER DOOMLANDERS Then their previous predecessors.

"Ehhh?" Kaos turn in puzzlement, as many to almost HALF the Evil Primates he was giving them a major upgrade to transform them into better Doomlanders, the results came in & all in unexpected measurements.

Another up was a 3rd former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some blue-green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit of skinny muscles, wore gray-blue/silver theme arrow/wrist battle gear & carried a 2 deadly piston guns.

"I, Baboon Kaboom, with my Baboon-Bot, will be the BOMB!/BASH!" A new evolved Doomlanders had leaped upwards before dark magic made the wreck metal form something around him: turning it into a large machine shaped like a baboon which it's metal hands bash onto a building's structure top.

"Uh-oh." Glumshanks looked up in shock as Kaos stared in surprise, where & HOW did a giant shape baboon bot come from.

"And if you don't like it..." Then as Baboon Kaboom remarked this, 'spewing' out of the buttocks were….BOMBS!? "You can sniff my Baboon-Bot Bombs!" He finished that remark to toss the 3 large poop bombs off in the general direction. "BOOM-Boom-Boom!" And they exploded in a bright flashy work, as that was quite destructive.

"Ohh, that's classic. Like I haven't seen a monkey do that at the evil zoo?" Khaos cross his arms to sarcastically comment on how it shows a monkey throwing it's poo; real mature that one is.

"Gangway, gangway!" Then multiple voices were heard as a barrel came out like magic to roll & stop to break open to reveal multiple new Evil Flying Monkeys taking to the air; like they did the famous Barrel Of Monkeys toy brand for an opening action within the streets.

Next were the 4th former Evil Primates had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some turquoise-green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit of skinny muscles, wore dark-blue/silver theme knee-guards/round-wrist battle gear & carried a scale bows.

"For we, The Go-Go Patrol, as brothers-in-arms, are linking to form a chain of command that will reach out and take hold of your world!" These new Doomlander groups spoke at once while spreading all over Calamity City, like a giant-size chain of monkeys reaching all over the place.

Next was the 5th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some ocean-green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit of light & skinny develop muscles, wore yellow/gray-white theme seashell battle gear & carried a yellow trident.

"I, Hota Wota, am boiling mad. For you are all wet behind the ears." The next new evolved Doomlander spoke off to say this dry remark over the manner while being magically place in Calamity City's dam with 2 thermal bombs in place suddenly. "CRACK!/BOOM!" Then from cracks came an explosion outside the dam, as water rushes forth into Calamity City as Hota Wota explained forth his evil plan. "Therefore, I shall unleash a scalding torrent to drown you all about. For I don't give a...

"Watch your mouth! I maybe evil, but even I don't go that far!" Kaos protest to lecture off that even in villainy, there was no need for swearing.

Up now was the 6th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit of skin & bone, wore bronze theme skull-knee pad & boots/tech-eye wrist guard battle gear & carried a floating alien-tech wrist guards.

"I, Cha Ching Cha Ching, cymbal-ize chaotic calamity!" The new named Doomlander spoke as he used his alien-tech wrist guards to display an energy form of a pair of cymbals, moving sporadically like a toy as he clashes his cymbals which created a supersonic wave.

Now the 7th former Evil Primates had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some yellow-green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit of being skinny & below the waist were bronze tech serpent-tails, wore yellow/bronze theme propeller battle gear & carried a twin banana-shape weapons.

"We, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos…" The next Doomlanders spoke in union while they were flying high overhead while humminh a theme from 'The Wizard of Oz'. "Shall rain on your parade! Because..." Then what happened next was they began to hock loogies &… "We're the spit!" It became a nightmare as the citizens of Calamity City were being bombarded by monkey spit rain with no defense.

"Eww." Khaos & Glumshanks looked a bit disgusted, what sort of evil act requires monkey spit.

Up next was the 8th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some clear-blue/green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit more gut muscles, wore gray/tan-green theme triple-arrow style battle gear & carried a military bazooka.

"_**My name is Hacha Chacha, & here is my schpiel: A diabolical plan with lots of appeal!**_" The new Doomlander spoke off it's name while doing a dance number heard in the background as he half-sang while imitating Jimmy Durante. "_**Spreading out bananas, out far & wide, fixin' up the folks for a slippery slide!**_" He pointed down to the ground where a large array of banana peels lie before him: as 2 Mabus do indeed slide slippery, a male on his heel & a female on her face! It was just….BANANAS!?

"You know sir? That's pretty catchy!" Glumshanks commented in thinking that line used was a catchy rhyme, much to Kaos' slight bother.

Then up next was the 9th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some lighter-emerald face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit of light bulk muscle, wore dark-gray & bronze theme demon-eyeball battle gear & carried a claw staff with a red crystal ball top center.

"I, uh, Bla Bla Bla Bla…" The next new Doomlander was nervous as he spoke. "Shall, uh, create a sauce of chaos &-&-&-& stir up trouble, with a destructive force known as..." The guy was using his magic to put together his plan at the last minute, gathering tomato cans to pour into a bowl with a mixer mixing it….into a larger red liquid twister. "Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh…The Tormato!" He was really nervous in trying to explain his evil scheme, as the tomato sauce swirl like a cyclone twister, ripping apart structures like a red alert tornado.

"Tor-mah-to?" Kaos raised an eyebrow in not getting, what kind of evil requires a swirling vortex force made up of tomatoes?

"To be more precise sir, it's a crafty use mixing two words: Tomato & Tornado, & you get the plural: Tor-may-to." Glumshanks pointed off to correct the address term, but Kaos gave the troll a smart off from being near the short Dark Portal Master: But the scene goes through a myriad of Evil Primates transform & evolve in quick fashion.

Up now was the 10th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some gray-green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit physical thin muscles, wore dark-silver theme driller-spike edge battle gear & carried a 2 drill fisticuff design weapons.

"I, Killa Drilla!" This new Doomlander announced himself as he magically got all the metal to turn into a motorcycle with a large drill front center-piece; & was driving it off in attacking the fleeing Mabu & Fox citizens.

Then the 11th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some lime-green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit more bulk muscle mass, wore brown theme rock boots/gauntlet battle gear & carried a wooden club with bang poles at the top.

"I, Bongo Bango!" Another new Doomlander announced forth himself as he was whacking away all of the Mabus & Foxes with his club that were in his charging path.

Then the 12th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some dark-lime green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit more fat & gut develop muscle mass, wore dark-gray/bronze theme shield-ankles/chrome-wrist guards battle gear & carried flat-round press fist weapons.

"I, Rolo Ovo!" Then another new Doomlander spoke forth while he became a large rolling cannonball; rolling off in attacking the fleaing citizens from being flatten by the ape.

Then the 13th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some bright-lime green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit more of where the head was also the body, wore magenta & silver theme knee-guards & wrist battle gear & carried a skull center with blade edges like shurikens.

"Tonsa Muncha!" Then a small new Doomlander went on the attack by biting one Mabu's thumb; as an evil plan to bite everyone's fingers to leave them helpless, & it HURTS Too!

Then the 14th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some bright lime green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit develop thin muscles, wore light-gold theme knee-guards & wrist guards battle gear & carried a double claw end gold pole weapon.

"I, Wacko Smacko!" The other new Doomlander delivered a HARD SLAP across a male Fox's face which broke off some teeth too; Ouch!?

The 15th former Evil Primate had evolved into something else. A light-gray color fur all over while donning on blue boots, cargo pants, armor chest with shoulder pads, & a silver helmet. The other physical changes were with some lighter-gray green face mark, arms & wing edges. Followed by a bit of it's wrinkles of old age & flabby muscle mass like a senile old man, wore gray theme knee-guards & wrist guards battle gear & carried a a double claw end gray pole weapon. It was like seeing Whacko Smacko, but having become a granpa in age-wise.

"I, Pappy Whappy!" An another new, but REALLY OLD Doomlander perform the same slap across the cheek thing too: but that slap was too soft & feeble that it hardly even bothered an old senile Mabu.

"I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!" There were many, many, MANY new evolved Evil Flying Monkeys, some in groups or those that are solos, all were announcing themselves & their diabolical plan to take over & rule with no one commanding or giving them orders.

"GYAAAAH-AAAAAhhh-AAAAaahhhhh!" Kaos was heard screaming out loudly over all of the ramblings of the evolved Evil Flying Monkeys he's made; & it's a disaster.

"Well sir, they do take after 'you'….which is 'scary' in it's self?" Glumshanks shrug off to lightly comment, that in some cases, kids take after those that raise them…& for Kaos, his creations with free-will to think like Kaos…equals disaster all over.

"Enough! Stop! Cease! Desist! Do not continue with the ramblings, for it's my ramblings that should be obeyed, for I am the dark portal master, supreme leader, & all-around dictator." Kaos was rambling off to lecture to his new Doomlander creations to see here, who calls all the shots around here.

"Yes sir, so you keep telling us…& yourself that?" Glumshanks lightly commented while muttering that last part a bit.

"Can't you see?! All you monkeys are my plan, so your plans are my plans because you made plans & my plan was to make you as my new Army Of Doomlanders!" Kaos issued off to explain how the new life he's brought forth are of those that can think of evil things, because he helped in evolving them to such an evil point in life. "I plan to rule all of Skyland! Not to have my plans plan to stop me!" He snapped off in looking angry, his own plan was turning against him because the Doomlanders he made were thinking too much like him. "I am your Creator! I am your Evil Empire Of Darkness! I AM KAOS!...OBEY ME!" Kaos was letting out a very loud wail as he sternly was wanting obedience as one who made the army to be respected as a supreme leader over Skylands.

"Um, sir, might I politely point something out?" Glumshanks slightly tap his master's shoulder to speak.

"Don't bother me Glumshanks, I'm in the middle of an evil lecture!" Kaos waved off the tap while he was scolding the Evil Flying Monkeys that were gonna riot against him.

"Yes, well, while that was a very…half-way, of a lecture? But those that were here are gone?" Glumshanks lightly stated what Kaos was saying before saying, those that were here have just left.

"WHAT!" Kaos turned to notice that the Mabus, the Fox girl & the Undead Tech girl were gone along with the ship they used to reach the academy. "Why Didn't You TELL ME!?" He shouted that this was big, his prisoners have escaped before being properly imprisoned.

"But, I just did?" Glumshanks slightly with a meek tone to point out, he tried.

"Nevermind!" Kaos snapped off to worry about that later, as he focus on the Evil Flying Monkeys below rampaging in Calamity City. "Listen…ALL OF YOU!" That made many of the Evil Primates & evolve ones look back to hear what else Kaos had to say…again. "As you acquire my Awesomely-Awesome persona, I will allow you to have your own separate areas in Skylands to rule as you see fit. Do what you will, just know who calls the shots!" He lectured to give those here some property to call their own, just as long as they know who's in charge. "I created you, & I can easily DESTROY YOU ALL!…Any Questions?" He unleashed dark portal magic into the air to display his terrifying power, before smiling slyly to see if any had questions to speak out.

There was none that spook off, many just silently nodded their heads in thinking 'eh, why not?' sorta responses.

"Good….then continue causing chaos & mayhem, I have more Doomlanders to create, for more parts of Skylands to be Conquered!" Khaos smiled off in seeing they have an understanding, as he prepares to go into the academy.

"Wait, sir…your actually gonna make more then what you made? But, you almost had a riot?" Glumshanks asked in thinking they almost had a problem, & Kaos wants to have more with such a possibility of that happening.

"Correct Glumshanks! Which is why I'll start working my way up, so I can become the Ultimate Master Of CREATION!" Kaos proclaimed forth his ingenious plan in how to rise to the occasion. "After all, I wanna rally a larger force of organize evil as those who freed us. Come, our new HQ awaits, & it's time to turn this Stupid Skylanders Academy, into a Fortress Of DOOM!" He issued off to ramble on while having more evil plans to spread doom & despair.

Now Kaos lets off another evil laugh as he & Glumshanks enter the academy with Kaos using his evil magic powers to blast & break stuff…just for the fun of it.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE IN SKYLAND**

Several thousand miles away from Skylanders Academy, we spot those that escape near capture from Kaos' NEW Doomlanders Army. As Flynn was flying the Dread-Yacht with everyone aboard, course only the captain of the ship was smiling on their escape, everyone else was preoccupied on other concerns.

"Good thing Kaos' over-complicated plans always have more screw looses that gave us a chance to slip out." Flynn smiled off to comment that Kaos was too much into complications & lets his opponents easily get pass to catch the villain when he's not looking.

"Even so Flynn, we can't lower our guard. Those new Doomlanders of Kaos mean big problems for Skylands." Cali pointed off in sounding serious, Kaos has brought in a troublesome new threat.

"And they were just the start, what happens when he makes more?" Tessa spoke in thinking they could be facing big trouble if more Doomlanders are gonna be made, a badder bunch then Kaos old bunch.

"Now settle down girls, we can beat this!" Buzz issued off in trying to keep a level head in the game.

"But how! Kaos has taken over the academy & we're without any Skylanders, Portal Masters or a way to contact them?" Hugo asked in seeing that it was almost hopeless.

"Well first thing we gotta do, is setup a new base of operations. But where we gonna find a new place where Kaos wouldn't think to look for us?" Mags held her chin to think, pondering where they can setup shop to plan a counterstrike.

"Well as it just so happens, the last few saved up reward cash we obtain from stopping Kaos the last few times, helped me get a sweet deal for a new Vacation Home." Flynn smiled off to say this in thinking he might have something they can lay low in. "So fasten your seatbelts, it's time for an AWESOME Ride with Captain Flynn at the wheel!" He issued forth as he turn the wheel to motion the Dread-Yacht to go off in his general direction.

* * *

**LATER AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Soon after much flight travel, the Dread-Yacht was seen entering a dark spooky area dry dirt islands which had only long vines growing out of them & floating pieces of rubble cluttering the skies above to look like smoke. But ahead on a larger island, was a strange dark castle with neon-blue lines to the four tower corners while there was a main dome structure on top of the main center. It appeared to have sat a bit within the floating island, & it's atmosphere gave off a dreaded haunted lair of evil that give anyone with sense…the skin-crawling creeps

"Whelp, there it is! Isn't she a beaut?" Flynn smiled off to comment this in expecting praise.

"Flynn, last time you bought the Dread-Yacht, it was a wreck & said to be curse?" Cali lectured about Flynn's judgement in purchasing stuff that's busted, ruin, a wreck, or likely got a curse place on it.

"Well yeah, but after an awesome paintjob & a new fixer-upper, she's as awesome as the captain. Which would be…yours truly!" Flynn smiled off in boasting a bit about how his ship turn out as magnificent as himself.

"Welcome To Castle Blackthorne…?" Hugo read a sign posted nearby as they were approaching the named castle; only to have second thoughts when he heard the name. "Oh My Dear Me! Flynn! This was Kaos' Fortress!?" He leaps out loud to panic, realizing this was Kaos' former lair.

"Really?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in being reminded about the Lair Of Kaos from when Kaos came back from being exile & Eon became a spirit; many believed when they saw Castle Blackthorne fall after Kaos was beaten, it was assume to have been destroyed. "Gee, no wonder the price was so cheap & the seller said the bargain was a real steal for him to get ride of it?" He commented in realizing why he got such a sweet deal when purchasing this place.

"Hugh, leave it to you to pick up either curse ships or former evil castles which the latest one, was own by an evil villain?" Cali signed to shrug off her shoulders in seeing Flynn has outdone himself.

"Now hold on Cali. While it maybe a stretch to use an abandon & ruin castle fort that seen better days, it's also a perfect strategic point of concealing ourselves where not even Kaos would think to look." Buzz spoke up in seeing this was a good opportunity to use a place even Kaos never think they use as a hideout.

"Yeah! So come on, lets check out what's inside!" Flynn issued that they hurry & check what's inside.

Once Flynn parked the ship, everyone ventured to Blackthorne Castle. Upon entering the main castle gates, most of the walls had cracks, cobwebs were spreading & dust was picking up. The place looked creepy enough that it didn't need portraits of Kaos trying to look intimidating or looking boastful.

"Yuck! This seems even without Kaos attending this place, it's still creepy?" Tessa was gross out by all the creepy spider-webs & unattended manner of keeping this place clean; not to mention the Kaos sculptures.

"Looky there!" Mags spoke up to race ahead to brush dust & cobwebs off to reveal some type of…Portal Of Power: a device used to send anyone to anyplace in Skylands with a portal device installed. "Hot Dog! This maybe old school tech-magic, but it's still in one piece! Give me a few seconds & I can ring this puppy up!" She issued off to say in whirling her wrench, ready to get to fixing.

The others watch as Mags went to work without delay, but Flynn took a seat nearby & brought out his metal case worker's lunchbox.

"Flynn, is this really the time to eat lunch?" Cali raised an eyebrow in seeing Flynn was settling down to eat within this creepy place.

"Well we're gonna be fixing the place up, so an enchilada break is required to fuel the belly." Flynn smiled off to proudly mention the 'can't work on an empty stomach' fact.

"Got-It!" Mags was heard as everyone turned to see that the Tech girl fixed up the old portal device: made the old made of stone more techno for the current times then from the past. "Now, if I can just get it tune…" She was tinkering around, seeing if she can patch a signal through…

Suddenly, the portal device became active, but it also activated something in the center: projecting something to appear above in mid-air. It became a spiritual form of a human senile wizard man don in bright blue robes, a head-gear with 2 crescent upward horns, & wore a sash with glowing element symbols. This man was Eon, a veteran Portal Master who was the leader of the Skylanders before he became a spirit, & passed his role to new Portal Masters of Earth. He has great knowledge over the history of Skylands, & upmost faith in his Skylanders & new Portal Master allies.

"Hugh! Master Eon!" Hugo gasped in shock & joy to see a friendly familiar face they thought they never see again

"Well I'll be, ain't'cha a sight for sour eyes!" Buzz smiled in being pleased to see Eon, certainly gives things a brighter perspective.

"It is good to see you all, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Master Eon spoke to be glad, but also disturb over what has happened.

"What happened? Where are you?" Tessa asked in liking to know a lot of things that occurred while they were away.

"Unfortunately, we're in the same realm where my consciousness once resided in." Then popping next to Eon was another figure the group know too well. A small one-eyed brain creature with tentacle arms & a tail waist. He was known as, Brain, commonly calls himself 'the smartest, most powerful brain in the known universe' & claims to be the last of the Ancients. Sometime ago, he aided Kaos for heling to free him, but later realized it was not one of his better ideas, & help the Skylanders defeat the villain & his old band of Doomlanders. "And before you ask, I'm not a spirit either, we're just protected images." He explained this as he was in the same glowy brightness as Eon was.

"Hey! Your that Brain-Guy!" Flynn pointed off in recalling who Brain was.

"Quite, but just…Brain, if you please. There is much to discuss even for an Ancient like myself." The one called the Brain spoke with his usual egotistical & smart guy tone. "I see you managed to work a portal function, very good, now if you can just add a few adjustments, we can begin." He explained this to Mags in what she needed to hurry up & get going.

"Excuse me? What in tarnation are you thinking with that brain of yours?" Mags raised an eyebrow in what was the sudden barking of orders here.

"Obviously, a plan to helping stop Kaos." Brain rolled his one eye to exclaim the matter. "Now if you can input a special miniature device you have on hand, we'll be well on our way." Brain pointed out in what is needed to play a key role.

"And just what is this device suppose ta be?" Mags rest a hand to her waist in liking where such a gizmo is that they have it.

"Oh just that decoration piece on Flynn's lunchbox." Brain pointed off to mention that all eyes were…on Flynn.

"Wait! My Lunchbox?" Flynn yelped to say before Buzz took the lunchbox, & pop a tiny tech shape gear off the front cover.

"Hmmm, cleaver, putting something so valuable in plain sight. Heh, even I didn't think it was something important?" Buzz smriekd to praise on such a clever trick to elude wanting eyes.

"That device will allow new ways for this Portal Of Power to be upgraded into a new field. Next step, getting one of those Portal Masters from Earth to help." Brain explained what the device will do, & help improve the ancient portal tech everyone was using for one purpose.

"Right, we can have them get the Skylanders back!" Tessa cheered forth in seeing the plan, use this portal as a contact to have a Portal Master send in some backup: Skylanders that is.

"Oh I'm afraid it's not so simple my dear." Brain remotely stated that such a hopeful view, is not likely the case.

"Indeed. All of the Skylanders summoned by the Portal Masters of Earth, are trap here with us." Master Eon seem to look down that all the young, old, & many other Skylanders brought back to Skylands from being sent to other worlds (mostly just to Earth), all those that return are trap in one place.

"Then, what else can stop Khaos?" Hugo asked with worry that they can't win without aid from official Skylanders. "If every Skylanders from the average, to even the Giants, Swap Force, Trap Masters, Superchargers, even the Senseis, what else can we try?" Hugo was really worried, all those mentioned that came back to Skylands to save them from doom, who or what else is left to save them.

"Already forgotten?" Brain exclaimed to say this on seeing such easy lost of hope; leaving some confused. "Oh fine, I'll explain it? While true, all the Skylanders present can't help out, doesn't mean we can't recruit more…or should I say…make more." Brain explained the topic in a way, that everyone slowly understood the bigger picture.

"Right…the Imaginators!" Cali smiled big in recalling, those are custom created Skylanders, in other words, a type of hero that can be made.

"Boom-Sticks, we're back in business! So what are we waiting for, hurry up & get us a Portal Master with some Imaginates on the double!" Buzz cheered in itching to get themselves back on the horse sattle with a comeback.

"Okay, I'm starting the connection!" Mags issued to say in activing the portal device.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**KAOS' NEW FORTRESS**

What was once the proud main hall was being turn into Kaos' new thrown chamber & decorated with much doom & gloom, but more 'DOOM' for the theme atmosphere.

"Well Glummy, this place might not be much, but it feels so good to take the home of others & leave them homeless." Kaos smiled off to say as he sat in his new thrown as Glumshanks walked up to seeing the short bald villain bask in his newfound glory.

"Yes sir, so ugh…now that we have a base…temporally, what now?" Glumshanks shrug off to lightly say while asking what happens next.

"Easy, I continue to make more Doomlanders so that they can spread evil all over Skylands. After all, quantity followed by quality, equals awesome results…OF DOOM!" Kaos boasted a bit to say this as his main focus of a plan.

"That would be a good plan, but aren't you forgetting something?" A voice was heard, but no one in the room moved their lips.

"Eh, what am I forgetting Glumshanks?" Kaos raised an eyebrow in why did the troll ask such a question.

"Um…That wasn't me who spoke?" Glumshanks lightly responded with worry, that wasn't his voice.

"It was me…." Spoke something that was creeping upwards over…Kaos' shadow.

"AAaahhhhh!" Kaos yelped to leap off the thrown to collide against Glumshanks, as both landed on the floor confused.

The shadow took a little more solid form for many to see. A half-serpent & half-demon man that was all black, wore a skull tasset, shoulder pads, spike wrist guards, & had bat-wings & horns & spike-scales in the mid-center. He wielded two gray-blue swords, & his eyes were so white without any pupils: it was like he was a true devil of a demon race.

"Shadow Demon, at your service." The shadowy winged serpent demon creature spoke like a polite messenger to Kaos.

"Ugh, really! You have to appear through the shadows instead of coming through the doors?" Kaos groans to complain as he got up to dust himself.

"Forgive me, but I bring word of advice from our leader." Shadow Demon stated to say in having news to inform Kaos…from someone he serves.

"Oh, something wondrous about me perhaps?" Kaos smiled gleefully at what the message could be.

"Actually…" Shadow Demon approach Kaos to whisper the message into the bald villain's head.

"Hugh….seal the connection between Skylands & the Earth? Why….Eon & all the Skylanders are trapped? Isn't that what you told me?" Kaos raised an eyebrow in not seeing much point, why do something if those sealed away, can't do anything.

"It is a precaution, you are to do it, if you don't…you know who will be upset." Shadow Demon spoke in caution which made Kaos yelp when it sounded like he was being threaten by whoever the leader this one serves can do.

"Ugh, fine…" Kaos groans to give in & just do this task.

"Um, sir….last time, the Cloud Eater stop the connection, but then the Skylanders found a way around it? So, what's to prevent them from using the same method?" Glumshanks got up to point out something that raised a good topic; Kaos did such a thing, but the Portal Masters on Earth, found another alternative way to get Skylanders through the rift portals separating their worlds.

"Might I suggest, using this…A Rift Sealer, keeping a more permanent lock of Portal Masters making trouble in summoning new Skylanders." Shadow Demon reach behind his back, to show a strange dark looking stone emitting dark powers & what it's function can be.

"Very well, a bit over the top when I've already won, but…never hurts to be safe then sorry." Kaos shrug off to say in taking the stone, deciding better safe then sorry. "HAaaa-Hahahaaaahhh…" Then with another evil cackle he made out loud, Kaos channel his dark magic through the dark stone that caused a spell to be shot off.

The spell wave was unleashed over the academy's top, & spread off across the vast distances; performing it's purpose.

* * *

**BACK AT BLACKTHORNE CASTLE**

After much work from Mags updating the Portal Of Power, one to allow the illusion images of Eon & Brain to remain present by a different connection. But mostly, the portal was active as it was brightly lit up like a magical aura wall to allow a connection to reveal a planet; Earth, to appear, & zoom in near a place on the planet's surface for one purpose…connecting to any Portal Master that can help them.

"Young Portal Master, we call upon you in a new dire age of evil that has befallen us. You must use your collection of Imaginate Crystals within your Creation Crystals to summon new Imaginators." Eon spoke forth in instructing their ally from another world to create new heroes to help them in their time of need. "Time is ticking, we must act before it's too late. Summon forth a New Hero to lead us to victory." Master Eon exclaimed that they will await what new Imaginator a Portal Master from Earth, can provide them.

Suddenly the portal showed a new Portal Master gathering the pieces & parts to assemble to create an Imaginator, before placing it on their Portal Of Power device. But upon a direct contact, & unexpected bright flash occurred, blinding everyone before an implosion occurred. When that happened, the entire Portal device was shutting down while everyone was coughing from all the white smoke in the air.

"Cough-cough! Woah! What happened?" Flynn coughed a bit as he yelped from something that felt like an explosion if ever he saw one.

"I don't know? I followed the Brain's instructions to a T!?" Mags scratched her noggin to figure what was the problem; she did what she was told.

"Oh my, apparently this is the work of a Rift Sealer? Dash it all, apparently the new enemy aiding Kaos took the precise measurements to insure, no one would help us." Brain cursed in realizing that whoever is aiding Khaos, is cunning enough to cover any loopholes that no Skylanders or Portal Masters can aid.

"Wait a second, there's something moving behind the smoke!" Tessa pointed off in noticing something behind the smoke clouds.

Now all turned to see & hear someone else coughing to approach from within the white smoke. As the smoke was clearing, many stared in wide-eye surprise in what was seen. A tall human figure about 6.1 feet, weighing almost 203 lbs judging from the well-built physique, & his age seems close to 38. Wears a long trench coat with an aqua-blue color theme while imprinted with formal Skylanders element designs, complete with a flowing deep ocean cape & scarf, which seems to not hinder one's fighting ability. Followed up with turquoise color boots & long gloves that also have imprint element designs. The only other things to notice was his tan skin color, medium long locks of tan-blonde hair, light-blue eyes & had a silver jewel worn on his forehead. On his person was a long staff with a light-blue orb with symbol marks embedded in the pole. After coming to check his surroundings, he saw everyone looking at him, & there was only one response to be done…

"Ugh….hi?" The new figure waved out with a small motion to greet those…right before him.

"What in Mabu's name are you?" Buzz raised an eyebrow to ask the question on the hour clock here.

"Dress in a robe, just like Master Eon?" Cali raised an eyebrow in studying the clothing, &…it was making sense who was here.

"Could it be…are you a Portal Master from Earth?" Hugo asked with anticipation, was this one of the few young new Portal Master of Earth they contacted.

"Well, I am from Earth, & I am one of the young new Portal Masters that helped you all with my other friends?" The new Portal Master spoke in being a bit greeting & on a friendly approach.

"So, got a name Portal Master?" Tessa asked in eager to know, who they should call this Portal Master of Earth, heck, they call Eon by his name.

"A name….um? Well, my code-name is – King Vision. But, you can call me Vision for short." The new Portal Master gathered his thoughts before giving an answer of a name to call him.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet one of the young Portal Masters that Master Eon spoke to." Hugo smiled to approach & shake Vision's hand with such an excited motion.

"Is someone gonna explain, how I got here?" Vision asked in liking to know, what is going on?

"It appears that while you were staring at the monitor with you controller, a strange wave cut off during transport of a new Imaginator you were sending us? It appears a side-effect was dragging you into this world, very curious?" Brain explained to his knowledge in what the cause was like that instead of bringing new Imaginators from Earth, a young Portal Master got brought here instead by an unseen effect on their portal device.

"Ugh…no wonder I feel quizzy?" Vision held his stomach, before he burps a charge of energy; apparently what was said about the effect Portal Masters get from using Portals was true from his acknowledge: but he took another look in realizing, he used…magic in that energy display burp. "Wah…wait, I can use…magic here? But, I don't have my controller or my Power Of Power device, so how?" He was confused, how was it possible that he's using magic when on Earth, he had devices.

"Be at ease Portal Master Vision, while you aided us in Portal Magic from your world, it seems your presence has allowed you to awaken your sleeping potential within." Eon spoke in trying to calm the new Portal Master in experiencing, new discoveries, as they were to an off-worlder.

"Amazing?" Vision exclaimed in seeing it, & not believing it, but it's true none the less.

"So, ugh….anyone gonna wake up sleeping beauty there?" Flynn pointed off in noticing something that was nearby the back corner of the portal.

"Hugh! My Imagiantor!?" Vision yelped in realizing, who Flynn was referring to.

Everyone gathered the back corner to find a lifeless gray elf-female with wings & a horn. Vision was careful to hold up the girl to check her pulse while everyone else studied who this was, & many could guess…if a Portal Master of Earth accidentally came here, would that mean this one was possibly…an Imaginator?

"Woah, who or what is she?" Tessa asked in never seeing an Imaginator quite like this one.

"I call her Unity. I used a new Legendary Crystal I uncovered one day on Earth? But, something isn't right…she should be active?" Vision explained who this Imaginator was, but her coloring was off & she was not responding; something wasn't right.

"Hugh, once again, it's up to the smart ones to figure out the problem?" Brain signed in deciding to use his incredible mind to solve the problem; but when he used his Mind Magic on the inactive Imaginator, he discovered something. "Hmmm…curious, very curious indeed? Is it possible?" He was focus hard on studying why Unity was not active, & open his eye to be more puzzled then before.

"Alright enough stalling, what did you find out?" Buzz asked in liking the Brain to get to the point.

"Master Vision, if I may inquire your attention, was the Imaginite you used…glimmering like a rainbow?" Brain went to ask a question to the new Portal Master in the room.

"Yes…" Vision responded that what he used as the Brain asked, was a crystalline substance that glimmered…like a rainbow.

"Unreal! A Legendary Magic Crystal of a unique variety? Why I thought the other world where all of the Unique Legendary Crystals were destroyed? Leaving just the usual elements, but more rarer." Brain responded in surprise, this was news that even escaped his very mind of being an all-knowing smart guy.

"Um, just what is this magic crystal that glimmers rainbows?" Hugo meekly spoke up to ask a good question here.

"Oh it's a rare treat, grants power of Mind Magic unto itself & capable of unlocking other ways to improve the user. Course the only problem is that it requires outside elements more differently & more unique then what is around Skyland." Brain waved off to commonly state the fact, even though the last bit was the most hardest part.

"Hmmm…can we do it?" Vision thinks for a moment before getting attention. "You said this Rift Sealer stops a Portal Master from summoning & warping Skylanders, correct? Well, what about drawing forth outside elements & placing them in different vessels?" He was asking a question that sounded like something no one has ever tried.

"Well, it's possible, in theory. But just like how the Rift Sealer caused you to become trap in our world, we can't be 100 percent it will backfire. It's best looked at as 50/50 even if we set the 'Portal Of Power' at maximum output." Brain tap his chin to state this much that by the sounds of it, 50 percent it'll work or not.

"Then we'll go with those odds! Lets find a world's most unique elements & have my Imaginator become active." Vision issued fourth in seeing no time to waste.

"Alright, cross your fingers, cause I'm setting this puppy to the max!" Mags issued off in getting herself ready to standby the portal device.

"Remember Young Portal Master, though your gifts are new, focus on what you seek, & acquire it firmly." Eon lectured to instruct Vision on how to fully use his new powers within their world.

"I'll try Master Eon." Vision nodded forth in understanding, he will not let anyone down.

Soon leaving the lifeless Imaginator for Cali & Tessa to handle & gave Flynn his staff to hold, King Vision approach the portal device, closed his eyes. And when Mags activated it, Eon gave the signal, & soon…Vision channel energy through his hands to focus magical particles in the portal, to reach the other side where the target elements are…

* * *

**IN ANOTHER DIMENSIONAL WORLD**

**EQUESTRIA PRIME**

Within a cave entrance, six ponies were seen making their way through. They were Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie, otherwise known as the Mane Six. They fought against evil forces threatening Equestria time & again, right now they are making a trip to a place that keeps the Elements Of Harmony: the Tree Of Harmony.

"Come on Twilight, we've gotta get going!" Applejack called to her friend that was lagging behind.

"I'm almost ready!" Twilight replied back as she was levitating a lot of equipment.

"We been here sooner if you packed lighter?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes to remark the fact, that Twilight should pack lighter.

"And miss a rare sight of the Tree Of Harmony letting off a special magical glimmer that only happens once in a 100 years? Not a chance!" Twilight protest to the very idea of what she miss out.

"Ugh, waiting 100 years, I don't know what that would do to my fair fur?" Rarity rolled her eyes in thinking that was a hard number of years to wait on for.

"Still, we did leave earlier then the others, shouldn't we wait a bit?" Fluttershy meekly asked in concern about what to do.

"The magic glimmer will last from noon to dusk, Starlight went to invite our friends while Spike will guide them here before…" Twilight was just explaining things on what will occur when…

"Hey! Something's happening!" Pinkie Pie spoke out in noticing something.

"The magic glimmer hour!? But that isn't another few hours? I'm unprepared!" Twilight yelped in feeling unprepared for the events so soon.

Then without warning, something was tearing through the space above the Tree Of Harmony as bolts shot off before what ripped open was…a portal! And it was releasing a powerful suction of wind, making anyone nearby yelp from this sudden occurrence.

"Eeeek! What's that?" Fluttershy yelped from being scared of what was happening.

"Seems like a…magic portal vortex?" Applejack raised an eyebrow in having to guess, what this was.

"Does that happen before the magic glimmer hour Twilight?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow to ponder a question that was curious to her.

"Oh Course Not!" Twilight protest out, something like this shouldn't even occur at all.

"Hey! That thing is trying to swipe the Elements Of Harmony!" Rainbow Dash alerted the others in what was going on next: the six elements on the tree were wobbling as if the vacuum force was trying to suck them into the portal.

"Is someone trying to steal them?" Rarity gasped in fearing this was some thief act, but by who, & how was this possible?

"We have to protect them!" Twilight issued the order to protect the elements from being taken.

The Mane Six each ran towards where their respective jewel element was on the tree to keep them from being sucked into the portal. But while doing this, their flanks began to glow in response & emitted a glow around their bodies.

"Woah! Check it out! Our cutie marks are glowing? And so are we? Is it cause we're so close to the elements?" Pinkie Pie

"AH don't know? But Ah feel strange?" Applejack exdclaime din feeling strange from this weird glow over herself.

"Yikes! When did the vortex's suction get stronger now?" Rarity yelped as the suction force of the vortex got stronger, enough to pull the mares grasping onto the tree.

"Yeah! Is it after us or the elements?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in fighting the force to wonder, is it after the elements or trying to get ride of them.

"Oh no! Girls, we're the chosen wielders of the Elements Of Harmony! Instead of the jewels, it's target is now….on us!" Twilight yelped in realizing their glowing bodies, their cutie marks glimmering, the vortex senses the strong bond of the elements through them, & now…is trying to get them.

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy meekly yelped scared, as everyone tried to hold on for dear life.

"Hey Girls! I thought I pop in to tell you everyone is on the way & are ready for the big…" Spike's voice was heard as he walked in before stopping mid-sentence to stare in gasping shockj; a vortex over the tree & the Mane Six hanging on until…

"Waaaaughh!" The Mane Six lost their grips & were suddenly pulled into the vortex portal, as it shut in on it's self; leaving Spike all alone.

"Sur….prise?" Spike finished his sentence, & seem worried, what was that thing, & more importantly….what happen to Twilight & the Others?

* * *

**IN THE OTHER DIMENSIONAL WORLD**

**SKYLAND**

We return to where King Vision was using his Portal Magic to focus on the active portal device; everyone watch with anticipation…

"I HAVE IT!" Vision yelled off in having grabbed hold of something on the other end.

"Quickly Young Portal Master! Focus the new elements into your Imaginator!" Eon instructed Vision to move swiftly before the seize moment is lost.

"It…Shall…Be…DONE!" Vision issued forth in focusing all he had, as he hurl his glowing hands backwards.

That's when King Vision dragged out of the portal device, six glowing spheres of unknown source of elements: Orange, Blue, Yellow, White, Pink & Violet. Then with enough focus, King Vision enforce the six elements to sink into the Imaginator Unity who's body lay on a bed stand. As the six elements sank, sparks flew off before causing sparklingly fireworks & implosions that light up the room until the process was settled & everyone peaked from their covers to see it was over.

"Wow! That was a lot of boom & sparkles…but mostly the Boom!" Flynn pointed off in what he kind of like from that while scene.

"Did…Did it work?" Hugo asked meekly with a worried tone.

"Well it better! Cause it looks like I can't get this old tech to pickup the coordinates no more? It's lost to us now until we maybe get ride of that Rift Sealer thingy." Mags stated to say that the unique elements they picked up from one world, it was a one way shot.

"Hugh, wait…I think I saw it move?" Cali turn to notice the Imaginator…moved.

"Cali's right, look…she moved a finger." Tessa pointed off to say, as some fingers showed signs of wiggling life.

"Hmmm…looks like she's getting some color to her?" Buzz hums in noticing the gray Imaginator was slowly adapting some color compared to before.

"Excellent work King Vision, you accomplished the 1st task. Now lets see if the 2nd task will be a success: her active-awareness." Brain smiled off in seeing if all goes well, then they have nothing to worry about.

Many watch in seeing the Imaginator Unity slowly change color from the new elements added into her. But what many do not know, is what ELSE is inside the Imaginator. For tiny screams from within the mind space of a sleeping Imaginator, were the voices of six mares we know: & so a new dawn awakening approaches where a new chapter is about to be written. A tale to be told in…

**THE SKYLANDS!**

* * *

**NOTES:** The theme adventure takes place after Skylanders Imaginators (& somewhere within Season 7 of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic).

The Evil Flying Monkeys are base on the minions seen in the Wizard Of Oz franchises.

The monkey army riot is a scene reference from the Powerpuff Girls Movie (Even the evil monkeys names & actions are the same)

For many that are curious, King Vision, is as you can guess it, an OC version of the VISION-KING Author himself (when playing Skylanders game franchises)

***Noted Fact:** The body description is mostly base on Max from Tales Of Eternia game.

****Added Info:** If you wanna see what the Imaginators look like, head for my Deviantart site to find the gallery. Just look up VISION-KING & Deviantart & it will be easy.

Well now, that there was, what's the word: 'AWESOME Beginning' (Heh, pardon the pun use Flynn). In the next chapter, upon Unity becoming active, everyone sees the new Imaginator Skylander as a new hero to help them out. But she seems to be showing strange reactions to taking up different personalities. Even during a trail run of creating some new Imaginators, what came out are a couple of Random & Oddball types. It's discovered, that Unity has become a house vessel of six individual souls within her body, the souls & minds of the Mane Six. Just how can the good guys challenge the forces of evil, when a powerful new hero has trouble making decisions with six voices in the head? Stay tune to find out, cause it's certainly sounds interesting & funny to see, what will happen next…in the world of Skylands!


	2. Chapter 02: Imaginator Unity

Here's the next chapter, hope many are excited, cause there's some surprises & funny stuff you won't wanna miss. Until then, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 02: Imaginator Unity**

The scene opens around inside Castle Blackthorne, around a capsule bed where a character that was asleep…begins to awaken while being fully colorized compared to her gray look. A young elf-girl with tan gray-blue skin, pointy-elf ears, light blue eyes & has a unicorn horn on her forehead. She was wearing a deep blue shirt, & light-blue furry battle skirt cloth. She also wore furry knee guards with steel toe boot style with a turquoise gem center above, metal eye design arm guards with the same gem color center, plus off her shoulders seem to be hard shell shoulder pads with horns matching the skin color. Plus she had some air strike wings off her back, deep blue on the top edge & silver-gray on the feathers. Her basic weapon on hand seems to be bladed fist, capable of delivering strong punches in physical contact. This was Unity, but now fully active & noticed those around looking at her sudden awakening…

"She's awake now…" Vision spoke in seeing the Imaginator awaken at this time. "Unity….can you understand what I'm saying?" He leans in to ask his creation if she can understand the language.

"Hmmm…I do." The one called Unity nodded her head, sounding like a mature creature for one in her young adult age.

"Wowsers, so it worked?" Flynn replied off in seeing that the new Imaginator is finally active.

"Greetings, my name is Unity." Unity spoke to be humble in meeting new faces.

"Welcome young miss, eh sorry that the place isn't much of a welcome…gives more doom & gloom." Buzz smiled off to shrug off in making with small jokes of the place they are in; the dark & dusty mood can ruin a good atmosphere.

"Well I can work on fixing up some tech here & there, but I'll need some help." Mags pointed off that she needs help fixing more of Kaos' old fortress.

"Maybe Sharkfin can help? He helped fix Flynn's ship." Tessa pointed off in recalling someone that can help.

"Hahaha, yeah…now there's a fella who knows how to run things." Flynn laughed it off in thinking how Sharkfin was a great pal to fix things up to run smoothly.

"My…you all are so…" Unity's sentence was cut short from a strange glimmer sparkle that appeared & vanished around her forehead.

"Hmmm, Unity, are you alright?" King Vision raised an eyebrow, that was…strange.

"I…think so? Must be getting use to the place?" Unity slowly responded in what might be the answer.

"Portal Master Vision, we must ready ourselves. Now that your Imaginator is fully ready, she must help us against the rising forces of evil." Master Eon spoke in seeing they must take the next step while it is still not too late.

"Of course, Unity, according to what we learn, you're a rare kind of Imaginator." Vision replied back while giving this news to Unity.

"Am I?" Unity raised an eyebrow, is she…really that special?

"Quite so, using my vast intellect, you're a Magical Hybrid Creature Species from the Magic Element Class. And while some Imaginators can only perform 1 of 10 Battle Classes, your class is similar to what Kaos could do…" Brain spoke off near to explain the matter of just how special Unity really was that her ability is similar to what Kaos could do. "Cough, with my help, that was?" He coughs to mutter the last part off; knowing Kaos never could do 10 Battle Classes all at once without his powerful aid.

"So then, can she use one class or not?" Cali asked in liking an explanation on that part.

"Lets just say, Unity is the by-product of a Mix-Battle Fighter Specialist. In due time, she may unlock levels of her strength even unknown to herself." Brain explained forth the matter on what Unity's class was label as. "For now, her best ability might be to create more Imaginators." He pointed out the greater gift, is making a large number of Imaginators.

"Well, before I got brought here, I did happen to have a few crystals in a bag…" Vision pulled something out, a small pooch bag with crystals known as…Imaginates.

"Hoo doggy! Ye got yer-self quite a stash in that little bag." Mags smiled off in inspecting the contents, it's a nice collection.

"Might not be much, but it's a start." Buzz smiled off to shrug off them shoulders.

"Then lets see what Awesomeness we can make!" Flynn pumped his arms in gearing up for some exciting stuff about to go down.

"Alright Young Portal Master, let us begin." Eon spoke in seeing they msut begin right away.

"Alright, Unity, I need to explain something to you about working with Crystal Imaginate, & the use of Crystal Creation." Vision issued off in preparing to go into some details.

Unity nodded her head, as she began to listen. But while that was going on, the scene zooms through her eyes, as bright whiteness erupts the scene that blinds the sights temporally.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**WITHIN THE REALM OF UNITY'S MIND…**

When the brightness faded, what appeared were six color magic spheres that entered Unity's body that hovered in plain sight within a seal white dome realm of space.

"Ugh…Ugh….come on, focus…Focus…" Twilight's voice was heard from the violet sphere, trying to focus a tiny brightness within.

Then magical particles spread around the sphere, forming the shape of Twilight Sparkle as she open her eyes to see herself.

"Yes…I'm me…" Twilight looked at herself to realize, she's more spiritual then of flesh & blood. "Okay, so I'm half my normal self? Now for the others." She stated off to briefly state before focusing her attention elsewhere.

Twilight used the same magic spell attempt on the 5 other magic energy spheres, allowing the energy base particle forms of the Mane Six to take shape.

"Oh thank you darling, I was starting to miss my lovely self." Rarity smiled with relief here.

"Are we…spirit forms?" Applejack asked in noticing what's become of them.

"Eep! Are we….ghost?" Fluttershy meekly yelped in fearing, they are now without flesh & are wondering spirits.

"I'm not sure, it seems more like we been turn into magical energy particles existing within a strange dormant realm?" Twilight shrug off to basically state on what has become of them.

"Well I know one thing?" Pinkie Pie pops in to say something about the case. "There is literally nothing here? Except for maybe that crystal." She stated off to say while making a claim.

"What crystal?" Twilight raised an eyebrow in having heard this: before everyone saw a strange brightly golden & pink-violet crystal levitating in the area.

"Come on, maybe it's a way out of this place!" Rainbow Dash issued off to say in daring to bet, that was the ticket out of here.

"Wait! We don't even know what that can do to us!" Twilight tried to warn against trying anything unexpected.

But the others did not head the warning in time, as they touch the crystal & it imitated a weird reaction…

* * *

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Now the Imaginate Crystals of different elements were placed out on the ground by King Vision; everyone else was near to see the next phase that was about to unfold here.

"Alright everyone, I explained to Unity the basic work in creating new Skylanders." King Vision explained this forth for everyone to know that Unity is ready on her partake.

"So ugh, quick question, what she gonna make?" Flynn spoke up in wanting to ask, what they can expect.

"Imaginators can look & be about anything from what we saw." Cali pointed out from the last experience, Imaginators can appear to be almost anything, do different things, even sound or act different to.

"Maybe some big, tough, strong, & very heroic type of Skylanders." Hugo spoke up in what he thinks could be helpful at this time. "But nothing too scary. And please….No 'Sheep'! Sheep are Evil behind their wooly fur-coats!" He begged & pleaded while lecturing that any 'SHEEP' related stuff, is a big fat no.

Unity slightly chuckled in guessing that Hugo really didn't like sheep very much. But then during that distraction, another spark occur around the head area, & some noticed it.

"Ugh, ye alright there hun? Seems ta me, yer getting them sparks more frequent?" Mags asked worried in noticing the sparks happen some frequently then earlier.

"Oh, it's nothing…at least, I think so?" Unity responded in trying to remain focus. "Anyway, lets…" Suddenly, her eyes flash to change color; they went pink. "Oooooh! Shiny! What's this!?" Pinkie Pie's voice suddenly came out in noticing the crystals.

That caught everyone's attention, because that voice tone did not match Unity, it sounded like…someone else?

"What, you don't know…you were just told what it was?" Buzz raised an eyebrow to remind Unity this; but the Imaginator's eyes flash to change color to a more yellow look.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know?" Fluttershy's voice came out of Unity to apologize, but then they change to orange. "What in Sam Hill Are ye Sayin'?" Applejack's voice was heard hollering out this issue.

"Ugh, pardon me, but…is she acting funny to you, or is it just me?" Flynn whispered this to Cali in thinking, something was up with the Imaginator.

"Yeah, it's weird?" Cali replied back to agree, what was going on here.

"Hey Unity, why are you talking & sounding so different?" Tessa asked this question, but didn't notice Unity's eyes flash to change bright blue.

"Different? This is how I talk, now what's happening?" Rainbow Dash's voice was heard yelling in being insulted, but it made everyone more concern.

"What's happening?" Eon looked to Brain for answers on Unity's odd behavior.

"Hmmm….wait a second, I'm picking something up…Oh my…" Brain was using his mental powers to focus on Unity, only to open wide-eye in realizing something.

"What is it Brain?" Vision asked in what was wrong.

"Those six unique elements you place inside your Imaginator are more then they appear, they are alive…with six horse figures, & I believe they prefer to be called, ponies." Brain exclaimed forth to explain that what they did, was place six living pony creatures, inside the new Imaginator.

"Wait! There are six ponies rummaging around in the noggin? Wow, that's gotta be a real headache bringer?" Flynn asked off surprised, & stump to believe that was something not heard everyday.

"What's…Happening…Can't…Maintain Focus?" Unity's eyes return to normal, trying to regain herself; only for her eyes to change to violet color.

"Focus…Focus on What?" Twilight's voice was heard asking this question before the eyes change back.

"Imagination…Creating….Life!" Unity muttered out words while trying to focus her creating ability.

"Ohhh! I wanna play! I imagine…" Pinkie Pie's voice was heard as she made the focus magic sparkle without much control.

"Wait! Cease the action!" Vision tried to stop the action about to occur, but…

But too late, the magic erupted from Unity's hands imploded forth & reacted on the Imaginate Crystals; flashing brightly as white smoke filled the air.

"Cough-cough…I'm starting ta think, this place needs more vents to clear out them smokes?" Mags coughs a bit from how much smoke this old place can take.

"Ugh…my head…?" Unity dropped down to lightly hold her head, feeling like a headache from what happened.

"Take it slowly, it seems your mind is not your own, especially with six new minds with different personalities trying to pilot you at every turn." Brain spoke off to issue what the cause was, the matter of having more then one personality.

"So Unity has like what, 7 different personalities?" Tessa asked in hearing this right, the new Imaginator has a personality issue.

'Wow, that's like 7 times more confusing?" Flynn scratch his head in thinking that's a lot of headache problems.

"It seems we are at fault, we reach for new elements without considering the danger they exist in living lifeforms. And have now trap them inside a vessel." Eon looked down in sorrow that they drag in innocent creatures that are now trap in a vessel by their own hand.

"Well, can't we get them out?" Vision asked if they can get those other living creatures out of Unity.

"And then what? We had our shot to acquire differently unique elements, & the portal won't be able to locate where they came from. I'm afraid their stuck here. So, best thing to do, is get their full cooperation. So that they don't cause problems when making…" Brain shrug off to point out the manner that like it or not, the six ponies are stuck until they can deal with problems while having them cooperate on things; first order was…

"Hugh! Look! New IMAGINATORS!" Hugo gasped to warn everyone as he noticed…shadowy figures appearing behind the smoke.

"Really, where? Can't see too much with some leftover smoke around" Flynn tried to see pass the smoke, but it was too thick.

"KABOOOOONG!" A heroic voice was heard in the air, before… "KABONG!" Without warning, Flynn got his head bang down by a guitar before it retracted back.

"Ouch! What hit me?" Flynn yelped to cover his aching sour head from that unexpected attack.

"I think that was…a guitar?" Tessa raised an eyebrow in not knowing, who hit Flynn with a guitar?

"I'm been assaulted by an instrument? But from what…or rather…who?" Flynn replied off in surprise, & curious…who did such a deed.

That's when someone swung on a rope line up to the ceiling to clutch to a dungeon chandelier. It was a human male dress in a dark-gray Spanish uniform, wearing silver-gray & black line mark knee-guards, arm guards, shoulder pads, even his cape & rogue hat with a black feather; he even wore a dark-gray mask over his dark turquoise color eyes. The strangest of all things, was that while looking like a physically fit mask outlaw, he carried around with him a guitar, as if it was his only weapon of choice.

"Bad Guys Beware, justice shall come your way. For you meet your match against…El Kabong!" The new Skylander Imaginator proclaimed forth his name while doing so as a mask outlaw.

"Wow! A mysterious masked outlaw of justice that bangs villains on the head with a guitar….THAT'S AWESOME!" Flynn exclaimed to forget his headache pain to be-wowser by this new Imaginator.

"Well now, that's a strange one?" Buzz raised an eyebrow in finding what they have here, is strange.

"I know what's stranger, & it's about a Banana!" Spoke another voice that sounded hyper-active.

"Wha?" Buzz yelped in hearing someone nearby that almost caught him off guard.

Then popping behind Buzz to almost give him a scare, was the weirdest creature anyone's ever seen cause he had….the head of a banana? That's right, you heard it! The whole body was made of mutated vegetation that was yellow, wore green leafy roman style clothing, even a leafy tail. There was even food base products; such like candy knee guards, pizza slice arm guards, & watermelon shoulder pads. The mutation seems to have given dragon-like wings, & emerald metal demon horns off the front of the banana head that had turquoise color eyes. While looking physically fit besides the weird nature of the creature, it carried a staff with….a piece of rotten CHEESE stab at the top point: well, this one was really strange alright.

"All that see me, beware, for I am….BANANG!" The banana-head Imaginator issued forth while making a silly stretch of his name.

"Tuhuhuhuh….that's funny…a talking Banana-head." Flynn held his gut in feeling that was a funny joke & how this Banang wobbled out his name. "SPLAT!/Aaaahhh! I'm HIT! Am I Bleeding?" Then something hit Flynn, as he yelped in being blind & believing he was wounded.

"Wait a second, this is…ink?" Tessa inspected the stuff on Flynn…it was black liquid; it was ink, but how?

"That is correct!" A pirate sounding voice was heard from somewhere in the area.

Then popping up from behind the dust cloud, was another creature. This one was a squid-man with turquoise color, wore darken battle suit & armor, along with the knee guards, arm guards, shoulder pads, even had a large starfish on the back. It don on a oval cone shape helmet that was squidly design, the mustache was it's tentacle, tentacle legs, & tentacle arms with four fingers. The eyes were dark green with yellow inner color eyes. He was physically fit & carried on him guns shaped like squids which looks like how normal squids shot ink from; pretty obvious on that part.

"A by-product of my own chemical structure, you may bear the witness of the pirate mind of…Ink Blink!" The next new Skylander Imaginator issued forth of his own introduction.

"Woah, new & strange Imaginators around every…/Splat!" Mags was cut off from stepping in….green slime on the ground. "Hugh…wha did I step in…it's all…slimy?" She asked in seeing the weird slime on her boot.

"Slime…." A groggily & low-key voice was heard speaking out with a curious tone.

Then splat sounds were heard before Mags to yelp backwards in what she & everyone saw. It was a living humanoid slime monster, the slime was emerald color with tan yellow eyes with big dark green pupils. It was seen wearing metal knee guards, radio-active arm guards, monster claw toe shoulder guards, even a trash can lid helmet. While only seen as slightly physical skinny creature, it carried guns with green storage packages to shot off more slime.

"Slime from Slimmer!" The new Imaginator exclaimed in sounding a bit childish while introducing himself.

"Ugh…" Tessa reacted from seeing they got a Skylander, completely made out of slime.

"Wow, haven't seen something that liquid since Kaos made a giant Guacamole Monster?" Flynn exclaimed in surprise in not seeing anything that slimy since Kaos' last giant Doomlander.

"M-M-M—Monster!/Bang-Bang-Bang!" Then a worried tone voice was heard before shots were fired through the smoke.

"AAaahhhh!" Hugo yelped as he & anyone else ducked & cover. "Who's Shooting!?" Hugo asked in who was shooting at them without warning.

Then all eyes saw something was hiding behind an old covered curtain that was vibrating & shaky bone rattles were heard. When Buzz approached to pull the curtain, it was revealed to be something unexpected. A werewolf male that was tan light-brown & had lots of shaggy fur, & light turquoise color eyes. He wore torn tan-yellow short pants, a ripped dark-gray brown vest, wore on tan wooden/metal knee guards, tan bracelets with metal spikes, even bronze metal shoulder guards with silver spikes. He had on a tan shaggy muzzle which left a line in the middle of the face up to his forehead with a furry Mohawk style & had a tail to boot. Off his back was some Kaos style backpack, & he carried around pistol tech guns.

"Oops, sorry! Me Shaggy Dog, hmm…shooting at scary stuff when nervous or afraid?" The new dog Imaginator exclaimed sheepishly for being a nervous wreck cause something spooked him.

"An Imaginator that's afraid?" Cali raised an eyebrow in having heard this right.

"Oh no! He busted some devices?" Mags yelped in seeing Shaggy Dog's loose firing attacks busted some devices she had setup.

"I can help…" A robotic voice was heard making metal stomps sounds.

That's when the Mabus yelped to back away from seeing some machine walking towards the damage area. It was a robot male model design with construction style features that were tan dark-orange, silver line marks, & dark-brown arrowheads. Off the back was a battery pack helping to give the bot it's charge of electricity. The head was metallic with steam pipe ears, even a construction digger helmet. It carried a large bronze wrench to use as a weapon…or for fixing things.

"Constructbot is on the case, begin repair mode. Scanning areas of internal damage." The next new Imaginator spoke off in a robotic tone, as it was doing a function of fixing things while sounding a bit smart for looking like an out dated model.

"Well I'll be, a conbot, hugh, haven't seen one of them in sometime?" Mags scratch her head in never thought she see such old models walking around.

"Hmmm, this place could use some light brush work?" Another voice was heard sounding a bit more...foreign.

Then many faces turn to see someone was helping to paint the dark & dreay fortress castle. This looked like a human being, but was covered in face-paint all over the body & wore an Aztec mask. Body color was white with light-red linings of Aztec culture, wore a brown cloth waist with a gold cloth buckle along with tan-brown sandal footwear. He wore furry gold plate with light-deep blue jewel piece knee guards, arm guards & spirit design shoulder pads. On the backside was an Aztec backpack of gold design, wore Aztec jaguar theme headgear, & & ear design, as he wore a white Aztec skull mask with red mask line over the eyes that show tan-brown color. He carried a double painted brush pole with a red dip brush & the other, a deep blue tip brush as his main weapon.

"Greetings, my name is Aztec Painter. If you don't mind, I like to help paint some places here." The new Imaginator using his brush weapon to literally paint the area while giving a formal greeting.

"Hugh…a construction robot & a painter, well it might help having some work done to this old fort?" Buzz rubbed his chin in seeing this could be good to have something to help fix the place up more.

"Well you know what else needs work, the kitchen. There's gonna be a lot of mouths to feed." Flynn pointed off in thinking with his gut, which was literally, what was on the mind.

"OH Sound's SWEET!" Another voice was heard in having sounded excited.

Then something was leaping & cart rolling along the path out of the dust cloud to appear. A strange elf-ear creature that's pale green color, even has bright green ears, eyeballs, & pupils are shape like tan-blue shape stars, even orange swirl messy hair & she had a rainbow tail. Wears a medieval getup of light-tan green with light-violet shirt, wrist-bands & boots. Wears on candy style knee guards, cookie-form arm guards, even nut-shell arm pads. And there's also a large candy wrap on her back & a bronze wrap cupcake on her head. Her weapon was a long wooden stick, but on the top & bottom were…SMORES! Yes, that's right, marshmallow smores ready to be cooked & eaten wherever & whenever…

"Candy Mandy is here! Take your eyes off me, & I'll knock you off your feet." The new candy flavor theme Imaginator announced, as she was certainly…a sweet sugar puff character if ever one saw such a thing.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of weird Imaginators?" Cali raised an eyebrow in noticing the strange new Imaginators in the room just got bigger.

"How many can there be, can you count how many up to me?" Spoke a sly & mysterious voice within the room.

That's when something appeared like purple magic dust, & a new being appeared. This one appeared to be some kind of Cheshire Cat-man, tan light-blue, some tan-yellow stripe marks on tail & a bit on the facial spots, orange eyes with tan-yellow cat-eyes. He wears a tan-light violet cat suit & head cover, followed by lion style knee guards, arm guards, shoulder guards, even wore a cat top on top of the head. The weapon he carries was a mystical cat style staff paw with a purple jewel center. This guy maybe thin, but he seems to be one for tricks & treats.

"That's right, 8 by far, & you count me, the Treasure Cat, as number 9, & are down by one more." The strange magical Imaginator proclaimed himself in a riddler's tone in being…mysterious.

"There's one more, who is it?" Tessa raised an eyebrow in wondering, who's the 10th new Imaginator.

"You called?" Spoke a voice that came from…above the ceiling.

That's when everyone noticed someone scaling the walls, before leaping down to present himself. A lizard creature with tan light blue scales, white talon nails, tan-dark blue eyes, tan yellow horns, & orange back spines with the head top looking like hair. He wears yellow-bronze shoulder pads, scale arm guards, even old wood & metal knee guards. Plus his weapon was a triple fist blade weapon. Truly a lizard who's ready to fight with hands or tail if need be.

"You can call me Scaler, cause this lizard, has got game with his hands, legs, tail…& tongue." The lizard Imaginator issued off to say, before his tongue was lash out to catch a nearby fly & ATE IT!

"Ugh?" Tessa was gross out that someone actually ate a bug in front of them.

"Wow, we sure got ourselves some randomly odd bunch of Imagiantors." Flynn commented off in seeing the number of oddballs in the room; then it hit him. "Say, I GOT It! TEAM ODDBALL!" He yelled off in saying this without warning.

"Team what-now Flynn?" Cali raised an eyebrow in having heard what Flynn just said.

"You know, it's like a team group of Skylanders? I mean there's the Giants, Swap Force, Trap Masters, SuperChargers, they all got 'super' cool group names." Flynn exclaimed off to say with a smile in how they can address different Imaginator groups. "So if we're making some new Skylanders, maybe a team name will help increase their awesome 10 fold!" He proclaimed forth that if they give the new bunch a team name, their performance will be wondrous.

"Well I'm not too sure about the name fitting such a strange bunch of Skylanders, but heh, can't hurt to try?" Buzz smiled off to shrug off them shoulders to lightly agree.

"Um, shouldn't we be more concern on 'What Happen' with Unity that the first new Imaginators to be Skylanders turn out like this?" Hugo stated to mention this with concern, if the next Imaginators end up like this because of what happen to Unity, how can they win?

"Apparently it was too many personalities seeking control, & without a clear focus, some imaginations got mix up? And as evidence, 10 random batch up Imaginators are the results." Brain explained to his knowledge in what happened that the cause was.

"We're ready Brain, please…speak to the creatures inside & that we mean them no harm." Eon asked the Ancient to help calm the new off worlders that they are a peaceful group & mean no harm in the less.

Brain nodded before closing his eye, & focus on penetrating Unity's mind to enter it & get inside to find the center problem of attention.

* * *

**WITHIN UNITY'S MIND-SPACE**

And back where the Mane Six are, they are still trying to figure out the center crystal; except five out of the six were fiddling about too much.

"Girls, we have to approach this cautiously, there's no telling what can happen. We might just get…" Twilight tried to explain this to have her friends approach this cautiously until…

"A GIANT ONE-EYE BRAAAAAIN!" Pinkie Pie screamed out loud something right in the middle of that sentence.

"Yeah, like that's gonna…" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in thinking that's crazy until…

"WAAAAAaughhh!" Rarity screamed out in fright that earn attention.

Then appearing overhead of everyone, was Brain, only it was his mind power to illustrate himself as a large giant; just as he was when Kaos found his mind presence.

"Sweet Apple Pie! What is dat!?" Applejack exclaimed in great shock, never seeing something like a giant brain with tentacle arms, a lower body, & one eye.

"Eeekk….is it here to get us?" Fluttershy yelped in terror to cower, afraid this one was dangerous.

"Calm yourselves, calm yourselves…" Brain held up his tentacle arms to speak as a voice of calm reason. "Cough, greetings. I am Brain, a bit obvious, because…I'm a brain already." He cleared his throat to introduce himself; much to everyone not following the pun intended. "Getting to the point, your wondering what's happen to you, correct?" He pointed out what would earn everyone's attention.

"You can tell us?" Twilight asked in thinking they can get some answers.

"Apparently you were swiped in an attempt to acquire uniquely different elements to help bring forth an Imaginator. Think of it this way, your spiritual essence is inside another being, acting as your vessel." Brain explained the condition that the Mane Six are in, it's the possessed vessel matter. "The only reason we did what we could, was because our world called: The Skylands, is in great danger." He pointed out the reason was cause their world, was having a crisis.

"Wait, de Skylands?" Applejack raised an eyebrow in hearing the name.

"Are we talking about…floating islands?" Rainbow Dash asked in sounding a bit intrigue.

"Yes-yes, floating islands, can you let me finish." Brain waved off to clarify while asking to finish his explanation. "Now, the Imagiantor you're in is called Unity, who's ability is to create more Imaginators to act as Skylanders to protect the Skylands. For it takes a powerful force creativity & imagination to do so." He pointed out how to make Imaginators, one needs a powerful imagination to create just what they imagine.

"Wait! You mean one can create whatever they want & it becomes real?" Rarity asked in suddenly finding this information, very interesting.

"AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie cheered in liking that idea very much.

"Yes, but unless one remains focus on the objective. Which during your little…squitful act, the only Imaginators we got are a couple of oddballs." Brain rolled the eye to point out that tgere was a problem, & thanks to the Mane Six's action, the got a very random bunch of Imaginators.

"Oh dear, we're sorry." Fluttershy meekly apologize for having done something that harmed others.

"Oh it's alright, I came to propose something. Help Unity in guiding her thoughts & making good choices. And once the threat over Skylands is over, then we can work on sending you home. What say you?" Brain smiled off in offering a proposal that if the Mane Six help guide Unity in saving Skylands from an evil threat, they will in turn, help return the ponies to their world.

"You can send us home?" Twilight asked which the Brain smile to nod his head. "Well, we're not ones to turn a blind eye when a friend ask for help." She shrug off in seeing that if some friends need help, who are they to turn away from a friend in need.

Brain smiled in seeing this pony was smart, & soon be began to explain things in details while the scene faded out…

* * *

**IN THE REAL WORLD**

At this moment, Brain opened his one eye as everyone was near to hear the news of what happened within Unity's mind & with the six personalities trap within.

"Alright, it's done. The ponies inside Unity will cooperate better & this way, there will be no more mishaps." Brain smiled off in stating he did a job well done on his part.

"That's all well & good, but what now?" Vision asked in what they do from here.

"Easy Master Vision. We take the Imaginators we got & take down some Evil Flying Monkey Butts with a great big…BOOM!" Flynn issued off the easy thing was to round up the new Skylanders & defeat some evil monkey behind & let off an action cry to boot..

"Now hold on a minute! These new Imaginators maybe capable, but they need some proper workout. I'll see to their training, & if I can give them the okay, we can begin." Buzz issued off as one that help train previous Skylanders in the past, he'll see to help the new Imaginators in seeing if they are capable yet.

"Then we best hurry up, no telling what sort of things Kaos is doing as we speak." Cali stated in seeing they need to be quick on the rise.

"Well it's probably overly-complicated, I mean, how much more can it get?" Flynn rolled the eyes in knowing Kaos, it's complicated.

"He'll probably go overboard with a force so large, he can't keep track of it?" Brain rolled his eyes in knowing Kaos personally, the Dark Portal Master will go to such an expense.

"Ugh, if only there was a way we can get MORE Imaginators?" Tessa groans in wishing they had more crystals to help make more Imaginators to built up their Skylanders in force.

"Perhaps there is, Kaos is acquiring areas where there might be storage Imaginate Crystals. If we can acquire them, we can continue to develop more Skylanders for the cause." Eon spoke up in having a thought, take back areas Kaos acquired, & locate more Imaginate to later be used to create new Imaginators for their Skylanders team.

"But if Kaos army of Doomlanders is as big as those Evil Primates, can it really work?" Hugo asked with worry that they are going to be very outnumbered.

"We're gonna have ta just trust in what we got going." Mags issued forth that all they can do is believe.

"Alright you Imaginators, time to follow me…I'll see what your capable of." Buzz issued forth in deciding how he'll work with the new guys to check them out. "And sorry Miss. Unity, but that includes you too." He turn to the other Imagiantor in the room that was slowly getting over her 'new' mindful experience to hear that.

"Me…" Unity responded puzzled in what she heard.

"With Master King Vision's permission?" Buzz issued off that since the new Portal Master made Unity, he has a say here.

"Permission granted, once you see that they are ready, we'll have them free the first conquered area; Calamity City." King Vision issued forth in what they will plan to do when the time comes.

With everyone in agreement, many had jobs & other task to do. It was time to get ready for the Skylanders to make…a new COMEBACK!

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

El Kabong – (Quick Draw McGraw Cartoon)

Banang – (Picture Max from Sam & Max Freelance Police)

Ink Blink - (Black Spot Pete from Sly Cooper)

Slimer - (Slimer from Ghostbusters Cartoon)

Shaggy Dog - (Mix of Shaggy & Scooby Doo from Scooby-Doo Series)

Constructbot - (Cerebrix from Cubix Robots For Everyone)

Aztec Painter - (Gaius Worzel from Trail Of Cold Steel Game Series)

Candy Mandy - (Vanellope Von Schweetz from Wreck-It-Ralph)

Treasure Cat - (Chesire Cat from Disney's Alice In Wodnerland)

Scaler - (Scaler Video Game)

Another chapter in, & now here's what we can look forward towards. Next chapter, the new Skylanders head off to reach Calamity City, & boy is it facing troubles with Evil Flying Monkeys all over. But the real trick is defeating the strongest Doomlanders in the area. So now Team Oddball will have to fight them off, but can a couple of oddball Imaginators get the job done? And how well can Unity aid in fighting as well? Better stay tune to find out…


	3. Chapter 03: Monkey Madness!

Here's another chapter, starting off things in where the adventure begins. So enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 03: Monkey Madness!**

**OUTSKIRTS OF CALAMITY CITY**

The scene opens around an area in Skylands, known as Calamity City. And just overhead of the area, was the Dread-Yacht with Flynn piloting it with Tessa, Huga, Cali & Buzz. Followed by the new Skylanders, Unity & the rest of the Imaginators. And from their sight of view, things were not good with the Evil Flying Monkey Army on the loose. Killa Drilla rode through the streets scaring the town's folk. Rocko Socko was using his powerful fist to slap down on the ground, causing a shake up that threw the citizens, plants & their houses up in the air. Oja Tango had his tank fire off bazooka missiles from the arms, leveling other parts in town. Hotta Watta was still causing a flooding all around the street corners. Tonsa Muncha leaped up to bite a female Mabu. Blah-Blah's tomato tornado was wrecking everything in ripping the city structure apart. Everywhere was chaos, chaos, & more chaos be it armies of monkeys on the ground, in the air, or piloting giant robotic machines as everything was being wrecked & blown up without a care.

"Here we are, Calamity City, wow, place is more a mess then when we left it?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in seeing so much chaos all over.

"Well then it's time we take back this place! KaBLAM!" Tessa issued forth to say with a cheer.

"But, are the new Imaginators even ready for this?" Hugo asked in sounding concern with doubt.

"Not to worry Hugo, I check their performance, & they gave it 110 percent. Course, their performance themselves is up for question?" Buzz proclaimed to say while at the same time, puzzled how the new Imaginators can do things is…strange.

"Alright Unity, ready for you & your team to save the day?" Cali asked in seeing this will be a real combat for the new Skylanders group.

"Just leave it to us. Team Oddball, let us journey forth!" Unity proclaimed out in rallying the group with her to venture forth.

There was a cheer from the new Imaginators before they disembark to rush into the raging storm of evil monkeys. Some splitting off to face off against different opponents scattered all over. Oja Tango's tank fired more missiles off to cause a large statue to fall near some cornered citizens. While the others ran, Constructbot charged in to save a Mabu damsel in distress. Next was Shaggy Dog that ran off to save a baby fox in a carriage as it was playing with Baboom Kaboom's dropped off bombs. It was a near explosive escape, but the baby was saved. Then around a street corner, Hotta Watta's tidal wave flood everything as it was about to drown a poor dog. Rocko Socko had gripped a nearby car as he was planning to crush the Mabu couple screaming inside. A fox was inside a phone booth screaming as Oja Tango's tank was about to drop down on him. Then a giant barrel was rolling across another street, as it was about to roll over a cat which Scaler saw & ran off to rescue. Just before Rocko Socko could crush the car, Treasure Cat managed to get it out of there much to the ape's confusion. Then the screaming phonebooth fox was saved from almost being pancake by Oja Tango's tank by Aztec Painter. And then Slimer managed to swipe the cat from almost getting giant barrel rolled. But chaos was still growing from the Doot Da Doot Da Do Doos flying around. And it was getting worse as many citizens were getting swiped into the Tomado Tornado. Even Cha-Ching made his symbols created a sonic blast that caused a skyscrapper's entire windows to shatter to fall near a dog & cat; which luckily Candy Mandy managed to pull them out of harm's way. The new Skylanders had to watch out for the Go-Go Patrol's attempt to stop them from doing any aid in stopping their conquest.

"Oh no, this seems hopeless?" Hugo yelped in fearing that the situation was not improving too much.

"I know, there's just WAY too many Monkeys?" Flynn exclaimed in fearing the numbers are too overwhelming.

"What else can we do?" Tessa asked in hoping there was a way to stop the Doomlanders?

"Well lets just hope they do something, or we can kiss beating Kaos goodbye!" Buzz issued off in trying to not lose faith in the new Imaginators & Unity to turn the tables.

* * *

**1****st**** FIGHT: ROCKO SOCKO VS. UNITY**

"You think you can stop us, WE…are a new bred! We are mighty! We are strong! We are unstoppable!" Rocko Socko proclaimed this as he was seen about to face off against the Imaginator Unity.

"I believe the words I'm looking for, are…" Unity was speaking at 1st, until her eye colors changed along with a different personality. "BRING IT ON, APE FACE!" Rainbow Dash's voice issued off with a cocky attitude.

"HRUUuaugh!/CRASHpvhm…." Rocko Socko suddenly took a mighty swing, Unity quickly dodge out of the way as the ape's strength left a large hole through solid stone in the wall.

"Goodness Gracious! One hit from that &…" Rarity's voice came from Unity in having witness such brutality. "We're Flattin' then Mash Apple Cider!?" Applejack's voice came next out of Unity in stating what happen if they got hit. "Hmmm…I'm getting hungry?" Pinkie Pie's voice came out next, but she was thinking about food.

"You DARE to MOCK Me with your switch personalities?" Rocko Socko snapped in seeing the Skylander try to tease & fool around with him.

"Ugh…I'm actually still learning in cooperation?" Unity spoke normally in still handling a fact, she has 6 other souls with personalities sharing her body from another world; it's a real mouthful alright.

Unity then had to quickly use her speed as Rocko Socko was seen throwing one punch after the other. Destroying any solid structure that was in the way, there was no end to this brute's strengths.

"You maybe fast! But you cannot defeat MY STRENGHT!" Rocko Socko issued off to say this as he was seen lifting up a nearby airship 5 times his size.

"Uh oh!?" Fluttershy's voice yelped from Unity, fearing this might be bad if that hits them.

"ARRRughh!" Rocko Socko suddenly began to hurl the large object with all his strength. "THrovhmmm…/BOOMfruvhmm…" The toss airship landed where Unity was as it's impact caused a large explosion.

Unity was seen having endured the force of that attack, & amazingly enough, she form some magic protection.

"Keep it together girls! Remember, we have to help Unity stop these guys before someone gets hurt!" Twilight's voice was heard speaking from within Unity's mind, trying to instruct the others.

"Right!" The other girls responded in agreement, as they began to channel their focusing spirits together.

"WRAAARRrrughh!" Rocko Socko was heard making a loud battle cry cheer; when something shot into the sky. "Hugh!?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion, before noticing…the new Skylander was still kicking.

"I am fast as you say…" Unity stated in knowing that the Doomlander was right, she is fast alright. "But that doesn't mean I'm WEAK!" She issued forth to say this as she brace her Blade Fist as she began to make them glow.

Then she vanished one moment, then reappeared the next with herself position in front of the enemy's exposed gut.

"WHA!?" Rocjko Socko yelped that this newbie hero appeared out of nowhere, & his guard was down.

"HRUUAahhhh!" Unity suddenly threw a major fist swing action, &…

"BASHFruvhmm…" And with one punch, sent Rockjo Socko flying backwards. "CRASH-CRASH-CRASH, CRASHfruvhmm…" In fact, he smashed through almost 3 buildings before the 4th one stopped him in a large crater size hole in the brick wall. "OOoourrghh…./POWvhmmm…" Rocko Socko let off a groaning sound, before he fell & hit the ground; defeated.

"I…I won?" Unity suddenly began to realize that that she clobbered the enemy in an instant KO' action. One word for that: WOW!?

**WINNER: UNITY!**

* * *

**2****nd**** FIGHT: OJA TANGO VS. CONSTRUCTBOT**

"All that stands against me, shall be crushed beneath my…ORANGUTANK!" Ojo Tango announced forth within his mobile tank as it was seen decimating everything from lifting upwards & bashing it's self on property values.

"Studying structure, notifying all functions, strengths & weaknesses?" Constructbot was running scans to determine how he can stop the power of the enemy's tank.

Soon after watching Ojo Tango deliver his hammer bashing & body drop smashing attacks, there was one point that could prove…a game changer.

"Weakness located!" Constructbot stated as the old construction bot ready himself.

Then Constructbot position himself directly in front of the tank, as it was dropping down. But then the Imaginator bot proved that it had physical strength, as it kept the tank up before slowly trying to push it backwards upwards.

"What is this….what are you doing?" Ojo Tango yelped from witnessing the bot trying to do. "PUT…ME…DOWN!" He yelled off in demanding, he be put down immediately.

"As you request." Constructbot responded in hearing & was about to follow through.

Then the new Imaginator suddenly force the tank on it's backside, almost like a turtle.

"Rrrugh…I will not take this lying down!" Ojo Tango growled in frustration, as he was piloting to make his tank's arms push to reposition the tank.

"Correction…Subject won't be lying down." Constructbot issued off in having something to state about that.

"Frusvhmm…/BASHfruvhmm…" Then without warning, Constructbot did a weird thing by throwing his large wreck that bash through the tank's outer shell & out the other. "BOOMFruvhmm…" The tank suddenly exploded from the force & destroyed circuits that blew up the energy source.

"Subject's tank is now terminated." Constructbot proclaimed in having defeated the enemy's main weapon advantage.

"You insufferable machine!" Ojo Tango was seen exiting his destroyed tank, as he wields his hammer in preparing to do brawl battle. "I shall tear you apart & use your gears to fix my tank!" He issued in what he will do to make the bot regret crossing him.

"DANG!" But when the angry monkey hit the machine's head, the weapon made a hard impact that caused Ojo Tango to feel a vibration force. "Negative!" Constructbot responded as he did not feel that, as he prepared to attack back.

"Hugh!?" Ojo Tango yelped when he saw the Imaginator throw a punch. "PUNCH!" And that metallic punch really did a number on his face. "Arrrugh!/Clomp!" Ojo Tango had a black & blue expression before falling down.

"Target Defeated!" Constructbot proclaimed in having defeated his prime target of the hour.

**WINNER: CONSTRUCTBOT**

* * *

**3****rd**** FIGHT: DOOT DA DOOT DA DOO DOOS VS. AZTEC PAINTER**

"Seems like these guys are really something? I never expected monkey spit could make one sharpen their reflexes this much?" Aztec Painter stated in watching out for so many flying monkeys that their main attack, is spitting.

Now as the hero watched, the monkeys seemingly ate their bananas before they began to spit them off. Aztec Painter was on the ran as he used his paintbrush pole to repel the attacks while getting behind cover.

"Question now is, how can I take them all down? One at a time seems impossible?" Aztec Painter ponders to think, how can he defeat so many enemies when he is just a painter.

While the hero was thinking about this, the flying monkeys were robbing nearby fruit stands. But when their formation was off, they weren't careful that they almost brought down a small group of them.

"Or maybe, they can be like dominos?" Aztec Painter stated in thinking he may have a solution of sorts here.

At this moment, Aztec Painter used an unusual tactic in using his double tip paint brush pole to swing liquid paint off that splatter on the flying monkeys. This caused many of the evil monkeys to lose control that during their flight, knocked into the other that brought them down & were wiggling around.

"That helped drop down much of their flight coordination, now to deal with those grounded." Aztec Painter stated in deciding that it's time to fight on ground level.

Without warning, Aztec Painter began to swing his sentinel paintbrush weapon in a twirling motion to smack evil monkeys left & right. But then after taking out a few, more of those regain themselves to begin attacking to fight back.

"Well now, seems many of you can fight without flying & spitting all over everyone." Aztec Painter commented in actually giving those some form of praise.

The remaining Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos began to attack with their mechanical tails & banana form weapons. But Aztec Painter used his paintbrush tips to blind sight their eyes, stepped back to watch them attack each other, & when they were weaken enough, he dealt the final blows: & this batch was finally defeated.

"And that is how you paint a perfect picture of defeated enemies." Aztec Painter stated in having managed to defeat this many monkeys with nothing more…then a paint brush.

**WINNER: AZTEC PAINTER**

* * *

**4****th**** FIGHT: CHA-CHING CHA-CHING VS. EL KABONG**

There was loud noise as cymbals were heard, as more explosions occurred as we see El Kabong leaping & dodging every turn he can get. For standing above a building sight, was Cha-Ching Cha-Ching using his weapons to release powerful shockwave burst.

"None can stop it…The Cymbals of Calamity!" Cha-Ching Cha-Ching issued forth to say while releasing more shockwaves that leveled more areas.

"Oh yah! We'll you're not the only musical fighter here!" El Kabong proclaimed forth in having something to fight a musical foe with his own. "OLA!" Then without warning the guy grabs a nearby rope & began to swing around.

"CLASP! CLASP! CLASP!" Cha-Ching continued to unleash shockwave burst to devastate one area after another, but he kept missing El Kabong.

"OLA!" El Kabong swung around in dodging one wave attack. "OLA!" Then he swung around the next corner to evade exploding debris. "OLAAAAA!" And swinging off while having the time of his life.

"Grrrr…!" Chang-Chi growls as he was clasping his cymbals harder to send a shockwave force faster.

"You may pack a mean sound effect, but I pack something harder then that!" El Kabong proclaimed in what he means as he swung close towards the monkey. "KABOOOONG!" He yelled forth while swinging his guitar, then…

"KABOONG!" Then without warning the guitar smacked right on Chang-Chi's noggin. "Uuuuuuagh!?" That blow was enough to make the guy see stars before dropping down: in defeat.

"Humph! And that's why in a battle against knocking others out, nothing knocks one out then a good old bonk on the noggin!" El Kabong proclaimed forth in posing a heroic figure in having once again, delivered justice.

**WINNER: EL KABONG**

* * *

**5****th**** FIGHT: HOTTA WATTA VS. INK BLINK**

"My-my, a battle within waters this fierce, makes me think of the raging seas." Ink Blink commented off as he was swimming around the rushing water works.

"You should surrender old man, things are only going to get…hotter." Hotta Watta remarked off as he held his trident to almost make the squid into lunch.

"Aye, as if facing you & saving crowds from drowning isn't enough on these old bones?" Ink Blink commented off in not being afraid as he dodged them attacks.

"I thought your kind did not have bones?" Hotta Watta raised an eyebrow in last recalling, squid-like creatures don't have bones from being all squishy-like.

"Oh right, well…here's INK in yer eye!" Ink Blink proclaimed forth in agreeing before aiming his squid guns. "PLUCK!" And from one squid gun, squirted out oil right onto the target's eyes.

"Aaahhh! My Eyes!?" Hotta Watta yelped as he held his eyes, & tried to use the water around them to wash the oil off.

"Okay, now lets see how ta get ride of all this water?" Ink Blink dives under water to try to figure a solution to get rid of all this extra water. "Ah-ha! Got it!" He exclaimed as the old guy noticed his answer: Calamity City's sewer lid.

Suddenly Ink Blink quickly went down to pull the sewer lid off; but it was stuck tight. After much struggles, he was starting to feel it was loosening.

"There you are!" Hotta Watta exclaimed as he regain his sight, & dives through the water to attack the squid Imaginator.

"And bye-bye to you too." Ink Blink issued off to suddenly say this out of nowhere.

Suddenly without warning, the large water was suddenly going through a swirling motion much to Hotta Watta's surprise. Soon like a giant toilet, all the released dam water was going down into the sewer system. Once it was all gone, only Hotta Watta & Ink Blink were left & on dry land.

"Wha! Where'd my watyer go?" Hotta Watta yelped in seeing that they were out of the water which he needed.

"Down the Drain! And forgive me, I was wrong." Ink Blink issued off to proclaim the issue while apologizing on the spot. "Instead of goodbye…" He started off to say at 1st before…

Without warning, Ink Blink used the sewer lid to smack across the monkey's head, causing him to wobble in a dizzy state. After that, Hotta Watta lost balance to fall down the open sewer before a loud splash was heard; the other enemy was defeated.

"Should have said goodnight!" Ink Blink issued off in having to correct his term in how to say 'nighty-night' to a defeated foe that was unconscious.

**WINNER: INK BLINK**

* * *

**6****th**** FIGHT: BABOOM KABOOM & GO-GO PATROL VS. UNITY & FLYNN'S GROUP**

"AAAAaahhhh!" Hugo screamed as they saw Baboom Kaboom chasing after them. "Hurry Flynn! We got a BIG Problem chasing us!" He issued in panicking that they are being chased & almost caught/

"Hey, I'm trying to get this monkey off my tail! So NO WAY am I being out done by a monkey!" Flynn issued forth in not about to be bested by some monkey.

"Keep her steady, we're almost ready on our side." Buzz issued to say as he turn to Cali & Tessa by the 2 anchor levers. "Ready ladies!" He asked if all was ready for the preparation.

"Ready!" Cali signal back that she was alright.

"All set!" Tessa responded back in being ready.

"WEIGH ANCHOR!" Buzz yelled out the order here.

Suddenly the ship's 2 anchors dropped down to impact the top of the machine monkey's hands & the weight brought it down to the ground; as it pinning the enemy.

"AWESOME! We NAILED HIM!" Flynn cheered in seeing they got this guy.

"Think Again!" Baboom Kaboom's voice announced from within his bot.

Then without warning, the robotic mecha monkey rotated it's self with it's hands pin, & aimed it's behind with the cannon at the target ship.

"Ugh…Spoke too soon?" Flynn sheepishly stated as he & the others seem worried that they were in…THE LINE OF FIRE?

"Get Ready, cause you're about to sniff my Baboom Butt BOMBS!" Baboom Kaboom issued off as he was having his system lock-on targets.

"Aaahhh! He's about to fire his rear end at us!?" Hugo panicked in seeing this was not good.

"Okay, I know I enjoy a good Boom as the next guy, but I'm kinda having second thoughts about this one?" Flynn shrug off in feeling uncomfortable about what they were about to experience.

It almost looked like the end was near, until Unity quickly dashed through. She grab the cannon to use impressive strength to bend crunch to seal the pipe line. By doing so, the bombs from the backend began to heat up, the pipeline was jam, nothing was coming out the other end…

"WAAAh!?" Baboom Kaboom yelped as his system read 'ERROR' & 'EXPLOSION' as the guy yelps in what happens next…

"BOOM!" Suddenly the monkey bot suffered an explosion that blew up the rear end cannon.

"Ah, Unity! You saved us!" Hugo signed with relief, the new Imaginator saved their lives from a horrible fate.

"Almost, gotta stop these other monkeys here!" Unity issued off in noticing some other Evil Flying Monkeys to deal with.

Then Unity used her wings to fly high to engage in the Go-Go Patrol that continued to stretch themselves all over the city. When the Imaginator caught the one at the leading side, he smiled sheepishly, before Unity swung him upwards & downwards which created a backlash to the other monkeys connected. They ended up smashing against the pavement & other buildings, being dealt with considerable damage. When they were aiming their bow & arrows to fire, Unity just swung the connected monkeys around that when they open fire, ended up damaging themselves.

"KABLAM! Nice work!" Tessa cheered in seeing that was about all of them monkeys.

"Hey, watch out!" Cali warned Unity in seeing something coming out of the wreck monkey bot.

"You little…you're gonna pay for BOOMING My BOT!" Baboom Kaboom somehow survived, & took aim with his blasters to start firing.

Unity noticed the attack & reacted quickly in throwing the last of the Go-Go Patrol as they took the shots. As they fell, Baboom Kaboom yelped before he was crushed under his fallen comrades: as they lay unconscious in defeat.

"BOOM STICKS! Nice timing there lassie!" Buzz cheered with a big smile, they won.

"Few, glad that's over." Hugo signed with relief, he was worried for a moment.

"Ha-ha! Let's just hope those other Imaginator guys are doing a bang up job as we were." Flynn laughed off with some pride & joy; seeing things are going their way.

**WINNER: UNITY & FLYNN'S GROUP**

* * *

**7****th**** FIGHT: HACHA CHACHA VS. BANANG**

"Stop right there! Monkey boy!" Banang shouted off in meeting up with the evil monkey that was having a banana snack.

"Whatta Know? A Talking Banana?" Hacha Chacha exclaimed off with a smile as he swallowed a banana & toss the pile to start another.

"Yeah that's right, I'm a walking, talking, Banana head kinda guy! You wanna make something of it?" Banang issued off in making smart-remarks at the funny monkey. "Please, make the first move." He narrow his eyes with a sly grin, waiting to see what the guy does.

Course when Banang moved, he slipped on a banana pile to slide across the street, & crashed into some nearby trash before slowly getting up to recover.

"Hah-Cha, ChachaCHAA! A Banana slipping on other bananas, what an irony?!" Hacha Chacha laughed off to say in seeing how the Imaginator hasn't got a clue.

"Oh really, well you better be ready, cause this BANANA comes with!" Banang was stating to say before wielding his weapon which was… "CHEESE!" Yep, a spear with a slice of rotten Swiss cheese on it.

"Wow, Banana & Cheese, aren't you just crying out…World's Biggest Joke?" Hacha Chacha remarked off in continuing to make jokes.

"At least I don't scratch my BUTT like you do after every meal!" Banang remarked off in what the monkey villain has that's a problem issue.

A record scratching sound was heard that made the evil monkey stop eating, & then look ready to get angry.

"That does it! No more mister funny guy, time to BLOW YOU AWAY!" Hacha Chacha issued off as he prepares his military cannon.

"But before that, let me offer you some…" Banang issued off to say with a sly smile before… "CHEESE!" He made a loud battle cry as he held his cheese spear before he swung to throw…the cheese?

"PLUCK!/Vrusuvhmmm…" The rotten cheese goop was clogged in the cannon, as it was firing, it was overheating from the ammo not escaping…

"Oh No! Terrible Pun Mix Attacks! That kind of thing BLOWS Up in your FACE!" Hacha Chacha gasped in realizing what this sort of setup is about to lead to.

"BOOMFruvhmmm!/SPLATvhmm…" An explosion happened of the monkey's cannon not firing, & launched Hacha Chacha to smack into his own supply of bananas: being defeated.

"Correction! Blew up in YOUR Face! Not MINE!" Banang issued off to add a little something to taunt his fallen foe.

**WINNER: BANANG**

* * *

**8****th**** FIGHT: BLAH-BLAH BLAH-BLAH VS. SCALER**

We soon see the evil monkey creating chaos & havoc with a source of tomato juice into a tornado that was tearing buildings apart. And while on a roll, Scaler was seen dropping in to tag along.

"Hey there, looks like your making trouble?" Scaler remarked off in seeing someone was making a messy scene.

"Hugh, ah-ah-ah lizard?" Blah-Blah Blah-Blah yelped in not believing someone was here before him.

"Yep! Here, let me get that for you!" Scaler issued off in deciding to 'help' out on the scene.

Suddenly Scaler used his tongue that stretch out to snatch off the piece that rotated the contraption the monkey was using.

"My-My-My….My Tormato!?" Blah-Blah Blah-Blah yelped in what happened as the entire tomato sauce tornado completely came undone.

"Yeah, not your best sauce of chaos….Woah!?" Scaler remarked as he taste tested the sauce, but yelped to evade an attack.

Then the blue lizard completely dodged the attack from the monkey's staff, it was almost hard to take someone serious who doesn't have much a clue how to be properly evil.

"I may not look li-li-li-like it! Bu-bu-bu-but I'm not going down so, ea-ea-ea-easily!" Blah-Blah Blah-Blah muttered his words to state this as he was casting weird spells after another.

"Ohhh, check it out, a monkey with a stick, scary?" Scaler made a sly smile to taunt & tease.

That slightly annoyed the monkey to start casting spells to cause more tomato juice cyclones to appear. But Scaler was very mobile & a good climber against wall surfaces. He looked like he could keep going against an enemy that wasn't very assuring of his social skills.

"Hey, wanna know what's funny?" Scaler issued off to say before he shot his tongue out that touch…the monkey's ear.

"Eew!?" Blah-Blah Blah-Blah yelped from the disgust that he was distracted, &… "WHACK!/AAAaugh!?" The blue lizard dealt a blow to the monkey's face that knock the enemy out to splatter within his own tomato juice mess; now having been defeated.

"Never seeing the attack coming!" Scaler proclaimed in having just taken down this enemy with his surprise attack.

**WINNER: SCALER**

* * *

**9****th**** FIGHT: ROLLA OVA VS. SLIMER**

"I Roll All Over You!" Rolla Ova was seen rolling across the area, as he was approaching Slimer.

"SLAP!" Correction, the enemy rolled over the slimy creature, looking like a flat pancake.

"Urrrgh!? Me good! Slimer fine, thanks." Slimer exclaimed as he recovered himself as his liquid body reform.

"URrrughh!" Rolla Ova leaped into the air, hurl his fist down. "Punch-Punch-Punch!" He was punching the slimy creature to end up becoming a puddle.

"Oohhh…" Slimer was seen looking kind of worn out, until he was reforming. "Hiiii…." He gave a goofy smile to say before the one that was beating him.

"What this, why you not go down when Rolla Ova roll over you & beat you?" Rolla Ova snapped off in not understanding why this guy is still kicking.

"Me…Slimer!?" Slimer stated to show his gooey & slimy body.

"Hugh? Yuck!?" Rolla Ova exclaimed in disgust, his fist are covered in slime.

"Slimer….attack!" Slimer issued off to say this in bringing out his conceal weapons from within himself. "PLUCkfruvhm…" Then with 2 slime guns, fired shots directly at the guy.

"GYUUaaugh!" Rolla Ova was suddenly knocked backwards against the large goop of slime that entrap his body. "CRASHvhmmm…/Ugh…Uaah?" With that, Rolla Ova hit a wall that collapsed & caused him to become unconscious; he was now defeated.

"Slimer…Win!" Slimer proclaimed forth in having managed to defeat the enemy.

**WINNER: SLIMER**

* * *

**10****th**** FIGHT: KILLA DRILLA VS. SHAGGY DOG**

"WAAAAHHHAAaahhh!?" Shaggy Dog yelps as he was running for his life from a crazy monkey driving a motorcycle with a drill end.

"Heehehehe, come on! Don't you wanna see this Drill….UP CLOSE!?" Killa Drilla issued off in wanting to play with the little dog Imaginator.

"Like, NO THANKS! I think I have enough problems with Dentist Drills to not see anything BIGGER!?" Shaggy Dog shouted off to protest about problems with drills in his own area.

"Then it's your lose!" Killa Drilla shrug off as he tried, now it's just the usual chase.

"Oh man, how'd I get stuck with a Doomlander that rides a motorcycle with a drill-bit?" Shaggy Dog complained in feeling like this was not his type of day.

"BIiizzzzz…." Suddenly from behind Shaggy Dog, the monkey's motorcycle was having the drill begin to spin.

"ZOINKS!?" Shaggy Dog yelped off in terror; that does NOT look good to get pointed with.

The dog Imaginator was running very fast to outrun the guy on a driller bike trying to drill through him. If he didn't figure a way out, the dog was gonna learn how a Swiss Cheese feels like.

"Like man, how does anybody handle this?" Shaggy Dog exclaimed in not knowing what he can do to stop a crazy drill cycle riding villain on the loose. "Wait, is that ah…?" He noticed something ahead, which might be his salvation.

As Shaggy Dog was running, he ran to reach through a strange cement mixer, before standing still & jump at the last second. The drill was plunge into the cement mixer, stopping the mad biker monkey. Then Shaggy Dog pulled the lever to cause the mixer to spin the stuck drill bike in the opposite direction with it's rider still on.

"GYhhhaaaahhh….Wooah!?" Killa Drilla was being spun around before he suddenly was toss off his bike. "Ugh….what happened?" He got up to ponder what just happened now.

"Like, I guess you spun yourself out of control, man? Hahahah…" Shaggy Dog lightly chuckled in making a joke on the hour.

"THAT WAS YOUR LAST! DOG BOY!" Killa Drilla snapped off to say in showing his drill set fist that were rotating.

"Hahaha….like, can't we maybe talk this over lunch?" Shaggy Dog sheepishly chuckled nervously in thinking they can talk things over; maybe get a bite to eat.

"EAT DRILL FIST!" Killa Drilla yelled off as he prepared to deliver a drilling fist punch.

"WAAAaahhh!"Shgaggy Dog yelped as he panicked before he quickly grabbed his blaster, then… "BANGfruvhmm…" Fired them both upwards with his eyes shut.

"TOPvhmmm…/GYUAahh-Uuuuhhh-Uuuaahhh!?" At that moment in slow motion, the shots delivered a KO force from beneath Killa Drilla's jaw. "CLOMPvhmm…" He hit the ground hard on his backside; completely defeated.

"Like wow, hahah, check me out? I won…groovy?" Shaggy Dog opened his eyes to look surprised to sheepish laugh; he actually pulled a win.

**WINNER: SHAGGY DOG**

* * *

**11****th**** FIGHT: TONSA MUNCHA VS. CANDY MANDY**

"Aw, well aren't you such a cute little monkey?" Candy Mandy smiled off in seeing she was about to face a cute little aggravated monkey.

"Do not underestimate me because I am little!" Tonsa Muncha issued to say before throwing skull stars at the Imaginator.

"Hahahah, even the way you throw ninja stars is almost adorable." Candy Mandy lightly giggled, as she leaps & dodge the attacks.

"Grrr…." Tonsa Muncha growled as he was throwing many ninja stars, but none landed.

"Aw what's wrong, little monkey need a banana?" Candy Mandy asked off in what was making the monkey feel so fussy.

"You hardly threat!" Tonsa Muncha snapped off before he leaped screaming into action. "Chop!" He bites on the candy Imaginator woman's weapon. "Urrrugh! ARrrugh!?" Tonsa Mucha suddenly was struggling because he couldn't get his mouth free from a sticky situation.

"Sorry, you ended up attacking my marshmallow pole, I was just warming it up for a snack? Looks like it's all gooey now." Candy Mandy sheepishly apologized while sounding sarcastic in how she actually lured the monkey into a trap, a sweet trap.

"Grrr….pay for this you will!" Tonsa Muncha growled in fury annoyance in being fooled by this dopey girl.

"Wow, someone sounds cranky? How's about a hug!" Candy Mandy stated in seeing somebody might need a hug from all the crankiness.

Then Candy Mandy did a crazy thing, she gave the little Doomlander monkey a hug, she was squeezing & squeezing him so hard until…he fainted. And with that, Tonsa Muncha was out of action; he was defeated.

"Hugh…oops? Guess I overdid the hug thing?" Candy Mandy sheepishly stated in having overdone it, just a bit much.

**WINNER: CANDY MANDY**

* * *

**12****th**** FIGHT: EVIL FLYING MONKEYS VS. THE SKYLANDER TEAM**

Soon it was down to the last elite Doomlanders & the other extra monkeys. The Mabus watch as the Doomlanders were gathering for a final assault up in the air.

"There they are! Don't give them chance to flea!" Bongo Bango issued as he swung his nail wooden club around, preparing to bash targets.

"LETS WHACK THEM SILLY!" Whacko Smacko issued off in twirling his double lion claw pole in looking ready to slap someone silly.

"Wow, these monkeys still aren't backing down? I wish we had some special BIG thing to go BOOM to take them all out." Flynn stated off to comment in thinking they need something big & flashy to take down these last Doomlanders.

"BIG…BOOM…Wait, let me try something." Unity suddenly had an idea that make her think of a solution.

"Hugh, Unity…what are you doing?" Hugo asked to notice Unity shut her eyes, as her horn was glowing…

"I'm focusing all my energy…into a single attack…" Unity stated to say as she position herself with her hands clutch near one side. "If you can hear me little friends, please help me make this work." She muttered to herself as if, speaking to those within her.

Within Unity's mind, the Mane Six heard the request, & began to focus by the Imaginite Crystal core: strong magic was flowing through. And at that time, Unity opened her eyes as a rainbow color sphere was forming between her hands.

"FRIENDSHIP WAVE!" Unity yelled this off as some kind of attack name, then… "POWFRuvhmmm…." With the thrusting of her arms & open hands, unleashed a powerful energy wave directed at the airborne enemies.

"Wah-Hah…WAAAAAAHH!" The Evil Monkeys all yelped as the attack was coming at them as they reacted scared before… "KABOOMFruvhmmm…" A major explosion occurred within the sky that was very bright.

"Wwoooohh…." Soon the sounds of the wind blowing by, as the clouds cleared to reveal many of the Evil Flying Monkey army falling down to the ground unconscious: including the stronger Doomlanders left like Bongo Bango & Whacko Smacko.

"AAAahhhh….Our Elites!? Defeated!?" One Evil Primate yelped as he & the others nearby gasped at what they saw.

"RUNAWAY! RUNAWAY!" Another Evil Primate issued frighten that they gotta bail on outta here.

With that, the last of the Evil Primates flew off scared as their numbers have fallen & their strongest Doomlander elites taken down: the Evil Flying Monkeys have suffered a major defeat this day!

"Woah, look at them little monkeys flying off scared!" Flynn exclaimed in seeing the Evil Flying Monkeys fleeing away. "That's right, you BETTER Run! Cause Ol' Captain Flynn won't show any mercy!" He yelled off to tell the cowards leaving not to mess around with him around.

"Flynn, you do realize it was our new Skylanders that chase them off?" Cali raised an eyebrow in pointing out a fact.

"Yeah sure, but when you think about it, we brought them here, so it's only fair we share the credit. Right?" Flynn shrug off to proudly state the other way to view this.

"Hah-hah, gotta admit, that raised a mighty good point!" Buzz laughed off in liking that idea very much.

"KaBLAM! Now that Calamity City is freed, where to next?" Tessa cheered in seeing they freed this city from Kaos reign.

"Might I suggest back to see Master King Vision & Master Eon?" Unity spoke as she & the other new Imaginators came with some chest in hands. "We've located more Imaginate Crystals, I'm hoping it will be enough to make more Imaginators." She explained what they were able to gain from this latest haul found in Calamity City.

"Well I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but our actions might not go unnoticed? Kaos might know we're fighting back?" Cali stated in being the voice of reason here.

"Well then we best thin down his forces before that happens." Buzz smiled off to simply state the best way possible to insure, Kaos can't do much if his forces are cut down one by one.

"Then lets head back to HQ, & see where we're needed next!" Tessa issued to say in thinking what they do next.

"Alright, shall we head off?" Hugo smiled a bit in thinking it's time they got going.

"Lets…" Unity nodded her head to agree to that topic.

Soon the heroes prepared to board their airship vessel, as the citizens gathered to wave farewell to those that saved their lives.

* * *

**NOTES:** Some defeat scenes are similar to events from The Powerpuff Girls Movie, but slightly alter.

The lizard tongue in the ear thing, is a reference from Disney's Tangled film.

Well dear viewers, it's been a long wait, but I'm back to work along the Skylanders story once more. In the next chapter, while the start of stopping Kaos' forces are good, our heroes can't rest. Because they are needed, new Imaginators along with a new find can give some heroes a major boast to spread themselves out. But while such things go on, Kaos is hatching a new evil scheme, & what will he throw next. Best stay tune to find out…


	4. Chapter 04: SuperChargers & GIANTS

Alright fans, here's another chapter. Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 04: Imaginators, SuperChargers & GIANTS!**

**LATER IN THE DAY**

**AT BLACKTHORNE CASTLE**

The scene begins to open around the secret new location of the Skylanders. And we see Flynn park his ship as the Mabu team & the new Imaginators come off. Upon entering the castle, they approach to see Master Eon & the Brain discussing things with Master King Vision. But once seeing those that arrived, the old & new Portal Masters smiled as if knowing the story ahead.

"Well done heroes, you managed to show the Skylands, that hope is all not lost…" Master Eon proclaimed in being proud of those that did good.

"Yeppers! Ol' Flynn here help get these guys to where they needed to stop some bad guy action, & send them flying monkeys crying." Flynn issued forth in knowing how big a help he also had along the way.

"Sure Flynn, just keep telling yourself that." Cali rolled her eyes in seeing how Flynn was just being his typical self.

"And we got some Imaginates! With this amount, we can make more Imaginators! It'll be KaBLAM time!" Tessa issued forth with excitement in what they managed to secure.

"You should have seen Unity & her Imaginators in action Master Eon, oh, & what she did in blasting half those Doomlanders with that magic energy blast…it was…" Hugo was sounding very excited because of what they witness, was something truly unheard of…

"Awesome, right? Cause I've seen plenty of those, but never like that let me tell you!" Flynn commented to agree on the term of what was awesome.

"A magical energy force? But I thought when I made Unity, she was a Brawler type?" King Vision held his chin to ponder this, as if finding this very interesting.

"Clearly it's the result of the Rare Imaginate used in her general creation. That, & possibly those magical ponies, etc." Brain explained the other set reason about Unity's unique powers that stand out from others. "Well in any case, we're on the right track." He shrug off to leave such matters in seeing they gain results at least.

"Hello-hello, seems like there's quite a noisy commotion going on here?" A voice was heard as something came to greet the others.

This Skyland creature resembles a land-based humanoid shark: they are called Dirt Shark. This one was blue, had yellow spots on the forehead, red eyes, wore tan gray-bare pants, a black long sleeve shirt with brown cuffs, & shoulder pads, & a gold buckle around a brown belt-line. He has 4 long nail fingers, 3 toe nails on the feet, & he seems to walk with a 'T' shape wooden cane.

"Hi there fellas, guessin' ye meant up with de Baron of Motleyville & Head Mechanic of Skylanders Academy: Sharpfin." Mags pops in to happily announce the shark fella she was with to everyone who don't know.

"Pleasure to have become acquainted with the new Portal Master, & new Skylanders. Heh-heh, ye really did us a favor getting rid of them pesky monkeys." The one called Sharpfin spoke off like a gentleman with a business persona air to him. "But as nice as that was, we got bigger problems. While you all stopped one batch of Kaos' forces, he's made 1000s or more so, & from what I've heard, are more tricky then Pop's Pudding Sales." He stated to mention this with a serious tone about Kaos' increasing his forces number of Doomlanders.

"Oh…that does sound bad?" Unity yelped slightly in thinking that does sound bad to hear.

"Yep! But maybe now we can finally get back in the driver's seat. While I been fixing up the place thanks ta Sharpfin's aid." Mags stated off to say while giving credit to the shark guy.

"Heh, me boys are pleased to be of some good service." Sharpfin gave a big sharp-toothy grin in sounding bashful.

"As we been busy, discovered something EXTRA incredible! Come get a whiff of this!" Mags issued off to say in having something to show everyone.

What Mags brought the others to see was that Sharpfin's boys brought from under a cloth sheet. When the sheet was removed, there were what seem like your ordinary engines, however…

"My goodness! Those are Rift Engines!" Master Eon gasped in recognizing the mechanical engines as something important.

"Rift…what Engines?" Unity responded off with a mix of the Mane Six inside of her; as they have no idea what Rift Engines are.

"Oh just some powerful magical artifact me & the Ancients made to explore countless worlds of the universe in order to spread the light & magic of the Skylands. Course I could give you the full details, but that's for another time." Brain issued off to boast a bit about what Rift Engines are, but that might be for another time perhaps.

"If I remember right, anyone that touches them & with a vehicle made new Skylanders – the SuperChargers. Even Skylanders themselves became apart of the Supercharger Team?" King Vision commented off in recalling what he remembers when helping the Skylands ac an active Portal Master from Earth. "But wait, can they respond to Imaginators?" Then the young Portal Master suddenly asked a good question: would such a thing happen with Imaginators.

"Sorry, I maybe a big brain, but we never cross the facts with such things." Brain issued froth that even with his smarts, such a combination hasn't happen before. "It's possible with Unity, it'll help her grow stronger. And if any other Imaginator can do it, they may get a vehicle to help travel & reach more places." He stated in believing what can help be beneficial to the team.

"Well, I guess I better start focusing on some new Imaginators." Unity stated to say in knowing she best get ready.

"Perhaps it's wiser to converse some my dear. After all, you never know what type of element & battle class Skylander is most needed when on dire missions." Master Eon issued to speak up in using his vast wisdom to suggest a change in course.

"But…how?" Unity asked in not sure how she can do that.

"Maybe if we narrow down where you need to go & stop Kaos forces. That might help speed things along." Cali held her chin to suggest an idea that may just help lessen the difficulty.

"If I maybe so bold, perhaps I can request a simple choice. Why not go towards Molekin Mines." Sharpfin stated in requesting a place that might just require some aid.

"Well sure, but what's there that has your interest?" Tessa raised an eyebrow in not getting that choice picked area.

"Well as it happens, the mine has plenty of resources, & if your lucky, maybe find another Eternal Element Source." Sharpfin stated in having mentioned about somethings that they can use from the mine, including something else.

"Ugh, didn't we already do that adventure in fixing the Core Of Light?" Flynn scratch his head in thinking they did something similar to that adventure.

"Well yeah, the Skylanders helped Master Eon out, but if I can get their energy sources, I might just help reactivate this old fortress." Mags issued off in suggesting that if they can get some Eternal Element Source, the power can help restart this whole fortress. "Plus, seems like Kaos forces are after them for some reason?" She stated with a firm expression on mentioning another matter.

"Then we can't waste time! Alright Unity, time to get started in making your choice Imaginators. Remember, you'll need those that can work well in the environment. The mines are deep within the Earth." Buzz proclaimed forth in stating this while informing Unity about those that can work well in such enviornments.

Unity slowly nods her head, she closes her eyes as she begins to focus a magical aura around a certain number of Imaginate Crystals.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**KAOS' NEW FORTRESS**

The scene focuses on what was once Skylanders Academy, now under new management. Kaos was seen channeling his evil magic through a magical shard which sent energy through a crystal ball: & through said crystal ball, made new Doomlanders appear in different local areas all over Skylands.

"Um, sir…I have a recent news report from your Calamity City?" Glumshanks was seen entering the area, looking a bit worried for wears.

"Oh, how are my NEW & BETTER Doomlanders doing Glummy?" Kaos smiled off to say in feeling extra good about himself.

"Well sir, they aren't there anymore." Glumshanks shrug off to nervously inform his master of the unfortunate matter at hand.

"Ehhh?" Kaos stopped what he was doing to look at the troll in confusion: what was he talking about.

"Base on the reports, the strongest of your Evil Flying Monkey force got defeated & the rest have fled here. They're wasting no time eating all the bananas in stock." Glumshanks reported the situation as he & Kaos saw outside the academy, what remain of the Evil Primate Doomlanders: many were messing around & eating bananas.

"WHAAAAT!?" Kaos shouted off in angry rage in what he's heard. "IMPOSSIBLE! WHO DARE CHALLENGE ME….KAOS!?" He yelled out very loud while speaking to himself in the 3rd person.

"Well, we got word that the citizens were cheering…Skylanders?" Glumshanks tap his tip fingers in stating this lightly on a certain subject name they know.

"NONSEEEENSE! I personally saw to it that every last Sky-Losers were SEALED Away! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Kaos protest out to argument while yelling out his claim.

"Yes sir, very LOUD, & clear…sir?" Glumshanks slightly responded with a bored look as he was cleaning his ears with his fingers; the yelling seem unnecessary.

"Still, whoever defeated my Evil Flying Monkeys, is surely up to some no-good goodie-two-shoe scheme to OUT Evil me?" Kaos issued off in having realized that someone is trying to stop him from his evil planning. "Hmmm, perhaps it's best I alert my evil Doomlanders to be wary. Whatever is causing me problems, it will be Lights Out!" He stated off to say while poundi9ng his right fist into his left palm to make himself clear.

"Do you think it's still possible that we missed some Skylanders that they are opposing your ever-so reign to demonstrate the Skylands, sir?" Glumshanks asked in having to second guess if maybe, they overlooked something that some Skylanders are suddenly interfering with his master.

"Eon & the fools are GONE! I personally had someone do a count check, just to make sure." Kaos protest in sticking to his claim that all the real Skylanders & even Eon, are checked out as they can't physical interfere.

"Oh, that was…pretty smart of you to think of doing sir?" Glumshanks shrug off in thinking that was, surprisingly clever even for Kaos.

"But still, make certain that if my NEW Doomlanders get the chance, acquire a means for me to see those that dare to defile my will. And once brought to me, I, KAOS, may rub their failure in their faces!" Kaos issued forth to start boasting about his next evil scheme that he was hatching. "HAH-Hahahah-AAaahhh!" And there was the maniacal laughter right on the dot.

"I'll get right on it sir." Glumshanks lightly responded as afterwards, Kaos went into a maniacal laughter moment.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE SKYLANDER TEAM**

The scene began to open outside the Skylander's team base, as Flynn was getting his ship ready for another trip. And then driving on out of the base, were some new vehicles with loud revving engines, & apparently driven by the new Imaginators to boot.

The 1st was shape like a 1960's era panel van, but a slightly different model of that lineage. The vehicle was painted a medium blue with a distinctive horizontal green stripe around the van, adorn with two orange flowers. Each side of the van has a distinctive painted green panel with 'THE MYSTERY MACHINE' painted in orange. The front of the van has a spare tire carrier, painted green, with one large orange flower located in the center. Two roof racks protrude from the top of the van to secure further storage, & the van is also equipped with green & orange flowered wheels/hub caps.

The 2nd looked like a car designed by a child, a racing kart style with cakey bakey pastry stuff. The tire trends were made out of gummy worms, the seat was made out of a Devil Dog, the kart had 2 stroke 6-cylinder hinted with the engine sounds & 3 straw pipes on each end. The kart's spoiler appears to be a wafer coated with chocolate or fudge.

The 3rd & final vehicle was actually style to look like an miniature version airship with silver & purple theme mark lines, followed by deployed wings & cannons station on the front. It's style to look like it can fit a few extra riders aboard, & can hover on land, sea & air.

"Like wow man, haha, I never imagine myself driving a Van before? Feels kinda Groovy?" Shaggy Dog exclaimed in feeling really alive when he's driving around this vehicle, & it's design is as folks in the 70s say: Groovy.

"It's good, but not as good as MY New Wheels!" Candy Mandy issued off to brag in letting her engine roar. "I'm feeling ready to enter a race!" She proclaimed in wanting herself to compete in some race track.

"Well your Candy Kart is unique to you, Candy Mandy. And Shaggy Dog, I think your Mystery Machine's hippy theme fits you perfect." Unity praised those here on the named vehicles her teammates had.

"Like thanks Unity. I maybe a bit cowardly, but at least I have wheels if things get TOO scary?" Shaggy Dog sheepishly smile in laughing a bit at his funny, if not cowardly joke of the issue.

"Yeah, but check your ride out! You got CANNONS for crying out loud! The Delphinus is the one to beat with those bad boys!" Candy Mandy issued off to say this in liking Unity's ride, it's got some major class, & weapons to boot.

"Ahah…so I do?" Unity sheepishly chuckled in not sure how, the idea was a 6 to 7 way split of what vehicle she picked with those in her head; the Mane Six. "Shame there were only 3 Rift Engines, but at least now we can cover more ground." She stated in trying to look at the brighter picture here.

"KaBLAM! These new Supercharger Vehicles will definitely give us an edge!" Tessa cheered in seeing they gotten a major edge in the upcoming battles.

"Now hold yer horses missy, we had a very limited supple. So only some of these new Imaginators that…eh, well needed a BOAST in effort, got these things." Buzz shrug off a bit in mid-sentence to state the obvious fact.

"Don't worry your buttons in a bench old timer, if there are anymore Rift Engines, my Boys will sniff them out somewhere around this abandon area." Sharpfin issued off to say this with a sharky tooth smile of some reassurance.

"Well Unity, with enough vehicles, we can cover more ground & scout areas out to gain the upperhand against Kaos." Cali stated in thinking they may actually have some chance to fight Kaos & his forces now.

"Yes, the others will either stay to protect the base or help scout things out, I'll bring the New Imaginators with me to the mine." Unity stated in what they will do, those that helped will perform other task, & she'll bring along some new Skylanders.

"Now hold on there!" Flynn spoke up to interrupt the situation. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but ugh…you sure you don't need more Skylanders? I mean come on, you had over 10 Imaginators helping you out take down an entire army of monkeys?" Flynn was raising some good points that were hard to argue with.

"But Master Eon said Unity needs to concern her strength & only make some Imaginators for specific areas." Tessa raised an eyebrow in thinking they already went over the topic.

"Well I know that, but she only made these 4 guys." Flynn stated off to mention that they only gotten about 4 new Imaginators.

Nearby were new Imaginators that were made by Unity, all of which had Earth Element theme to them.

The 1st was Crystal Man species that had dark blue skin, was big & bulky, & violet color clear eyes. He wore a brown & light bronze style hero suit with a top cover mask over the head & eyes, orange-bronze color belt, & a crest emblem on the front chest. The accessories were rocky greaves, purple crystal shoulders & arm guards, a purple theme lavaglow hat followed by purple crystal spine off his back. His weapon seems to be Crystal Fists he carries around.

"The names Hardboot, my name says it all." The new Imaginator Brawler introduced with a deep tough-guy voice, sounding like his strength can explain enough about him.

The 2nd was an Equestrian species that wore brown, tan brown & orange-bronze color theme outfit. One was an Equestrian Torso & Chain Legs, & wore an Equestria helmet with horseshoe side ears & with a mouth guard; plus clear blue crystal eye protectors. The accessories were a yellow horsehead figure on top of the helmet, horseshoe place shoulder armor, furry arm guards, & archer leg armor, followed by him carrying an Ancient Tome on his back. He's seen carrying a spooky dark lightning bolt theme bow as his main weapon.

"The name's Bowman. Better watch out…I'm aiming for you." The new Bowslinger Imaginator announced of who he was to everyone with a firm, young, but serious tone voice.

The 3rd was a female lizard familiar in which the entire body also had the face along with legs & arms attach to the round character. The scales were much light-violet color with a tan white-gray, & had pink-violet color cat-like eyes. She had what seem like Shell Arms & Buggy Legs, & a Familiar Tail. Her accessories were like Bad Juju Helmet of hair, Wildstorm Arm Armor & Arrow Greaves that had the violet & dark pink/violet theme. She even wields Crystal Cutters as her main ninja-like weapons.

"My name…is Shararok. And what I did, is just my own thing." The short Ninja Imaginator stated to introduce herself, but had maturity with a side of rarely displaying emotion as she speaks in a calm tone with a distinct accent.

The 4th was Half-Human & Half-Cat species, his skin was black & his outfit theme was dark gray & silver along with some light-black color. He wears a Desert King Chest suit along with Superhero Leg getup. His accessories consist of a Rocket Man's Ridge, Ceremonial Pauldrons for his shoulders, arm armor, leg armor, & wore a Gothic Cape. He also wears a Luchi Libre mask with Wolf Ear style design & his eyes were completely white. His weapon was 2 dark turquoise color 3 claw fists to go along with his cat-theme.

"There is no need for concerns, for I, Black Cat, shall insure that no harm comes to my comrades." The half human & half cat theme Brawler Imaginator proclaimed forth while speaking like some regal king before everyone present.

"Come on Unity, why not add in an extra 4 more to spice things up." Flynn issued off in suggesting they spice up the more members of Imaginators. "Oh-oh! I got it, what if…you made Imaginator…GIANTS!? Eh…Eh?" He issued off in waving his hands in liking somebody to say that's a swell idea he had.

"Wait a second, you mean like the Giant Skylanders?" Hugo yelped to imagine what Flynn was actually suggesting.

"Yeah, I mean if Kaos could make a giant Guacamole Monster that size, maybe we can make big size heroes for big time jobs. The Bigger The Better, Right!?" Flynn issued off in recalling how Kaos made a large size Imaginator, Evil yeah, but still an Imaginator none the less.

"Hmmm…you maybe right?" Unity hums a bit to think this over, & that idea does have strong evidence to follow up with.

"Careful, that kind of comments can go to Flynn's ego." Cali rolled her eyes to state that anymore feeding Flynn's ego, & there won't be anymore room in his head.

At this moment, Unity began to focus on what she was about to try next, as she took 4 more Imaginate Crystals. The power of using Mind Magic to increase the size of small to average size Imaginators is one thing, but trying to make them as big as Giants, would take major concentration. After focusing even more energy into the crystals, something began to happen as sparks were flying. Everyone duck, dodge & hid, before a bigger implosion force happened just as Unity focused on making larger size beings.

"Cough-cough…did…did it work?" Unity coughs a bit from the smoke before pondering if what she tried to do, worked out alright.

Suddenly there were loud stomping sounds, & as the dust began to clear, something very big & large was appearing, & it was not alone.

The 1st was an Unknown Giant who had yellow skin & glowy green eyes. His head was Chinstrap, had pretty fly ears off his helmet, wore a Bare It Chest, followed by his Caveman Legs & Muscle Arms. His accessories were mostly brown & white theme from his Rough Gold Shoulders, Unchained Arm Armor, Barbarian Leg Armor, & off his back was Air Strike Wings. He carries on him a Downhome Bazooka class weapon.

"Greetings there, you call me Boom Boom! Cause when there's a War you need to end, then I bring out the heavy Artillery." The Unknown Giant Bazooker Imaginator issued off like some young sergent figure with a southern accent.

The 2nd was a Caveman Giant who had brown skin, blonde color fold hair, beard & mustache, & brightly emerald-turquoise color eyes while wearing tan yellow & bronze theme color wardrobe. Appearing with Muscle Arms & Caveman Legs, he wears a Heavenly Chest outfit as his facial feature was like a Hipster Head. His accessories are a Forehead Fossil, Stony Shoulder guards, Rocky Arm Armor, Rocky Greaves, & off his back was a Skelesaurus Spine. He's seen carrying a Twisted Club as his basic caveman style weapon.

"Oh, ugh…me Manny Cave, & ugh…me help bash anything that gets in way!" The Giant Caveman Smasher Imaginator issued off with a simple caveman-like speech pattern.

The 3rd was a Giant Demi-Human with tan dark brown skin, a shave beard line, red-brown color short curl hair, & light clear blue eyes. He dons on a Gladiator Torso matching his Gladiator Arms & Legs that's all red-brown color theme & gold belts, armbands, even a buckle around the waist sash. His accessories were a silver & dark gray theme, a Total Metal Hat, Pointy Protection shoulder guards, Axeblade Arm Guards, Paneled Leg Armor, & on his back was an Ornate Shield. He carries a dark gray Roman Sword as his melee weapon for close combat.

"My name is Gladius, by my sword, I shall strike down any foe that comes to harm my allies!" The Giant Demi-Human Gladiator Knight Imaginator issued forth with that of a firm warrior with a sense of honor in his voice.

The 4th was a Demi-Giant Caveman with tan yellow skin, light brown color messy hair & a mustache & beard tied with 3 dangles, & emerald color eyes. Having a Grizly Head, he wears a Barbarian clothing that's gray & tan yellow stripe tied with bone buttons around the sash waist, while showing his muscular barbarian arms & legs. His accessories were a Primal Hat shape like a triceratops skeleton, Tricera Shoulder guards, Fuzzy Arm Armor, Rocky Greaves & worn a Skelesaurus Spine on his backside. He wields a Barbella Bumbbell that's like a pole with 2 stone cubes on each edge point for increase weight.

"I am Crood! I maybe just a brutal caveman, but with my strength, I will protect those I care for!" The Demi-Giant Caveman Sentinel Imaginator issued out loud a big & bold tone of his will that his speech pattern was very much like a caveman.

But during the moment, Crood did a little twirling of his heavy barbell weapon which slipped out, caused the others to panic to flea as it made a heavy impact: double time.

"Woooh….Watch where you swing that thing?" Tessa yelped in asking that one of the new Giants be a bit more careful.

"Ugh…for a second, I thought I was gonna be flatten as a pancake?" Hugo held his head in almost felt quizzy from that shake.

"Easy Hugo, take it one step at a time." Cali patted her friend to take things slow & steady; especially after what happened.

"Hey! Now! What's all the ruckus about?" Mags was heard yelling as she came running outside.

"Like, would you believe…it's a GIANT Problem? Hahaha?" Shaggy Dog sheepishly chuckled nervously in giving a response to such an answer.

"Yeah, it's a really BIG sight to see alright." Mandy Candy issued off in correcting the term 'big' on the problem, namely the Giant Imaginators.

"Sweet Butter on TOAST! Did ye make them GIANTS or WHAT!?" Mags gasped in seeing them Giants here, which is something else before asking Unity for an explanation.

"Hugh…yes, but I think…that was more harder then I thought?" Unity responded from feeling a bit exhausted from having made 4 Giant Skylanders.

"Hmm…guessin' making bigger Imaginators takes a lot more out of yah. Best ta keep dat in mind. I'll go inform Master Eon, King Vision & the Brain about this." Mags scratch her head in pondering this for thought before deciding to return into the fortress to give a report on a new intel update on having created another new breed of Imaginators.

"Well, if your ready, climb aboard the old Flynn Express. And I'll take you to where you need to be." Flynn issued off in being ready to take Unity & her new Earth Theme Imaginators along for the ride.

"Be careful Unity, hope you can find what can help us!" Hugo called out to say this in wishing those good luck.

"Don't worry Hugo, I believe I'm in perfect safe hands with more allies." Unity responded off in commenting as she boarded Flynn's ship along with her next travel companions. "Especially, with very BIG Hands around." She turn around to comment this with the new Giant Imaginators waving farewell.

Soon Flynn took off with Unity & the Earth Imaginator crew joining along. The other Imaginator were gonna act as guards to keep their base protective or join those on their knew Supercharger Vehicles to scout different areas. Whatever else may happen, the Skylanders are trying to be prepared for what else they may come to face against Kaos & the forces of evil…

* * *

**NOTES:** The Supercharger Vehicles are based on other existing vehicles.

Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo

Candy Kart from Wreck-It-Ralph

Delphinus from Skies Of Arcadia

*The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

Hardboot – (Gladiolus 'Gladio' Amicitia from Final Fantasy 15)

Bowman – (Red Arrow from Young Justice)

Shararok – (Fran from Final Fantasy 12)

Black Cat – (Black Panther from Marvel Film Series)

GIANTS:

Boom Boom – (Tyranno Hassleberry from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Manny Cave – (Java from Martin Mystery)

Gladius – (Kyros from One Piece)

Crood – (Crud Crood from the Croods Franchise Series)

Well another chapter is made & done, & with more new Imaginators to the team. Next chapter, the Skylanders explore Molekin Mines, but things get rowdy especially when facing up against some Earth Element Doomlanders. Will the Skylanders be alright, well if they get a little help…or rather Big help…or correction, some GIANT help, things might be alright. But until then, stay tune to find out…


	5. Chapter 05: Mine Rumble!

Here's another new chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 05: Mine Rumble!**

**LOCATION: MOLEKIN MINES**

The scene begins to open around where it was just an average mine location. Flynn had parked his ship nearby the entrance only a few feet away, as the Skylanders got off to look around the surroundings: there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hmmm…it's quiet….almost….TOO Quiet?" Flynn narrow his eyes in looking around the place all suspicious like.

"What does that mean?" Manny Cave asked puzzled by such a talking approach.

"Well it means everything's pretty quiet? Everybody must be off to lunch…which reminds me, I could go for an enchiladas?" Flynn commented off with a smile in thinking everybody must be on a lunch break.

"Flynn, stay here, we'll go explore the mines." Unity stated in wishing the Mabu captain to remain with the ship to aid them if they need it.

"Okay, hey, don't forget to bring me a souvenir!" Flynn saluted off to say while asking for a little favor.

The scene slowly focuses on Unity & her team as they left Flynn's ship to approach the mine entrance. Inspecting the entrance, there was nothing, but there were sounds that could be heard, but were much deeper.

"Guys, wait a minute…maybe you should keep watch outside." Unity address her Giant Imaginator allies

"Wait, you want us to sit out on this?" Crood raised an eyebrow that the Giants are gonna wait then go exploring with the others.

"Don't worry miss, if you end up in a jam, we'll march in & come to the rescue." Boom Boom proclaimed in knowing it's best to stay put.

After some convincing, the Giants stayed behind to guard the entrance as Unity brought along her team to venture deeper in the mines. Along the way in after making a few turns to follow a noise, that's when they found something. There were many citizens that were shown being force into labor to dig through the mine.

"Looks like the intel was right on the money, question is…what are they mining?" Hardboot raised an eyebrow in seeing something was going down, question is what.

"Take a look at that & it'll tell you." Bowman pointed to notice a mine cart that was being loaded with some familiar crystals.

"That's…Imaginate Crystal!" Unity gasped in realizing what the citizens were mining: stuff to make Imaginators.

"There isn't much, they must be planning to mine any crystals buried in the mine." Shararok firmly explained what she can tell from the small amount of crystals.

"Then we have to help them!" Rainbow Dash's voice spoke through Unity in issuing a daring attempt.

"Wait!" Black Cat held Unity that was being driven by emotion.

"Wha in Sam Hill?" Applejack's voice spoke from Unity, puzzled about what was going on now.

"It's not just the miners here." Black Cat firmly spoke with reason & caution to point at something to take notice.

Just then, there were other figures that were seemingly working to enforce the enslaved miners to work. Judging by their behavior & exhibiting Earth Elemental Auras, they might be Doomlanders that Kaos station here.

The 1st on sight was a male Hog species with light-brown fur, dark-gray tusk, & target form eyes that were tan yellow & yellow center pupil. The Boar Bash head figure revealed he wore an Enhanced Tora tan armor, displaying Gladiator Arms built for strength, & wore Doomlander Barbarian Leg bronze armor plating with a bat on the wait belt line over an bright-red sash. His accessories were a See Saw Hat, Wasteland Shoulder Pads, Doomlander Spiky Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & a Torn Cape. His weapon was a Saw Staff, as if looking ready to saw anything in his way.

"Hey!" The Sentinel Hog Doomlander spoke towards the miners.

"Eeehhh!? Me-me-meh…Mister Buzz Hog? We-We-We're almost through here." One miner yelped in muttering in fear in addressing the Doomlander.

"Good…because you should know what happens if we wait too long." The one called Buzz Hog issued with a very firm & serious tone.

The 2nd was on sight was a Gargoyle species with tan & light yellow stone skin surface feature & plain brightly violet mid-glow eyes. The Head, Ears & Torso were Gargoyle surface with the chest being dark brown & rocky scale, but had Muscle Arms, & wore tan brown style Wolfgang Legs, plus had a Gargoyle Tail. The accessories were shown that he had Gargoyle Horns, gold-bronze color Horn Skull Shoulder Armor, Rocky Arm Armor, Earth Leg Armor, & off his back were Golden Wings. He carries with him a Glowing Sword, made from minerals to give the blue lines a glow.

"GRrrruuughh…" The Knight Gargoyle Doomlander's eyes glowed brightly as he let off a monstrous growl.

"WAAaaugh!? Please don't hurt us Garghoul…we're working as fast as we can?" A panicked female miner yelps, pleading for the Doomlander she address to not harm them.

"Then you had better pick up the paste, you wouldn't want any…accidents…to happen?" The one called Garghoul remotely stated with a dark threat if these miners don't work faster, accidents…may happen in unexpected ways.

The 3rd was a snake male species with dark brown scales, orange eyes with tan center color eyes with black pupils. While being a snake, his head was almost a Dino Head like, with Monster Eyes, had like Raptor Arms, & beneath the waist was a Snake Naga Tail. Wore a tan yellow & orange design theme outfit from the Buckles & Belts on his chest, & an Earth Tasset. The accessories were a Mysterious Hat, Snake Shoulder guards, Dragonscale Arm Guards, & on his backside was a pair of Robo Wings for flight. And his main weapon were Scaled Blades he carried in each hand as a duel wielder.

"Quit Slacking off & get to work! You fools work for US now!" The Swashbuckler Snake Doomlander hissed in front of nearby miners in seeing some were working too slow.

"Ye-ye-yes sir, mister Reptill!?" A yelping old miner yelped in fear as he didn't wanna get into any trouble.

"Good, best you keep that in check." The one called Reptill made a smug remark about the manner being back under control.

"Oh my!?" Fluttershy's voice was heard as she made Unity gasp from sounding worried: those guys were being very rough & cruel to the miners.

"Are those things…Doomlanders!?" Rarity's voice came out of Unity with concern in what sort of things they are looking at.

"Most definitely…Kaos must have left them in charge to excavate the Imaginate that might be hidden here to help increase his quantity of Doomlanders." Black Cat narrow his eyes in having the logical reason to believe, what the villain was scheming.

"Then we have to stop them! But 1st, we need to lure them away from the citizens being force to mine." Twilight's voice stated through Unity in how they need a way to bypass the Doomlanders to get the citizens out of harms way.

"And what do you have in mind?" Bowman asked what their ally had in mind to aid them.

"Four Words! The Element…Of Surprise!" Pinkie Pie's voice stated this through Unity in what they do in this situation.

Suddenly without warning, arrows were shot across that released a smokescreen. This caused the miners to panic & started to flea for their lives.

"Hey! Where are you going? Get BACK Here!" Repill snapped off in yelling that the miners return to where they are suppose to be working.

"Sorry to cut in, but consider your work regiment…closed for the day." Hardboot spoke off to say this, as he & the other Imaginators showed up to get in the way of the Doomlanders.

"Hugh…so it appears there was interference? Lets quickly end this…" Garghoul signed in annoyance before issuing that they end this little unsettling moment.

"You Skylanders just walked to your own doom when you picked a fight, with the Doomlander Terras!" Buzz Hog exclaimed as he had his buzz saws active, ready to slice & dice.

* * *

**VS. DOOMLANDER TERRAS**

The scene switched off to where it was a 3 VS 4 battle, & everyone took on a different opponent.

"I don't know who you are, but this will mark the day you will regret facing us." Buzz Hog issued to say as he swung his buzz saw pole around in slicing & dicing all nearby things from rocks & wooden objects.

"Hmmm…that weapon of his will deflated our attacks?" Shararok issued off in her thoughts in seeing a double buzz saw pole made things difficult.

"I'll get in close, you try to keep throwing your ninja stars." Unity stated in what they should plan to do by working together.

Now Shararok was throwing many ninja stars, causing Buzz Hog to knock off the attacks with his own buzz saw pole.

"Hugh?" Buzz Hog suddenly noticed Unity managed to get close to him.

"POWfruvhmm…" Then Unity throw a powerful punch into the enemy's gut as he skidded back before stopping. "What?" Unity raised an eyebrow in seeing the enemy managed to block her powerful blow.

"Grrrr….you seem to throw a good punch?" Buzz Hog growls with a little annoyance in what happened.

"He endured it? I guess these guys aren't like those Evil Flying Monkeys?" Unity stated in seeing this Doomlander was not like others.

"Then we must try to deal damage harder on them." Shararok issued forth in seeing they need to increase their output more.

Over in the next battle reveals that Reptill was busy handling against the efforts of Bowman's shot arrows & Black Cat quickly trying to land strike blows, but the snake was keeping his guard up. And near another battle, Hardboot was thrusting his diamond crystal fist against the hard stone skin Garghoul & his stone blade.

"Sheesh, why did I have to get stuck with this cat thing & some annoying archer?" Reptill remarked off in seeing that he's dealing with these 2 guys then just one/

"Must be because you got the short straw." Bowman remarked off that this guy must have unfortunate luck.

"I advise you rethink carefully, for even a black cat…can mean bad luck if you cross our path the wrong way." Black Cat proclaimed in knowing that one can be unlucky, if a black cat crosses one's path.

"Heh, yeah…lets just hope your luck is more favorable to us then it s for these guys." Hardboot lightly smiled in commenting this from what conversation was heard towards his opponent he's fighting solo.

"You fools believe you can be a match for us? Then, why not put that to the test." Garghoul remotely stated in seeing he's being underestimated.

The battle continued with clashes from all sides, but no one was seemingly gaining any advantage from the other. There had to be a tie breaker soon, & the 1st to make the strike will gain a lead in the battle.

"Biizzzz…/SLASH!" Buzz Hog was seen using his buzz saw weapons to slice & dice everything that came in contact. "I might not look it, but I'm far tougher then your eyes believe." He issued froth as the warrior hog dashed through to almost cut apart the Imaginators he's fighting.

"Hugh, I think I have an idea." Twilight's voice came through Unity in starting to see a pattern of the enemy's basic attack. "Shararok, aim your ninja stars in the center of those saws." She instructed her ally in seeing a way that they can use to fight.

"Very well, I hope you are not wrong." Shararok nodded off in deciding to put some trust in what Unity had in mind: at one of the six minds inside the Imaginator.

Then as Shararok aimed carefully before throwing 3 ninja star weapons into the buzz saws located on the weapon & headgear of the Doomlander. Buzz Hog was charging to almost land a cutting blow on the small female Imaginator when his saw blades spark & then crunch a bit; as they were in a force stop state.

"Hugh! By buzz saw blades….why won't they move?" Buzz Hog exclaimed in surprise, both his buzz saw pole & his top head are unable to produce the buzzing power.

"Now…." Unity signaled forth in seeing this was a perfect chance to strike. "Friendship Wave!/POwfruvhmm…" She clutch her hands together before firing off a powerful rainbow wave.

"BAMfruvhmmm…/GRUUAaaughh!?" Buzz Hog made a loud yelp cry as he got blasted & crashed against the nearby mine wall.

"What?" Garghoul looked away in seeing that one of their own was taken down already.

"Hey buddy, you should know….never take your eyes off your opponent!" Hardboot remarked off as he took the chance to gain the upper-hand here. "BASH!" He dealt a heavy blow

"Fool! My body is made of harden rock, there is no way…" Garghoul was remarking that with his harden stone body, mere physical attacks won't… "CRACK…/Ugh!?" Suddenly, cracks were forming on the body & limbs, much to the gargoyle's surprise.

"Hard rock, well that's too bad for you, cause you see…" Hardboot issued off to say this as he dealt a final blow with a low fist jab to the open crack the enemy exposed.

"BREAKFruvhmmm…/GRAAAAughh!?" Garghoul let off a loud painful cry as he was knocked backwards to collapse on the ground.

"I can smash through rocks like butter through knife." Hardboot issued to say this with a cocky tone in being the muscleman to break through such a block.

"Hugh!? Wha-wha…Wait a minute here?" Reptill yelped in noticing that his team was taken down & out cold. "Buzz Hog?….Garghoul? Your both down?" He couldn't believe it, & now the other heroes were ganging together against him.

"Now that just leaves you." Bowman issued to say in seeing there was one last thread to cut.

"Grrrr….didn't think we needed to require his aid, but beggars can't be choosers." Repill growled under his breath in deciding to take a chance against the rising odds. "Beep!" Then the reptile enemy press a button that made an alarm sound be heard as something down a cave path was opening.

"Be cautious…it seems we are not done yet!" Black Cat alerted the group in seeing that something was about to head their way.

Suddenly the ground was shaking as the entire mine was vibrating. Without warning, bright lights were seen as something done the open mine tunnel were seen, as they were coming brighter the closer they got until.

"BASHFruyvhmm…" Something big crashed through the mine tunnel entrance to knock everything through to head towards the Skylanders.

"LOOK OUT!" Unity alerted the others in seeing what was coming.

Unity & the others had their guards up against the falling debris, but that was only just the beginning…

"About time you showed up Steel Rhino, now it's time to bury them!" Reptill issued forth in seeing it's time to begin their next countermeasures.

Now everyone saw who the enemy called in as some form of backup, & it was GIANT SIZE!? It was Demi-Giant Rhino species, dark gray thick skin & wore dark-gray & gray-bronze theme color heavy armor. The head was covered in a Rhino Mask so the eyes were covered but display a whiteness, had Rhino Ears, a Rhino Torso, had Heroic Arms, wore Chain Legs, & had a Robo-Tail. The accessories were a Rhino Helm, Rhino Pauldrons, Rhino Wrist Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & Tailed Cape on his backside. He wields a mighty Rhino Club type weapon.

"RARRrughhh!" This Smasher Giant Doomlander let off a mighty roar, as this was the guy who was known…as Steel Rhino.

"Oh my, that thing looks dangerous?" Fluttershy's voice was heard through Unity in sounding worried.

"There's an old saying…fight fire with fire!" Rainbow Dash's voice spoke through Unity as she issued to suggest that they use against this foe.

"HEY YE'LL! TIME TA HELP OUT!" Applejack's voice spoke through Unity to give those they know the signal.

Then loud rumble was heard before bursting through some mine walls, were the rest of the Giant Skylanders group that tagalong: Boom Boom, Manny Cave, Gladius & Crood.

"Reporting for duty ma'am! Looks like we didn't miss all the action, which is good cause we were pretty bored waiting." Boom Boom saluted in showing that they are here to help out.

"RUOOARrugh!" Steel Rhinox let off a battle roar, as he readies himself.

* * *

**VS. STEEL RHINO**

Now a new battle was about to begin, 4 Giant Imaginator Skylanders VS. 1 Giant Doomlander. On one scale, the odds were in the good guys hands, but one can't judge a book by it's cover. Especially when Steel Rhino began to charge like a mad rhino, the other 4 Giants managed to move their big bodies to dodge, but the enemy's impact caused the while mine to shake.

"Hey! Knock it off! If you continue doing that, you'll bring the whole mine down & bury us alive!?" Gladius protest in seeing this guy was charging in blindly.

"Then Hold STILL! RARRrrughhh!" Steel Rhino protest out loud before performing another charge.

"I got this!/BASHfruvhmmm…/GRRruaughh!?" Manny Cave dug his feet in as he was stopping the powerful rhino charging.

"Hold him still so I can deal a blow!" Crood proclaimed as he ready his double rock brick pole as he twirls around.

"Careful! We can't go hurting one of our own!" Boom Boom inform that they can't engage with one of their own still close in range.

"RRrugh!" Steel Rhino growled in pushing Manny Cave off of him. "HRRuaghh!?" Then he took a swing to hit the guy when….

"CLASH!" Then Gladius blocked the heavy hammer with his sword to protect an ally.

"Kreee….Hey! We need to cooperate if we plan to take him down!" Gladius growled from the pressure weight to lecture his teammates about cooperation.

"Me got this!/BASH!" Manny cave came by & swung his wooden club that knocked Steel Rhino away from his ally.

"Hrrrughh….You Guys Just Don't Know When To QUIT!?" Steel Rhino growls out loud to protest of those getting in his way.

"You got that right, now lets see you take this!" Boom Boom issued forth to say as he prepares to aim his cannon bazooka. "THERE SHE BLOWS!/POWfruvhm…/BOOM!" He yelled out before firing a powerful cannon shot that exploded on contact.

"RRRrrughh!" Steel Rhinox was seen when the dust cleared, looking only more enrage.

"Man, I heard Rhino's had tough thick skin that's hard to pierce, but this is ridiculous?" Boom Boom exclaimed in seeing this guy was not going down so easily with such hard & thick skin protection.

"Hrrughh!/BASHfruvhm…" Crood swung his stone brick pole that bash Steel Rhino backwards, but the enemy was still going strong. "Well is there someway to hurt this guy?" He asked in hoping they got someway to beat this Giant Doomlander.

"We've been attacking separately, I suggest we all land a blow together." Gladius issued froth in stating they try to attack at the same time.

"Oh, me like that plan." Manny Cave smiled in thinking that sounded like a good plan to him.

Then suddenly, the 4 Giant Skylanders each backed away to be in 4 corners with Steel Rhino in the center.

"Hugh…What's this?" Steel Rhino asked in noticing the enemies were up to something.

"HRUUAAaughh!" Manny Cave, Gladius & Crood all ran as fast as they can, & swung their weapons. "BASHFeruvhmm…." Their combined might knocked Steel Rhino upwards from their upper cut swing.

"GRUUaaughh!?" Steel Rhino yelped from the blow that felt like it hurt, but then…

"And here's the Grand Final!" Boom Boom issued to say in preparing his cannon for another attack. "POWfruvhmm…" That cannon fire was shot & went for the target that was in midair.

"KABOOM!/GRUUAAAughh!?" Steel Rhino suffered a major explosion against himself, as he fell unconscious.

"No way…Steel Rhino…Lost?" Reptill gasped in seeing what just happened, but then took notice of another matter happening before him. "Uh-oh!?" He suddenly yelped when noticing a large shadow was coming down towards him along with the unconscious Buzz Hog & Garghoul.

"POWfruvhmm…" A loud crash & boom sound was heard that as soon as the cloud dust was over, many saw Steel Rhino had fallen on top of the other Doomlanders: it was clear to say, these guys were finally defeated!

"Nice work you guys, now…can you probably help dig us out please?" Unity smiled from nearby to comment while asking for a favor of the Giants.

**WINNERS: UNITY & THE SKYLANDERS**

* * *

Later we see the Skylanders team coming out of the mine to find a cheering crowd of the force miners waiting for their return.

"Oh how can we ever thank you enough?" A miner spoke up in feeling graduate towards those that saved them.

"No need to fear, the Skylanders are here!" Boom Boom issued forth in sounding proud like a military sergeant kinda tone.

"Were those the only Doomlanders forcing you to mine Imaginate Crystals?" Bowman asked in trying to get some new answers here.

"Yes, they force us to mine for anymore of those crystals. But we've been telling them it's nearly run dry." A female miner responded in stating what they were being force to do during the entire time.

"Then Kaos is trying to gain as much to make more Doomlanders, & if they are this strong, then we can be in for quite a storm?" Black Cat scratch his chin to ponder this with much firm on the subject.

"Yeah, especially that Giant Doomlander, took all 4 of us to bring that one down." Crood stated in what they had to deal with was no ordinary Doomlander; it was a Giant version.

"Well if there was anything we can do to repay for what you've done for us." Another miner stated in wishing to contribute a way as saying thanks.

"Actually there might be, we came here for a mission. But maybe we can do something in return." Unity smiled in thinking there was something that they can do for each other.

Everyone was puzzled by what Unity was talking about until she took some nearby Imaginate Crystals, & focused on them. Many were realizing what their strong friend was doing: creating new Imaginators after a hard fought battle. A bright flash occurred before some new figures stood before everyone.

The 1st was a Submen type species with a bit of wearing miner gear that was gray & bronze theme. He had the Miner Head of wearing protective eye protectors & breathing mask, wore a Digger Torso, had like Wasteland Arms & Legs. His accessories were a Spelunk Helm, Mined Shoulder Pads, Drillin Arm Guards, Drillin Leg Guards, & had an Ore Rich Backpack. His weapon of choice was a Golden Crystal Staff, displaying both a theme of a miner & sorcerer in the mix.

"Gem Miner reporting in!" The Sorcerer Miner Imaginator proclaimed in sounding somewhat like a scientist type of guy from noticing his surroundings.

The 2nd was a Silverback ape species with white-silver fur all over & turquoise color eyes while much of his outfit was brown, tan yellow & some gold armor plating. His head was a Silverback ape, but his eyes were Monster-like, he had Ears Of Doom that were horns where normal ears would be, a Goin' Bananas Chest, Ape Arms & Legs, & a Horse Tail. His accessories were a Morion Helmet, Ol'Faithful Pauldrons, Steel Bangle Wrist Guards, barbarian Leg Armor & a Barrel Back on his backside. He carries an ice Club as his main weapon.

"Me Don Yeti, me no let bad guys come near here!" The Smasher Yeti Imaginator issued off with a simple-minded creature willing to help out.

The 3rd to last one was a Giant Mutated Food-Hybrid species that had a mix of body & food theme stuff over the tan brown skin. He had a yellow Mushroom Head with red-violet cover top & turquoise color eyes, an Enhanced Torso, red-violet Balloon Arms, Elefeet & a Spriggan Tail. His accessories were a Cornucopia Hat, Mighty Melon Pauldrons for shoulders, Pizza Protection Arm Armor, Candy Leg, Armor, & Cheesewings on his backside. His weapon was a Baker's best Friend,

"Greetings everyone, tell me is there a kitchen I can use to cook?" The Smasher Food-Hybrid Imaginator addressed off in sounding like he had a chef kind of person.

"You created new Earth Element Base Skylanders?" Crood raised an eyebrow in seeing what Unity went off to do.

"One of them is a GIANT, like us!" Manny Cave stated in noticing the Mutated Food creature that was really big; be enough to feed a village, maybe?

"Care to explain why?" Bowman looked to Unity in liking a little explanation about why there was a need for more Imaginators after the battle.

"Well Gem Miner can help mine if there is more Imaginate Crystals. And Don Yeti can help out there while keeping the citizens safe. Same for Chef Sroom, only he can prepare meals." Unity explained about her intention in how to best have these new Imaginators aid those in this mine site.

"Hugh, not a bad way to plan ahead. And if Kaos does come back, these 3 can hold the fort." Hardboot commented to scratch his chin, looks like somebody did some homework on keeping an area protected if Kaos does come back.

"Indeed, now we have all that we need. It is time for us to return to meet up with the others." Black Cat stated in stating a wise decision to return to their base of operation.

"Right, we must let Master Eon & the rest know we accomplished our mission here." Gladius stated firmly that they need to report everything to those in charge.

"Then lets form up & march on off troops!" Boom Boom issued the sergeant tone to prepare the troops to get moving.

Knowing it was time to depart, the citizens wanted to say farewell as they all went towards a familiar airship parked nearby. And Flynn sat in a lounge chair reading comics before he noticed who were coming.

"Hey great, you all made it. So…did you get me a souvenir?" Flynn smiled to welcome those coming back, but asked a question about if they brought him something.

"Better then that, check what we stubble across." Twilight's voice was heard through Unity in having something to say.

"Ugh, what?" Flynn responded puzzled in not knowing, so he asked.

"After stopping those Doomlanders, we found something hidden that appeared when the mine almost gave in. An Eternal Earth Source." Unity stated to say while showing a small object that was a clear opal with Earth base rock dirt inside. "With this, it may help us out." She stated that with this, they 1 out of 8 Eternal Element Sources obtain.

"Well that's great…but…is that all?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in really looking forward to what souvenir the group could have brought back.

"Aw don't worry Flynn, I'll make you something when we get back. A tasty Cupcake!" Pinkie Pie's voice spoke through Unity with a smile in trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh….say, can you make the shape…an Enchilada?" Flynn asked an idea that has never been done.

"Sure, don't see why not!" Pinkie Pie responded that to her, she can make any shape or size of anything into a cupcake to taste great.

"A Meal & Dessert rolled into one! Then what are we waiting for?" Flynn issued off in sounding excited to get off the lounge chair to reach his steering wheel. "LETS HIT THE SKIES!" He proudly stated in preparing to cast off.

While everyone was celebrating & waving farewell to the heroes that left aboard Flynn's ship, no one noticed hidden figures carrying an unconscious Steel Rhino out of there. The scene goes dark as while one major evil feat was stopped, the battle still continues on…

* * *

**NOTES: **The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Buzz Hog – (Daz Bones/Mr.1 from One Piece)

Garghoul – (Thailog from Disney's Gargoyles)

Reptill – (Randall from Monsters Inc.)

*GIANTS:

Steel Rhino – (Rhino from Ultimate Spider-Man)

*Skylanders:

Gem Miner (Speckles from G-Force film)

Don Yeti – (Eddie The Yeti from Donkey Kong Country Animated Series)

*GIANTS:

Chef Sroom – (Cyborg 006 from Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier)

Well another chapter is in, & what a few good moments we got to see. Next chapter, the gang return to report their success while discussing how thigns are going around in Skylands. And at the same motion, Kaos learns that there are indeed Skylanders, but they are only Imaginators. And once more, a unique Imaginator is capable of making others. What sort of things will happen next, that is a question best left to be seen when the time comes. Until then, enjoy…


	6. Chapter 06: Fire In The Sky!

Here's the next chapter, so enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 06: Fire In The Sky!**

**BACK AT BLACKTHORNE CASTLE**

The begins to open where we see Flynn's airship flying to dock nearby, as Unity & the Skylanders went to enter Blackthorne Castle. And inside were many familiar faces of those welcoming back those that had just return.

"Greetings Skylanders, you have return & with your mission accomplished." Master Eon greeted those that have return to them from their journey.

"Yep, should have seen it, the Giants ran in leaving a big hole in the mines." Flynn smiled to praise those that did another bang up job.

"So how was it, were you able to find what ye set off to bring back?" Mags asked in wondering if those here found what they needed.

"Yes, it's right here." Unity showed a familiar source of Earth element in an opal object.

"Wooh Doggy! Now this here's a nice size Eternal Source I ever gone & seen!" Mags smiled to happily accept this in knowing what this may do to help them out.

"Probably because it's the ONLY one you've seen. I've never seen the real thing until now." Sharpfin pointed off that many of them have never seen something like this before.

"Hugh, this certainly brings back memories. Kinda scary ones?" Hugo signed heavily in remembering when they had search for the Eternal Element Sources was when Kaos did his worse in banishing the Skylanders & turn Eon into a spiritual form.

"Well how about when you were given the honor of launching Kaos to another world." Cali patted Hugo's back to cheer the guy up a bit.

"Heh…I guess that WAS one good memory?" Hugo sheepishly smile in thinking that wasn't that bad when he stuck it to Kaos.

"Master King Vision…am I doing well?" Unity asked this to her creator in hoping she was performing well.

"Yes Unity, you are doing fine." King Vision smiled to nod in agreement, his Imaginator is doing very well. "And how goes those aiding you from within?" He asked in wondering those that were inside Unity's mind.

"Ehhh, been better?" Rainbow Dash's voice was heard through Unity with her usual tone.

"We're getting' by somehow or another I guess?" Applejack's voice was heard through Unity in being honest.

"Yes, well that last battle dirty our outfit." Rarity's voice spoke through Unity in stating a complaint.

"It was almost scary fighting against something that was like…A GIANT?" Fluttershy's voice stated though Unity about the danger they were close to encountering.

"Lucky thing we had some GIANT Backup when we did! So, okay we stop for a cupcake break?" Pinkie Pie's voice stated through Unity with a perky tone

"Hahahah….easy now little ponies…still, I'm glad your helping my Imaginator out." King Vision laughed lightly to say this much in sounding grateful.

"Well it's the only thing we can do. That way, once the Skylands are all well, then we'll be able to return home." Twilight's voice explained through Unity about helping those in this world of Skylands before they can return to Equestria Prime. "But I'm curious to know, how was your training to develop yourself into being a Portal Master?" She asked another interesting question on the spot.

"I see, an excellent question. Hmmm, well my training to become a proper Portal Master seems to be working well." King Vision pondered the thought to carefully explain it out. "According to Master Eon, I'm able to grasp the basics, I'll soon be ready to handle the next advance course." He explained that his own progress to handle his newfound abilities as a Portal Master, are coming along alright around the basics level.

"One step at a time, Rome was not built in a day, & neither were Masters of Portal Magic. Before we explore Advance & Master Levels, the Basics are important." Master Eon explained things in what needs to be done to help one handle being a Portal Master.

"In any case, perhaps we can save this chit chatter for later. If you've gain one Eternal Source, then we still need 7 more don't we?" Brain cuts in to explain that they are far from done, they still have much work ahead. "Since we obtain the Earth, the only ones left are as follow: Fire, Air, Water, Life, Tech, Undead, & Magic." He explained that they need the other Element Eternal Sources.

"Then let us quickly pick something to go & we'll be done faster then you can say…" Flynn was preparing to say something when…

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" Hugo screamed out loud to point at something terrifying.

"Actually Hugo, I was thinking something else on the line…" Flynn raised an eyebrow puzzled by that weird suggestion when…

"No Flynn, LOOK!" Cali issued off with a widen eye look of worry.

Suddenly the skies began to turn red as sparkling stars shine as they got brighter for everyone outside & inside the building fort can see before…

"BREAKFruvhmmm…/Bam-Bam-Bam, Bam…." Then without warning, flaming shard drops broke the windows & started to leave exploding impacts.

"Woah!? It's raining Flaming Shards!?" Flynn yelped from what was coming in that was totally unexpected.

"Yikes!" Mags yelped as parts of her rob were burning that she started to roll on the floor.

"It's getting dangerous, keep those things away & put out the fire! We can't have anything here get damaged." Unity issued in what they need to work on to prevent any kinds of problems with the on going flames.

"Everyone, getaway from the windows & find cover! The rest do as she says & put out the flames." Buzz quickly gave the order for everyone to find cover & help extinguish the flames. "Tessa, warn the others outside to get in, proto!" He issued to have the other person here help out as much as possible.

"Ri-right!" Tessa nodded her head as she ran to an open window.

Soon Tessa sounded the alarm which caused the other nearby Imaginators to react to find cover from the raining fireballs. After everyone managed to take shelter within the fort, they began waiting for the raining fireballs outside to end. Whatever this ill nature of events was happening, one thing was certain…something evil was behind it all, & they can guess by who: Kaos!?

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**KAOS' NEW FORTRESS**

The scene focuses on what's happening around the taken over Skylanders Academy. As flaming objects fell from the skies, terrorizing anything that couldn't find shelter. And observing it all was a happy smiling evil Kaos while Glumshanks observe with a blank expression as always.

"Awe Glumshanks, isn't it beautiful!?" Kaos praised himself in sounding happy as he watch the sky burn in flames.

"Well sir, lightning up the skies in flames will certainly get everyone's attention." Glumshanks blankly commented in seeing how this irrational act will attract much attention.

"And that's just the beginning!" Kaos proclaimed in having this be only the start. "I still have lots more plans to help spread my Evil all over the Skylands!" He issued in still having many more things to plot.

"I'm sure it's never ending for you Lord Kaos." Glumshanks shrug off in knowing Kaos, he has many other complicated plans.

Suddenly, a doorbell was heard that earn some attention to those in the room.

"Ugh, Glummy, would you see who's at the door." Kaos groaned in hating to deal with those at the door. "And if it's another of those Door-to-door sales Mabus or Scout Cookies…they will suffer DOOM!" He issued off in what will happen if someone tries to sell him something. "Right after I swipe the cookies without paying." He issued with a sly smile in having an evil idea to get something good out of this.

"Truly a vile act of brutality & cheating folks without pay sir." Glumshanks shrug off in seeing that was Kaos evil idea of fun to toy around with those dealing with such business.

Then as Glumshanks opened the door, what was waiting were some pretty big, shadowy characters: they were most likely Doomlanders.

"Um, sir…we have visitors?" Glumshanks stated to address the manner of who was here. "It's your Doomlanders: Bebop & Rocksteady?" He stated in mentioning the names of those present.

"Oh, well send them in!" Kaos responded to smile in allowing those he knows to enter.

"Gang way!/Coming Through!" Two voices were heard as they pushed Glumshanks aside.

"Well, I can see their manners are on pair with wild animals?" Glumshanks picked himself up to dust the dirt he was covered in off.

Then as Kaos turn, he got a chance to see those here, as they tower over him because they were apart of a GIANT Species.

The 1st was a Giant Mutant Warthog with light tan brown fur, turquoise color eyes, white tusk & wore a tan red-violet theme clothing outfit with some dark tan gray theme to match. This guy had a Boar Head, eyes were human, had like Troll Ears, wore a Gladiator Torso, had Muscle Arms, Adventurer's Legs, & a King's Tail. His accessories were a tan violet Mohawk, dark green Turtle Shoulder Armor, Studded Arm Guards, & wore deep crimson color Rockin' Rockets on his back side for flight use. He carries on his person what seem like 3 weapons: a Traffic Light for close melee, followed by a Tuba Bazooka, even a pair of Tommy Guns & Head Shots type arsenal for range weapon specialist.

The 2nd was a Giant Mutant Rhinoceros with tan light gray skin, & eyes hidden behind armor covering, wore basic military combat outfit while wearing metal protection gear. The guy had a Rhino Mask, Troll Ears matching a rhino's type, wore a Commando torso, had Muscle Arms, Heavy-Duty Legs, & a King's Tail. His accessories were a Rhino Helm, Spiky Shoulders, Studded Arm Guards, & wore a dark green Rockin' Rockets on his back side for flight use. He carries on his person what seems like 3 weapons: The Greathammer for close melee, followed by a Commando Cannon, even a pair of Tommy Guns & Head Shots type arsenal for range weapon specialist.

"Yo, Bebop here to give you the latest." The Warthog Doomlander issued off to say with a gangster tone in sounding real bad.

"Hey, you forgot to add Rocksteady into that!" The Rhino Doomlander whack his friend in having forgot to add his name to the sentence with a tough guy attitude.

"Haha, my bad!" The warthog called Bebeop responded as he started to push the guy off him playfully.

"You bet it is!" The rhino called Rocksteady replied back while pushing the guy who pushed him back playfully too.

Now the two were suddenly going into a brutal manner of just playing around recklessly. Their action was like watching a wild party with wild animals involved, knocking tables, breaking chairs, bashing plates, you name it.

"ENOUGH!" Kaos yelled out loudly to have these two Muscle-For-Brain Doomlanders cease this hostility in messing around. "Tell me you can to inform me of the mining operation?" He asked in wanting the answer on how his mining operations are going.

"Oh yeah, the next batch was taken already. Heck, we brought it in while another batch was getting ready for the next pick up." Bebop addressed off the manner in which it relates to what they did around Molekin Mine.

"Excellent." Kaos smiled in liking what he hears so far.

"Yeah it was excellent alright. Right until when we prepared to leave, some new Skylanders stop the mining operation." Rocksteady stated off before having to drop the bomb on what else occurred during the manner.

"WHAT! SKYLANDERS!?" Kaos yelled off in angrily shock by the news. "Grrrr….TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN! IM-MEDIATELY!" Kaos boasted off to dramatically demand an explanation.

Soon after going over a long story short, Kaos was informed about what happened to his Doomlanders he sent to guard the mines. There was even a video that revealed the action of Skylanders that neither Kaos or his forces have never seen.

"Hmm…very intriguing, according to the profiles we have here…these NEW Skylanders, seem to have appeared out of nowhere?" Glumshanks

"I know that FOOL, but how can this BE!?" "I was so CERTAIN…they were imposters…trying to deceive me…KAOS…into thinking I missed some Skylanders?"

"Well actually, there's more that you should see…" Rocksteady stated off to just happen to recall something.

"Yeah, it'll make you be all…WHAAAh Now?" Bebop issued to say that what they have will shock Kaos.

Suddenly the next video revealed Unity's scene, of where she displayed a power of making 3 Imaginate Crystals, into Skylander Imaginators. This bewildered Kaos & Glumshanks to know end.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!?" Kaos had his mouth gaping so wide with widen shock eyes it was unbelievable.

"Careful sir, a fly might just go into your mouth if left open for too long." Glumshanks stated to remind Kaos that a fly could go in the mouth if they don't close soon.

"So THAT'S How They Did It! Imaginators! OF COURSE! IT ALL MAKES SENESE!?" Kaos loudly shouted in having learn the truth at last. "The New Sky-Losers showing up out of NOWHERE are just a bunch of Imaginators! Which means the Skylanders & Eon are still TRAPPED in where they are placed! HA-HAHAHAHAH-HAHAHAHAAaaahhh…" After having ranted a bit here, he began to let off a long maniacal laughter.

"Yes sir, you've finally deduced their plot brilliantly." Glumshanks lightly shrug off in making the pleasant talk to please Kaos' ego.

"So then ugh, what now?" Bebop spoke to scratch his head in confusion.

"Yeah, what now boss?" Rocksteady asked in also asking in puzzlement.

"Simple! I will have all Doomlanders be wary of the Imaginators! I still need time to prepare my EVIL Plan! And also to be wary of…THAT!" Kaos explained his next plan while pointing to the image of Unity. "For whatever Imaginator that is, it's able to create more like a professional? If I can discover that secret, I'll create even STRONGER Doomlanders!" He explained his next diabolical plan that he will take into motion.

"You mean even stronger then us?" Rocksteady asked off in finding this puzzling.

"Heck, no way anyone can beat us!" Bebop exclaimed in seeing they are not easy to beat.

"True, you are among a RARE Battle Class of Mix-Specialist I found fitting for your characters: SMASHER! BAZOOKER! QUICKSHOT! You'll be hard to beat if the Sky-Fools face you." Kaos issued forth to bring up as a matter that from his experience, Imaginators both Good & Evil, had only ONE Chosen Battle Class: but now he's gone beyond it to improve his own by making they have 3 Different Fields in being expert at then just one. "NOW GO! Spread My EVIL MESSAGE!" He pointed to those here to continue to do his evil bidding.

Soon Rocksteady & Bebop quickly turn to rush out the door, breaking it down along with the wall corners. Glumshanks signed in knowing, he was gonna have to clean this up.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**AT THE SKYLANDERS' BASE?**

The situation with the Skylanders opens to the outside, where there was a lot of burn scorched areas. And inside, those that watch noticed the crisis seems to have finally passed.

"Few….at least the sky fire stopped?" Hugo signed with relief that the worse was over.

"For now, but if we don't stop what's causing it, we won't be stopping Kaos anytime soon?" Cali stated in knowing the reality of the situation.

"Hey fellas! I got some great news!" Mags spoke out to approach with sounding like she solved something. "The disturbance we felt, we found where it's originating from. It's in Lava Lakes Railway." She pointed off in mentioning where the weird situation is originating from.

"Really, that's like just pass Molekin Mines?" Flynn raised an eyebrow to ponder in recalling what the location was. "Wow, what are the odds we shoulda gone there?" Flynn scratch his chin to ponder such a thing/

"Yep, what's happening is that something is raising the temper So Hot, it's making the sky become like it is & fireballs the size of my fist are falling like raindrops." Mags explained the situation in what they got going on & how the situation falls both mentally & literally.

"Crickey, if we don't resolve that soon, we're gonna be toasted." Sharpfin stated in knowing they best solve the problem before it becomes too hot to handle.

"Well fortunate favors the bold as they say, we already discussed with Unity to create New Imaginators to explore the region of fire." Brain issued forth in knowing precisely the matter of having discuss the topic on what new forces are needed in the area.

"Great! Are they Water Element?" Tessa smiled in thinking it's the what element beats the other element topic.

"Are you joking, in normal standards, Water can put out Fire. But given the greater heat, Water will evaporate from the Fire long before putting out any flames." Brain rolled his eye to remark the subject as what they are going for is not a simple put out the fire with water as everyone thinks that's the obvious answer.

"Indeed! Fire base Imaginators can be a bit more resistance to the heat as they are more use to it." Master Eon nodded his head to agree firmly on what the realistic course they must take.

"Get everything ready, Unity will be bringing along a new team to help counter the next area & enemies lying in wait." King Vision issued forth to those nearby that they have much work to prepare forth.

"You heard the King, lets get moving!" Buzz issued forth as everyone had to get moving, they gotta be ready.

After much time has passed, Unity was seen coming out of the fortress, accompanied by some new faces: or more precise, new Imaginators exhibiting Fire Element base properties.

The 1st was Fire Elf species that had tan bright red/white skin, bright red-white flame style hair, & red eyes, plus wore a red armor plating with light violet scales underneath the armor. Her head is Flame-ulous, has Monster like eyes, Elf Ears, Crop Top Chest, Scale Dress Arms, & Bare Legs. Her accessories were Studded Shoulders, Studded Arm Guards, & Studded Leg Armor. She wields a weapon that's a gray axe simple known as Kaos Axe.

"Name's Axy Mace! Show me where the action is, & I'll chop it down quicker then a daisy!" The Fire Elf Smasher Imaginator issued off to say as she sounded like a fairy, but with a tough girl attitude.

The 2nd was a male Tiger species that had orange fur with black stripes, brown nose, yellow cat-like eyes, & wore tan dark gray theme outfit with some light gold & bronze color theme gear. He has a Tiger Head, Cat Eyes, a Tiger Torso, Tiger Arms, Wasteland Legs, & Tiger Tail. His accessories were a bright red-orange Warrior's Ponytail, Studded Shoulders guard, Spike Bracelets, Sparta Leg Armor, & dark tan gray theme color Rockin' Rockets for flight travel usage. He carries on him Kaos Pistols, advance tan gray-blue guns he uses for range attacks.

"All those that come within my sight, shall meet their end by…TIGERSHOT!" The Tiger Quickshot Imaginator issued off to say while letting off a tiger's roar that sounded ferocious indeed.

The 3rd was a strange Kabuki type species don in red, bronze & gold theme armor getup equipment to appear like a samurai wearing a painted face with yellow glowing eyes. He had a Kabuki Head, Glowy Eyes, Samurai Torso, Samurai Arms & Legs. His accessories were a Samurai Helmet, Samurai Shoulder Armor, Wildstorm Arm Armor, Ceremonial Leg Armor, & a Samurai Banner off his backside. He wields a Fire Samura Doubler that has 2 blades at the end of each sentinel weapon point.

"My name is Blazar, let all evil be burn away from my BLAZING Steel!" The Kabuki Sentinel Imaginator announced forth like a blazing warrior as he swung his weapon while making a battle pose.

The 4th was a Fire Archangel type species with tan light yellow skin & light brown eyes, & wore dark red-violet along with light brown & silver color theme Tribesmen outfit & gear. His face was like a Fire Dancer Dead, wore a Fire Dancer Torso, Fire Dancer Arms & Legs. His accessories were Feathers off his mask as headgear, Ceremonial Pauldrons on the shoulders, Furry Wrist Guards, barbarian Leg Armor, & Feathered Wings off his backside for flight. He wields a ceremonial type of bow called Sunray Bow, matching his feature of an angel with bow & arrows.

"My enemies beware, the flames of my arrows will burn them to ash! For when I take the air, I, Scorcher, shall aim true!" the Fire Archangel Bowslinger Imaginator announced forth as a young man dedicated to his work of bringing about peace.

The 5th was another Fire Archangel type species with tan light/brown skin, but wore bronze & orange theme matching a gladiator. He wore a Sparta Head that had violet color visor in a 'V' shape, Sparta Torso, Muscle Arms & Princess Legs (except more MANLY Version). His accessories were Sparta Plume, Sparta Shoulder Armor, Unchained Arm Armor, Sparta Leg Armor, & Golden Wings off his backside. He wields a Dual Naginata as his pole double weapon of choice combat.

"My name is Spartacus, if there is a battle to be fought, then I will fight it. To protect my allies…and…my friends." The Fire Archangel Sentinel issued forth this with an adult male's tone of sounding serious.

The 6th was a male Human with tan light brown skin, bright yellow eyes, dark-gray color shave hair, & wore red, red-brown & gold theme colors of his getup & gear. He had a Shaved Head, Human Eyes, Rounded Ears, wore a Samurai Torso, Samurai Arms & Legs. His accessories were a Samurai Helmet, Samurai Shoulder Armor, Ancient Arm Guards, Sparta Leg Armor, & Samurai Banner on his backside. He wields a Samurai Sword as his main weapon befitting of a samurai.

"They call me…Ryun Ronin." The Human Samurai Knight proclaimed with a very firm resolution in his words & made a very serious expression: like a man who wields in the arts of the sword.

The 7th was a Giant Lava Monster type species that was dak tan brown rocky hard skin, orange glowing eyes, & much of his gear was rock base. He had a Lavabrain shaped like a volcano, Target Eyes, a Magma Chest, Magma Arms & Stone Legs. His accessories were Totally Metal Hat, Lava Pauldrons, Rocky Arm Armor, Lava Leg Armor & Lava Spikes from his backside. He wields a Barbella Dumbbell fitting his rock theme with rock cubes on the end of each side as a weapon smasher.

"Get ready to burn, Molten Rock will turn up the heat!" The Giant Lava Monster Sentinel Imaginator proclaimed this forth in sounding eager, raring, & wanting to show off his might as the only GIANT of the whole Fire Imaginators brought forth.

"Wow, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Cause these guys look like they are on fire! Hahahah…" Flynn exclaimed off in commenting in seeing the new Fire Imaginators on the spot. "No seriously, one of them looks like they are LITERALLY on fire right now?" He stated in noticing the Giant Imaginator called Molten Rock looked like fire was coming off his top.

"Lets just hope your ship is capable of getting them as close as can Flynn." Cali stated in hoping that the Mabu Captain's ship will be fine & not go ablaze from the extreme heat pressure.

"Don't worry, my boys are working to spray the ship with some heat resistance liquid. Should keep the thing from melting under a few hours at least." Sharpfin smiled off to say this while showing a little spray bottle that was used to keep the airship protected against the heat.

"Thanks Sharpfin, that's just the thing we need." Tessa smiled to thank the guy in knowing he thought ahead.

"And as a bonus, I got some sunscreen for anyone that will need some protection. After all, it's gonna be hotter then a barren desert if an average joe goes in there." Sharpfin issued off to say in showing some sunscreen lotions for those that aren't Fire types for protection.

"Wow thanks, can't risk having my fur dry out on me." Flynn smiled to thank Sharpfin for giving him something that helps keep one's skin & fur from getting sunburn.

"I think he was referring to Unity to take it then you Flynn?" Cali smiled a bit to remind Flynn of what those going into the heart of such heat would need.

"Oh, well yeah, but I'm sure there's plenty to go around." Flynn shrug off to simply say as much about the matter.

"Hurry forth Skylanders! There's no telling when the next Rain Of Fire will occur!" Master Eon issued forth in knowing there wasn't any time to spare.

"That's right! It could happen between the next hours, or sooner?" Hugo stated in knowing that time was against them before another fire crisis happens.

"Don't worry, Ol' Captain Flynn knows a good shortcut we can take." Flynn issued forth in knowing that he will handle getting those to where they need to be.

"Then we best not waste time, we're in your hands Captain Flynn." Unity smiled to say this in putting the trust to Flynn.

"Roger that!" Flynn saluted off in happily responding to that.

Soon Unity & the Fire Imaginators got aboard the airship before Flynn had it take off from the ground. Everyone watched as the brave Skylanders were heading off to the next destination as everything went dark now…

* * *

**NOTES:** Interesting fact, I learn how one can put in one's Imaginator Profiles with other weapons that fit the type of characters. And used the inspiring idea when Kaos improved & upgraded his Doomlanders in Skylanders: Imaginators game.

*The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

*GIANTS:

Bebop – (Bebop from TMNT: Out Of The Shadows)

Rocksteady (Rocksteady from TMNT: Out Of The Shadows Film)

Skylanders:

Axy Mace – (Chrysta from Sofia The First Series)

Tigershot – (Tigerclaw from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Series)

Blazer – (Bakunetsumaru from SD Gundam Force TV Series)

Scorcher – (Pit from Kid Icarus Game)

Spartacus – (Terra (In His Keyblade Armor) from Kingdom Hearts)

Ryun Ronin – (Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack)

*GIANT:

Molten Rock – (Ben as Heatblast from Ben 10)

And another chapter is made, talk about heating things up. Next chapter, Unity & her team of Fire Imaginators reach Lava Lake Railways, & it's looking like someone's turn the heat up to max to burn off parts of Skyland. There, the heroes will face off against Fire Base Doomlanders, & one of them is a whacky nutjob that keeps pulling comedy pranks with a hammer, shock attacks &…PIES!? Just what sort of fight is coming up, a HEATED Battle or somebody pulling a PRANK WAR!? Stay tune to find out…


	7. Chapter 07: That's A Lava Problem?

Here's a new chapter, so enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 07: That's A Lava Problem!?**

**LOCATION: LAVA LAKE RAILWAYS**

The scene opens around where there was molten lava, craters & railways leading into the heat of such a land. Flynn was seen parking his airship where it was the least heat because after traveling into the area, much of the haul was starting to feel more extreme heat melt the metal plating.

"Few….sorry pals, this is about as close as I can get? But boy, it's gotten WAY hotter then last time I visited?" Flynn wiped off the major sweat he was making from how hot things were getting under the collar here.

"That's more then enough, thank you Flynn. We'll be back soon…" Unity stated to thank the guy for his assistance.

Unity & her Fire Imaginator Team leaped off the airship as they began to journey through Lava Lake Railways. Pretty much during some travel, they rode on rail carts until they were running out of tracks. As one can guess, the area was extremely hot & with the lava below, an average Non-Fire Creature wouldn't be able to withstand much less survive. After following a railway, there were voices that were heard.

"Hold it! You here that?" Axy Mace stopped the others in knowing, someone else was near.

"Is that the enemy?" Blazer asked in getting ready to engage.

"How many?" Spartacus asked in trying to understand, how many foes are near.

What the heroes found was a strange chamber where a strange device was setup to draw in the lava & pump in some strange dark magic force. That was causing strange steam to flow upwards followed by eruptions, fulling the skies with a mixture of heated clouds mix with lava rocks. And there were some strange figures guarding the device, & the problem with that was that…they were both GIANTS!?

The 1st guy was a Giant Tyrannosaurus Rex Hybrid type species with dark gray scales with tan light-yellow & tan red-violet scale markings, orange color eyes & wore a costume with heavy protection metal gear. He had like a Rex head figure, Monster Eyes, his body was style like a Lampman Torso, Lampman Arms & Legs, & had a Raptor Tail. His accessories were a Porcupine Helm, Pointy Protection shoulder guards, Bladed Arm Guards, Offensive Defensive Leg Armor, & a Skelesaurus Spine on his backside. He wields sharp claw fist called Khaos Fist to allow one to claw through targets.

"Remember Blaze Hound, while we're on guard duty, you take orders from me. Rexclaw, got it!" The GIANT Tyrannosaurus Rex Hybrid Smasher Doomlander barked orders like sounding like a guy that takes charge of things & has a bad rap about his personality in being vicious & cruel.

The 2nd one was a Large Fire-Breed Canine species with bright orange fur & dark-gray stripes, tan light-bronze muzzle, black nose, dark brown color eyes, & wore bright orange, gold & light-gray color theme gear outfit. His head was Scruff, had Human Eyes, had Supersonic Ears, had on Ahoy Chest, Tiger Arms, Tiger Legs & Wolf Tail. His accessories were a yellow Mohawk, Fine Feathered Shoulders, Equestrian Arm Armor, Equestrian Leg Armor, & a Skeletal Spine on his backside. He wields sharp claw fist called Khaos Fists to help claw through targets.

"Woof!" The Large Fire-Breed Canine Smasher Doomlander responded in a more dog-like voice.

"It appear the enemy is two Doomlanders, both are GIANTS?" Ryun Ronin stated with a serious, but calm expression in studying the number of enemies.

"Good thing we got our own GIANT right here, ain't that right big guy?" Scorcher stated with an easy-going persona in looking to a big ally that ca help out.

"Yeah! I can handle those guys!" Molten Rock exclaimed as he felt ready to go in & start bashing around.

"Have you forgotten, the Giant Doomlanders are not as easy. Even when 4 of our own fought 1 it was difficult." Tigershot stated to remind those of when the Earth Imaginators fought one Giant Doomlander that became difficult.

"Tigershot's right, we need to cooperate to use our size to the advantage." Unity stated in having to think this through to come up with a different solution. "And I have just the plan." She smiled in having formulated something.

Then at this moment, loud explosions were heard from…above. That caused the Doomlanders to look up, only to notice that something destroyed a wall that was causing flowing lava to appear.

"What the…Who's there?" Rexcalw yelped in seeing an unexpected attack came out of nowhere. "Grrrr…protect the device!" He growled in stating what they must do here.

"Woof!" Blaze Hound responded with a nod before trying to help stop the lava from destroying the device.

The enemy broke some nearby rock pillars & dug a ditch to help block & divert the flow of lava from touching the device. Then during the distraction, leaping out from behind the cover was Unity & the Fire Imaginators: they got into a battle position as the Fire Doomlanders notice them.

"So the Skylanders have shown up? Hah, you really must be misjudging if you think one Giant & a few little worms will defeat us." Rexclaw remarked off in seeing who has decided to come & face them.

"We won't know unless we try, now won't we?" Unity issued forth in returning that remark right back at the guy.

* * *

**SKYLANDERS VS. FIRE DOOMLANDERS**

Another standoff where it was the Skylanders VS the Doomlanders, & the field battle was around an area of fire. They were on a large rocky surface while beneath was a large river flow of lava. For those that are not apart of a Living Lava Creature type, falling in would be a very BAD Idea!?

"Alright, so we gonna rush these two down or what?" Axy Mace issued off in being eager to begin.

"The enemy maybe bigger, but we have something they do not!" Blazer issued forth in being ready to take down these foes.

"Alright…everyone…scatter!" Unity issued forth in having form a plan.

Then at that moment, Unity & the Imaginators spread out to scatter themselves. All except Molten Rock as he had his guard up & watch what was taking place. During the same action, the Doomlanders took notice of the only GIANT sitting out while the average size fighters were coming at them.

"Hey now! You think you can trick us that if we go after one of you, your big friend can tackle us off guard? Well we'll see about that. Blaze Hound!" Rexclaw remarked off in seeing the plan & knew what the Doomlanders had to do before then.

"Woof!" Blaze Hound let off a response before they rushed off to attack 2 targets each for a total of 4.

"FWooshvmm…/CLASHfruvhmm…" Then the Doomlanders launch themselves to attack, as they swung their razor claw weapons down on targets: only for Axy Mace, Blazer, Spartacus & Ryun Ronin to use their steel weapons to each hold a giant's attack.

"Arrrf?/What!?" Blaze Hound & Rexclaw yelped in surprise, the heroes managed to stop their strike with such few & tiny numbers.

"Sorry to say, but just cause your bigger, doesn't mean we're any weaker against you." Spartacus remarked off in seeing the enemy shouldn't think that size is all that matters if one smaller is stronger then the giant enemy.

"One of us alone can at least suppress the weight you put in one arm swing you did now." Ryun Ronin firmly stated that they can withstand the heavy pressure these Giants are throwing their weight into.

"And here comes Phase Two! Quickshots….take aim!" Unity issued forth in deciding to have them ready for the next step.

Then appearing in the air, was Tigershot & Scorcher who together with Unity, fired gun shots, blazing arrows & magic blast. And the impacts against the GIANT Doomlanders was a major success when it exploded just directly in front of their eyes.

"GRAaayghh!/WOoooowwhhh!?" Rexclaw & Blaze Hound let off loud cries as they were blinded by the flashness & couldn't see anything.

"They're blind, now's your chance Molten Rock…KNOCK THEM OFF!" Unity issued for the final player to take down these GIANTS.

"YOU GOT IT!" Molten Rock yelled off in seeing his chance to turn the tide with a double effort.

Then at that moment, Molten Rock ran with all his heavy strength, held his double stone cube pole as it clash against the enemies. The Giant Skylander was forcing the two until having knock them off the island base; but when it seem like the Doomlanders would suffer lava burns, they hit a smaller island platform several miles below the on everyone else was still on.

"Yes! We knocked them down towards a lower base. That should keep them out of the way for us to shutdown whatever they were planning." Unity cheered in seeing that has given them a major advantage, now they can focus on stopping whatever evil plan with two large enemies out of the picture.

"Mind if I provide something?" A Female voice was heard asking a strange question on the spot.

The heroes had believed they have won the battle here, but then what happened took them all by surprise. Something was flung to splat in their faces, causing temporary blindness.

"Ahh! We've become blind!? What cowardly tactic have we taken?" Blazer yelped from the blindness as he shouted of the coward that did this.

"Take my hand…" A female voice spoke again to offer one a hand.

"Oh thank…wait, who are…" Blazer suddenly didn't react fast enough to realize the voice was not a comrade. "BRzizizizvhmmm…/GYAaaagh!" A hand grabbed his & a jolt shock of volts course through him.

"Hey! Who's attacking us?...I…WAAaugh?" Axy Mace was asking before she slipped & fell backwards by…a banana pill?

"There is a 3rd enemy! Stay sharp!" Tigershot shouted in sensing there was one more Doomlander within the area.

"Not so easy, we're still temporally blind? This stuff has dried around our eyes making it harder to see?" Spartacus exclaimed in seeing the problem was the heat has made the liquid scuffled around the eyes; making them unable to see properly.

"They we must rely on our other senses?" Ryun Ronin issued to say as he closed his eyes, standing perfectly still.

"While you deal with that, I'll smash what's attacking…" Molten Rock issued forth in trying to move out in about to swing his weapon to hopefully hit the unknown target.

"Watch out for that 1st step, big guy!" A female voice issued off to say as she got the GIANT's attention.

"CRACKPowvhmm…/Wooooaah!?" Molten Rock yelped when the ground where his foot steps on gave away as he almost fell off the crater island.

"Where is the enemy, this stuff won't come off?" Scorcher stated in having not gotten the stuff that was between their eyes off yet.

Unity was busy standing still as many where struggling in getting hit by such weird attacks that were random. Within Unity's mind, the Imaginate Crystal reveals the Mane Six Spirits as they were watching the battle which left them puzzled in what was happening.

"What sort of enemy is attacking everyone?" Rarity asked in seeing the weirdness that was happening.

"Must be a very dangerous & scary enemy?" Fluttershy meekly stated with worry in what was occurring on the spot.

"Really, I just thought they were pranks?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow in stating her thoughts.

"How can ye call those pranks?" Applejack raised an eyebrow in thinking that was

"I thought it was easy, didn't you notice what we been getting?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow in thinking the others didn't know.

"Wait a second, you don't really think…?" Rainbow Dash slowly responded in thinking what if…Pinkie is right?

"Unity, listen! We think we may know what's happening despite it sounding bizarre." Twilight spoke through the crystal to inform Unity about what they may have uncover even if it's only in theory.

While Unity's six other voices were in a major debating situation to explain things, the other Fire Imaginators were getting hit by one strange attack while not seeing it coming & being lead astray. But the only one who was calm was Ryun Ronin, who stood still with eyes shut, as if…waiting for something?

"Hmmm…" Ryun Ronin reacted as his ears detected movements & determine the distance. "Unity! Now, fire an attack directly at 11 O'Clock by the device!" He issued to inform the one that can deal the best damage at this moment.

"Ri-right!…Friendship Wave!" Unity suddenly snapped to her attention, & suddenly prepared her signature energy move through her hands.

"PPOWvhmm…/GYYAAAaughh!" The magical wave hit something that a female's voice was heard screaming. "BOOMfruvhmmm…" A large explosion happened that occurred right near the evil device was: the backflash of wind was enough to help remove the stuff that still blinded the Skylanders to see.

"Hey…I can finally see?" Axy Mace stated in seeing she can finally see better.

"The liquid stuff is off our eyes." Spartacus stated in seeing that what covered them seem a little off them now.

"What was it that blinded us?" Blazer asked the main question that has caused them so much trouble.

"This is…Crème Pie?" Unity touch the stuff that she rubbed & tasted; to learn it was nothing but a pastry.

"What sort of enemy attacks with pies?" Scorcher asked in not knowing anyone that would use pies as a weapon.

"The one who thinks it's funny no doubt?" The female voice issued off to say this in response.

"That voice?" Unity exclaimed in knowing that's the unknown voice they been hearing.

"Awe man, & you ruined Kaos' little device, boy am I gonna get an earful?" The same female voice was heard complaining in what has happened all of a sudden.

"Over there!" Tigershot yelled off in narrowing his eyes where the voice was.

Everyone looked at the destroyed device, as the smoke was clearing to allow everyone to see what sort of Doomlander has caused them trouble: but what they saw was far from what they were anticipating.

This one was a Human female with tan yellow/light skin, blonde hair, light turquoise color eyes, & had a crimson red & black thing for her outfit & gear that gave a jester/clown feature theme to it. She had a Bunhead Head, Human-like Eyes, Pigtails, Ballerina Torso, Bare Arms & Queen Legs. Her accessories were Royal Taira, Ornate Knot Shoulder Pads, Crystal Arm Guards, Glittering Leg Guards, & a Mr. Bear she carried on her back. She wields a Log Lobber that was her hammer base weapon.

"Hi there folks! Harley Quinn here, so nice that we can see & chat with each other." The Female Jester Smasher Doomlander issued off to introduce herself with a strange perky, yet whacky & comical sense of a personality.

"You mean the Doomlander that was messing with us….was her?" Scorcher raised an eyebrow in not believing who the identity of the attacker was.

"Wha'cha expect, Kaos!?" Harley Quinn raised an eyebrow to remark that everyone was expecting something else then her.

"You mean you were attacking us?" Axy Mace asked in wanting to know the truth here.

"Nah silly, I wasn't attacking. I was starting a Prank War!" Harley Quinn waved off to simply smile in making a light hearted manner of what she was doing.

"A Prank War! So you hit us with these weird pies?" Blazer exclaimed in sounding upset by how this character was saying such things.

"You bet'cha! Gave you Joy-Buzzers, Banana Pill Slides, Trip Wires, Secret Pit Traps, you name it, I done it all!" Harley Quinn issued to say like she was some jolly happy nutjob that gets a good kick out of doing this.

"To think when after bringing down two GIANTS, a mere Cub has outplayed us!" Tigershot remarked off in having learn

"And made you look like laughing stocks! Man, what a good punch line job I did." Harley Quinn exclaimed to comment her work in that job field.

"Alright, well…what was your plan for after we got ourselves under control?" Spartacus remarked to state that fun & jokes are over now that they got wit of everything.

"Because now it seems the time for games is over." Ryun Ronin firmly stated as he held his blade to prepare for another battle.

"Hmmm, your right….so I guess I'll call it quits & surrender." Harley Quinn hums to herself before shrugging off her arms which puzzled everyone. "PSYCH! NOW BOYS!" She yelled this out before shouting this signal out of nowhere.

Suddenly the entire platform everyone was standing on vibrated with a rumbling of shakes. The evidence was revealed that the GIANT Doomlanders: Rexclaw & Hound Blaze, have been clawing the base side to the point that a final strike, began to make the entire pillar platform crumble.

"Your having them bring this island pillar down, you won't survive the lava?" Unity shouted in shock, thinking Harley Quinn must be insane to try this.

"That's where this BABY comes in!" Harley Quinn issued off to simply say before pressing a button.

Then Harley Quinn leaps upwards as a strange red mountain dun-buggy with white & blue diamonds & smile face roof headlights drove in. The enemy girl got into the driver's seat to put the petal to the metal to drive off to join the other Doomlanders.

"Smell You Later!" Harley Quinn replied off as she drove off scout free to join the other Doomlanders that were fleeing.

Everyone yelped in not sure what would happen as they held on tight. Then without warning, the entire island platform pillar stopped. And then to their relief, the answer was revealed: Molten Rock. When the guy lost his footing, & when he saw the area was about to crumble, he let go to pressure the tilting side to hold it from falling: saving everyone from taking a hot lava bath.

"Few….everyone alright…lucky thing I managed to step in at the right time." Molten Rock signed in feeling like that was a really close shave.

"Thank you Molten Rock, we're safe & the device is gone…" Unity smiled to thank their ally for having saved them in such a pinch. "But looks like the enemy has escaped?" She muttered with her thought racing around the enemy left without looking back: they were strange.

**WINNER: UNITY & THE SKYLANDERS**

* * *

**LATER **

**MEETING UP WITH FLYNN**

The scene opens to where the entire area that had high temperature was suddenly returning to normal levels. Flynn was seen lying back, & apparently working on a tan. Then when he tip his sunglasses, he noticed Unity & her group coming back.

"Hey good, you made it back….oh, & you're not alone either?" Flynn stated in seeing the returning heroes have shown up: & there was more of them too.

Upon closer examination, there were indeed some new Fire Imaginators with Unity's group. It's possible that after the events, more new Imaginators were made.

The 1st was a male Dragonoid species with bright red scales, orange/yellow color eyes, & had black with red & yellow theme in his outfit & gear. He had a Dragon Head, had Monster Eyes, had on Ears Of Doom, wore a Dragonmail Chest, Raptor Arms, Doomlander Barbarian Legs & Raptor Tail. His accessories were a Fire Dragon Helm, Fire Dragon Shoulder, Dragonscale Arm Guards, Dragonhead Greaves, & had a pair of Dragon Wings on his backside. He wielded a Dragon Staff as his main close & distance combat weapon.

"Heheh, looks like we came just as you need to leave, what a sad thing when you need us? Well, just leave things to me, the great Flame Drag!" The Dragonoid Sorcerer Imaginator issued off with a sarcastic tone over the manner of making light on a joke here.

The 2nd was a male Dragonoid species with dark tan green-brown scales, light-red horns/spikes, light/dark green color eyes, & had brown, bronze & light-gold theme outfit & gear. He had a Dragon Head, had Monster, EARS: had like Spyro Horns, wore a Wasteland Torso, Wasteland Arms & Legs, a Familiar Tail. His accessories were a Dragon's Ridge, Fire Dragon Shoulders, Dragonscale Arm Guard, Ceremonial Leg Armor, & had a pair of Dragon Wings on his backside. He wielded a Fire Fox Bazooka as his long range weapon.

"Do not feel so rushful brother, we will get our chance. But for now, we have another mission that we must undertake. And I, Drag Ignite, shall serve to blast away targets that would harm my brothers." The Dragonoid Bazooker Imaginator rest a claw on the other in sounding like a more older & wise character in knowing patience.

The 3rd was a male Dragonoid species with a round body with arms & legs, dark gray & brown scales, light red scale spike hair top, purple color eyes, & had light gray theme gear. He had the head of a Rex, eyes like a Cat, had like Spyro Horns, Raptor Arms & Legs & a Raptor Tail. His accessories were a Dragon's Ridge, Dragonscale Arm Guards, Dragonhead Greaves, & Skelesaurus Spine on his backside. He wields Fire Stars which was a ninja star shape like an 'S' theme weapon.

"I don't know, by the time we show our awesome moves, there might not be anyone left. So how am I, Raptor, gonna impress anyone if I got zipp-o!?" The small Dragonoid Ninja Imaginator issued off with a remark as he sounded impatient to taunt an enemy if they misjudge them.

The 4th was a male Dragonoid species of a GIANT type with light tan bronze color scales, light red spike hair, light-red color eyes, & had light tan gold & light tan bronze color outfit & gear. His head was a Familiar Face, Monster eyes, had like Spyro Horns, wore Dragonmail Chest, Doomlander Knight Arms, Bare Legs, & a Scaly Tail. His accessories were a Fire Dragon Helm, Fire Dragon Shoulders, Dragonscale Arm Guards, Dragonhead Greaves, & had a pair of Dragon Wings on his backside. He wielded a Dragonbreath Sword as his melee weapon.

"Hey you guys, we shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, after all, we're Dragonoids, & we outta not let the enemy see us in such a disfigured way. So says I, Dragon Knight!" The GIANT Dragonoid Knight Imaginator issued to say this in being the conclusive voice over the others to listen & not be reckless.

"Woah…" Flynn was utterly silence in awe by the surprise in what was here.

"Flynn, meet the Drago Team." Unity issued to introduce those here that could be another team.

"Wow, hah-hah, a team of dragons, that certainly is something." Flynn smiled to chuckle a bit in thinking this next batch of Imaginators is more dragon-like.

"They're Dragoniods. And more importantly, they can help keep this area safe if Kaos tries something here again." Unity stated to say in knowing this group will keep any evil foes from trying to cause trouble like before.

"Well if anyone shows up, then we'll cut to the chase." Raptor issued off to brag about what he can do that will show what he's made of.

"I'll lit them up if they try to get in our way." Flame Drag issued to say as he had his staff ignite in flames.

"Still, why did the enemy want to cause an uncontrollable fire crisis?" Drag Ignite asked with puzzlement that what Kaos was doing, why cause one simple disaster.

"I wish I knew? From what everyone says, Kaos has overly complicated plans that's hard to follow through?" Unity shook her head in understanding just one thing: the enemy likes to perform complicated plans that either are random or make little sense at times.

"Here, you best take this." Then Dragon Knight tossed Unity's group an oval object with a Fire source inside. "While you created us & were following, I sense this & thought it could be helpful." He explained how he came across the object he retrieved during their leave.

"An Eternal Fire Source! But I…how did…I don't know what to say?" Unity was surprised by the gift, she had completely forgotten about their other objective.

"Just promise us that you will help stop Kaos, & we will do our part. After all, we dragon folk can be pretty tough to beat." Dragon Knight issued to say with determination as the other Dragonoids showed smiles of confidence to nod to that plan.

"Everyone…Thank you…" Unity thanks her new friends for their help in what they can do.

"Well as much as I like a heart felt goodbye, we should probably go before my simple tan gets redder then usual." Flynn stated in feeling like it's high time they get moving, he feels himself getting a little too much tan now.

"Alright, let's go." Unity stated off to say here before looking at the other new Imaginators. "Take care of yourselves, we'll be in contact." She stated to her new friends this message.

As everyone climbs aboard Flynn's ship while saying farewell to the Fire Imaginators staying behind to protect this area, Unity seem vastly distracted. Within her mind, she could not stop thinking about Harley Quinn: for a Doomlander, she had more lively spunk different from other enemies. Was it just apart of Kaos game, or was it something else? The battle against the forces of evil are really gonna become a lot more difficult to figure out as they struggle to win…

* * *

**NOTES: **The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders

Harley Quinn – (Harley Quinn from DC Super Hero Girls)

GIANTS:

Rexclw – (Bad Rap from Extreme Dinosaurs)

Blaze Hound

The Supercharger Vehicles are based on other existing vehicles.

Clown Buggy

*Imaginators

Flame Drag – (FlameWizardmon from Digimon Xros Wars)

Drag Ignite – (Deckerdramon from Digimon Xros Wars)

Raptar – (Impmon from Digimon Tamers)

GIANTS:

Dragon Knight – (EmperorGreymon from Digimon Frontier)

Well another story's chapter is done, & what a chapter that had much exciting & comical events. In the next chapter, our heroes return to only get another problem blown in their face, literally!? Because without warning, the Skylands are under heavy hurricane & tornado attacks. Is this another act from Kaos & his evil Doomlanders? Unity will have to be ready to prepare some Imaginators that can handle Wind problems. So stay tune for what comes next, till then, enjoy…


	8. Chapter 08: Windy Gales

Alright fans, here's a new chapter. So enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 08: Windy Gales**

**RETURNING TO BLACKTHORNE CASTLE**

The scene begins to open where Flynn was flying his airship towards Blackthorne Castle. Everyone aboard was expecting things to have settle down with no more crazy raining balls of fire. Except there was a sudden gust of wind that came that blinded some on deck before they recovered.

"Woah! Flynn, what's going on?" Unity yelped from the unexplained manner of their flight being a bit bumpy.

"I don't know, the winds are picking up suddenly?" Flynn yelped in stating that something wonky was going on that the wind was making it hard for him to steer his ship.

"Is there a storm coming?" Unity asked in thinking they were flying through some storm that's coming at them.

"Beats me? Usually strong gust or two happens when you least expect it." Flynn shrug off in not knowing if this was just the tip of the iceberg of some bad weather coming at them.

"Better land, we can maybe wait this out." Unity insisted what they must do, land & get to the bottom of this matter.

The airship lands just around the dock area before Cali was seen running up to the group during the fierce winds blowing around.

"You guys, get in quickly before it hits!" Cali yelled out to signal the others to quickly get inside.

"Woah slow down there Cali, what's the rush?" Flynn held up his arms in not seeing what the need to be rushing was about when…

"THERE'S A TORNADO RIGHT THERE!?" Hugo screamed out this from nearby in what was coming.

Then without warning, even larger gale winds were blowing that outside the islands, tornado twisters were forming & causing damage to the nearby Skylands.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Flynn yelped in seeing a major wind storm was coming near their spot.

"Anyway, anchor your ship & get in before your blown away!" Tessa issued to inform Flynn about what he has to do or his ship will be blown away.

Everyone ran into the fortress after Flynn secured his anchor on the dock to catch up. Once inside the fortress, everyone began to sign with relief in feeling glad to be out of the worse of that unexpected big storm. And just as they were going deeper, they meant up with those that waited for them.

"Well it's about time you got out of that nasty storm brewing out there." Buzz smiled a bit to welcome those that have just come on in.

"Ohhh…is that….another Eternal Element Source?" Mags smiled with joy in seeing the pretty new oval object the group has brought back with them.

"Yes, during our time stopping some Doomlanders, the next new Imaginators found this after the battle." Unity nodded to confirm the matter as she handed the 2nd Eternal Source over.

"Well done Unity, that means we have both Earth & Fire of the 8 Eternal Sources." King Vision smiled to praise on the work his Imaginator has done.

"While things are going well, it seems Kaos is up to another of his tricks. This time, involving the creation of a storm." Brain spoke off to mention another disaster that was occurring just around the corner.

"First it was flaming fireballs, now twisting tornados & hurricane gales…my boys were lucky not to get blown to another island or worse." Sharpfin shook his head he held in thinking this was just getting too crazy for him to keep in mind.

"While I know you just return, but it seems you are needed again Unity. You must create New Skylanders to counter this elemental force." Master Eon issued forth in knowing that it may sound like they want to rush, but they need those here to handle the next crisis.

"In short…the Wind Element?" Unity stated in thinking the only ones that can handle against wind problems, are those with a Wind Element.

"Precisely, as soon as this storm passes, you must hurry immediately towards where Kaos & his evil forces are making these storms." Master Eon issued forth in having to explain the circumstance of the major issue that needs to be resolved as quickly as possible.

"Understood, I'll do my best." Unity nodded her head in understanding Master Eon's request, as she approached some stash Imaginate Crystals & began to use her magic to create new Imagiantors.

"Hmmm…?" King Vision suddenly noticed a change in Unity's magic aura.

"Is something the matter King Vision?" Master Eon asked in seeing the young new Portal Master get distracted.

"Um, no…but for a moment, I sense Unity's magic felt…stronger?" King Vision stated off in what he believed to be a strange moment he felt. "Was it because she came in contact with 2 Eternal Sources?" He held his chin to ponder, if coming into contact with Eternal Element Sources, had a strange effect on his 1st Imaginator.

"Quite possible, if so then perhaps the Rare Imaginate may respond when we assemble them all." Brian shrug off to simply state the logical fact about the topic.

"For now, lets just hope it'll help…the storms outside are getting worse?" King Vision stated to say in seeing the storm outside in getting worse.

Everyone else watch as the strong gales of wind continued to run amuck outside. If not for the sturdy fortress, who knows what they would be facing here.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

**KAOS' NEW FORTRESS**

The scene begins to focus on the darken view of what was once Skylanders Academy, & a new evil plot was occurring: & outside, a terrible wind storm continue to go crazy as things were blown around & flung about.

"HAH-HAHAHAHAAAHH!" Kaos was seen laughing manically from within his new evil theme thrown room.

"I can guess your sounding very pleased, Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks exclaimed in noticing the pleased happy tone his master was expressing today.

"Indeed I am Glumshanks, for now the next crisis related to my EVIL Plan, is underway!" Kaos proclaimed in sounding like he wants to brag.

"By making…wind?" Glumshanks raised an eyebrow in not sure how making lots of wind is considered evil.

"Precisely, let me ask you, have you ever heard the phrase….having the Wind Knocked out of you?" Kaos proclaimed in having smirk evilly to mention this topic.

"I believe so?" Glumshanks shrug off to lightly respond to that claim statement.

"Imagine it, all over the Skylands, huge stormy winds are blowing all the simple minded fools that wish to go out." Kaos boasted in how his evil plan was slowly making everyone become unable to fight against the fury of the wind. "Think of the blown trees! The flung rocks! The demolished homes! The EXTREMELY…Bad HAIR Day! Utter CHAOS!" The guy was really getting into the swing of that being an evil plot.

"Well those all sound very evil sir, but…I don't think you need worry about that last one considering…" Glumshanks stated off with an uncaring & puzzled tone about the matter that relates to someone in particular.

"Hugh…Considering WHAT!?" Kaos asked off puzzled unaware that some light shimmer across…his round bald head.

"Ugh, nothing?" Glumshanks corrected himself because the last thing Kaos would hear, is his baldness.

"Knock-Knock!?" Then a knocking along with a female voice was heard saying the knock phrase.

"Hugh? Who's there?" Kaos responded to ask who was there.

"Guess?" The female voice responded to say.

"Wha…Guess Who?" Kaos raised an eyebrow more to respond to the question.

"Guess Who's Knocking On Your Door?" The female voice said before Glumshanks could open it, it was force open to reveal… "Ta-Da! It's me, Harley Quinn!" Yep, it was Harley Quinn entering the area with her perky go-getter style in clowning around.

"Oh Miss. Quinn, um…do come in?" Glumshanks responded off to smile to welcome this Doomlander in.

"Thanks Glumshanks, ain't'cha sweet!" Harley Quinn smiled to pat the troll's shoulder in being so sweet.

"Ah Harley Quinn, you are one of the Doomlanders I made to be a girl I envisioned. Crafty, wicked, & with a sense of humor to drive any hero insane." Kaos issued forth in sounding pleased to see this evil clown girl has come to visit him. "So, what brings you here?" He asked in liking to hear why Harley was here.

"I came cause your Firestorm plan got busted by some new Skylanders." Harley Quinn blurted this out without hesitating.

"WHAT! AGAIN?" Kaos shouted out in anger, again the Skylanders have done something to stop his evil plot.

"Yeppers! And this particular Skylander seems to be leading them." Harley Quinn responded to show a picture of Unity, pinning the blame on her.

"Hmmm…she apparently seems to be wherever the action of your latest scheme is being performed sir." Glumshanks studied the photo in thinking Unity must be the acting ring-leader to the Skylanders to foil Kaos plans at every turn.

"I got a name I overheard them call her: Unity." Harley Quinn issued off to mention the name of the new Imaginator seen on sight & what her name is.

"Bah! What a Stupid name!" Kaos waved off in pouting a bit here. "But if this strange Imaginator keeps popping up, then we'll have to increase our effort. After all, what am I paying you all to do?" Kaos declared off to say while wondering what he has so many Doomlanders that work for him, they should be doing their job under his payment.

"Technically Mr. K., you ain't paying us much." Harley Quinn cuts in to remind the bald guy, of not paying the Doomlanders any cash for service labor work.

"She has you there sir." Glumshanks remotely spoke off to agree on which serving Lord Kaos, can be considered a thankless job…sorta speak.

"Enough! Have the other Doomlanders continue my evil scheme! That Skylander may have stopped one or two, but she CAN'T Stop all the Evil Crisis Events that I…KAOS, will unleash!" Kaos

Then at that time, Kaos goes into another of his maniacal laughter matters as those nearby watch; as the bald villain continues to unleash who knows what upon the Skylands.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**BACK AT THE SKYLANDERS HQ**

"Hey guys! The storm's finally passing!" Flynn signal the others as he came out of the fort to inform those the passing of the storm.

"Then don't just stand their gawking, hurry up & get your ship running before the next one hits." Brain lectured that it's time those take this moment to get going.

"Right! On it!" Flynn nodded off to say as he began to quickly make his way to his ship.

"Quickly head outside as well young Skylanders, there isn't a moment to lose." Master Eon issued forth that they need to quickly get the ball rolling while there is an opening.

"You must finish your next batch of Imaginators to aid you in this next hour of need." King Vision stated to agree, Unity needs to handle what is happening as they speak.

"Alright Master Eon, King Vision, I'm just about finished…And….done!" Unity responded out to say before she was finally seen; finishing her work on some new Skylanders.

Then after a moment of time passed, we see Flynn raising the anchor just as he spotted Unity coming towards him with some new Wind Element Base Imaginators tagging along.

The 1st was a Sea-Men type species male with green-turquoise color skin, dark turquoise color hair, & blue color eyes, & wore a light green-turquise color theme with deep gray color lining marks to appear like a pirate. He had a Pirate Head, Human like eyes, wore an Ahoy Chest, Aye Aye Arms & Argh Me Legs. His accessories were a Scallywag Hat, Pirate Epaulets for the shoulders, Skeletal Arm Armor, Skeleton Leg Armor, & Air Strike Wings on his backside for decoration purpose. He wields the Pirate's Cutlass as his sword weapon for melee combat.

"The name's Captain Cutlass, you best remember that….if you wanna stay on my good side." The Sea-Men Knight Imaginator spoke off in making a remark sounding sarcasm.

The 2nd was an Archangel male species with pale skin color, & had silver with bronze & white theme for his entire outfit & gear. He had a head style with Rockets theme goggles & pilot head cape, the goggles covered the eyes, wore a Heroic Chest, Heroic Arms & Legs. His accessories were a Totally Metal Hat, Doomlander Smasher Shoulder Armor, Doomlander Spiky Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & had Feathered Wings on his backside for flight. He wields a weapon called Sensei Mace that serves as a bashing weapon.

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm sure if we do our part, things will work out. The names Air Mash by the way." The Archangel Smasher Imaginator spoke in sounding like a good & jolly type of guy, trying to help lighten the mood.

The 3rd was a Human male with tan light-white/brown skin, dark/white gray hair with a beard & mustache, & green eyeballs with yellow outside the pupil, & had light brown, dark brown & bronze theme color outfit & gear appearing like a air pilot cowboy. He had a Hipster Head, Human Eyes, wore a Pilot's Chest, Cleaning Arms & Adventurer's Legs. His accessories were an Adventurer's Hat, Fine Feathered Shoulders, Bird Arm Guards, Bird Armor Greaves, & wore Rockin' Rockets on his backside for flight. His weapons were Lightning Shots styled to appear like future lightning blast guns.

"Cornel Wedge is the name, & while I maybe a quickshot, I'm still more a scientist to ponder what sort of crisis we're heading off towards." The Human Quickshot Imaginator spoke with a bit of a quirky type of hype tone in being a bit on the up & down.

The 4th was a Purple-Men species type of female with purple skin, red-violet color hair, & tan white-red color eyes, & had dark gray & brown, followed by white & deep tan orange theme outfit & gear. She had a Head Band Head, Human Eyes, Ballerina Ears, wore a Princess Torso, Princess Arms & Legs. Her accessories were a Firebird Helm, Eagle-Eye Armor, Firebird Leg Armor, & wore Bird Of Steel on her backside as a style design. Her weapon were the Falcon Fists shaped like falcon fist knuckle busters.

"Would you relax, you'll have us watching your back. And I'm Hawkrawk, when I see a threat, I take care of it!" The Purple-Female Brawler Imaginator spoke with a firm & serious woman in not backing down: she acts like a native of a warrior tribe.

The 5th was a short Eyeball species in which his eye color was light blue, & had deep blue chrome color body limbs along with black & dark gray theme outfit & gear. His main head body was an Eye-Clops, A Human-like Eye, Batty Ears, had Cyborg Arms & Hydraulic Legs. His accessories were a Bat Hat, Spider Arm Armor, Batty Greaves, & had an Ornate Shield on his backside for protection. He wields the Kaos Shuriken shape like ninja stars.

"Hey, Bateye here, & I gotta say when I came onto this job, let me tell you…what we've been told, is the farthest thing we ever would have expected?!" The Eyeball Ninja Imaginator issued off with some sly smart remarks about the manner of what they are gonna be pulling today.

"Well we can tell that your getting the hang of this?" Cali smiled to comment Unity in making some new Imaginators to help in certain fields & elements.

"I am, the other Fire Imaginators are gonna stay to help Mags out with some fire related work." Unity responded to say in leaving those she had to help around knowing their strength is needed.

"Just be careful, you know where your going to, right?" Hugo stated to say in sounding very concern.

"According to Mags, the source of the storm seems focus in a place called: Skyhighlands." Unity stated to say in knowing the next location she must travel to.

"I remember that place, it's where we fought off the Air Pirates lead by Tae Kwon Crow. That was a KaBLAM of a time!" Tessa replied off in sounding excited to recall an old adventure from way back.

"Well don't go getting yer hopes up yet, from what I learn, a BIG OL' Tornado is keeping anybody from entering OR leaving. It won't be easy." Mags issued to say in sounding concern with worry; the area has some unusual tornado weather problem the likes that's against mother nature: acting as a wall.

"Do you think it's another device?" Unity asked if the strange tornado that is keeping anyone from Skyhighlands is another of Kaos' evil doings.

"Not sure about that luv, according to one of my boys in the area, he said something really strange?" Sharpfin issued off to state about a manner of something strange happening that he heard. "Something about someone in the center of the storm, controlling it?" He stated to mention this that really caught everyone's attention.

"A Doomlander perhaps?" Unity muttered under her breath, thinking if a strong Doomlander could even be capable of that. "Is it something more special then the others we've seen?" She asked in knowing the Doomlanders they faced, none were said to wield power to manipulate the weather, right?

"Whatever it is, you must stop it. If travel by skies gets taken over, then you can forget traveling to collect the Eternal Sources." Brain proclaimed this firm tone in knowing they need the skies to travel, if the enemy controls the skies, then they lost the advantage.

"Yeppers, the brain guy is right. I can tell just by looking…" Flynn issued forth to firmly try to sound serious as he noticed the calm weather; it may become another storm soon. "There's a storm a brewin', & it looks like it'll be a big one." He issued forth in sounding super serious that some might think, Flynn knows what he's talking about for a change.

"BOOM STICKS! Then quit lolly-gagging around & get moving!" Buzz issued off to start pushing the heroes to get a move on.

"Um, right…we're off." Unity replied back a bit off by the rushing act, but knew it was for a good cause.

Soon Unity & the Wind Imaginators boarded Flynn's airship, as it began to take off. Flynn put the petal to the metal to rush through to head towards the center of the major stormy winds. The others watch as they pray, that the Skylanders will make it through & find a way to defeat the storm to end all storms…

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Skylanders:

Captain Cutlass - (Zegram Ghart from Rogue Galaxy)

Air Mash - (Sully from Monster Inc.)

Cornel Wedge - (Jupis Tooki McGanel from Rogue Galaxy)

Hawkrawk - (Lilika Rhyza from Rogue Galaxy)

Bateye - (Mike from Monsters Inc.)

Another chapter done, & looks like the group of heroes is off on another adventure. But when they reach Skyhighlands, they must 1st penetrate a large tornado barrier. And while security numbers are low, the Wind Doomlanders inside are skilled at air combat. Especially one enemy that has the power to command & create storms. Will Unity & the Wind Imaginators get by or be blown away? Stay tune to find out…


	9. Chapter 09: Eye Of The Storm King!

Here's the next chapter, so enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 09: Eye Of The Storm King!**

**LOCATION: NEAR SKYHIGHLANDS**

The scene began to open where Flynn flew his airship with Unity & the Wind Imaginators until they stopped. Ahead of them was where Skyhighlands was suppose to be, but covering all over was a huge tornado that covered all over, if they approach it, then everyone aboard will be flung across to who knows where?

"Wowsers! In all my years of piloting an airship, I've never seen a tornado THIS big!?" Flynn stated in what he was seeing, & it was the mother of all tornados.

"Your certain, that's where Skyhighlands is located?" Hawkrawk asked in trying to follow through what they are seeing.

"Well sure I'm sure, after all we took that last left turn pass that one island to get here?" Flynn issued off to state in knowing this was the place & he recall seeing where they last turn to reach the area.

"Okay, so we're here, now onto another subject…" Bateye stated off in having an idea to say about the case. "HOW DO WE STOP IT!?" He shouted off in sounding like the task seems impossible by normal means.

"Woah, settle down there Bateye, I'm sure we have a plan." Air Mash patted the small eyeball down from being a bit irritated.

"The plan is to break through, but how?" Captain Cutlass sternly stated in trying to follow up the plan to aid in getting pass this difficult obstacle of gale wind.

"According to my devices, that wind speed is going at exactly a 1000 miles an hour. The ship's haul might survive the impact, but the damage will be severe." Cornel Wedge issued to say in running some calculations to determine the results of what they can do & what it will bring.

"Woah-Woah, WOAH! When did my ship become some battering ram?" Flynn yelped to protest about what he just heard here: he has to sacrifice his ship for this crazy plan.

"Well there's a 50 percent chance that this plan succeeds…" Cornel Wedge stated off that made everyone felt relieved. "Or…we fail & plunge to our demise." But that last part really drop the bomb on the mood here.

"Great, so between getting blown away by unexpected storms, we get to charge in & THEN get send to OZ!?" Bateye remarked off in seeing their only choices are pretty much down to slim & none.

"Hmmm, isn't there a way to lessen the danger?" Air Mash hums to himself to try to think of another way through the obstacle path.

"Well if Unity focuses her attack at these coordinates where I determine the weak point in the tornado, it SHOULD help in our breaching to enter Skyhighlands. In…theory?" Cornel Wedge explained the scientific term that might just help them make a break through, but it's only in theory.

"Yeah okay, but is there a way we can…WOOOAH!?" Flynn was saying at 1st before he yelped as did everyone because…his airship was moving & he was not by the wheel. "Hey! Who's steering my ship!?" He yelled off to look at who was piloting his ship now.

"Got tired of waiting, decided to take her for a spin." Captain Cutlass issued off to remotely state in a non-caring tone while just taking action.

"YAAaaahhh! Hey Captain Cutlass! Steer this thing better, your sailing skills about as reckless as Flynn's own!?" Bateye yelped from the way the guy pilots an airship as reckless as when Flynn was doing the piloting.

"Yeah! I have a reputation as being the Best Sky Pilot in all of Skylands!" Flynn issued off loudly to protest his claim.

"Flynn forget that, right now, lets focus on getting through the tornado." Unity issued that they must focus on the task at hand.

"Okay, but hurry! I wanna be able to fly this beauty while I still have some payments left to her." Flynn issued off to say in allowing this rough handling for now.

Seeing that they were taking a big gamble, everybody brace themselves in what happened next. First Captain Cutlass steered the ship directly at the tornado barrier wind, & Unity fired a Friendship Wave attack at full force. The impact was big enough that when the energy blast hit followed by the blunt of the airship, it managed to breach through to the other side. Within the tornado was a mining outpost, they finally made it into Skyhighlands.

"It Worked! We're in!" Cornel Wedge cheered in seeing that they made a huge break through.

"And not alone, look up there!" Hawkrawk narrow her eyes to look at something else that was here.

Suddenly there were some strange figures that the heroes could recognize, as they stood over an piece of floating island.

The 1st was Demon species with dark red-violet color skin, & bright tan orange color eyes, & had silver with tan bright brown & deep bronze color theme outfit & gear. He had a Super Mask, Human-like eyes, he had ears style like Spyro Horns, wore an Enhanced Torso, Doomlander Barbarian Arms & Legs. His accessories were Wasteland Spikes on the head, Doomlander Smasher Shoulder Armor, Doomlander Spiky Arm Guards, Doomlander Smasher Leg Armor, & had Bat Wings on his backside for flight. He wields Blade Fists for close combat & breaking through things.

"Look! Someone managed to get in, they must be pretty gutsy to try a stunt like that! But I Spike Fist, am here, & ready for battle!" The Demon Brawler Doomlander spoke with a passionate crusade tone in sounding a bit eager to engage in battle.

The 2nd to last was a Half-Demon & Half-Ape type species with white fur, gray skin from under the fur, & turquoise color eyes, he had black & silver color outfit & gear. He had a head like a Silverback, had Human eyes, Scaled Ears, wore a Tech Knight Chest, Ape Arms, Faun Legs, & a Feathercat Tail. His accessories were Demon Horns, Mummy's Pauldrons on his shoulders, Wildstorm Arm Armor, Doomlander Archer Leg Armor, & Bird Of Steel on his backside. He wields a Winged Doubler that had crystal edges on each end of the pole.

"Hah! So somebody actually managed to get in, gotta say I'm impressed? Very well, lets welcome our guest before me….The STORM KING!" The Half-Demon & Half-Ape Sentinel Doomlander proclaimed with an ego tone to remark this as he prepares.

Suddenly without warning, the Storm King held his weapon that emitted magical energy that was focusing to summon forth a miniature twister below to hassle the heroes progress.

"GYaaaahhh…." Flynn yelped as the entire ship shook that everyone yelped to hold on. "HEY! How can there be a Twister….inside another Twister!?" He yelled off in thinking this was ridiculous to count.

"Up there!" Unity pointed to seeing who was the one causing the storm. "So it's just as we heard, someone IS controlling the storms?" She stated in seeing the Doomlander responsible for this.

"Great, mystery solved. Just one problem to ask?" Bateye shrug off to simply say at 1st before… "HOW DO WE STOP IT!?" He yelled out in thinking the major problem, is stopping the guy.

"Well I might not be much a rocket scientist, but don't many of you have like wings?" Flynn suggested this as a thought of what the group that can fly can do.

"He's right! If we have wings & rockets, we can fly up & stop the guy!" Air Mash issued off in seeing that can be their best option here.

"Then lets not stand around, lets take this battle to them!" Hawkrawk issued forth in deciding they take the fight to the enemy above.

"Hang on!" Captain Cutlass yelled off as he actives the airship's thrusters to max boost.

"WOaaaah! Not AGAIN!?" Flynn yelped as his airship was diving upwards to almost look like it ride the twister…

* * *

**SKYLANDERS VS AIR DOOMLANDERS**

A new battle was suddenly about to take fold in where the heroes had Flynn's airship acting like a battle stage as it rode upwards from a summoned twister. The Skylanders goal was to face the new enemies to which drop in while there was many debris thrown all over the airspace.

"So you're the Skylanders that dare to cause trouble, well…that ends here!" Spike Fist issued forth to pound his fist, looking ready for a melee fight.

"So what are you suppose to be, a bodyguard?" Hawkrawk raised an eyebrow to firmly remark who this guy was suppose to be.

"I am Spike Fist! You shall fall before me!" Spike Fist issued off to say as he pound his fist, looking all tough.

"Great, so 1st on the agenda is taking out muscle-for-brain before we face Mr. What's-it's-face there?" Bateye rolled his eye to remark in seeing the 2 enemies that are here to deal with.

"I am the Storm King…by Lord Kaos' gracious gift, I have the power…to control STORMS!" Storm King boasted forth as he used the wind to surround himself, appearing all powerful-like.

"Then that means we beat you, the storm will end." Captain Cutlass remotely stated firmly in how they can end this; beat Storm King & end this matter.

"HAH! Beat Me!? Ohohoho, oh that's the funniest thing I've heard all day!?" Storm King laughed off in finding that kind of stuff humorist to him. "But if your serious, then get a taste of THIS!" He then became deadly serious in deciding to handle these heroes.

Then without warning, Storm King spun his weapon that was discharging lightning all over, causing everyone to yelp & dodge. Spike Fist wasn't in any danger, as he charged to deliver punches on the targets as they were focus on the lightning blast.

"Ugh….this guy's making me feel like he's full of hot air?" Rainbow Dash spoke through Unity in groaning about dealing with someone that can be a real blow hard.

"No kiddin'!" Applejack's voice spoke through Unity in remarking the issue at hand.

"Ugh, I really hope we don't have to come across villains like this all the time?" Rarity spoke through Unity in hoping they don'tcome across something like this villain.

"I don't know, you never can tell?" Pinkie Pie spoke through Unity to remark that sometimes, surprises can happen especially in folks one can meet.

"What should we do?" Fluttershy spoke through Unity in sounding worried here.

"If we can stop him from producing storms, then that can tip the scale. Let's hurry & put our plan into motion." Twilight spoke through Unity issued firmly in knowing they have to take out the enemy that can turn the tide of this battle.

Now at the moment, everyone was really throwing all they got, there were many thrown weapons that clash or got whacked. And then Storm King unleashed a thunderbolt that almost fried the brave heroes, but it also damaged Flynn's ship into a bad burn stack.

"WAaaahhh! My Cabin!?" Flynn screamed out in seeing what happened to his cabin quarters, wrecked by the enemy. "Alright, No More Mister Nice Guy!? Sticks & Stones May Break My Bones, But When You Cross A Line, You Cross The Line!" Flynn gazed at Storm King, seeing he went & cross a line of destroying a pilot's sleeping cabin.

"Hah! What are you gonna do about it? A Mabu like you is no threat to me!" Storm King taunted in liking to see what one Mabu can do.

"Then try ME instead!" Unity's voice was heard that caught the enemy's attention.

Then without warning, a shocking surprise occurred when Unity was seen on the deck showing that she was gonna jump to fight, but instead…she focused to slowly hover her feet OFF & float up in the air on her own.

"What!? You Can FLY!?" Storm King yelped in seeing this, he thought Unity's wing set was decoration.

"I surprise myself in learning what I can do when I put my mind to it." Unity smiled off to say this with a cocky attitude.

"POW!/LOOKOUT FROM BELOW!" Flynn's voice was heard over the sound of a fired cannon.

"Hugh!?" Storm King looked puzzled as Unity duck below before… "KABOOM!/GAAaahhh!" An explosion impacted Storm King, causing him to be temporally distracted.

"OH YEAH! Who Brings the BOOM to the party!" Flynn cheered in having scored in delivering the pain from a nearby cannon. "Ah THIS Guy, RIGHT Here!" Flynn was really bragging off about his victory there.

"That was your 1st & LAST mistake! Hrruuaghh!" Spike Fist shouted in seeing what the Mabu did, as he charges in to attack…

"WAAAAAIT! Nobody Move!" Bateye cuts in during the commotion to stop everything.

"Hugh?" Spike Fist yelped while a bit puzzled; what does the eyeball want that he ask to stop in a middle of a battle.

"I think I drop a contact?" Bateye got on all fours to look for something he lost; his contact.

"Hugh, I don't get it?" Spike Fist raised an eyebrow in looking puzzled in what he just heard.

"Well you see it's part of a joke, you can't lose a contact the size of a dinner bowl." Air Mash approach to explain the issue point of what Bateye was making to be a joke.

"Oh….hugh, I never would have…" Spike Fist was slowly catching on the joke when… "BASH!/POW!/GWAaaughh!?" He suddenly got hit by multiple weapon & shot blows that knocked him backwards.

"Wow, I can't believe he didn't see that coming?" Cornel Wedge stated in having had an open chance to attack when the guy drop his guard.

"I can't believe he even fell for such a ruse?" Captain Cutlass remotely stated with a dry tone about someone falling for such a stunt.

"Apparently he's not big on brains." Hawkrawk shrug off her shoulders in stating how Spike Fist was the muscle fighter then a smart guy.

"Grrr….alright…" Storm King was seen coming out of the dust cloud, looking really upset from being blasted by a cannon. "Which of you is the Wise Guy!?" He yelled off in looking ready to unleash his fury.

"Why not look behind you?" Unity's voice was heard from behind the Doomlander.

"Hugh!?" Storm King looked at Unity with a puzzled expression, only to regret it when he saw the opponent charging for an energy attack.

"FRIENDSHIP WAVE!/POWfruvhmmm…" Unity yelled this off before firing off her signature technique.

"GRUUAAAaaughhh!/BREAKfruvhmm…." Storm King let off a scream while at the same time, his magical weapon broke in half.

From the final action perform, the storms suddenly began to disappear: the weapon Storm King used must have been the source. Everyone could see the sun again, & now the Skyhighlands was free from a stormy crisis. Ad as for the Wind Doomlanders, they groan as they slowly push themselves to stand.

"Hah! Looks your Ace turn out to be a Joker in the end." Bateye laughed off to lightly joke about the enemy's tactics to cause a storm has now been severely done away.

"Grrrr….you dare to ruin my moment of triumphed! I 'AM' The Storm King!?" Storm King snapped forth with an upset growl in refusing to lose as he stood up.

"Storm King, it's no use, without the storm, we have to fall back!?" Spike Fist issued off to say as he got up to notice, they lost the advantage.

"That's right, run along between your tail between your legs." Bateye issued off to remark to taunt the Doomlanders.

"Grrrr….you have not seen the LAST of me, I'll be back!" Storm King growled to remark that he will be back.

Then with a sudden last surprise, Storm King threw a smoke bomb that covered the airship. When the dust cleared away, a hidden enemy airship that park near the heroes. That was when Spike Fist & Storm King used to escape as they flew off in the distance.

"Should we go after him?" Captain Cutlass remotely asked seeing the enemies are escaping.

"Hold on there, 1st thing we gotta sdo is land my ship. It took a lot of beating, anymore & we'll drop." Flynn sternly protest in thinking about their airship; it took too much damage, anymore stress to it & it may come apart.

"Flynn's got a point, we won, that's all that matters." Air Mash smiled off to state a simple way to view a glass that's half full, rather then half empty.

"Yeah, but still…you know we might come across them again." Hawkrawk narrow her eyes in making a good guess they'll meet again.

"Or they can try to perform another storm like before. This place seems like the central location for it, so we need a way to prevent that." Cornel Wedge issued off to explain the logic point of view on the subject here.

"Leave that to me, I think I know what can help us out." Unity smiled with confidence in having an idea that may benefit them the most.

With enough said, the others left the task to Unity as she went below the deck to look for some store Imaginate Crystals. Everyone pretty much had a good guess what Unity was gonna do, so they leave that to her while the rest helped Flynn repair the airship.

**WINNERS: UNITY & THE SKYLANDERS**

* * *

**LATER AFTER THE STORM CRISIS**

"Okay, gyro stabilizers are intact, & the internal wheel functions in good use, & this here do-hickey thing seems fine?" Flynn smiled to clap his hands together in having done a well done job here. "Okay, so far, the airship's fixed up with a quick patch up, so we're ready to head back when you guys are." He called out to those aboard in knowing they can leave whenever the others are ready.

"Say, when's Unity coming in?" Bateye asked in noticing that Unity was nowhere around.

"I think she was finishing the last new Imaginator batch?" Air Mash stated in probably guessing where Unity was at.

Now seen next to Unity were a new band of Air Element Imaginators, & their features were similar to a Bird-like species.

The 1st was a Fieldfare species with tan orange feathers, yellow eyeballs with tan light blue color eyes, & had silver & dark silver theme color outfit & gear. He had a Bird Brain shape feature head, wore a Bird Guard Chest, Bird Arms, Feathered Legs, & a Bird Tail. His accessories were a Metal Crest, Bird Pauldrons for the shoulders, Bird Arm Guards, Bird Armor Greaves, & had Feathered Wings on his backside for flight. He wields a Totem Bazooka for long range explosive attack usage.

"Greetings, my name is Birdcannon, I would like to offer my assistance." The Fieldfare Bazooker Imaginator spoke forth in sounding like a mature military man with some good decision making.

The 2nd was a Sky Baron species with white feathers, light tan blue color eyes, & had bright turquoise & dark tan turquoise theme color outfit & gear. He had a Cawesome head figure, had human-like eyes, Firebird Ears, wore a Bird Guard Chest, Bird Arms, Adventurer's Legs, & a Birdman Tail. His accessories were Firebird Helm, Fine Feathered Shoulders, Bird Arm Guards, Bird Armor Greaves, & had the Bird Of Steel on his backside acting as his metallic version of wings. He wields the Wild Storm Sword as his melee weapon.

"My name is Air Wing, I am a swordsman, ready to engage." The Sky Baron Knight Imaginator spoke like another military man with a youthful expression of himself.

The 3rd to last one was a Bird species who had dark tan turquoise color feathers, orange eyeballs with tan light-yellow eye colors, & had dark turquoise & dark silver theme color outfit & gear. He had a Cawesome head figure, had human-like eyes, Fire Dancer Ears, wore a Pilot's Chest, Bird Arms, Feathered Legs, & a Bird Tail. His accessories were a Mohawk, Fine Feathered Shoulders, Bird Arm Guards, Bird Armor Greaves, & had Feathered Wings on his backside for flight. He wields the Eaglewise Scepter to perform spell type attacks close & fro ma distance.

"You may call me Wind Rider, I'm not just all flashy, I also dabble in other fields of science." The Bird Sorcerer Imaginator spoke with a more scientist-like tone while sounding very young.

"Great to hear." Unity smiled in liking to know those here are capable of their own merits.

"Hugh, so they are all birds?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in noticing what new type of Wind Imaginators these were.

"Flynn, allow me to introduce to you: TEAM COVEY!" Unity proudly issued to introduce those that she brought forth.

"So I take it that since they are birds, the name fits somewhat of their description?" Flynn raised an eyebrow to question how the name sorta fits the bird feature appearance.

"Yes, it was something I thought of." Unity nodded her head in confirming that was correct.

"Quick question, how come we didn't have any birds earlier?" Flynn asked a sudden question that was on his mind.

"Well, I guess I didn't think that far ahead." Unity shrug off in stating that she was focusing on so much, she let the bird feature pass.

"Well what matters is we got new guards here, so hop aboard when your ready." Flynn issued forth to mention this while awaiting for those to come aboard.

"Thank you all, I'm leaving this place under your protection." Unity smiled to the new Imaginators that she will have them protect this area.

"Don't fear, we'll help keep watch over the area." Birdcannon proclaimed in knowing they have this place well under hand.

"Yes, we'll make security very tight." Air Wing responded in being firm in their line of work.

"Don't forget to take this with you. It appeared right after you made us." Wind Rider stated as he handed a Wind Oval object to Unity: it was the Air Eternal Source.

"Oh yes, thanks Mr. Wind Rider." Unity smiled to formally thank the guy for reminding her.

"It's 'just' Wind Rider." Wind Rider corrected Unity in not being addressed with such formalities.

"Well it was very lucky to find another Eternal Source here. For now, good luck." Unity responded off to say while saying her farewells now…

The new Team Covey used their wings to flap or soar off to secure the high points around Skyhighlands. Unity began to use her new flying ability to join up with those aboard Flynn's aiship.

"Come on, time to cast off." Captain Cutlass issued off as they were already aboard & preparing to ship off.

"Woah there, best leave the piloting to me. After all, you all must be tired out, so leave the flying to Ol' Captain Flynn." Flynn steps I nto stop the guy, as he proclaims that he will be the one to pilot the airship.

"I almost wonder which of you sailors of the skies are harder to handle? Captain Cutlass or you Flynn?" Hawkrawk signed to shake her head with annoyance that given a choice, both are difficult pilots in the skies.

"I'm already contacting everyone back at the base, air travel is safe with the storm gone." Conel Wedge issued to say as he was using a radio device to inform their allies of their report & to be given the latest intel.

"Finally! The 1st good news we've heard all day. This adventure was almost too crazy to figure out that we gotta not be behind." Bateye stated off to remotely comment about how things were going up & down for a brief moment.

"No problem Bateye, if we hurry, maybe they'll have some donuts waiting." Air Mash stated off with an easy smile in commenting about making it back in time for a good eat.

"Alright everyone, time to head back." Unity issued to say as she flew up to land on the deck. "Flynn, if you would." Unity smiled in offering to let Flynn help sail them back to their HQ.

"No problem, it's smooth sailing from here!" Flynn issued off to say in sounding very proud of himself as he took the wheel.

Now we see the heroes soar through the air as they leave Skyhighlands behind. Whatever is their next adventure is gonna be like after surviving a freak storm, can be anyone's guess. Until then, just have to wait & see…

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Spike Fist (Loki from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue)

Storm King (Storm King from My Little Pony: The Movie 2017 film)

*Skylanders:

Birdcannon – (Chief R from Mega Man X)

Air Wing – (Colonel from Mega Man X)

Wind Rider - (Mr. Famous from Mega Man Battle Network)

Well another chapter is made, & now here's the next one. When Unity's group returns, they can't find their base because….IT'S UNDERWATER!? Yes, there is a major flooding happening all over the Skylands, & that means Kaos is causing trouble once again. Unity will need to figure a way to handle the next adventure out in the waters, what will happen? Better stay tune to find out, till then…enjoy…


	10. Chapter 10: Water Troubles

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 10: Water Troubles**

**THE SKYLANDERS CURRENT LOCATION…?**

The scene begins to show Flynn's airship flying through the air as Unity & the Skylanders were just returning from their journey to Skyhighlands. After finally calming down the storm by the Doomlander called Storm King, it was finally safe for air travel.

"Attention folks, this is your captain speaking, we'll be arriving at Blackthorne Castle very…" Flynn issued froth to announce this with a smile when…

"Wait Flynn, does something seem off?" Unity cuts Flynn off in noticing something was off.

"Hugh, don't think so, we flew the same direction we came from, right?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in not seeing anything wrong in the path he's flown from when they left & reach Skyhighlands & back.

"Yes, but look at the landscape." Unity issued to say in noticing, something was off about the area.

Then to everyone's surprise what they saw was instead of a barren wasteland, it was…a sea of vast amounts of WATER! Water was everywhere, like this place became an ocean overnight or something. The airship stops to hover around for everyone to study the layouts.

"Hugh, there's nobody here?" Bateye yelped in noticing that the area, had nothing around it.

"Hugh?" Air Mash responded puzzled when he check what his friend meant.

"There's suppose to be a fortress here?" Bateye stated in recalling what was sup[pose to be station here.

"Let's not panic." Air Mash calmly tried to say this to his worrying eyeball friend.

"I'm panicking cause it's a huge problem!" Bateye issued off in sounding like he is panicking now.

"Calm down, lets check our travel schedule." Air Mash stated to calmly request how they go about to understand this.

"Oh boy this is so embarrassing?...Um let's see…9 O'Clock arrival?" Bateye stated to say with a worried look before looking over a chart to state the time.

"Yep, 9 O'Clock. Arrived without delay." Air Mash nodded his head to confirm this was the time of their due arrival.

"Castle Blackthrone." Bateye stated in where they are suppose to be located in.

"Castle Blackthrone." Air Mash nodded in also agreeing to that very manner of where they are.

"Out near Mine Town." Bateye stated in where the castle was suppose to be located.

"Hugh…Mine Town? Give me that?!" Air Mash signed in having heard this before taking Bateye's chart to look over it. "It's Time Town, Bateye does this look like Time Town?" He patted on the chart in stating what was actually written: causing Bateye to mumbled a bit lost in how to explain in gibberish. "Okay, remember along the way from Skyhighland, you spent all your time having a chat with Unity?" He spoke up in asking if the guy remembers something that occurred recently.

"Good kid that one." Bateye replied off with a smile in saying Unity is a good person.

"The Rest of us….were STUDYING Skyland Geography!" Air Mash remotely & loudly reminded the guy of what the other Air Imaginators were doing at the time. "This is NOT where Castle Blackthrone?" He stated that this area was not where the fortress was suppose to be located.

"Would you listen to this? Blame it on the little, how original?" Bateye remotely stated in pretending to find that funny while Air Mash signed in where this was going. "He must have gotten it wrong with his ONE EYE!?" He yelled off that last bit to point that he must have gotten it wrong due to him only having one eye instead of 2 to pay attention in different areas.

"Bateye come on, don't take it personally?" Air Mash signed to apologize for his rash behavior.

"You Were Thinking It!" Bateye remotely stated in knowing what the guy was thinking.

"Come on? Don't be so sensitive?" Air Mash asked in trying to buddy-up to the eyeball.

"Ehhh…" Bateye was trying to not hear what Air Mash was selling him.

"Come on Batty? Little Blinky?" Air Mash was doing the all buddy-buddy act to help get on Bateye's good side.

"No.,…Don't do that? I'm resisting you." Bateye protest in trying to not be tempted by the sweet talks.

"Who's your buddy? Come on?" Air Mash asked playfully to get the guy to ease up.

"Don't make me like you?" Bateye protest in not wanting to get all buddy with the guy after what happened.

"Come on?" Air Mash asked again for Bateye to consider it.

"I-I don't wanna like you right now?" Bateye was trying to resist the urge when…

"Come Onn….?" Air Mash spoke in a deeper voice in sounding all pouty in wanting them to make up here.

"Alright fine, you big lug. Ah-ha-hah!" Bateye gave in as he happily lightly did a fist pound on Air Mash as they made up.

"Wow, it's great that you both made up so well…you really became fast friends." Unity smiled in seeing those here that were about to fight make up.

"Well Unity, you made us, heh, it's only nature we become friends." Bateye issued off to compliment the one that is showing them to be good to one's friends.

"Hey…I think I see something weird sticking out in the middle of all this water?" Flynn issued off in noticing something weird out of the body of endless water.

"Wait a second, let me see?" Air Mash used the nearby binoculars to see something ahead of them. "That looks like apart of Castle Blackthrone's towers? You don't suppose…" He was starting to say in having to ponder a thought…

"HEEEEEELP!" Hugo's voice was heard crying out loud nearby.

"Hugo?" Unity responded surprise that they found the Mabu in such a location surrounded by all the water.

"Oh thank goodness your back! You would not believe this, but for some reason, everything is flooded?" Hugo signed with relief while reporting the new crisis they have happening here.

"Yeah, I think they noticed Hugo." Cali rolled her eyes as she & some of the others showed up to greet those coming in.

"Guys it's weird, one minute we're in a barren wasteland, the next, all this water comes & nearly drowns us." Tessa issued to say in no matter where they look, they are surrounded by water.

"Are Master King Vision & the rest alright?" Unity asked with worry if the others in the castle are alright.

"We had to move everything to the South Tower where it was higher due to where we're position." Sharpfin issued to state in where they had to move everyone due to flooding.

"Hey Sharpfin, in your element I see?" Flynn waved off to greet the guy who being a shark, must be alright in the water.

"Oh sure, but it's best we get over there to hear what's going on." Sharpfin rolled his eyes in having heard that statement about where sharks usual live in before focusing on the big picture.

"Hey guys! I finally figured out where all this flood is coming from." Mags yelled out to state this to those that need to hear this.

"You have?" Unity asked in thinking that would be helpful news.

"Yes, but the source is close to a large body of water, it maybe even underwater." King Vision issued forth to mention where the location is most likely to be in.

"Quite so, & you best get some NEW Water Imaginators ready." Brain issued forth in knowing that if these guys go, they will need to have those that can handle the area's element.

"Indeed, for if you wish to partake, you'll need Skylanders who are specialize in underwater combat." Master Eon nodded in having to agree, a group of Skylanders that are experts in water areas are for the best.

"I understand, I'll get ready while hearing the details. Flynn, everyone, be on standby." Unity nodded her head to understand, & will do her part to help as well.

Everyone quickly has to get ready for the worse, more for the matter of the water as closer examination shows…it's still rising. It nothing is done, then the Skylanders base will be completely under water…

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**KAOS NEW BASE**

The scene reopens around Skylanders Academy, where a magic barrier was set up to shield it from the sudden rising of water. And Kaos watch everything from the comferts of his own throne chamber…

"BEHOLD Glkumshanks! It's a Diabolical Plot of…WATERY DOOM!" Kaos was heard boasting forth about his latest evil scheme that involved water, lots & lots of water.

"Yes sir, once again, you're display of messing everything around you never seems to go unnoticed." Glumshanks responded with a little less thrill in seeing the water & fish swim pass the windows outside.

"Quite so, all these unforeseen element chaos patterns are helping me very much." Kaos smiled off evilly to brag forth.

"And your gonna tell me why, right?" Glumshanks replied off in knowing Kaos loves to brag.

"Right, because it's very hard for you to comprehend." Kaos remotely stated much to the troll signing that his master loves to do such things. "The terror of unknown weather is creating a vast amount of energy, & that energy will be what shall give me even MORE power!" He explained forth the means where he's making all the crisis

"Exactly how much chaotic terror do you need for said energy confirmation?" Glumshanks asked in thinking that after raining fireballs, terrible wind storms & now water floods, how many more will there be after that?

"Well a lot, but no fear, with my Doomlanders doing their job, it's only a matter of time." Kaos responded off in stating the manner before concluding the topic.

"If there is time…" Another voice was heard before entering out of nowhere, was Storm King.

"What!? Storm King, why are you here…? Shouldn't you be causing oh I don't know?" Kaos was a bit stump in seeing who was here before… "A Storm of CHAOS!?" He yelled out that last stuff in what he was expecting this powerful Doomlander to be doing.

"Yeah, about that, those Skylanders broke my weapon that helped me create storms." Storm King issued off to show his weapon that was broken in 2.

"Hugh, again with the Skylanders!? That's like what, twice this week?" Kaos protest in feeling like the Skylanders that are popping in are becoming more a pest then usual.

"Actually 3 if you count your station Doomlanders, & 4 if we add in the Evil Flying Monkey mishap." Glumshanks corrected the number count Kaos failed to add in.

"Grrr….those fools think they can stop me! Well I think it's time we add a little something to the mix." Kaos was sounding very upset, bfore deciding to try something to turn the tide.

"And what would you have in mind sir?" Glumshanks asked in not sure what Kaos was thinking.

"Contact my Doomlanders in the water area, & have them release…The Undersea Creatures…OF DOOM!" Kaos issued the order while making a bold & loud proclamation. "Ha-Hahahaaaahhh!" Then he went off into a maniacal laughter at the moment.

"Yes sir, I'll get right…" Glumshanks responded as he was gonna get going like usual.

"Hold it! You get my weapon fix, then you do everything else 2nd, got it." Storm King stops Glumshanks to have he do something to fix his busted weapon.

"Well if it's not obeying one lord of evil, it's two?" Glumshanks signed in feeling like there are days where he gets ordered around…a lot.

The scene began to fad out as something moved within the waters by the window, & it did not look pleasant for sure.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**BACK WITH THE SKYLANDERS**

The scene shows more water rising up to creep up more & more of the castle fort's towers. Flynn's airship was parked nearby as the repairs around it was finally done. And at the same motion, Unity was slowly coming out.

"Wow, the water just keeps coming?" Flynn stated in noticing how much water keeps coming. "Oh good you're here." Flynn smiled in noticing that Unity flew up to land on the ship.

"Yes, & I've managed to get those here ready." Unity smiled to state in what she accomplished.

Then something appeared from the water to aboard Flynn's ship, & one of them was extra big enough for the rest to ride on before the new Water Imaginators were present.

The 1st was a Mer-Men species that had tan blue scale skin, deep gray-blue hair, & deep turquoise color eyes, & had deep gray-blue & tan blue color theme outfit & gear. He had a Cowboy Head, Deepglow Ears, wore an Enhanced Torso, Cleaning Arms, & Athletic Legs. His accessories were a Shell Helmet, Clam Shoulder Armor, Clam Shell Arm Guards, Seashell Leg Armor, & a Barrel Back for carrying things inside on his backside. He wields a Puffer Fish Club which is used for fights & possibly when going to hunt fish.

"Villains beware, the sea shall not become your place of…EVIIIIIL! Or my isn't…Hookline…I think? Wait, what was I saying again?" The Mer-Man Smasher Imaginator issued off like a middle-age man, but he sounded forgetful.

The 2nd was a female MerGillman with light blue scale skin, green color eyes, & had tan bronze & white-gray color outfit & gear. She had a Fish Tatale head, had Monster eyes, Fish Girl Ears, wore a Seahorse Torso, Shell Arms, Witchy Legs, & a Fishtail. Her accessories were a Fishy Fin, Clam Shoulder Armor, Clam Shell Arm Guards, Seashell Leg Armor, & Air Strike Wings for flight in the air & speed travel in the water. She wields the Super Splasher which was a bazooka cannon capable of firing powerful water blast shots.

"Hey there. My names Aquatica, & you don't need to worry, I know my way around water & tech. So the two are a set in match." The female MerGillman Bazooker Imaginator stated off to introduce herself as some eager person who knows how to work around machines, water works & stuff.

The 3rd was a female Lion Fish Naga-Hybrid species with pink-red color scale skin, red-violet color hair, & tan yellow eyes, & had red-violet & tan-yellow theme outfit & gear. She had a Lion Fish Head, Lion Fish Ears, wore a Lion Fish Body, Ballerina Arms, had a Lion Fish Tasset, & Lion Fish Naga. Her accessories were a Lion Fish Mask, Clam Shoulder Armor, Shell Arm Armor, & Lion Fish Backpack that helps her flap in the air & aids during times in water. She wields Scimitars as her duel combo of 2 hands.

"Name's Liona Tigerfish, & while I may have just a tail, when I'm in the water, I'm serious!" The Lion Fish Naga-Hybrid Swashbuckler Imaginator issued off to boldly state her claims on who she is.

The 4th was a Half-Mergill & Half-Human species with light-blue color skin, & had deep turquoise along with light-bronze & gray theme color outfit & gear. He had a Scuba Head, had a Snorkel by his right ear spot, wore a Diver Torso, Diver Arms, & Diver Legs. His accessories were a Fishy Fin, Clam Shoulder Armor, Clam Shell Arm Guards, Seashell Leg Armor, & a Scuba Tank to help him breath underwater. He wields the Nautilus Shots to fire from a distance on land & in the water.

"You can call me Ocean Lad, the sea is for everyone. But if villains wish to use it for anything that can do harm then we shall fight!" The Half-Mergill & Half-Human Quickshot Imaginator issued forth in sounding like a youthful young man very wise to be a good leader quality.

The 5th to last one was a Giant Turtle species that had turquoise color scale skin, dark gray & dark green line pattern shell, & light green eyes, & had dark gray-blue & deep green theme color outfit & gear. He has a Turtle head, Monster looking eyes, wore a Turtle Shell, had Cyborg Arms, & wore Deep Sea Legs. His accessories were a Turtle Shellmet, Turtle Shoulder Armor, Turtle Arm Armor, Turtle Leg Armor, & a Turtle Shell Backpack. His main weapon was his Blade Fists for close combat which seem perfect for a guy with plenty of defense.

"No need to worry, if anyone dares to face us, then they'll deal with the Mighty - Turtle Titan!" The Giant Turtle Brawler Imaginator announced forth like he was portraying himself like a comic superhero.

"Wow, a giant turtle, that just seems so….AWESOME!?" Flynn issued off to smile big in seeing another amazing new Imaginator GIANT before him.

"You sure you can be alright with this many Unity?" Cali asked in thinking if more help was needed for a flooding crisis.

"Yeah, for now I worked on needing a team of Imaginators that can breath underwater. If I didn't think about that, then they…" Unity slowly was starting off to say this before…

"Would drown if they were not aquatic types, am I correct." Ocean Lad cuts in to state what the problem lies if one did not think careful on the choice characteristics they would need.

"So we're your made picks to find evil lurking underwater." Aquatica issued off to say with a little smile on her face.

"EVILLLL!" Hookline shouted out like a crazy madman that surprise the others. "Wha…Where is this Evil I must vanquish?" He asked in looking around, not seeing any signs of evil to be found.

"Settle there Hookline, she meant later." Liona Tigerfish patted Hookline's back in seeing the middle-age guy needs to not lose himself before they get started.

"Please hurry! The water is rising." Hugo asked in sounding worried cause the water kept rising up inch by inch.

"No problem-o Mabu-man, we're on the case! Ugh, question…where are we on the case too?" Turtle Titan issued forth to say until he realized; he doesn't know where they are going.

"A please called Dark Water Cove, that seems to be where the water uprising started from." Tessa stated to mention the place in question of where the problem started in.

"And you can bet anything, Kaos may have it well guarded." Buzz issued to firmly state in how they can bet things will go when the heroes find who the causer is.

"So hurry along. Anymore & we'll need to abandon this place for a ship." Sharpfin firmly asked the others quickly get this task done or they will have to abandon this temporal base & start from scratch.

"Whelp, time to ship off. Course, now I'll be flying through both the air & sea….ah, it's what all us sailors dream about." Flynn proclaimed in feeling like it's time for him to experience sailing in the skies & water.

"Have you ever sailed on water Flynn?" Tessa raised an eyebrow to ask the sudden question.

"Well can't say it's not a 1st time or not, so…learn while on the road I say." Flynn shrug off to simply say as much about this while always raring to try anything new.

"Oh boy, please hurry….I'm afraid there maybe some terrible creatures lurking in the waters even as we speak." Hugo issued to say in sounding worried about what lurks in the watery deep.

"Hmmm, well I wouldn't put it pass that some nasty critters may pop up to take a bite out of us?" Buzz scratch his chin to think about the worse thing that might pop up & surprise them.

"Oh dear, what if there are….gulp: Underwater Sheep!?" Hugo swallowed hard in fearing the worse thing around, sheep from the watery depths.

"Relax Hugo, I don't think we have to worry about that." Cali stated with a light smile to calm her friend having worried thoughts about sheep.

"And don't worry, I asked the Air Imaginators to patrol the skies to alert you of any approaching danger." Unity issued to say in leaving those

"Excellent work Unity, be safe out there." King Vision stated to say in encouraging his Imaginator.

"I will, wish us good luck." Unity nodded with a smile while asking they be given luck on their trip.

"Safe journey Skylanders!" Master Eon waved off a hand from where he was.

"Quickly, last thing I want is a fish thinking I'm it's next meal." Brain yelled off in not wanting any fish to see his brain was some sort of food shape object.

"Hey Air Mash, guess what I'm doing?" Bateye was seen flying with AirMash while pretending to twirl as if showing himself as a dizzy eyeball.

"Yeah, okay…I'm gonna head inside for a quick round before all the served donuts are gone." Air Mash lightly responded in not getting it before flying near a tower to head in.

"What, hey…don't you even get it?" Bateye called out as he landed near the tower as Air Mash closed it. "You big throw rug." He lashed out I nseeing the guy left him high & dry.

"Ah lighten up Bateye, I got the jest of your joke. So I'm sure…" Mags was seen nearby to join to cheer the eyeball up when… "Ugh…" Then Mags became wide-eye in seeing a large shadow behind her & Bateye.

"Ohohoh…." Bateye yelped as he saw a large shadowy creature emerge from the waters over them. "Nice Sea Beast….Hehe…Nice…BIG Sea Beast?" He sheepishly responded with a nervious chuckle in seeing, something big came to them.

"Ugh, I think it's time we gone inside?" Mags nervously stated as she reach the door, only to discover; it's locked. "Oh-no! I must have accidentally forget to disengage the lock system after Air Mash went in?" She exclaimed in realizing she made a grave error.

"Seriously!? Then we're…" Bateye suddenly had an uneasy look in his eye.

"Yep…Sea Meal?" Mags stated in looking at the growling sea beast.

"Air Mash? Anybody! Open the door?" Bateye was trying to rattle the doorknob to call his bud over.

"She's coming!" Mag stated in seeing the shadowy sea beast closing in at them.

"Open The DOOR…" Bateye yelled out this before… "Ban-Ban-Ban-Ban-Ban…./NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Bateye was literally banging on the door in a hyperactive crazy moment as he & Mags backed up in fearing of being attacked.

"AAahhh!?/Woooahg!?" Then without warning. Air Mash reached out a crack opening the door to snatch Bateye & Mags inside before closing said door.

Then a magic barrier protects the castle's towers before something attacked, as everything went dark. Hopefully Unity's team can stop the cause before their friends end up on the menu: as fish food!?

* * *

**NOTES: **Some scene & chat reference from Monster Inc. Trailer is used in this chapter.

The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Skylanders:

Hookline - (Mermaid Man from Spongebob Squarepants)

Aquatica – (Nya from Lego Ninjago)

Liona Tigerfish - (Layla from Winx Club)

Ocean Lad –(Aqualad from Young Justice)

*GIANTS:

Turtle Titan – (Mikey from TMNT 2003 TV Series)

Well another chapter is finally all set. Next chapter, Unity & the new Water Imaginators explore before finding the source of the increasing amounts of water & flooding. But they'll have to fight against an army of small, but tough Water Doomlanders along with a GIANT Water Doomlander protecting an evil device on the spot. What sort of underwater fight are we gonna see? Better stay tune to find out…


	11. Chapter 11: Beneath The Watery Depths

Here's the next chapter many have been waiting for, so enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 11: Beneath The Watery Depths**

**LOCATION: DARK WATER COVE**

The scene reveals what was once an island surrounded by rivers of water where ships maybe docked. But now it's been submerged, & right now Flynn sailed over the area as Unity & her group prepares to embark on another journey to stop this water uprising crisis from flooding all of Skyland.

"Oh wow, everything is really underwater from here. You sure you can make it?" Flynn exclaimed in seeing so much water, but was concern if the heroes were up to this.

"That's why it's important that I have Imaginators that can breath underwater. Now everyone, follow my lead!" Unity issued forth to say in knowing she needs those that can breath underwater then just have those with the same water element.

"Are you certain, we all can breath in the water, but you…" Aquatica was about to question about Unity not being like them.

"Lets believe in her, she wouldn't have join us otherwise." Liona Tigerfish issued off in deciding to have some faith in the one that made them.

"Best keep yourself alert Flynn, besides Doomlanders, there are other dangerous prey within the sea." Ocean Lad issued to alert the Mabu of anything else that lurks within these waters.

"Roger that, I'll keep on standby!" Flynn saluted in having heard this to follow through.

"Then there's no time to waste! Onward!" Hookline shouted out boldly in being raring to go.

"Shells Up!" Turtle Titan yelled forth this as if announcing a battle cry.

Soon Unity & the Water Imaginators dove into the water as they began to swim downwards. It truly looks like much of the area became completely submerge from an unknown amount of water.

"EVIIIIL!" Hookline yelled out all of a sudden.

"WHERE!?" Unity asked as she & the others were on guard of an unexpected attack.

"Those Coral Reefs! Can't you see how they are shaped? EVIIIIL I TELL YOU!" Hookline yelled out in pointing at the target was…just a normal bunch of grown coral reef: causing the others to sign from having expected something far worse

"Exactly how did you make this guy?" Liona Tigerfish raised an eyebrow in thinking Unity made this Imaginator a bit to off his rocker.

"He seems a little…Senile, don't you think?" Aquatica raised an eyebrow in thinking the guy's action made it seem like he was an old man with an age mind that wasn't recognizing things logically.

"Um, well sometimes ideas pop in my head?" Unity sheepishly shrug off her shoulders to state her manner of how…things end up from what just pops in all of a sudden.

Within Unity's mind by the Imaginate Crystal, was the spirit souls of the Mane Six. Apparently they were observing everything to even overhearing what the problem was.

"Pop in her head is right! Who gave out such an idea?" Twilight raised an eyebrow in who made Hookline behave like a senile man that might have lost a few marbles.

"I'll give you 2 guesses who." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in having to guess who did it.

"Who?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently in not knowing the answer.

"Pinkie, Ah think Rainbow means yer self." Applejack remarked off in knowing their pink friend was the causer.

"Ugh, I know we each have a role to play to help Unity out. But sometimes giving the right outfit to one customer is hard unless you know their character. And nothing can help if that character is…um…different?" Rarity exclaimed off in trying to state the logic that even when giving the best outfit that fits someone, sometimes the character in how they behave can still be unpredictable.

"Oh dear, I hope they'll be alright." Fluttershy slightly gasped to meekly sound worried now.

"Hugh…We can only hope as much." Twilight signed in only hoping that things will work themselves out.

Back with Unity's group, they had just finished having dealt with some wild sea creatures that tried to attack them. And they were seen approaching a spot that looked like it had some pumping machine that was emitting to force more water from unknown parts. That might be the machine that's responsible for the mess.

"EVIIIIL!" Hookline shouted out that caused everyone to yelp from that loud reaction.

"Hookline, we get it, you like to shout out evil?" Turtle Titan raised an eyebrow in thinking this old dude has a one track mind.

"Wait!" Ocean Lad stopped the others in sounding serious. "Perhaps this time, we should be cautious…we're not alone." He issued to say in firmly looking around the area with caution.

Suddenly without warning, something came out of hidden areas all over. They appeared small, but they came in numbers that overwhelm one's imagination.

They were a Squid-like Creature race with tan deep blue scale skin that had only head body frame, light violet color eyes, & had on deep blue out with green & light brown line turtle shell gear. The head frame was a Doomlackey, had Cat like eyes, Chain Bracer Arms, & Sucker Legs. The accessories were a Turtle Shellmet headgear, Turtle Arm Armor, Turtle Leg Armor, & had on a Chilled Out object on their backsides. Their main weapon were Turtle Shell which were style to be turtle shell theme ninja stars.

"What are they, some kind of Doomlander squads?" Aquatica raised an eyebrow in not having seen such things.

"We should be more concern with the large turtle with the bazooka." Liona Tigerfish issued in noticing a bigger enemy threat among the smaller enemies.

This one was a Demi-Giant Tortoise with blue scale skin, & light brown eyes, & had on light & dark brown color shell with white line edges as his outfit & gear theme. He had a Reptilian Head, Human like eyes, had Fish Girl Ears, a Turtle Shell for the entire chest, Shell Arms, Buggy Legs, & a Scaly Tail. His accessories were a Rocket Man's Ridge, Star Shoulder Armor, Turtle Arm Armor, Turtle Leg Armor, & had a Turtle Shell Backpack on his backside. He wields a Khaos Bazooka that can fire powerful shots from a distance or deal more in mid-close combat.

"Well we wanted excitement, lets kick their underwater rears to the coral curve!" Turtle Titan issued off to say in bashing his fist, ready for action.

"Remember, we have as much advantage as they do in the water." Unity inform the others in knowing what they need to do in order to not be overtaken by the enemy. "Our objective….destroy that machine causing floods all over the Skylands. Let's go!" She issued to say in what their goal was, & pumped everyone up to get themselves ready…for battle!

* * *

**WATER IMAGINATORS VS. WATER DOOMLANDERS**

Then everything happened as if the few heroes were fighting against another army of evil Doomlanders. The squid creatures maybe small, but their sheer numbers & attacks were putting the heroes to duck, dodge & take cover against the underwater ninja throwing star moves. And then there was the large tortoise creature that watch as if waiting for an opening…

"Ugh, how is it that these little guys can throw ninja stars so fast underwater?" Aquatica groaned in seeing the difficulty of handling thrown objects that travel as fast underwater.

"They must be using some ability in using the current to their advantage. Do not take your eyes off them." Ocean Lad issued to firmly state in having a good guess what these Doomlanders specialize in.

"INCOMING!" Hookline yelled out in seeing something else was coming.

"POWvhm…./BOOM!" Then the Giant Doomlander took aim with his bazooka & fired a shot. "BLAAAAAST" The blast was powerful enough to level the field & almost the heroes if they didn't swim out of the way in time.

"Shell Blaster, you fiend! Do not think you & your Hard Ink co-hordes can stand in the way of justice!" Hookline snapped forth in giving a lecture to the one that attacked them.

"How do you know what they are called?" Aquatica raised an eyebrow in having heard Hookline address the Doomlanders that don't say much.

"Simple, they may growl & groan a lot, but I can understand sea creatures!" Hookline issued forth in his ability to understand the sea creatures of the deep.

"So now what, we take out one Hard Ink, 2 more take it's place." Liona Tigerfish issued off in seeing that the little guys pop up whenever they take down one or two.

"Kaos must have made many of them in a plot to conquer everything if it was underwater." Ocean Lad firmly explained the situation in what Kaos wanted as he prepared such foes.

"We need to lessen the load of enemies, but how?" Unity tried to think of a way to lessen the burden of fighting against so many enemies in waiting. "Hmmm, wait, what if we use a force that can gather all the Hard Inks together?" She issued in having

"What sort of force?" Aquatica asked in liking to hear the answer.

"We're in the water, what about the force of a whirlpool?" Unity explained in what she believes can help swipe & taken down the large number of enemies.

"And underwater cyclone." Liona Tigerfish raised an eyebrow in thinking that sounded like crazy.

"Do you believe it can work?" Ocean Lad firmly asked to hear if the girl believes such a plan can help them.

"It's worth a shot, I can soar through the air fine, now lets see if I'm a fast swimmer as well." Unity issued to say in believing that her plan may just work out for them.

"Go for it, we'll cover for you!" Turtle Titan issued to say as they will hold the line to give Unity time.

Then Unity began to start swimming around, the Hark Inks would have intervene if not for the others. Shell Blaster tried to take aim but Turtle Titan throw large sea rocks to cover his ally. After much time, Unity suddenly began to speed up & a swirling vortex cyclone was forming as it was swiping up the Hard Inks in the water.

"Errrraahhh!?" Many of the Hard Inks screeched as they felt themselves being pulled into the underwater cyclone

"She's gathered them all, remember…aim only at the targets, not at Unity herself!" Ocean Lad issued in seeing this was their chance to lad the blow while not hurting one of their own.

"FELLOW IMAGINATORS – ATTAAACK!" Hookline yelled off in issuing the command to land the final blow.

Now the Water Imaginators landed any heavy attacks from close or long range. There were lots of explosive impacts that helped to take down many of the Hard Inks. Soon Unity cease her action while the group witness that they managed to beat all of the small Doomlanders. Seeing the only threat left was Shell Blaster, the gang had to be wary.

"Time to go, Mono-A-Turtle! TURTLE POWER!" Turtle Titan yelled forth in seeing this as the time to attack Shell Blaster: cause they are both related to the turtle type species.

Then Turtle Titan suddenly began to rush on through all on his own, while Shell Blaster fired his bazooka. The brave turtle charging hero endure the explosive shots as he continued without stopping. Until finally Trtle Titan ram into Shell Blaster as their giant bodies broke through the solid walls & went outside. But the reaction caused a tremor that shook & the cave began to crumble, many of the heroes had to swim to get out of danger. When it was cleared, much of the cave they were in broke & buried everything, & from a nearby side, Turtle Titan pops out to gasp from having apparently survived.

"What happened? Where did the Giant Doomlander go?" Ocean Lad asked in seeing the last Doomlander was no where in sight.

"Don't know, I just ram tackle him through the sea wall & next moment, lost sight of him." Turtle Titan shrug off in having the foggiest of where his opponent went after everything that happened in an instant.

"Well thanks to you, you nearly brought down the house." Aquatica narrow her eyes to lecture the giant turtle fighter in having rushed into things that almost took them out too.

"Or more precisely, brought it down on the machine." Liona Tigerfish stated to say in pointing at the machine target they were gunning for was destroyed: Turtle Titan's rash action cause the underwater cave in to have them fall & break the device.

"The water level, it's beginning to drop." Unity stated in noticing what was now happening, the up rise of water was decreasing: enough that their heads pop out of the water without resurfacing.

"Looks like our work here is finished. Another job well done." Hookline proclaimed forth in a heroic manner of speaking.

"Come on bros & dudettes! Time to celebrate!" Turtle Titan yelled off in deciding that it's time that they celebrate.

"Maybe in a minute, I wanna check to see if we can find another Eternal Source around here." Unity stated in thinking that maybe she'll join up after she finds what they might locate here. "That, & to prepare something else too…" She issued to say as everyone understood what the Imaginator was gonna do as they prepared themselves…

**WINNERS: UNITY & THE WATER IMAGINATORS**

* * *

**LATER AFTER THAT…**

The scene opens around Dark Water Cove, in which the water level was dropping, returning everything to normal. Flynn looked like he was fishing before noticing that the water was dropping. After recognizing what occurred, he soon took notice of movement….

"Oh good, your back." Flynn signed with a smile of relief in seeing those here return: Unity & her Skylanders group.

"We are, as you can see, the water pressure is dropping back to normal levels." Unity issued to say in seeing that all things are going back to the way they were.

"Well that's great. So hey, I see you brought along some new faces. Introductions?" Flynn smiled off to say while having noticed, that Unity was not alone as the usual he's starting to figure out a theme here.

Unity had brought in more new made Imaginators, & all of them see more like the types that can breath underwater, etc.

The 1st was a female MerGilliman species with light deep blue scale skin & light turquoise smooth scale surface, bright orange & yellow eyes, & had on a turquoise with light & dark theme color for the outfit & gear. The head was a Fish Tatale, had Human like eyes, Fish Girl Ears, wore a Seahorse Torso, Double Belt Arms, wore a Merc Tasset, & had a Mermaid Naga. The accessories were Clam Shoulder Armor, Shell Arm Armor, & had on a Barrel Back to her backside. She wields two weapons called Crabby Blades style with crab claw holders with a blade out of the top as the melee weapon.

"Never fear, the ever quick & nimble Aqua Strike is here!" The MerGillman Swashbuckler Imaginator announced forth like some eager character & even did some ninja-like poses.

The 2nd was an Unknown Sea Creature species with turquoise color scale skin, & light blue eyes, & had on dark gray, dark blue, & gray theme outfit & gear. He had on a Rock Helmet Head, Human like eyes, wore Seahorse Torso, Shell Arms, Deep Sea Legs, & had a Sleek Tail. The accessories were a Fishy Fin, Heavy-Duty Pauldrons for the shoulders, Hardcore Arm Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & had a Shark Streak on his backside. He wields a double 5 point grappler pole weapon called a Kaos Doubler for close combat.

"My name is Coral Triton, & I will devote myself to protect those that are my dear comrades in arms." The Unknown Sea Creature Sentinel Imaginator spoke in a humble native warrior tone of speech to those around him.

The 3rd was a Fish Girl species with light turquoise color scale skin, dark gray-blue color messy comb hair, & yellow eyes, & had on a dark gray-blue outfit with light turquoise & light brown theme mix gear. She had a Braided Head, EYES: Normal Default Eyes, Fish Girl Ears, wore a Female Armor Torso, Shell Arms, Superhero Legs, & had a Fishtail. The accessories were a Fishy Fin, Stormy Shoulders, Equestrian Arm Armor, Equestrian Leg Armor, & had a Shark Streak on the backside. Carries a weapon called a Harmony Bow used for long distance attacks.

"Hello! My name is Fin Watt, & I can tell where my foes will be. I just listen before I release my arrow." The Fish Girl Bowslinger Imaginator spoke with a refine young lady's voice, as if knowing how to perform her duty when called for action.

The 4th was Crustacean-Squad species with light gray-blue scale skin, orange & yellow color eyes, & had on crimson blue, violet-blue, & white & gray style outfit & gear. He had a Squid Head, Human like eyes, had ears form to look like Tentacles, wore a Sucker Chest, Tentacle Arms, Deep Sea Legs, & had a Fishtail. The accessories were a Shell Helmet, Squid Shoulder Armor, Fisherman's Arm Armor, Offensive Defensive Leg Armor, & had a Shark Streak on the backside. He wields a magical weapon called a Life Staff used for close combat & firing magic spells a distant.

"Yo man, just call me Sebastian! If an there be a place for me to help, then we be jammin' up a beat!" The Crustacean-Squid Sorcerer Imaginator issued off to say with a Jamaican accent style in sounding all hip.

The 5th was a Pufferfish species with white scale skin, a blue scale mark above the mouth, tiny deep blue eyes, & had on turquoise, light gray, dark gray-blue & blue color theme outfit & gear. The head was a Sporeman, Monster like eyes, Seahorse Ears, wore All For One Chest, One For All Arms, All For One Legs, & a Fishtail. The accessories were a Cavalier Hat, Double Guard shoulders, Steel Bangle Wrist Guards, All For One Leg Armor, had a Shark Streak on his backside. He wields a crystal sword called a Crystal Edge used for close combat.

"I am Sir Fishfin, I go by the way of the sword." The Pufferfish Knight Imaginator proclaimed himself with a tone befitting of a swordsman.

"Wow, so they all have those little shark fin things on their back except for one or so?" Flynn exclaimed in seeing this new batch was certainly something else.

"They are Team Aqua!" Unity issued froth to introduce the next new team of Imaginators. "In case this area ever becomes the source of another flooding, they can stop it." She stated in knowing the Imaginators she has here, will keep the danger of Kaos' forces at bay.

"You don't have to worry, we're capable of both land & sea." Aqua Strike proudly proclaimed in knowing that they can handle what comes.

"You've given us this much, it is only fair that we try to uphold our side." Coral Triton stated to mention in trying to aid a fellow ally in times of need.

"Just promise us that you will be safe, alright." Fin Watt smiled to pat Unity's shoulder to ease the girl's tension.

"I will." Unity nodded her head to respond to the question: her Imaginators are all good friends.

"Don't worry, come land or sea, we will have this place down to not be caught unprepared." Sebastian issues in having this place safely secure when next the girl sees what they can do.

"Now go & defeat the Evil Doomlanders & Kaos altogether, & we shall hope to join you when everything is set & ready!" Sir Fishfin announced in feeling himself be raring to go into the bigger battle should they be needed.

"Thanks, be safe you guys." Unity smiled to nod in thanking those that wanted to give her some support.

Soon we see Unity climbing aboard Flynn's ship while saying farewell to Team Aqua that were gonna help keep the peace around Dark Water Cove. But as they were rising up out of the waters, Unity seem to look out over the horizon, almost lost in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Aquatica asked in noticing that Unity was somewhat distracted.

"Yeah, these major disasters? Fire…Wind…Water…what is Kaos planning by doing all this?" Unity pondered to think what could their enemy be doing to destroy the Skylands with such disasters.

"In my line of work, evil doesn't need a reason because they are….EVIIIIIL!" Hookline issued off to loudly proclaim the answer was as plain to see.

"I have to agree with the delusional old guy. But if there was a pattern, it might be even more troubling then we wanna believe." Liona Tigerfish commented off to mention this as she felt some concerns too.

"I too agree, we should inform the Portal Masters of what we believe to be the ideal version of what is occurring thus far." Ocean Lad proclaimed in feeling they need to be wary if Kaos is planning something even bigger then just natural disasters.

"Hugh….I just hope we don't find another surprise waiting for us?" Unity signed in wishing that they don't come across another disaster event.

"Well we got hit by Great Balls Of Fire, survived a Tropical Storm, even swam through a Tsunami, so…" Flynn pointed off in recalling the different things they came across thus far.

"So…" Unity asked in awaiting to hear the guy finish.

"Well that's about all I got to think about, it's tough being both a handsome daring pilot & using your brain 24/7 when flying a ship & all that…" Flynn shrug off to simply state his answer as he's always busy juggling one thing after another.

"Hmph, only you would say that Flynn." Unity lightly chuckled in thinking that is so typical of Flynn to say.

Soon everyone was seen flying off as they left Dark Water Cove. The airship traveled through the use of the sea & now it flies in the skies. Whatever the heroes may face next, they can only hope to continue to do what they been doing the whole time: keep on winning.

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Hard Ink

*GIANTS: - (Tentacool from Pokemon)

Shell Blaster – (Blastoise from Pokemon)

*Skylanders:

Aqua Strike – (Ayame from Power Stone Cartoon)

Coral Triton – (Galuda from Power Stone Cartoon)

Fin Watt – (Rouge from Power Stone Cartoon)

Sebastian – (Sebastian from Disney's Little Mermaid series)

Sir Fishfin – (Ryoma from Power Stone Cartoon)

Well now, another chapter done & made, hope many enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a new stretch because now the problem our heroes find is…their Technology acting up!? Kaos strikes again & this time, without the proper working tech, nothing can work right. So Unity will have to assemble a team of Tech Imaginators that can help against the problem. How will they fix a problem & restore all technology to it's proper working order, best to stay tune to find out….


	12. Chapter 12: Tech Mayhem

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tech Mayhem**

**LOCATION: CASTLE BLACKTHRONE**

The scene later shows that after having return to Blackthrone Castle, Unity & the others went to inform Master Eon & the rest of what happened; & a sudden feeling about what has been going on. After taking heart of what was said, a response later soon came…

"Hmmm, you were wise to come & inform us of your concerns Young Unity." Master Eon hums to himself in having heard to ponder the thoughts of what they have learn.

"Yes, Kaos is a lot of things, but causing untold damage seems almost like a kid having a temper tantrum. No, I fear there's more to it then that." Brain shook his head in having recall much of Kaos & his behavioral pattern: despite the disaster crisis, there seems to be more then meets the eye.

"Then that means we need a way to counter, maybe this is why you been gathering some Eternal Sources?" King Vision pondered to say this while binging up another subject here. "Last time, they effected your body with a sudden change & it seems to be slowly showing more results." He explained something that caught Unity's attention, that she was…changing?

"Hmmm…now that you mention it, I have gotten things I never knew I could do?" Unity ponders a bit to think this over with some careful thought. "Summoning a Vehicle…Being able to Fly…Even breathing Underwater…They all happened after acquiring the 1st 3 Eternal Sources?" She explained how she was suddenly gaining new abilities that were helping her become a better fighter in different environments.

"It's possible that they resonate with your uniquely Rare Imaginate Crystal, to my knowledge, that seems to be the case. It may unlock further abilities you never known about." Brian explained his knowledge in how if Unity continues to acquire Eternal Sources, not only to help power this place, but make the new Skylander even stronger.

"Then I hope to learn all I can before…" Unity was about to say when….

Suddenly without warning, the electrical equipment & machines were going haywire. The lights flickered & even Sharkfin's boys running some devices yelped as they were exploding from overloads.

"What in blue blimmy's name is happening?" Sharkfin asked off in noticing everything was going wrong so fast.

"Don't ask me, these are YOUR contraptions!?" Buzz remarked off that these were the things Sharkfin brought in; must have been defects that were covered up by good bargain sales.

"Oh no! Guys, we got a problem! Somehow, all the technology has started to go haywire!?" Mags showed up with an alert expression in stating what was happening to all their tech.

"But that means…" King Vision suddenly looked at the device that had those they were communicating. "Hugh…Brain…Master Eon!?" He gasped in seeing the holographic images of those on the device were fading & breaking up with static interference.

"What's happening?" Master Eon asked in not knowing what was causing this.

"This device lets us communicate from where we are trap in, but if technology is getting out of control, the only explanation is…Kaos is trying to weaken us." "Find the source of this & stop it before…" Suddenly the hologram broadcast was cut short, as Brain & Master Eon were gone.

"This isn't good, without working machines, we'll be sitting ducks." Unity stated in knowing the enemy could take advantage of the situation.

"Oh No! This is terrible!?" Flynn's voice was heard that force the others to look out the window.

"What's wrong Flynn?" Unity asked in what could the problem be.

"My ship, it won't start? Worse, I was cooking & now my stove won't finish making my dinner." Flynn exclaimed in a panic of the worse thing that was happening aboard his ship.

"It looks like every technology in the base is off, does anything still work?" Cali stated in seeing nothing was working the way it should be.

"Ah can try ta fix things here, but Ah need more help? It ain't easy being de ONLY Tech know how mage?" Mags exclaimed in feeling that she needs more help to even get somethings to even work right again.

"But your the only Tech expert we have?" Tessa stated in knowing that Mags was the only mags that knows how to work tech stuff.

"Maybe not for now, I need some Imaginate Crystals. If I can still make Imaginators, then I know what we need for this crisis: Those with the Tech Element!" Unity issued forth to say this in having a sudden idea in what she can do, & it involves making new Imaginators.

Everyone heard this as they saw Unity quickly get going to begin creating new Tech base Imaginators. This was going to take some time, hopefully something will come through for those in need to have working tech…

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**KAOS' NEW HQ…**

The scene opens to Skylanders Academy, where inside Kaos sat in his new made thrown chair. Then opening the doors was none other then Glumshanks, panting from exhaustion while carrying some bags.

"Glumshanks, where have you been?" Kaos remotely asked in what kept the troll from returning.

"Sorry sir, I went to pick up your order, but then the bus had a sudden breakdown. Says their electrical system was failing them." Glumshanks apologized in knowing that he was late, but had a good reason as it was an unexpected moment.

"Well that's no surprise, because it was I…KAOS….who is responsible for that." Kaos boasted out loudly in stating the action was done by him.

"You did sir?" Glumshanks raised an eyebrow in having heard this right.

"Yes Glummy, another step of my EVIL plan!" Kaos smiled slyly in stating this as his mean of an evil plot.

"And your gonna tell me cause you like to brag?" Glumshanks signed in knowing where this story was about to go.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing." Kaos smiled to thank the troll servant for that comment before he would begin. "The Sky Fools have had it easy, they believe as long as they have technology, they can getaway with whatever they want." He remotely stated in knowing what his foes believe to be their answer: get rid of any useful tech that would get Kaos' evil scheme.

"So you're causing technology to backfire sir, but…what about our own?" Glumshanks asked in feeling that if all tech in Skylands is acting up, what's to say they are not suffering too.

"Oh don't worry, I've got someone making certain our devices run without question." Kaos smiled to wave off as if having that problem covered. "BEHOLD…my Doomlander of evil genius in the making! Smythe!" He held out a hand as if preparing to introduce someone to enter on his signal.

Then something was seen to enter the room that someone pushed the doors to enter a character with a dark approach. A male human Mutant Enhanced-Cyborg species who had blue-gray insect humanoid legs, light silver-tan smooth metallic skin on the upper half body, dark yellow-emerald green spiky hair, & tan yellow eyes, & matching color theme gear with his outfit plus some gray metallic parts. He had a Soldier Head, Human like eyes, Rounded Ears, had on an Enhanced Torso, Bare Arms, & Buggy Legs. His accessories were Mohawk, Beetle Shoulder Pads, Riveting Arm Armor, Spider Leg Armor, & had on a Spider Leg Pack coming out of his backside. He wields the Blade Fists as his close melee type of weapons.

"You called for me, Lord Kaos." The Mutant Enhanced-Cyborg Brawler named Smythe responded with a mixture of a deep robotic tone as he spoke firm & serious.

"Ah yes, Glummy…meet my most DANGEROUS Doomlander who is not only STRONG! But Smart! Hah, takes after a 'certain' villain wouldn't you agree?" Kaos boasted off to introduce while bragging off a bit.

"Well sir, I might not be able to tell right away?" Glumshanks rolled his eyes in having a hard time telling if that was a rhetorical question or if Kaos was serious for a moment.

"Lord Kaos, the preparations I made are going along as planned. That being said, I'm certain you received word…of what happened at Dark Water Cove." Smythe spoke in having to give an explanation about a situation that is both good news & bad news.

"Ohh yes sir, I received a message from Shell Blaster that he took a bus after your other evil device was destroyed…by the same leading Imaginator leading other newly made Skylanders." Glumshanks exclaims as he stood up in having to mention that he also got word about the Doomlanders station were defeated by Unity & her new team.

"GAAaah! What is wrong here! How can I…KAOS…must endure this!" Kaos growled under his breath in sounding very frustrated. "Smythe! It's time to show everyone what you & my Tech Doomlanders, can DO!" Kaos shouted in needing Smythe to show the fools opposing against him, what he's capable of.

"It shall be done Lord Kaos." Smythe responded in having heard of this order. "As of right now, much of our main forces are preparing to gather more to your army & will gain control of powerful weapons to aid in our conquest." He explained what was about to occur & that Kaos will have more military power & weapons then any can imagine.

"Ohhhh….you know how to please me, so let it be so!" Kaos smiled in sounding pleased as Smythe was seen leaving at this time. "Ah you see that Glummy, that is how a powerful minion acts & behaviors to serve their Evil Master!" He boasted with pride in seeing how Smythe speaks to him with a form of respect.

"Yes sir, I shall make a mental note of that." Glumshanks rolled his eyes to sarcastically respond to that quota.

"Now come, there is still more evil doing to be spread. And I'm just getting started." Kaos proclaimed forth in having more things he has plan to do.

"Well Lord Kaos, you certainly don't give any room for folks to settle on one problem alone." Glumshanks signed in seeing that Kaos will once again, try to cause another misfit of events that bring trouble to everyone around.

Now the scene begins to fad out from here, as one can expect more trouble in the future in what Kaos is still planning out…

* * *

**DURING THE SAME TIME**

**AT CASTLE BLACKTHRONE**

The scene begins to open back around where the heroes are seen working around the clock to fix any tech in need of fixing. Heck even Flynn was trying to fix his toaster, but all he got for his effort was burned toast.

"Well it's nothing unusual from my regular burned toast meal for my breakfast? Chomp!" Flynn shrug off to say this before taking a bite of the burn toast. "Hmmm…little more crunchy maybe?" He hummed to himself in feeling that the toast had more crunch to it.

"Hey Flynn, how's the airship?" Unity called out as she was seen flying out of the fortress.

"Well if it's anything like my toast…it's gonna need more work?" Flynn shrug off to state that his tech on his ship is like his toaster; needs more work apparently.

"Perhaps my new Tech friends can help out." Unity issued to say with a smile, before some new figures exit the fortress to approach Flynn's airship.

The 1st was male Steeling species with turquoise color metal skin, gray turquoise color hair with a mustache, & orange with yellow color eyes, & had on dark turquoise with yellow & white theme outfit & gear. He had a Vernian Adventurer Head, Human like eyes, Rounded Ears, wore a Steam Punk Torso, Steam Punk Arms, & Adventurer's Legs. His accessories were a Steam Punk Hat, Steam Punk Pauldrons shoulders, Steam-Powered Arm Guards, Steam Punk Leg Armor, & a Steam Punk Pack on his backside. He wields a Technomancer's Staff for melee & magic casting, & can be used to fix mechanical stuff.

"Never fear child, your tech is in good capable hands. For I am Steam Doc! And as a doctor with a Ph.D., I shall assit in fixing the malfunctioning devices." The Steeling Sorcerer Imaginator issued forth like an ego-man as he leaped onto Flynn's airship to begin tinker around.

The 2nd was a naga version female Robot species that had dark turquoise color metal skin, light turquoise & yellow color eyes, & had dark & light turquoise metal design outfit feature along with yellow & white lines forms, & on the gear as well. She had on a Miss Clockwork, Default eyes, Tech Gear Chest, Robot Bouncer Arms, a Skirt Tasset, & a Robot Naga type tail. The accessories were a Chainsaw Beard, Circuit Shoulders, & Mosaic Arm Guards. She wields two silver swords called Tech Blades for a duo sword style.

"Greetings, I am Tech Swap. While all electrical appliances are malfunctioning, it would seem that those of us made to become Imaginators, are immune to the effect." The Swashbuckler Robot Imaginator spoke in a female's polite response in addressing & acknowledging her surroundings like a bot with some advance A.I. program.

The 3rd was a male Robot species with dark turquoise & orange metal skin, green turquoise color eyes, & had white-silver, light turquoise & tan orange theme color metallic outfit & gear. He had the Brutebot head feature, Robot eyes, a Cyborg Torso, Robot Bouncer Arms, & Hydraulic Legs. His accessories were a Metal Crest, Circuit Shoulders, Riveting Arm Armor, Steam Punk Leg Armor, & a Freeze – Stay Frosty on the backside. He wields The Wrenchinator which was a large wrench used as a melee type weapon.

"Hi, much-munch, my name's Iron Jaw. Hmmm…got some good metal here, tasty too." The Robot Smasher Imaginator exclaimed while he was in the middle of using his big jaws to eat some thrown away metal: the others were glad he was not gonna eat the metal machinery in the fort.

The 4th was a male Robot species with a metallic dark gray skin, dark turquoise color metal hair, & clear tan bare color eyes, & had dark turquoise, light turquoise & white-silver theme on the feature outfit design & gear. He had a Spiky Hair Head, Default eyes, Antenna Ears, had on a Tech Knight Chest, Robot Arms, & Hydraulic Legs. His accessories were Hair Spikes, King Shoulder Armor, Doom Bow Arm Armor, Arrow Greaves, & a Furnace Backpack on his backside. He wields a Robot Bow to fire off arrows from a distance.

"My name is Rusty Gearloose, if it's fixing you need, I can help. I'll do anything, improve one's toasters to even inventing new stuff to help. So ugh, are we heading to some repair shop?" The Robot Bowslinger Imaginator introduced himself as a humble sounding bot with adapt intelligence, but seem to not be much a wiser in missing the points.

The 5th was a short head body Robot species with steel metal skin & violet color optic eyes, & had dark gray with crimson red-orange & light blue-gray theme color feature outfit & gear. He had an Imagi-Tron 3000, Cat like eyes, Robot Arms, & Android Legs. His accessories were a Steam Punk Helmet, Stoked Arm Armor, Steam Punk Leg Armor, & had a Battery Pack on his backside. He wields tech base ninja stars called Elecstars use for throwing a distance.

"No reason to fear gents & ladies, you got the best. Steam Head's the name, & when it comes to beating down bad guys, I'm top notch!" The Robot Ninja Imaginator issued off with a bragging & boasting type of A.I. persona for folks to think he's got an ego.

The final batch of new Imaginators came out & they were actually GIANTS that were part of the new team.

The 6th was a Giant Robot species with white-silver metal skin, & orange with tan bare color optic eyes, & had dark blue-gray with orange-crimson & white theme color feature outfit & gear. He had a Robo Skull Head, Robot like eyes, Antennae for ears, wore a Tech Knight Chest, Robot Bouncer Arms, Shining Armor Legs, & a Robo-Tail. His accessories were a Metal Crest, Cog Pauldrons shoulders, Robotic Arm Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & had a Battery Pack on his backside. He wields Taserfists as his main brawling fist type weapons for close combat.

"Greetings, my name is Tech Wreck. By the powers I wield, justice will be commenced." The Giant Robot Brawler Imaginator issued forth in sounding like some type of general making a public speech.

The 7th was a Giant Big Robot with light turquoise color metal skin, gray metallic hair & deep blue color optic eyes, & had deep blue, light turquoise, & gold bronze theme figure outfit & gear. He had Spiky Hair Head, Robot like eyes, wore on Buckles And Belts, Doomlander Barbarian Arms, & Heroic Legs. His accessories were a Fishy Fin, Doomlander Smasher Shoulder Armor, Doomlander Smasher Arm Guards, Knight's Greaves, & had a Battery Pack on his backside. He wielded gear shape fisticuffs called Gear Fists as his close melee weapons.

"Hello there, my name is Frankenbolt, do not be alarm. While I may appear scary, I don't mean any harm." The Big Robot Brawler Imaginator spoke with some Transylvanian accent of a big man who while slow, seems simple & good-hearted.

The 8th & final one was a Giant Mechanical Robot with dark gray & light blue structure designs for the body feature & gear. He had a Rook Head, Plain eyes (mostly open castle windows), a Walled Body, Steam Punk Arms, & Chain Legs. His accessories were a Steeple on top of the head, Parapet Shoulders, Crenelled Arm Guards, Merloned Leg Guards, & a Samurai Banner on his backside. He wields Blade Fists as a melee weapon for close combat.

"I'm Alexander, a castle built weapon to withstand against attacks & act like a fortress to protect my comrades." The Giant Mechanical Robot Castle Brawler issued off like a firmly serious adult, ready to engage on command.

Pretty much the entire cast of new Tech Element Imaginators were present, & they were by far the strangest anyone could have ever seen.

"Wow, that's a lot more Imaginators! Haven't seen that many since you wanted to fight against those Evil Flying Monkeys." Flynn exclaimed in having not see this many Imaginators since their 1st time fighting against Kaos with new Skylanders.

"That's true, & I get the feeling that we may need more help." Unity stated to say in feeling that with what they gotta work with, more help is definitely in the need.

"Yeah, but gotta be honest, one of your guys is a walking & talking castle! I mean that's really out there, am I right?" Flynn issued to say in pointing out Alexander cause, well it's like seeing a robot cosplay as a mobile castle type of theme.

"While that maybe so, we were made to be what we are to help." Alexander proclaimed in understanding their position to be at the most helpful in times of need.

"Mister Flynn, your airship is almost fully functional for takeoff." Tech Swap explained in having run a diagnostic run on the condition of the airship.

"And the toaster is better then before." Steam Doc pops near the Mabu with a newly fix toaster which popped out toast that was not burn to a crisp.

"Well that's certainly a relief." Flynn signed with a happy smile as he ate toast that wasn't as burned as the last one with some added butter.

"Hmm-hmm, hmm…I'm making some energy cubes by eating the leftover metal. Mhmmm, it's a good way to keep the power stable." Iron Jaw was seen eating leftover metal & was creating energy cubes in the process which was replacing the old battery to help run the airship.

"Oh sure, sure…who says you can't eat while on the job, heh, shows folks what they know." Steam Head remarked off in seeing how things go that some folks complain that they shouldn't eat when not on breaks; but others do fine eating while working.

"We're all ready for take off now Unity, just say the word." Rusty Gearloose pops out to signal Unity that everything is ready for them to go.

"According to what Mags found out, she only pinpointed a location of where all machinery is malfunctioning. We need to head there at once before something worse appears." Unity firmly spoke in letting those here know that they need to quickly get moving & find the source of this problem before something else happens.

"What is at the destination that we should be worry about?" Frankenbolt asked in being curious as they are in such a rush, most don't know where they are heading or what they are diving into.

"Well it's a place that might be very hard to fight in that the Skylanders almost felt cornered &…" Unity felt hesitated to explain what exactly they are about to head into cause; it might be a very hard place to handle even with their great numbers.

"Do not be so concerning, we shall learn soon enough what we encounter." Tech Wreck explained formally & firmly in trying to make sure they are not easily to be underestimated.

Unity nodded her head with a silent agreement to smile in being glad, these Tech Imaginators she made, will be extra supportive. Once boarding Flynn's airship, it took off towards a destination, & where the heroes are about to go into, might become a real challenge for those freshly new on the job.

* * *

**NOTES: **The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Smythe – (Smythe from Spider-Man 1995 Cartoon TV Series)

*Skylanders:

Steam Doc – (Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D. from Monsters VS. Aliens)

Tech Swap – (Aya from Green Lantern: The Animated Series)

Iron Jaw – (Crunch from Mighty Orbots)

Rusty Gearloose – (Flint Lockwood from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs)

Steam Head – (Claptrap from Borderland)

*GIANTS:

Tech Wreck – (General from Mega Man X4)

Frankenbolt – (from Darkstalkers Cartoon Series)

Alexander – (Hope Estheim from Final Fantasy XIII)

Well another chapter is finished, & now for the next part to come. Next chapter, Unity & the Tech Imaginators embark to journey into the heart of advance & powerful machines of all time: The Lost City Of Arkus! And there they encounter Tech Type Doomlanders, but that is not all…they must also face down…an army of Arkeyans!? Yes, the enemy has gain control of gigantic robots & it seems like a hopeless state. But what happens when Unity awakens a new ability, & she suddenly gains the strength & size like…the Skylander GIANTS!? Stay tune to find out, until then, enjoy…


	13. Chapter 13: The Lost City Of Arkus!

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 13: Return To The Lost City Of Arkus!**

**LOCATION: LOST CITY OF ARKUS**

The scene opens to a strange floating city that we zoom in to find an advance city with running water: This place was known as the Lost City Of Arkus, where the ancient race whose technological remainst lay within including a mechanical species called Arkeyans. Deep within this floating city were many pathways to take, & there were other things to be noticed that were a line row stack of them. They were large mechanical machines that appeared like armored humanoid battle bots with red theme color & triangle shape form optic eyes. In a matter of size, these things could be between being 80 or even 100 feet tall, & there were a LARGE Number of them all over. These were know as the Arkeyan War Machines, said to be the most powerful of all other Arkeyan mechanical creations design purpose for combat & in large numbers…for conquest over any land.

"Attention Tech Doomlanders!" A voice was heard echoing all over of a deep male voice. "This is Smythe, it's time to give in your reports." The speaker announced who he was as he was addressing all nearby Doomlanders to report in as we focus on each different location & character on the spot.

The 1st Doomlander was a Robot species with dark purple metal skin & a yellow visor cover, & had deep dark blue & gray-blue metallic features in the design outfit & gear. He had a Cyborg Head, behind the visor mask are Target optic eyes, wore Cyborg Torso, Cyborg Arms, & Shining Armor Legs. The accessories were a Chainsaw Beard, Conbot Shoulder Armor, Conbot Arm Armor, Conbot Leg Armor, & Rockin' Rockets attach on the backside. He wields a Samurai Doubler with a blade on each side of the pole for close melee combat.

"This is Magnum reporting. All signs in location indicate nothing has occurred. All areas remain the same. Continuing patrol." The Tech Sentinel Doomlander reported in while sounding like a techno robot giving logical speech statements on a com-link channel.

The 2nd Doomlander was a Robot species with dark gray metallic skin, & red color optic eyes, & had gray-turquise & black-gray theme patterns for the design outfit & gear. He had a Plane Head, Default eyes, Plane Ears, wore on a Train Torso, Conbot Arms, & Conbot Legs. His accessories were a Plane Fin, Bomber Plauldrons shoulders, Propeller Bracelets, Conbot Leg Armor, & had a Rockin' Rockets on his backside. He wields a gun set pair called Tornado Blasters for long distance & close combat uses.

"Good Evening! This is Jetstorm reporting LIIIVE On The Scene! No sign of any trouble, too bad…Cause I was hoping for some….TARGET PRACTICE!" The Robot Quickshot Doomlander spoke off with a boastful type of attitude acting like some hotshot.

The other focus Doomlanders were much larger, as they were apart of the GIANT Type enemies.

The 4th Doomlander was a Demi-Giant Size Robot species with metallic parts & the head of a radio speaker, & had light gray-blue color theme feature outfit & gear. He had a Boom Box head, Default eyes for a radio speaker, Amplifying Ears, wore a Conbot Torso, Conbot Arms, Conbot Legs, & a Plug Tail. The accessories were Rabbit Ear Antennae, Speaker Shoulders, Stoked Arm Armor, Steam Punk Leg Armor, & a Short Wave on his backside. He wielded a pair of strange guns that were called Hair Dryers in which they actually look like such things used for distance combats.

"Ha-ha! Fear not, the Mighty Radioman cannot overcome…The Mighty Radioman! Ugh, wait, who was I again?" The Demi-Giant Size Robot Quickshot Doomlander spoke off like a disable bot that has a few too many screws loose.

The 5th Doomlander was a Giant Robot species with light-violet color metallic skin, a red optic eye, & had white silver-violet & bright orange-red theme feature design outfit & gear. He had a Diver Head, Robot like eyes, Antennae for ears, wore a feature Tech Knight Chest, Robot Bouncer Arms, & Shining Armor Legs. His accessories were a Blaster-Tron Helmet, E-Guard 7000 shoulder pads, Radioactive Arm Armor, Conbot Leg Armor, & had a Battery Pack on his backside. He wields a Blast-O-Matic 9000 as it's bazooka cannon blaster weapon for long range attacks.

"Yo, this is Jolt Bolt! I got an O-kay from my area." The Tech Bazooker Doomlander reported in with a macho type sounding voice & persona.

The 6th Doomlander was a Giant Robot species with dark light-blue metallic skin, an emerald color optic eye, & had red-violet & black & silver color theme design feature outfit & gear. He had a Snapshot head frame, Robot like optic eye, Conbot Ears, wore Coils Chest, Robot Arms, & Socket Legs. His accessories were a Centurion's Crest, Stoked Shoulders, Stoked Arm Armor, Knight Leg Armor, & had on Rockin' Rockets on the backside. He wields a Blast Sword for melee combat.

"Tech Eye here, we're doing our part. Just make certain we get a piece of the cut." The Tech Knight Doomlander responded like a bot that does things as long as he gets paid.

The 7th Doomlander was a Big Robot with black metallic skin & yellow glow optic eyes, & had glowing emerald parts in it's feature outfit & gear. He had a Cybug Head, Plain optic eyes, Cybug Ears, wore a Cybug Torso, Robot Arms, & Cybug Legs. His accessories were Cybug Antennae, Cybug Shoulder Pads, Radioactive Arm Armor, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & had Cybug Wings on his backside. He wields a tech style blade called the Circuit Sword use for close combat.

"This is Cybug, there's nothing here. Which means if any dare to approach, I slaughter them without mercy!" The Big Robot Knight Doomlander proclaimed with a brutal attitude of a warrior.

The 8th Doomlander was a Big Robot with silver metallic skin, glowing white eyes, & had blue chrome feature outfit & gear. He had on a Metal Skull Helm, Default blank glow eyes, Doomenstein Ears, wore a Neon Breastplate, Conbot Arms, & Conbot Legs. His accessories were a Skully Mohawk, Metal Bone Shoulder Pads, Metal Skull Bracers, Laser Bone Leg Guards, & a Hoodsickle Backpack on his backside. He wields a Hammer Club for close combat & for smashing purposes.

"Hey, this here's Metalface, nothing to report in right now. But I'll keep looking around." The Big Robot Smasher Doomlander reported in with a cocky attitude in being a player in the field of combat.

The 9th to final Doomlander was a Giant Robot that had silver metallic skin, a green & red color eye, & had dark gray, orange-red & bronze-yellow theme color of it's design feature outfit & gear. He had a Train Head, Human style optic eye, wore a Train Torso, Conbot Arms, & Conbot Legs. His accessories were a Smokestack, Train Pauldrons shoulders, Train Arm Armor, Steam Punk Leg Armor, & a Steam Punk Pack on his backside. He wields a Steam Powered Sword as his close melee weapon.

"Meeeee Steam Train! No sign of anything? Me keep looking!" The Giant Robot Knight Doomlander responded like someone who is more on brawn then brains.

While the Tech Doomlanders were performing their duty, they did not notice something was hiding from nearby & observing them: it was Unity & the other Tech Imaginators.

"When I told Flynn we go in alone, I knew it might be dangerous…" Unity stated in having some 2nd thoughts in noticing the larger danger around them. "But this is going beyond what I was expecting?" She stated in seeing they may have to face against both Doomlanders & gigantic robots.

"Really, such as?" Steam Head asked off in liking to hear an answer to that.

"I believe Miss Unity is not only referring to the Tech Doomlanders, some of which are GIANTS themselves, but also the fact…of the Arkeyan Giant Robot Army." Steam Doc issued off to explain the manner of them having to face the odds of beating the number of Doomlanders along with an army of Arkeyan Robots if under their control.

"If we were to engage against this many, our chances of survival are…" Tech Swap analyzed the matter of what will happen if they engage, the results would be…

"Ah I think we get it, zero…& a very long number of zeroes after the point." Rusty Gearloose cuts in from sounding worried in how the results show they have zero chance.

"So how do we go about fighting them all?" Frankenbolt asked in wondering how they must go about facing this enemy force.

"Maybe if we take them down before they activate the Robot Army, it might improve our chances." Alexander suggested a way that can help them win if the enemy doesn't gain giant reinforcements.

"That plan has merits, it's a 50/50 gamble. So, are we preparing to begin the operation?" Tech Wreck issued forth in knowing that Unity is the one to make the deciding call.

"Oh…what should I do?" Unity ponders her mind as if struggling what was the best choice.

Within Unity's mind, around her Imaginate Crystal were the spirit forms of the Mane Six: & they overheard the discussion to have a chat of their own.

"I say we rush them!" Rainbow Dash issued forth in knowing what they gotta do.

"Have you SEEN those GIANT Contraptions on standby, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity protest in thinking such an action is foolish.

"It be like puttin' de fire out on a barn by yer self with one bucket." Applejack shook her head in knowing the action won't stop something that big alone.

"What should we do?" Fluttershy meekly asked with worry, unsure which act they must do.

"Oh! What if we just pull the plug before they even turn those things on." Pinkie Pie pops up in suddenly throwing in a suggestion that sounded a bit random, but…

"That idea….it might just work. Pinkie, your brilliant!" Twilight issued to say with a smile as they suddenly had an idea.

Back in the reality, Unity's eyes flash as if having received something that made her…crack a smile.

"I have a plan in how we can keep the odds in our favor. Let's begin!" Unity issued to inform her tam as they nodded in preparing for the big mission.

* * *

**BATTLE: UNITY & TECH IMAGINATORS VS. TECH DOOMLANDERS**

While things seem mostly peaceful, a sudden explosive loud noise was heard in the distance. The Tech Doomlanders had heard all of it to begin to gather around at the central location.

"The disturbance originated from this location. Source indicated an explosive occurrence." Magnum stated in what was the best matter of what had occurred around this area.

"Gee, that's obvious. Hey, here's another one…" Jetstorm started off to say something calmly when… "WHO MADE SOMETHING BLOW UP!?" He yelled out loud in anger of who was it that setup the explosive noise.

"Explosives don't just go BOOM on their own, you know what I mean?" Jolt Bolt issued off in knowing that such a thing seem highly unlikely even to him.

"Wat a second, if all of us are gathered here & no one's around, then…" Tech Eye started to say something that made sense if they came & found nothing, what if it's…

Suddenly without warning, the Tech Doomlanders felt tiny attacks hit them from a distance. When looking above, they spotted some members with Unity but without their Giant Allies.

"SURPRISE!" Steam Head remarked off to taunt the Tech Doomlanders as if they fell for this whole thing.

"Well would you look at that, we been lure into a trap like mice to a cheese?" Radioman issued off in seeing what these Skylanders were able to do.

"It does not matter, the fools have brought themselves to use to destroy them!" Cybug proclaimed in seeing they just need to deliver the final blow to finish off the targets.

"On the contrary, you can't destroy if you cannot catch!" Doc Steam issued off as he pulled a nearby lever that released steam.

"Heeeey! Me No Can SEEEE!?" Steam Train protest out loudly against this action as he swung blindly.

"Quickly, this way!" Rusty Gearloose yelled out that it was time to lose these guys.

Now the Skylanders were quickly trying to move through while the Doomlanders were making chase & tried to attack. Many times it was close calls, but Unity managed to lead her group to a lower area where little water ran through & out of the open entrance wall.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but it's game over now. Numbers don't lie when it's this many Giants against a small band of Skylanders like you." Metalface remarked in seeing those here have no way to win against the outnumbering of Giants on their side.

"Actually the plan was to gather you all in one location for a surprise." Steam Head issued off to remark in how they were actually luring these guys.

"You must have more screws loose then we thought. GET A CLUE! YOUR DONE!" Jetstorm remarked off to taunt before lashing out loudly.

"Nope, we just needed to be in right place." Iron Jaw proclaimed in what they wanted the enemy to be, right where they wanted.

"We're in position, commence the plan." Tech Swap issued in a com-link in confirming they are ready.

Then a loud noise was heard from behind everyone to look back, & then something was seen… The missing Skylander GIANTS were seen pulling a giant lever that was keeping the water pressure under control.

"They had some Giants with them?" Tech Eye exclaimed in seeing that the heroes had other allies nearby.

"Alert, structure will not hold?" Magnum responded in his robotic tone in alerting of what the GIANTS were up to.

"We knew fighting you all would be impossible." Tech Wreck informed about the situation of fighting too many giant size enemies was a foolish idea.

"So we decided to flood you out instead." Frankenbolt remarked off in seeing another way to handle the large amount of enemies.

"All together…Now!" Alexander announced as it was time the giants put their backs into this.

Soon the 3 GIANTS opened the release pipe that unleashed more water that created a current that started to flood the Doomlanders while the others managed to escape during the distraction.

"GRRuaaghh! CURSE YOU ALLLL!" Cybug roared out in cursing those that were trying to flood them out.

"ME CAN'T RUN IN WATER! STEAM GETTING WASH OUT!?" Steam Train yelled off as the water was putting out the steam that came from his pipe.

"Bigger problems, we're heading out the opening!" Metalface issued to say in seeing where they were all heading for.

At that moment, the Tech Doomlanders were being washed out through an opening while they made yelping cries. Once they were gone, the others began to sign with relief that the large outnumber giant enemies were at least taken care of to lighten one's worries.

"See you next Fall fellas!" Steam Head waved off to taunt in seeing the enemies were long gone.

"Wow!? That was probably the fastest time to clean up the bad guys in a room." Rusty Gearloose exclaimed in finding this was a surprising little development.

"Don't celebrate yet, there's one thing that they have that makes then vitally more dangerous." Steam Doc issued to say in giving fair warning in what to be careful of.

"Which is?" Alexander asked in thinking they are about to find out.

"They are Doomlanders that can fly, so they may come back in due time." Tech Wreck stated in having seen the enemy with built in flight functions.

"Then our best option is to find the source of what is interfering with technology." Tech Swap suggested the logical thing to do that may aid them to stop the evil that is stopping all machines from working right.

"Then there's no time to waste, we have to hurry before they come back!" Unity proclaimed in seeing that they must quicken their paste.

Suddenly when everyone felt like the worse was over, something began to happen as some speaker system came online as if preparing an announcement.

"I welcome you, so you managed to handle the 1st level of our security." A voice was heard before a hologram appeared above everyone. "But lets see if you can handle the 2nd level." The one speaking was none other then Smythe who was making an issue on the spot.

"Who are you?" Unity asked in not knowing who this guy was, another Doomlander perhaps.

"I am Smythe, I am known as the Ultimate Slayer, a Doomlander created by Lord Kaos with both power & brains." Smythe introduced himself of who he was to those intruding. "And now let me show you what awaits you: Activating Arkeyan War Machine Army!" He issued to say while making this sudden announcement of activating what was near.

At that time , the Arkeyan War Machine giants began to become active as they started to move in formation. Everyone yelped in seeing what were suppose to be inactive robot giants move again, & maybe their enemies.

"No way! But we thought we?" Unity yelped in seeing this to be shocked.

"Good luck surviving, it took a team of several GIANTS to handle this many, & it appears…your luck has run out." Smythe remarked in seeing that this little band will need luck to win against an army of giant robots.

Now the Arkeyan War Machines began to stomp around & tried to stomp or punch the little Skylanders. This was a heavy situation, the 3 GIANTS on Unity's team were capable of stopping any serious blows from hurting the others. But while the GIANTS were on defense, the others that tried to attack hardly seem to be making any dents. It was seemingly hard trying to beat one Arkeyan War Machine when 2 or 3 more take it's place: it was almost never ending.

"How's everyone hanging?" Unity called out as she swooped in to save Steam Head from almost getting squashed.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Steam Head remarked in thinking that answer was not easy to tell of their situation.

"Grrr…not doing so well, I try to bash & even chomp, not getting enough?" Iron Jaw growled in trying to hold out, but not given enough to fight back at best.

"We need a new plan, at this rate….we'll be wiped out!?" Rusty Gearloose stated in trying to fire more arrows to stall the advancing enemy machines.

"I'm steaming to think, but I can't do that under these conditions?" Steam Doc remarked off in trying to duck, dodge & find cover against enemy blast shots.

"The best choice would be to go on the offensive?" Tech Wreck proclaimed as he used his fist to push one of the giant machines off balance to knock against other nearby foes.

"But then we leave the others too exposed to danger, we're the only GIANTS that can withstand larger size attacks." Alexander stated in knowing that they can't fight while making sure their allies don't get crushed.

"How can we help protect if we cannot do more then this?" Frankenbolt asked in what they can do to handle all of these problems.

"I've determine that we will only last a short while, after that, the Doomlanders we removed will return & the odds will increase against us." Tech Swap issued in acknowledging the logical problems that will soon be upon them.

"Great, things keep getting BETTER & BETTER!?" Steam Head remarked off loudly in how things are going from bad to worse.

"There must be a way, there has to be?" Unity muttered to herself, trying to figure out how they can survive all of this.

Within Unity's mind she struggled to find the answer. And within her consciousness, the Mane Six spirits saw the Imaginate Crystal emit a strange glow.

"Um, is the crystal suppose to do that Twilight?" Fluttershy meekly asked in seeing something was happening, but unsure what it meant.

"It looks like it's resonating…& look!" Twilight pointed off in noticing 4 oval shape forms of magical energy rotate around the crystal.

"De 4 Eternal Sources?" Applejack raised an eyebrow in recognizing the 4 Eternal Sources of Earth, Fire, Wind & Water.

"What could this mean?" Rarity pondered in not knowing why the leftover energy of the Eternal Sources were responding like this.

"Oh! I know, it's a moment that something new happens!" Pinkie Pie smiled to proclaim in what her random mind was thinking here.

"Like for starters…it's GROWING!?" Rainbow Dash issued to say in noticing the crystal began to grow like it was expanding.

"Unity must have triggered something…but what?" Twilight was very puzzled as the Imaginate Crystal grew to a more giant-like size before the spirits within Unity's sub-conscious realm.

During the struggle against the Arkeyan War Machines, something begins to occur that no one expected. Unity was emitting a light that covered her whole body before another reaction sent a pulse shockwave. And before anyone knew it, Unity was enlarging herself, she grew to become as tall as the Skylander GIANTS themselves.

"WOAH! I'm Ah….A GIANT!?" Unity gasped in what she noticed of herself having grown big as the other Skylander GIANTS.

"What….how is that possible?" Smythe exclaimed in shock to see someone change size so easily.

Unity was still mesmerized by her size change, but then saw an Arkeyan War Machine tried to throw a punch at her. She managed to dodge while not having lost her speed with her increase size change. But what was a difference was her physical strength when she kicked a giant robot's arm away from her much easier then before.

"Amazing?" Unity muttered to herself in having realized the major change she has gone through. "I feel something, my strength & magic feel even stronger now? I wonder if maybe that means if my special moves are also…Well, time to test it out…" She began to think about it, & decided to place her hands together near her side to focus. "FRIENDSHIP WAVE!" She yelled this out to announce the name of her special attack.

"POWFruvhmmm…/KABLAM-KABLAM-KABLAM!" Unity unleashed a massively giant version of her Friendship Wave that she spun around to hit every Arkeyan War Machine that was approaching her & the others: delivering explosive damage on many to KO'd them all & impact the structure to almost bring the ceiling down on everyone.

"No….Impossible!" Smyhte protest as his hologram figure was destabilizing from the shakes & quakes happening all over. "What the….Kaos' Device? No….!" He yelped as he saw one of the falling debris crushed the hidden device Kaos used at this place: Unity's attack has caused the area to come apart & destroy it as a transaction. "Urrrgh…All Doomlanders…Fallback!" He growled before using a com-link to give out this order.

Outside the ruin city, the Tech Doomlanders were approaching until they were force to stop when Smythe's voice gave them a strange order.

"Wait a minute, are you saying we Retreat? Why…We have the Arkeyan War Machines, don't we?" Jetstorm protest out angrily in having heard such rubbish.

"The enemy's leader has revealed a hidden ace & she is decimating even the giant Arkyan Robots." Symthe's voice explained the situation & ordered that the Doomlanders fallback.

"Is he for real?" Tech Eye remarked off in not believing they have to listen & retreat due to an unexpected event.

"Alert, my sensors detect a sudden increase of energy. We must be advise to not get any closer." Magnum alerted to announce this as the Doomlanders saw magical energy burst through different parts of the outer surface of the floating city.

"Bah! To think they turn the tide, next time we meet…they will not be so lucky!" Cybug snaps as he cursed under his breath in seeing this & hates to leave a fight unfinished.

"Yes, the Mighty Radioman cannot beat…" Radioman was about to announce another random rant when…

"Yeah-yeah, we know…the Mighty Radioman. Even your wreck servos must know when it's best to pull out." Metalface waved off in knowing what the guy was gonna say there.

"Then I guess we better book it out now, yah?" Jolt Bolt issued to say as the tough bot thinks that was their only option.

"Me Steam Train fight better next time!" Steam Train announced forth in feeling like he will fight better next time he has a shot.

Now the Tech Doomlanders were seen falling back to leave the area while we zoom back inside what has occurred. Once the dust clouds began to clear, the Skylanders noticed that all of the other Arkeyan War Machines were taken down or went offline without warning. But the biggest notice point was a smashed device that they heard Smythe panic over; that must have been the target to stop the enemy from sabotaging their tech.

"Pant…pant…" Unity was panting between breaths from almost feeling exhausted from the battle. "Mission accomplished…but man…pant…" She felt as if she had the wind knock out of her. "This really took me by surprise? Becoming a Giant…" She muttered to herself in looking at herself with renew awe at what she's gain.

The rest of Unity's team gathered around to help their friend who seem quite spent. The Giants helped Unity be stable while the others check the areas to make sure, all signs of enemies were no longer around: other then all that, looks like they pulled out a win.

**WINNER: UNITY & THE TECH IMAGINATORS**

* * *

**LATER ON OUTSIDE THE CITY**

The scene opens to reveal Flynn was waiting on his airship as he had binoculars to help him scope out all areas. While he was busy, he saw Unity approaching from the air.

"Hey Unity, glad to see you made it back in one piece. Man, these binoculars make you look like your very close?" Flynn issued to say while welcoming back a friendly face.

"Um, Flynn…your looking at them the wrong way." Unity inform Flynn that he was looking through the wrong side of the binoculars that made things look far then closer.

"Whoops, he-he, guess that explains why you seem so big so far away &…"Flynn was stating as he slowly moved the binoculars down before…he saw how close Unity was & how much bigger she was. "HOLY ENCHILIATIAS!? Your….GIGANTIC!?" He yelled out in feeling like this was a shocker that Unity was way bigger then he last remembered.

"Yeah, funny story…apparently I just uncovered that I can become like the Skylander Giants!?" Unity rubbed the back of her head to sheepishly say how this all happened.

"Wow, 1st you get your own vehicle like them SuperChargers, now you're a GIANT!? What's next?" Flynn exclaimed in never guessing that Unity would get the qualities of 2 different Skylanders,

"I haven't the foggiest?" Unity shook her head in knowing this was as much a surprise for her as the next. "But for now, we need to get back & inform everyone about the situation." She issued in knowing they need to report this to everyone back at the base.

"Okay no problem, just climb aboard." Flynn issued off to say in knowing he'll help in getting those here home.

Unity was seen getting aboard along with the other Tech Imaginators. And there was something that Tech Wreck was bringing with him as he presented it to their leader.

"This is…" Unity responded surprise in what her companions brought before her…

"The Eternal Metal Source if I'm not mistake. Here." Tech Wreck showed a familiar oval magical object with the Tech element symbol as he gave it to Unity.

"But how?" Unity accepted the gift but was curious how it was found.

"While I was eating up the broken metal parts of that device, I found it." Iron Jaw issued off to say in how he came across it during his time taking care of the remains of Kaos' evil technology malfunctioning device.

"Yeah be glad he didn't SWALLOW the thing whole." Steam Head remarked off in knowing this guy was lucky he didn't eat the thing.

"Amazing, I truly feel as if when I have these near even after I give them away, my abilities grow & I unlock new things?" Unity ponders to say in feeling so mysterious in having come across these things that help her grow stronger.

"Hmm…it is a puzzler, maybe it's because your Imaginate Crystal is different from our own. It IS RARE after all." Steam Doc taps his chin to ponder in knowing Unity had a Rare Imaginate Crystal & perhaps that is the explanation.

"Right, plus you have something else that we don't have. Those six souls from another world." Rusty Gearloose pointed out another fact that involved six souls from another world: aka the ponies from Equestria Prime.

"How are they doing, are they fine?" Frankenbolt asked in wondering if the spirits of the Mane Six were fine inside Unity.

"They are fine, I'll be sure to inform them that you thought of them." Unity smiled to nod her head in sounding happy that there were some here that were thoughtful for the concern.

"I'm curious, you were able to grow to Giant Size…is it possible for you to return to your average size as well?" Alexander asked in thinking that if Unity can get big, can she return to normal size willingly.

"I don't know…I never understood if I could become a Giant till now?" Unity shrug off that this whole turning into a GIANT was still knew even to her.

"Perhaps during the flight back to base, you can practice to gain better control of your new unlock ability." Tech Swap suggested a course in what may help Unity better control her newfound ability.

"Well…I guess so, other wise if I tried driving my SuperCharge Vehicle, I might not fit. So, lets see how well I can do." Unity shrug off to simply say in seeing there's no better time to practice then starting now.

As Flynn had his airship take off, Unity began to practice in having better control of her Giant Transformation ability. Everyone was now leaving the Lost City Of Arkus, now having relief that they stopped another evil plot by Kaos in sabotaging technology & from unleashing a Robot Army. Hopefully they can survive a little more to get ready for when they must take the fight…to the enemy's front door…

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Magnum – (Soundwave from Transformers Robots In Disguise 2015)

Jetstorm – (Jetstorm from Beast Machines)

*GIANTS:

Radioman – (Wreckgar from Transformers Animated Series)

Jolt Bolt – (Maximus from Cubix: Robots For Everyone)

Tech Eye (Kraab from Ben 10 Series)

Cybug (Hardshell from Transformers Prime)

Metalface – (Wheeljack from Transformers Prime)

Steam Train – (Grimlock from Transformers Prime)

And another chapter is finished with some surprising events that popped in. Next chapter, just when our heroes believe one major crisis of everyday technology was running smoothly again, they get hit with another epidemic: Magic Is Fading!? And one can only guess that Kaos is behind this troubling new feat to lower any magical resistance the Skylanders would use against the forces of evil. Now Unity must gather together a new team of Magic Type Imaginators, if they even have a hope of bringing magic back to Skylands. What'll happen next, stay tune to find out…?


	14. Chapter 14: Magical Crisis

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 14: Magical Crisis**

**LATER ON**

**LOCATION: BLACKTHRONE**

The scene was opening to reveal that within Blackthrone Castle, many electrical machines were being repaired & starting to come back online. Sharkfin & his boys were doing much of the work just as Unity was seen entering & gotten a warm greeting.

"Well look who's back, I guess we have you to thank for helping us work things out now?" Sharkfin smiled in greeting Unity's return & how things are working for everyone now compared to far earlier.

"Yes, how long until we're operational?" Unity asked in liking to know how the situation is here.

"We should be up & running soon." Cali commented in how the repair process was going.

"And then it'll be KABLAM time!" Tessa cheered forth in how they'll be back in business soon.

"And just in time too, go on over to say hi to King Vision & Mags, they just about how the device to get Master Eon & the Brain back online." Buzz smiled off to comment this about where Unity would wanna go say hello to.

"I'll do that." Unity nodded as she walked further down the hall until she found King Vision aiding Mags around a console table device to have turn it on.

"Hot Dog! It's working!" Mags cheered in having gotten the contraption working again to project Brain & Master Eon.

"Well it's about time, I was starting to worry if you ever finish this?" Brain remarked off in thinking those on the other side took their sweet time.

"Well done Unity, you & the New Skylanders have done well." Master Eon exclaimed with a smile in seeing those here managed another win.

"There is more Master Eon, during this time, Unity unlock a new ability" King Vision explained another topic that would earn some attention.

"During the battle, I felt a strange urge & then without warning…I grew to become a GIANT!?" Unity pointed out what she experienced was the power related to the Skylander GIANTS themselves.

"Really now?" Master Eon raised an eyebrow in sounding curious.

"Well if that was caused by 4 Eternal Sources, then once you gathered 8 then there is no telling how much stronger you'll have become." Brain commented in thinking of how much stronger Unity will grow after being in contact with more types of Eternal Sources.

"At least the technology is working, maybe now we can return to practicing my training to become a Portal Master." King Vision commented off to say as he wanted to learn how to be a p[roper Portal Master with someone teaching hm. "What?" Suddenly he felt something was off when he check his hand.

"What's wrong fellow Portal Master?" Master Eon asked in sensing something was wrong.

"I'm not sure, the magic feels weak…& growing weaker by the second?" King Vision stated in what he felt was a puzzling matter.

"Oh no, it would seem while we were away, Kaos has already begun another crisis manner." Brain signed to shake his head in realizing what this meant. "Not only is weakening us with our tech a vital part, but so is the magic that exist for all of Skylands." He stated in how Kaos was trying to remove another source of what the heroes need.

"What happens if there's no more magic?" Unity asked in not liking what the answer might be.

"Well the Skylands are pretty much islands that float in the skies, magic can be the reason. But it all the magic is gone, you know where that leads." Brian pointed off the matter if magic was gone, then everything would change big time.

"Then we better figure out where them varmints are doing this & pronto!" Mags issued in thinking they best get a move on.

"Will this also effect Imaginators?" King Vision asked in thinking this act will effect even the Imaginators.

"Only slightly, I advise caution Unity." Master Eon issued to say in wanting those to be careful here.

"Thanks, but something tells me we will need a lot of magic to cover what we're losing. So I know what will be needed." Unity commented off in giving her response & knowing what she may need to do.

Unity began to hurry along to get some nearby Imaginate Crystals ready to create new Imaginators. She knows what brand they may need on this next adventure, hopefully she can give enough to create some strong magical types in a few moments here…

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

**KAOS'S NEW BASE**

The scene focuses around Skylanders Academy that was under new management. And something was occurring that would catch anyone's attention…

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Kaos' voice was heard from within the building, sounding very upset as we zoom in to see what is happening.

"It's as Mister Smythe reported sir, the Skylanders stop you from obtaining your giant robot army." Glumshanks was seen reporting & sadly explained how things did not go according to plan for Kaos' victory.

"ARRRRrugh! I can't believe it, I was close to regaining my own robot army!?" Kaos cursed as he was having a temper tantrum to knock over tables. "And your saying this…Unity character….grew into a Giant?" He glared at the troll in having heard another unbelievable thing.

"Yes sir, it caught us all by surprise?" Glumshanks nodded his head in stating that what they learn was the truth.

"Unacceptable!" Kaos protest in feeling that sort of thing won't be accepted. "If they keep this up, my plans for conquering the Skylands will be foiled?" He complained in not wanting a chance to win slip by his fingers.

"That indeed sir, that indeed." Glumshanks lightly nodded his head to smile & nod during this moment.

"Grrr…SMYTHE!" Kaos growls before he summoned a magical portal mirror that showed Smythe on the other side. "How long until I gain my Robot Army?" He asked in demanding an answer for his question.

"Those Skylanders did a sum amount of damage, it may take time." Smythe stated to give the brief mention that it will take time for them to have a robot army.

"Grrrr….then hurry along! Those Sky Fools will try to go for my last areas after this!" Kaos curtsed out loud as he made the magical portal mirror vanish, still upset.

"Sir if I may, the only things left are just the Magic Element, & after that are just the Life & Undead ones?" Glumshanks spoke up in thinking about the only areas left that are being used for some part of Kaos plan that weren't foiled by the Skylanders.

"Yes Glumshanks, while unleashing unspeakable evil that has done physical harm, I've taken the next few steps." Kaos issued off to explain how he's been going about performing things step by step. "By removing any Tech & Magic Elements, no one will DARE to challenge Me…KAOS…as Supreme Ruler over the Skylands!" He started off to boast in his rants in how he was cutting off ways anyone would go against him.

"Which now that they stopped your Tech Scrambler, now they can use technology again. And if they go & get their Magic back, then the balance will be restored…won't it?" Glumshanks tried to have Kaos understand where he is going with this conversation.

"Oh I'm not worry…" Kaos replied off with a sly smile on his face.

"But-but sir, you hardly have any Doomlanders station there?" Glumshanks yelped in thinking that his evil master hardly has any Doomlanders around the Magic area.

"Correction, I will soon because I have a plan." Kaos issued off to say with an evil smirky expression.

"A plan…" Glumshanks raised an eyebrow in seeing he walked into that one.

"The only way to crush the fools trying to climb their way up victory after victory, is to suppress it with unsurmountable FORCE! Why make so many different Doomlanders, when I can imagine the most simple answer…" Kaos explained off his very simple way of how to picture to defeat an enemy, is by force & by just one way to do it. "It will be BIG…it will be DEVASTATING…AND GLORIOUS! HA-HAahahahhhh…." He channels his evil dark magic as he began to create new Doomlanders on the spot, & they were growing to become GIANT-like to break the ceiling all while Kaos continues his maniacal laughter.

"And just like that, here's where my job comes in to clean up after what comes next & breaks down the doors & walls?" Glumshanks signed to mope a bit in knowing this will be another task of his daily chores in cleaning up the messes left by Kaos before they go forth to deliver untold evil action.

The scene began to darken as purple lightning was seen from the building's windows: something dark & evil was about to come, & it will face the heroes in due time…

* * *

**BACK WITH THE SKYLANDERS**

The scene opens outside the Skylander's fortress, where Flynn was seen making a sandwich as he ate on his airship's deck.

"Flynn! You best be getting ready!" Cali called out to Flynn as he approach to look down to see his pals.

"Oh hi Cali, what's the rush?" Flynn waved off to happily say this while asking a question.

"Magic is starting to become affected, & now you need to locate where it's happening." Hugo issued off to say in how important this was.

"But seems like the problem lies that only magic type folks can sense it, so you know what that means." Tessa issued to say in knowing what other part is about to occur here.

"Ugh…" Flynn was a bit off in not knowing the answer right away.

"She means you'll get a load of new Imaginators helping Unity." Sharpfin issued off to smile in reminding the Mabu of what was already a simple manner of what goes on.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Flynn smiled off to simply respond as if having not forgotten.

"And here comes some of them now." Buzz issued to say with a smile in seeing the new Skylanders approaching as he speaks.

Then coming out of the fortress were some new Magic Element Imaginators each with a different appearance with some magical sense.

The 1st was a female Vampire species with white color skin, dark tan blonde hair & bright light-blue color eyes, & had on red & black theme outfit & gear. She had a Bobbed And Beautiful head, Glowy eyes, Supersonic Ears, wore a Jester Torso, Jester Arms, & Jester Legs. Her accessories were a Jester Hat, Breeze Armor shoulders, Fossil Fury Arm Armor, Sparta Leg Armor, & had Bat Wings on the backside. She wields a Jester Club as her melee weapon for close combat.

"Hello, my name is Rola Jester. A pleasure to meet you all." The Vampire Smasher Imaginator introduced herself in a polite manner of speaking.

The 2nd was a Magical Elf species with tan yellow skin, red-violet color hair, & had on dark gray with bronze & light violet color theme outfit & gear. He had a No Sight No Problem head, Plain blindfold over eyes, Winged Ears, wore an Enhanced Torso, Double Belt Arms, & Doomlander Barbarian Legs. His accessories were a Sparta Plume, Double Guard shoulders, Steel Bangle Wrist Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, & had Robo Wings on his backside. He wields a Sorcerer's Claw for performing magical abilities as well as use in close melee fights.

"There is much to be done. Just call me Magus Sight, & though I'm blindfolded, I can see much more then most can." The Magical Elf Sorcerer Imaginator replied off in sounding like a very serious type of guy.

The 3rd was a female Elf Fairies species with blue skin, purple hair, & yellow eyes, & had dark violet with white-violet theme color outfit & gear. She had an Amazonian Head, Human-like eyes, Firebird Ears, wore a Top Crop Chest, Double Belt Arms, Bikini 'N Boots, & a Rainbow Tail. Her accessories were a Bun-Dle Of Joy, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Centurion Arm Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, & had Butterfly Wings on the backside. She wields the Winged Doubler as a melee weapon for close combat fights.

"Hi, I'm Dazzle. I might be a bit weird for a fairy, but...I hope I can be helpful." The Elf Fairy Sentinel Imaginator stated off to mention this much about herself.

The 4th was a Caveman species with light blue color skin, & green eyes, & had purple & white-purple color theme outfit & gear. He had a head figure Lucha Libre!, Default eyes, wore a Superhero Uniform, Muscle Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were a Forehead Fossil, Burrbearian Pauldrons shoulders, Centurion Arm Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, & a Torn Cape on the backside. He wields the Kaos Bazooka for firing long distance that pack an explosive power of impact.

"Me Manny Cannon, me help make things go BOOM if trouble rear ugly face." The Caveman Bazooker Imaginator announced with a rough & rugged type of tone voice.

The 5th was Rock Golem species with light gray-blue scale color stone skin, & glowy bronze color eyes, & had purple, white-violet, & red-violet color theme outfit & gear. He had a Rock Helmet Head, Plain eyes, Gargoyle Ears, had a Gargoyle Torso, Magma Arms, Stone Legs, & a Gargoyle Tail. His accessories were a Mysterious Hat, Stony Shoulders, Rocky Arm Armor, Earth Leg Armor, & a Crystal Spine on his backside. He wields a weapon called Stone Fist on his hands for his close melee for combat fights.

"My name…is Brock Cavern, I might not like fighting…but I will protect my friends." The Rock Golem Brawler Imaginator spoke like some gentle soul wanting to use his strength to help protect others.

The 6th was a Half Dirt Shark/Half Golem with a round head body frame that had deep blue & tan yellow color rocky scale color, & red eyes, & had dark turquoise & tan yellow color theme outfit & gear. He had a Sharp Toothed head frame body, Cat-like eyes, Doomlander Barbarian Arms, Shining Armor Legs, & had a Shelled Tail. His accessories were a Tidepool Helmet, Clam Shell Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & a Shark Streak on his backside. He wields a pair of Chain Chakrams as his own ninja type weapons for throwing at targets.

"Hello there, my name is Sharkfeat. And I just like to say…Fish are Friends, Not Food…You know, just to lighten the load if anyone was scared of me." The Half Dirt Shark/Half Golem Ninja Imaginator proclaimed forth in mentioning this to try to sound like a reasonable guy despite his scary appearance.

The 7th was a Human-Witch species with tan color skin, & pink color eyes, & had on purple & violet theme with yellow decoration feature outfit & gear. She had a Witchy Ways head, Human eyes, Ballerina Ears, wore a Witchy Chest, Witchy Arms, & Witchy Legs. Her accessories were a Witchy Hat, Doomlander Sorcerer Pauldrons shoulders, Furry Wrist Guards, Doomlander Archer Leg Armor, & had an Ancient Tome on her backside. She wielded a Witch's Broom as her melee weapon & casting spells; plus it's use for flight travel.

"I am the AMAZING Magica Spell! Don't let my looks fool you, I'm a powerful witch you won't wanna mess with!" The Human-Witch Sorcerer Imaginator issued off to sound very cocky & confident in herself.

The 8th was a Faun species with white tan color skin, tan light green color hair, & bronze color eyes, & had on light green & brown theme color outfit & gear. He had a Faun Head, Human-like eyes, Faun Ears, wore a Merry Mischief Chest, King Arms, Faun Legs, & a Faun Tail. His accessories were a Rogue's Hat, Faun Shoulder Armor, Viking Arm Guards, Doomlander Archer Leg Armor, & an Adventurer's Satchel on his backside. He wields an Elven Bow for firing arrows from a distance.

"Call me Phil Archer, & if anybody's in need of training to be a hero, don't feel bad to come ask me for help." The Faun Bowslinger Imaginator stated in sounding like the serious type of guy to act like one's own coach.

The 9th was a female Half-Human/Half-Golem species with yellow tan color skin, & blue color eyes, & had on blue-purple & blue theme color outfit & gear. She had a Sparky Head, Human eyes, wore a Diamond Armor, Bare Arms, & Bling Legs. Her accessories were a Queen's Gem, Bow Shoulders, Glittering Arm Guards, Glittering Leg Guards, & a Crystal Spine on the backside. She wielded a sword made of crystal called a Crystal Edge as a melee close combat weapon.

"Magic Knight, that's my name. And by my sword, I will fight to make sure no one falls in battle." The Half-Human/Half-Golem Knight Imaginator stated in sounding like a proud warrior, like she would fight to help others in need.

The 10th & final was a GIANT Genie species with blue skin, tan brown color ponytail hair, & light-blue color eyes, & had tan yellow & red theme color outfit & gear. He had an Orc Head, Human eyes, Jackal Ears, wore a Bare It Chest, Muscle Arms, wore a Genie Tasset, & had a Furry Naga. His accessories were a Classic Ponytail, Wrist Wraps, & Air Strike Wings on the backside. He wields a pair of Scimitars as his base close combat weapons, sometimes they appear & levitate off when thrown like magic at targets.

"I am the might…the powerful…the unstoppable….Blue Genie! Thank you, thank you, please hold your cheers until the end of our intro." The Giant Genie Swashbuckler Imaginator floated up as he made poses with flashing lights while clapping & cheers are heard in the background as he responded to them.

"Wow, you sure got some new neafty Imaginators. Heck, one of them's a GENIE!" Flynn exclaimed in sounding excited in seeing what new Imaginators are here, including a magical genie of all creatures. "Say, don't genies grant wishes?" He asked in having thought about what genies do…

"Yes that's true Flynn, but there also needs to be a lamp. And I didn't imagine Blue Genie with a magic lamp, so…sorry." Unity sheepishly apologized in knowing that the Giant Genie is magical, but probably doesn't have a magic lamp at the moment.

"Too bad, I was almost thinking of wishing up some enchiladas for later?" Flynn scratch his chin in having almost thought up ideas of wishes he would have like to ask.

"Later Flynn, now according to Mags…the source is occurring in a different realm." Unity stated in knowing that they are in a big hurry.

"Oh, where's that?" Flynn asked in not knowing where they will be off to.

"The Sensei Magic Realm, also known as the Maze Of Mystical Madness." Unity stated that the location they are going to, is another realm & within it; a maze.

"Oh boy, mazes can be tricky?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in thinking that was a tricky call.

"Yes, but it's our best lead. If we can undo the damage, all the magic in Skylands will be fix. But we'll need to focus to get us & your ship there. Can you do that?" Unity explained the manner of why they must go, & asked that Flynn can help them in traveling to where they need to be when they are in that realm.

"Well hey, no problem-o…Heh, I've dived into danger plenty of times." Flynn issued off with a smile as if not being bothered about that at all.

"Alright…" Unity nodded her head before facing her new selected team. "Alright Team Magical, lets do this!" She issued this forth to help get her team pumping & raring for action.

"Yeah!" The other Magic Imaginators made a loud cheer as they were all ready to go.

"Alright, time for take off!" Flynn announced forth that it's time for the big lift off.

Soon Flynn's airship took off while Unity's group channel their magic around the entire vessel. In as manner of minutes, the ship flash before vanishing in a poof of smoke. Everyone at the fortress watch in seeing their allies head off to another dangerous journey. Hopefully the heroes will succeed, cause if not, without magic in the Skylands, the floating islands will fall & that will be the end…of everything…

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Skylanders:

Rola Jester – (NiGHTS from NiGHTS Game Series)

Magus Sight – (Kenshi from Mortal Kombat)

Dazzle – (Tinkerbell from Disney's Fairies)

Manny Cannon – (Java the Caveman from Martin Mystery)

Brock Cavern – (Golem from Monster Ranchers)

Sharkfeat – (Bruce from Finding Nemo)

Magica Spell – (Wilbell from Atelier Game Series)

Phil Archer – (Phil from Disney's Hercules)

Magic Knight – (Wonder Woman from Justice League Live DC Film Universe)

*GIANTS:

Blue Genie – (Genie from Disney's Aladdin)

Well another chapter is done, & now we move onto the next event. Next chapter, everyone arrives at the Maze Of Mystical Madness, but while trying to reach the center, they get attack…by a LOT of the same looking Doomlanders!? How are our heroes gonna get out of this tight spot, well it's gonna have to amaze everyone like magic to be pulled out against the odds. So stay tune, & enjoy…


	15. Chapter 15: Unleash The Magic!

Alright, here's the next chapter. So enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unleash The Magic!**

**LOCATION: MAZE OF MYSTICAL MADNESS**

The scene opens where we find Flynn's Airship appeared in a strange realm, & just before them was a location they needed to find: The Maze Of Mystical Madness. Yet somehow there was a strange omen surrounding it as thick magical clouds covered the walls & flooring.

"Woah, this place is definitely weird?" Flynn yelped in seeing the weirdness around this place was definitely weird for him.

"That's because there's a magical force involved. If all the magic is Skyland is drawn here, it'll create a denser & thicker form of magic cloud around the maze." Magica Spell stated in what it is that is happening that they are seeing before their eyes.

"Which means finding the source that's taking the magic will be like finding a needle in a haystack?" Dazzle stated in knowing that they could get really lost that it's like walking through dense fog.

"Hmmm…but where do we start looking?" Brock Cavern asked in not knowing how they can do this.

"I can sense it, the source of the trouble is directed within the central center of the maze." Magus Sight explained that the source of everything located deep in the maze's center.

"So ugh, do we just go around & hope we don't get lost to reach it?" Sharkfeat asked in trying to think what they can do to reach the center.

"Me got it! Lets blast our way through!" Manny Cannon suggested in what they do, blast through anything in the way.

"Yeah, that seems like the easy way, but it's not so easy. I read that magical mazes have a tendency to repair themselves so that escape is impossible unless you know the way." Phil Archer firmly explained how it's possible that certain mazes can regenerate what was destroyed to keep those from getting out so easily.

"Couldn't we just fly over, I mean come on…isn't that the easiest way of all?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in thinking the answer was obvious.

"Not likely, the dense fog has risen up too much that navigating seems almost impossible." Magica Spell pointed out a bigger issue in seeing that even flying over the maze, is a big no-no on their flight department.

"Wait a moment, there's said to be a way to get out of mazes by having your left hand on the wall. Follow the path & you'll eventually find a way out." Magic Knight spoke up in having come to a different means of making it through mazes by a trick.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. But…will it work?" Flynn smiled in liking that idea, but was puzzled if that was alright.

"It's risky, we may not even have enough time?" Unity stated in knowing time was ticking, if they don't hurry, all the floating islands in Skyland are gonna drop out of the sky…literally.

"Never fear! You have MEEE!" Blue Genie pops out of nowhere in a poof of smoke to be dress as a bus driver in a blue bus vehicle. "Attention all passengers, please keep your arms, legs & everything else in the vehicle during motion. For our next destination, the center of the maze!" He spoke out like some bus driver announcing this to anyone about to climb aboard as passengers for a ride.

"Wait, you turn into a bus with a hand sticking out?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in seeing what should be a stop sign was a large hand on the left side.

"That's brilliant! That should speed through the different patterns in the maze without getting hopelessly lost. Alright, everyone get aboard that bus!" Unity smiled in seeing that's the answer & got everyone to climb aboard.

"Well good luck to you all, & tell me if there's suppose to be some minotaur wondering around. I heard they like to bash into things….or so I heard?" Flynn responded off to say in what he wanted while the others would be exploring the maze.

Soon Unity's team aboard the Blue Genie bus to prepare themselves. After saying farewell to Flynn, Unity & the Magic Imaginators ventured off the airship to journey through the maze. Apparently thanks to the hand off the bus, it was easy to navigate through the maze to reach the central spot. And a strange dark sphere was spotted that was pulling in different magical glows into it.

"There it is! Time to blast it!" Manny Cannon stated in taking aim at the prime target.

"Wait, this seems too easy?" Rola Jester stops her friend in seeing something was not right with the situation.

"Hey, anybody else hear a strange rumble sound?" Sharkfeat spoke out in hearing some loud noises, sounded like heavy stomping.

Suddenly the weird rumbling was heard that it got even louder, causing the heroes to become more worrisome. And that's when something began to appear out of the foggy magic mist to guard the dark sphere.

It was Giant Cyclops species with gray skin, & a red color eye, & had on purple & dark gray color theme outfit & gear. He had a Underbite form head, Default one eye, Ears Of Doom, wore an Eyeballs Torso, Doomlander Barbarian Arms, Doomlander Barbarian Legs, & an Eyeball Tail. His accessories were a Doomed Knight Helm, Eye See Shoulders, Eyeballs Arm Armor, Eyeballs Leg Armor, & had a Tailed Cape on the backside. He wields a Kaos Axe as his melee close combat weapon.

"ROAArrrrrughh! Skullclops….DesTROOOOOOOOY!" The Giant Cyclops Smasher Doomlander roared off like a brutal brute ready to destroy anything he comes near.

"It sounds like we have company?" Magus Sight stated off in what was now presented before them; even for a blindfolded guy, he can tell by the sound, etc.

"Big deal, it's only ONE Doomlander. Even for a GIANT, this will be no problem." Phil Archer waved off in not letting one sudden Giant Doomlander get them to be discourage.

But just when the heroes believed the only enemy was just one, something began to appear from around the foggy mist.?

"Okay….problem just got bigger?" Dazzle pointed in seeing the numbers say otherwise.

"Looks like Kaos was busy building a more bigger & badder Doomlander Army? This will be tough, but we can do it!" Unity stated in having guess this was Kaos doing, so they will just have to deal with this.

"Magic Imaginators…Prepare For Battle!" Magic Knight issued to say as she brought out her weapon.

"Onward Hoooooo!" Blue Genie appeared in a general outfit to announce the battle cry to charge; as everyone got into high gear.

* * *

**BATTLE: UNITY & MAGIC SKYLANDERS VS. MAGIC DOOMLANDERS**

The scene focuses of where an army of Skullclops was charging to tackle against Unity & her Magic Imaginator team. A big bust cloud covered everything, as we can hear loud noises happening while focusing on what was happening. The Skylanders delivered their best attacks that affected enemies that use no strategy & rely on brute force. But after each blow, the numbers were not dropping, the Skullclops were getting up for another round every time without rest.

"What's with these guys, they keep trying to get back up even after taking a beating? That's just not right?" Sharkfeat raised an eyebrow

"KABOOM!" Manny Cannon fired a shot that took down some Doomlanders, but then they got up like it hardly bothered them. "I keep knocking them down, but they slowly get up. Why?" He asked in not understanding how these guys are still getting up every time.

"Are these things REALLY just Normal Doomlanders?" Dazzle asked in thinking something here was not right.

"Trust me, they've got rocks for brains while their bodies are as hard as stone." Phil Archer remarked off to say as he fired more arrows to slow down the brutes.

"HRRrughh!/POW!" Brock Cavern delivered a punch that knocked one Doomlander into others, but they slowly got up to attack. "All they do is just tackle, swing their weapons, we can dodge but after a while…" Brock Cavern stated off to say in how things were not looking good if this keeps up.

"We'll be nearly spent of all our stamina. It's like fighting an enemy that never gets tired." Magus Sight stated in how it's like they will lose out in endurance against an enemy that never tires.

"Even when blindfolded, you can see right through can't you." Magica Spell stated in knowing what their blind folded friend was getting at to see.

"We need a new plan to stop them?" Magic Knight stated in how they must change tactics.

"I'm thinking, but I need time." Unity stated in needing time to think up a plan to help get them out of this mess.

"Best think faster, cause here comes the 5th round." Rola Jester stated in knowing more trouble is coming.

"Well then lets keep it coming!" Blue Genie announced in magically making cannons appear & firing them off.

Everyone was on edge, they are somehow able to hurt the Skullclops, but they just get back up again to keep fighting. Unity was unsure of what to think, how can one stop an enemy army that does not fall no matter how hard they damage them, what were they missing. During this time within Unity's consciousness, the Mane Six observe things from the Imaginate Crystal to follow up what was going on outside.

"An enemy that never gets tired & keeps coming back, what is there secret?" Twilight ponders to think what was the answer hidden within such a tricky riddle.

"Oh-oh! I know! They ate TONS of sweet stuff to give them extra energy!" Pinkie Pie raised a hoof to happily guess a random idea.

"Yeah….except in a while even sugar rush state folks run out of gas?" Applejack rolled her eyes in stating about the matter of those types running low of fuse & need a recharge.

"So what could be keeping those things going despite everything?" Fluttershy asked meekly worried in what can help them solve this.

"Ugh, whatever it is, their aura is as repulsive as that dark sphere. Honestly the magic it's letting off is awful…" Rarity remarked off to complain about another objective that has her bothered.

"Yeah, I'm sure they both relate to being…" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes to remark Rarity's so-called complaint issue when…

"Wait a second girls, look at the Imaginate Crystal…" Twilight stated as everyone noticed something was being added to the crystal from the 5th new Eternal Source they had a while back. "Something else is happening? Maybe it can help the others out." Twilight stated in hoping what is happening will be a helpful thing.

Back in the real world, Unity was suddenly acquiring a new ability as her body felt something. She suddenly gain a Magic Sense in sensing the enemies around her, even how strong they are.

"What's this…I'm sensing their energy? Is this…a new awaken ability I've gain?" Unity asked in what she was feeling, she could sense the other Doomlanders & how strong they are. "Wait a second, something is giving a flow of energy to the Doomlanders, it's coming from…" She saw a dark aura around the Skullclops, & a thin trail of it was going up in the air towards something…

Now Unity's eyes pierce through the horde of Doomlanders to learn where the dark aura was coming from, it was all focus around the dark sphere: at that moment, the answer became clear.

"The dark sphere! It's not only absorbing the magic all over Skylands, it's fueling them! That's why they been getting up constantly!" Unity stated in having learn what was the cause in making the Doomlanders so hard to beat, they were getting unlimited amount of magic from what was taking all the magic in Skylands.

"Way to go Unity, so now we finally got a game plan." Phil Archer smiled off in seeing they have a way to get through this now.

"Then let's destroy dark sphere!/Pow!.../BOOM!" Manny Cannon suddenly fired a shot from his bazooka that when reaching the dark sphere, the Skullclops leaped to take a hit.

"Did you see that?" Rola Jester raised an eyebrow in what they just saw.

"They sacrificed themselves to block that attack." Brock Cavern raised an eyebrow in learning what the Doomlanders tried to do.

"So they realize we learn their secret, & won't let us target the sphere." Magus Sight stated firmly in getting a good grasp of the situation thus firmly.

"So now what?" Sharkfeat asked in how they do this if the enemy is gonna protect the dark sphere from attacks.

"We must divide them to lower the guards around the sphere." Magic Knight suggested this that many know this tactic: divide & conquer.

"That's it, Unity, we'll keep them at bay, just charge up for a perfect it." Magica Spell stated in realizing that Unity can fly up & fire a powerful shot when the enemy has been divided of their attention.

"Okay…" Unity nodded in agreeing to that, as she will do so.

"Brace yourselves, here they come!" Dazzle alerted in seeing the Doomlander Giants are closing in.

Soon as all the Doomlanders were charging as they collided against the ground Imaginators. Many of the heroes struggled to keep the giants back as even Blue Genie helped sinze the giant enemies were gonna overpower the others. But while the enemy was distracted, Unity flies up in the air while the dark sphere was left unguarded.

"It's bottom of the night, bases are loaded, can Unity make the shot?" Blue Genie appeared as an announcer in a booth, giving the latest report as if viewers are watching a sports game in progress.

"Time to end this…FRIENDSHIP WAVE!" Unity issued forth as she channel her magical energy in her hands & then…

"POWfruvhmm…" Unity fired a powerful blast from her hands as the energy went at the target & then… "KABLAM!" The impact from the magical energy attack destroyed the dark sphere, causing a backlash wave that pulse that went over both Skylanders & Doomlanders.

"And she did it! GOOOOOOOAL!" Blue Genie cheered out loud in seeing Unity has made a scoring effort.

"GRRUUooaaurrghhh!" Without warning, all of the Skullclops made loud moaning cries before their bodies began to show cracks that flash up: & the next thing anyone new it, they self-destructed & became nothing but glowy sparks in the air. This cation caught all the other Skylanders attention, cause that was very unexpected…

"They vanished?" Brock Cavern stated in noticing all the Doomlanders vanish like…magic.

"Did you see that?" Sharkfeat asked the others in how they all saw that, right?

"No, but I heard it." Magus Sight stated in not having seen it, but he heard enough to understand it.

"Oh right, the blindfold thing?" Dazzle shrug off in having understood what the guy was talking about.

"But what happened to them all?" Brock Cavern asked in what happened to make all the Doomlanders vanish like that.

"They taken enough damage that their bodies were well beyond their limits." Magic Knight firmly explained in what happened to the enemy, they went beyond their endurance limit that they broke down.

"Yep, guess they paid the price for thinking they be invincible as long as that weakness wasn't exposed. Rookie mistake." Phil Archer shook his head to firmly & seriously conclude how that is what happens in relying on something without thinking things through.

"Well with this, magic should be returning to normal around here." Magica Spell stated in having to guess all things will be returning to normal in Skyland.

"Hey, lets go & check, I bet Flynn will be really surprise." Blue Genie pops in to say with a big smile on their job well done. "And looky here!" He pulls something up that was oval shape, & it was…

"An Eternal Source…nice work Blue Genie." Unity smiled in being presented this by her magical friend.

"Like I always say, you ain't never had a friend like me that you can't count on." Blue Genie smiled off to proudly declare that he's a friend you always wanna have around.

With everything over with, the Skylanders began to find their way out of the maze as the mist was slowly beginning to fad away.

**WINNER: UNITY & THE SKYLANDERS**

* * *

**LATER BACK WITH FLYNN**

The scene opens to show how Flynn was doing on his airship before having noticed the dense foggy magic mist was starting to fad. That in turn allowed what blinded anyone from seeing anything to finally see enough of the sky above the maze, etc.

"Hugh, gets the weather forecast called for an earliy fog demisal?" Flynn commented off I nseeing the magical misty fog was clearing: & at that moment, saw some familiar faces ahead from the maze entrance. "Well hi there! Looks like you managed to settle things in that maze hugh?" Flynn smiled off to comment in seeing the returning heroes are back once more.

"Yes, & clobber many evil Gant Cyclops to boot!" Manny Cannon proclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"They were ugly fellows alright, all brawn & not much for brains." Sharkfeat commented in how those Skullclops things were just the brute force of an army to rely on sheer power, nothing else.

"Rookie mistake, it takes a lot more then sheer muscle power & having an army of THOSE things to take on any challenge one can expect to face." Phil Archer issued off to firmly explain this with a coach attitude in how to coach a team to victory.

"You make it sound as if you pity them?" Dazzle raised an eyebrow to question how that sounded like they were pitting the enemy.

"They all just kept fighting without thinking about themselves, that's just sad." Brock Cavern stated to sound kind of disappointed that such creatures were made only to end up as such.

"That's how it is, Kaos can create an endless supple of his Doomlanders. Doesn't matter if they have thoughts & feelings…once a weapon is broken, it's purpose is done." Magus Sight firmly stated in knowing that in all serious means, Kaos creates an amry, & if one batch is done for, just create more to replace it.

"Kinda makes you wonder, are there any Doomlanders that don't have second thoughts?" Rola Jester asked in thinking if all the Doomlanders that are made, do any of them have 2nd thoughts about their limited choice of being evil.

"Hmmm…I wonder?" Unity thinks about this for a moment, she seen some different Doomlanders that behave more freely then others, but…is that the only difference.

"Hey, before we get too distracted, how's about we check back at base." Magica Spell suggested they get back to where the others are to report this in.

"She's right, we have to inform Master Eon & the others of our success, & what we also acquired during the time." Magic Knight stated in what they accomplished in both the victory & the reward.

"Woah! Is that another Eternal Source?" Flynn stated in seeing what Unity was holding in her hand.

"That it is Flynn. We acquired the Eternal Magic Source. We've now gain 6 out of 8 now." Unity smiled in commenting of their newest possession.

"Well that's great. Climb aboard, I'll fly us home!" Flynn issued off to say in getting ready to get them back to where they are needed.

"Why fly when you can get their instantly!?" Blue Genie pops in a magical poof cloud to suggest this.

"Really?" Flynn asked in thinking that sounded nice.

"Nothing up my sleeve?...Nothing up this sleeve?" Blue Genie was showing there was nothing up his sudden new sleeve shirt. "And so…everybody ready!" He asked forth in seeing if everyone is ready for what comes next.

"Yes Blue Genie, we're ready. You can do your amazing magic now." Unity nodded to smile lightly in seeing this guy loved to perk up the mood with such silly behavior.

"Alright, here goes! Abra-Cadabra! Wiggle-Who! Let's go back from where we were! HOOOO!" Blue Genie was wiggling his fingers & spoke off a few silly words before preparing the big finish.

Then a poof of blue dust, the entire airship vanished just like magic. The gang were on their way back to their home base. Another job was done, but even so, the more the heroes succeed, the more chances that evil…will strike back more fiercer then before…It's almost a never ending motion…

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

*GIANTS:

Skullclops – (Tankor from Beast Machines)

Well another chapter is all wrapped up now, hope many got a good feel for it. Next chapter up, the next big crisis happens as the Life energy all over Skyland is weakening & soon life won't be the same. Kaos has again unleash another action, & with it all things green are endanger. So it'll be up to Unity to form another new team of Life Imaginators to put a stop to it. What'll happen from there, stay tune to find out…


	16. Chapter 16: Source Of Life

Here's the next chapter, so enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 16: Source Of Life**

**HOURS LATER**

**ARRIVING AT CASTLE BLACKTHRONE**

The scene opens up where the Airship piloted by Flynn was approaching the new HQ of the Skylanders. But something was seemingly wrong with the Mabu pilot…?

"Pant….pant….attention all passengers! This is….pant…your Captain Speaking…Pant…pant…" Flynn was heard while deep breathing from feeling a strange exhaustion as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "We'll arrive at HQ in a few…moments…gasp…cough-cough…." He gasped & coughed as if not feeling so hot.

"Flynn, are you okay?" Unity asked in noticing that the Mabu did not look his best.

"Ehh, maybe I'm just out of breath from piloting too much?" Flynn shrug off to sheepishly say while showing he hasn't any idea what's wrong.

"Hey fellas!" Mags voice was heard from an open window at the fortress. "Get inside, hurry now!" She issued off for those to get in & not delay.

Wasting no time, Flynn had to park his airship vessel closer to the castle fortress. Once everyone got inside, Flynn started to feel a bit better for unknown reasons. And that's when meeting everyone that waited for them had serious looks.

"Well it's about time you got here. There's a new problem on the arisen!" Sharpkin remarked off in pointing out a new problem that just rear it's ugly head.

"What's the problem? No, let me guess…Kaos, right?" Unity was about to say until she stopped to remotely state who the problem causer is most likely to be…

"Right, Master Eon just felt something happening just moments ago." Cali stated in sounding serious of what is happening as she speaks.

"All over Skyland, the Life Magic Force is being drain, if nothing is done it will bring dire consequences." Master Eon issued forth to proclaim how sternly serious this next crisis was.

"Yes, for instant, without natural green plant life for clean air, the breathing for many could become harmful. As I'm sure you no doubtly saw signs?" The Brain issued off to roll his eye in commanding about the topic that for many, they need to breath & without clean air, one will suffocate.

"We just got this place running to provide protection so we can breath easy. But I'm worried that we might lose it and all suffocate?" Hugo exclaimed in fearing this isn't enough, if anything goes wrong, they won't have any air to breath.

"But luckily, we managed to learn where the cause is happening. And it isn't hard to miss." Buzz proclaimed with a sly smile to assure those here, they found where the problem occurred from.

"When me and Whiskers were flying nearby, we spotted a weird tree that grew into a GIANT Tree over the pass few days! The Biggest thing in all of Skylands!" Tessa issued off in having mentioned this that really caught everyone off guard.

"I don't remember there existing a tree so big that it's not relating to most over plant & nature islands. But the real problem Master Eon told me, is that it's slowly harming the Core Of Light as well as all parts of Skylands." King Vision firmly mentions this as a serious case that if nothing is done, all of them will not see another tomorrow.

"So let me guess, the only ones that can approach it are Life Element type of beings. Then I'll get to work straight away!" Unity signed in knowing she has a lot of work to be doing here; & that means making more Imaginators.

Unity had to quickly gather some Imaginate Crystals, & begin creating a new group to help on the next destination: hopefully they have enough time to make it…

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**AT KAOS' NEW EVIL HQ**

The scene returns to the Skylands Academy, where as Glumshanks was bringing a tray of food for his master. But when he saw Kaos, he seem to be pouting as he taps his hands on his thrown with an impatient look.

"Hmmm…." Kaos narrow his eyes in looking like they will pop out from his growling grit teeth: he looks angry.

"Lord Kaos, is everything well?" Glumshanks asked in having a bad feeling in what he sees.

"Oh let's see…I just been told by Smythe, that the Sky-Losers have thrown a large Wretch in my EVIL Plan to build my army with an UNSTOPPABLE GIANT ROBOT ARMY!?" Kaos remarked to say before angrily protesting how his plans for having a large giant robot army was stopped; again!

"Oh, that bad hugh?" Glumshanks slightly yelped in seeing how upset Kaos was about this.

"Yes, now no doubt those FOOLS will try to interfere again like the little meddlers that they are!" Kaos issued off in knowing precisely what the heroes are gonna do. "But lucky for me, I'm ahead of them. Thanks to my efforts, my Greatest work is almost ready!" He proclaimed to mention this as he has a secret plan…

"But aren't you still upset that the new Imaginator Unity has been foiling your precious plans so far?" Glumshanks pointed out that from one Skylander, Unity kept ruining Kaos other plans.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of something I tried to forget that made me ANGRY!" Kaos had a frown look in apparently wishing not to be reminded of his previous failures thanks to one new hero. "But no matter, I've just about completed my work with the Undead Element, but the Life Element has been the REAL Source of power I wanted to keep those FOOLS away as long as possible!" He boasted to proclaim this as he had a diabolical plan that involved the use of a major source of power.

"Forgive me for asking Lord Kaos, but one was one element suppose to be more important then the others that you unleashed chaos all over the Skylands?"

"It's true that I had an evil motive for the others. Fire to Burn Them, Water to Drown Them, Wind to Knock Them Away, Earth to Crush Them, even Depleting their Magic or Making their Tech useless against my own forces. But those were just the beginning!" Kaos went off to mention this as all that happened were nothing but small starters for the real task mission at hand.

"Of your Overly Complicated Plan, I assume?" Glumshanks simply stated in having to guess what Kaos was trying to say.

"Precisely! You been keeping up haven't you Glumshanks." Kaos smiled in sounding pleased that the troll was able to follow along. "Thanks to a good benefactor of ours, the seed has grown and soon the fruit of my labor will be ready. And sweet victory will be MINE!" He issued in having announced something that shall benefit him thanks to those that provided him the tools to victory.

"Exactly what kind of seed did you receive?" Glumshanks asked in not understanding what Kaos was referring to.

"The Seed for the Tree Of Might!" A voice was heard as a strange shadowy being slipped through the darkness.

"Hugh!?" Glumshanks yelped from the sudden arrival of a certain Doomlander of shadows appeared: Shadow Demon.

"Ah, Shadow Demon…so good of you to join us." Kaos smiled with a cocky grin to see who show up.

"Yes, well I bring news…it seems you been struggling lately. If the results aren't better, 'he' may have to give you more help then needed…" Shadow Demon issued off to mention this as a means of letting the Dark Portal Master understand things.

"Oh they will be!" Kaos issued to say that the next results, will be far better.

"Very well then, I suppose I can observe & see what plays out…" After having said this, Shadow Demon disappears back into the shadows…

"Good, then what I have plan, will be a stroke of genius!" Kaos smiled off in still boasting about such matters.

"One can only hope in this case?" Glumshanks signed to shake his head in having heard Kaos say that so many times before…

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**THE SKYLANDER'S HQ…?**

The scene shows Flynn wearing a mechanical visor mask device as he was fine tuning his airship. Then as he overlook from the side, saw Unity coming out of the fortress.

"Flynn, are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Unity asked in seeing if the Mabu that was suffering can continue.

"Don't worry, I got this breathing mask over my mouth." Flynn proclaimed to show off the breathing visor mask he's got on his mouth. "A shame to cover it up to deny the world a chance to see a handsome face with a dazzling smile." He issued to say in knowing that to conceal his good looks, is a real shame.

"Um, sure…" Unity shrug off in lightly letting the guy have a moment.

"Anyway, how it go with them new Life Imaginators?" Flynn asked the next important question about the new Imaginators joining on this adventure.

"See for yourself…" Unity issued to say as she steps aside to allow the next new Life Imaginators to take center stage as they exit the fortress at a time.

The 1st was an Earwig insect type species with bright emerald skin & light bronze color hard scale shell, & bright red color eyes, & had on green & light green, & dark bronze color outfit theme. He had a Bug Shot head, Bug like eyes, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Shell Arms, Chain Legs, & a Rooty Tail. His accessories were a Metal Crest on his head, Snake Shoulders, Horned Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & wore a Torn Cape on his backside. He wields the Triple Threat Fists as his close melee type weapon.

"Float like a butterfly, Sting like a Stinger!" The Life Brawler Imaginator said off with a go-to-attitude, ready for anything.

The 2nd was a Dragonfly insect type species with light emerald scale skin with tan yellow scale plating, & light-purple color eyes, & had on yellow & light brown theme color outfit & gear. He had an Insect Head, Plain eyes, Scaled Ears, had an Insect Torso, Insect Arms, Insect Legs, & an Insect Tail. His accessories were an Insect Antennae, All Natural Pauldrons, All Natural Arm Armor, Sparta Leg Armor, & had Dragonfly Wings on the backside for flight capabilities. He wields the Ambush Sword as his close combat weapon.

"My name is Insecto, any that disturb the nature of things, will answer to me!" The Life Knight Imaginator spoke with a soldier's type of attitude.

The 3rd was a Mutant Pumpkin species with light green plant skin & green with yellow color eyes, & had green, light emerald & orange theme outfit & gear equipped. He had a Pumpkin Head, Target style eyes, Spyro's Horns, had a Pumpkin Torso, Vine Arms, Viney Legs, & a Leaf Tail. His accessories were a Pumpkin Stem, Pumpkin Pauldrons, Beaded Battle Bracelets, Pumpkin Leg Armor, & wore a Squirrel's Bounty on his backside. He wields the Seedbasher as a dual club pole weapon for close combat encounters.

"Don't be looking so sad, with Pumpkinhead in the game, the others will be washed away! Yah!" The Life Sentinel issued off to say while giving off a beat-box rapper mix in his sentences.

The 4th was a Scarecrow species with dark tan green-bronze wool cloth for skin, yellow button eyes, & had on light brown, tan light brown & orange-bronze theme color outfit & gear. He had a Scarecrow Head, Target like eyes, Scarecrow Ears, had a Scarecrow Torso, Hay Man Arms, & Scarecrow Legs. His accessories were a Scarecrow Hat, Driftwood Pauldrons, Scarecrow Arm Armor, Equestrian Leg Armor, & wore a Barrel Back on his backside. He wields the Double Scythe as his close combat weapon to slice things.

"Never fear, the Harvestor has arrived! Pretty cool line, right?" The Life Sentinel Imaginator proclaimed while sounding like a youthful & eager type of character.

The 5thth was a Half Scorpion/Half Fairie type species with white color skin, tan brown hair & tan light orange-bronze color eyes, & she had on light green & brown color theme outfit & gear. She had Elf Enchantress frame style head, Elf Ears, had a Ballerina Torso, Ballerina Arms, wore a Nature Tasset, & a Scorpion Naga tail. Her accessories were a Bad Juju Helmet, Shoulder Shells, Furry Wrist Guards, & had Dragonfly Wings on her backside for flight. She wields the Bad Juju Blades as her close combat weapons on hand.

"I am Leyfa, the swiftest & fastest sliver you'll ever meet!" The Life Swashbuckler Imaginator proclaimed this as she swung her swords, had her tail push her upwards while making a cool pose.

The 6th was a Forest Fairie type who had tan color skin, white hair, tan pink color eyes, & had dark tan brown & dark tan purple theme color outfit & gear. She had a Bunhead Head, Human eyes, Elf Ears, had a Female Armor Torso, Bare Arms, Athletic Legs, & a Bunny Tail. Her accessories were a Bunny Hat, Woody Pauldrons, Furry Wrist Guards, Squire's Greaves, & had Dragonfly's Wings on her backside for flight. She wields the Petal Blaster to fire powerful shots from a distance.

"If anybody, like, tries to cross with the one & only Palin, then like…I'll show them what flower power is from a cannon, like okay." The Life Bazooker Imaginator proclaimed this with a moody dry tone attitude in sounding like a tough customer who's hard to beat.

The 7th was a Human-Plant Hybrid species with tan pale skin, bright green hair, & emerald color eyes, & had on pink, light green & yellow flower style outfit & gear theme. She had a Petal Head frame, Human eyes, Blossom Ears, had a Petal Torso, Bare Arms, & Petal Legs. Her accessories were a Warrior's Ponytail, Petal Shoulder Armor, Petal Bracelets, Pumpkin Leg Armor, & had a Bow Pack on her backside. She wields the Water Lily Staff as her close melee combat weapon & for casting spells.

"To all those of nature, Blossom Bloom shall help all green life return." The Life Sorcerer Imaginator announced as she waved her staff around as the peaceful girl made flowers bloom around her.

The 8th was a Dryad species with white tan pale skin, leafy green color hair, & emerald eyes, & had on brown, green, & light bronze color theme outfit & gear. She had a Dryad Head, had a Dryad Torso, Dryad Arms, & Dryad Legs. Her accessories were Dryad Horns on the head, Scaly Shoulders, All Natural Arm Armor, & Pumpkin Leg Armor. She wields the Buckshot Bow as her long distance weapon.

"I am Lina Dryad, don't think for a moment I'm a push over. Cause I'm quick to pop in & attack when least you expect it!" The Life Bowslinger Imaginator proclaimed as if declaring her standings for everyone to know.

The 9th was a Half-Avian & Half-Faun type species with white bottom fur & feathers top, & white with red circular pattern eyes, & had on light gold-bronze, light brown, & emerald color theme outfit & gear. He had a Bird Brain head, Target like eyes, EARS: had a Bird Chest, Scale Dress Arms, Faun Legs, & a Birdman Tail. His accessories were Feathers on the head, Fine Feathered Shoulders, Bird Arm Guards, Barbarian Leg Armor, & had Feathered Wings on the backside for flight. He wields the Angel Bow for long distance attacks.

"Call me Robin Arrowhood, I'm fast in the air & I'll catch anything by surprise." The Life Bowslinger proclaimed this of herself while sounding like a confident, but friendly sort of person.

The 10th was a Giant Majestic Tree type species with darken turquoise color wood frame, & bright orange eyes, & had on light turquoise & tan dark blue wooden outfit & gear theme. He had a Fangtastic form style head frame, Monster like eyes, Moose Antlers, had a Bushwhack Chest, Puppet Arms, Woodsy Legs, & a Cactus Tail. His accessories were a Grass Helmet, Arbor Armor, Driftwood Arm Guards, Squire's Greaves, & an Adventure's Satchel on his backside. He wields the Life Staff as a close combat weapon & for casting spells.

"I Am Wooky!" The Giant Life Sorcerer Imaginator issued to simply say with just 3 words apart of his sentence.

The 11th & last one was a Giant Swamp-Plant type species dark green plant skin, leafy plant hair, & blue turquoise color eyes, & had on light green & light brown outfit & gear theme colors. He had a Veggie Head, Ears Of Corn, had a Bushwhack Chest, Puppet Arms, & Woodsy Legs. His accessories were a Blossom Hat, All Natural Pauldrons, All Natural Arm Armor, Squire's Greaves, & a Squirrel's Bounty on the backside. He wields the Log Lobber as his bashing melee weapon type.

"You may call me Mossy Swamp, & I will help stop what is harming plant life." The Giant Life Smasher Imaginator stated this much as a means of offering to help those that are in need.

"Wow, you definitely got the green thumb…plus a whole lot of other stuff too." Flynn smiled in completing the new Imaginators that are in the green theme for plant & nature.

"Alright, everyone climb aboard, we have to reach the destination asap!" Unity gave the order for all the new Skylanders to get on, they are gonna be off very soon…

With the Life Skylanders boarding Flynn's airship, it took off to head off towards their next destination. But as the ship was flying in the general direction, Flynn saw something ahead: it looked like a tree.

"Hey Unity, I can see something!" Flynn stated to alert the Skylander of what he spotted ahead.

"What do you see?" Unity came up to see what got the Mabu's attention.

"That tree thing you were talking about. Course, I was expecting it to be bigger?" Flynn stated in noticing where they are heading, it looks like the target's grown plant is not as big as they believed.

"Ugh, Flynn…aren't we several miles away?" Unity asked something in having realized their distance until they arrive at the destination.

"Yeah, so…" Flynn raised an eyebrow in not following.

"That means if it looks normal from a far view, then up close is a different story….Truly, this tree is even more gigantic then anything to rival a whole island!?" Unity exclaimed to mention that what they may encounter, will be a monstrous size tree that has never happen in the Skylands.

"Woah….that's…pretty big? Wonder if the fruit are the size of a ship or even a house?" Flynn replied off in thinking if that was true, then what size was the fruit compared to a gigantic tree.

Everyone was pretty much feeling the tension, if a normal tree size could be seen even while still faraway; then how big is the real threat? That is something everyone is about to come across very soon…

* * *

**NOTES:** The named plant: The Tree Of Might, is something relating to an evil tree from the DragonBall Universe.

The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Skylanders:

Stinger – (Bumblebee from Transformers Robots In Disguise 2015)

Insecto – (Buzz-Off from He-Man And The Masters Of The Universe 2002 TV Show)

Pumpkinhead – (Pumpkinhead from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)

Harvestor – (Bow from She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power)

Leyfa – (Frosta from She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power)

Palin – (Mermista from She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power)

Blossom Bloom – (Perfuma from She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power)

Lina Dryad – (Glimmer from She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power)

Robin Arrowhead – (Windblade Transformers Robots In Disguise 2015)

*GIANTS:

Wooky – (Groot from Marvel's Guardian's Of The Galaxy TV Show)

Mossy Swamp – (Moss Man from He-Man And The Masters Of The Universe 2002 TV Show)

Well it's been a while, but now we can continue to see more actions here. Next chapter, shows Unity & her team encountering trouble when they reach a new island made from a source of evil: The Tree Of Might! A group of Life Doomlanders commanding an evil army that's wicked to handle: Chompies! The heroes are having a hard time fighting enemies who despite low numbers, they are stronger then what was believed? When things are tough, Unity unlocks a new ability that might just…'Swap' things up, including the heroes!? What kind of weird madness is gonna happen? Stay tune to find out…


	17. Chapter 17: Let's Swap It Out!

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 17: Let's Swap It Out!**

**NEW ISLAND DISCOVERY!?**

The scene opens to what were once scattered floating islands, now grabbed & brought together to form a larger island continent held together by insurmountable roots that dug in. And they all lead back to a super gigantic dark brown tree which had many open holes in the roots to the bark base, even the branches up top. There were rope-like things, growing out of the bulges that were around the branch roots above & around the darken flow of tree leaves. From the tree, there were evidence of light orange color fruit that looked similar to a lychee fruit which was being gathered by strange individuals.

The 1st were Chompy species with light green color skin with just their round shape head body frame, & black pupil eyes, & had on light green, light bronze & light gray theme outfit & gear on. They had Chompy Head, Default on their species eyes, Ninja Arms, & Samurai Legs. Their accessories were Chompy Eyes, Wildstorm Arm Armor, Skeleton Leg Armor, & had Chompypack on their backsides. They each wield the Steel Sunstars as their melee & throwing type weapons.

"Chompy Ninja…Chompy Ninja…Chompy Ninja…Chompy Ninja…" The Life Ninja Doomlanders simply repeated the same phrase like a group of soldier drones.

The 2nd was a Chompy species only with a full body size & not the head body frame, he had light green color skin & black pupil eyes, & had on dark green, green, tan dark green & tan dark brown color theme outfit & gear. He had a Chompy Head, Plain Chompy-like eyes, Chompy Ears, had on Heavenly Chest, Redsleeves, & Scarecrow Legs. His accessories were Chompy Eyes, Chompy Shoulder Guards, Dragonscale Arm Guards, Barbarian Leg

Armor, & wore a Chompypack on his backside. He wields the Chompy Staff for close melee fights & for casting long range spells.

"Alright you Chompy Ninja, this is Chompyman giving you direct orders. Keeping harvesting that fruit! For everyone picked, find the next. Do I make myself clear!" The Life Sorcerer Doomlander gave out orders like a drill sergeant ordering his troops to follow along without anyone complaining.

The 3rd was a Lizardman species with green & yellow pattern scales, dark bronze spikes & red & orange color lizard eyes, & had on dark tan brown, gold & grey color outfit & gear theme objects. He has a Chameleon Head, Human like eyes, had a Chameleon Torso, Chameleon Arms, Wolfgang Legs, & a Chameleon Tail. His accessories were a Dragon's Ridge, Shoulder Shell, Doomlander Spiky Arm Guards, Spiky Leg Armor, & a Torn Cape on his backside. He wields The Doomblade as his close combat weapon.

"Okay, Gecko's log…no sign of any trouble. And I hope so, cause if there was I….PANIC!?" The Life Knight Doomlander issued off to write things down before he yelped with a panicky expression.

The 4th & final one was a Cobra with dark green & light green pattern scales, & red & orange color lizard eyes, & had gold, dark emerald & red theme color outfit & gear. He has a Snake Head, Monster like eyes, had a Snake Torso, Chameleon Arms, wore a Genie Tasset, & a Snake Naga tail. His accessories were a Snake Helmet, Snake Shoulder Pads, Steel Bangle Wrist Guards, & a Tailed Cape on the backside. He wields the Serpentine Blades for close combat weaponry.

"Whelp I Cobra Strike, have checked around all areas. We'll be ready to ship these fruits from the Tree Of Might off to Kaos before you know it." The Life Swashbuckler Doomlander stated off to say in taking things on an easy side-note of their current situation.

While the Doomlanders were working, they did not see that Flynn had park his airship from faraway. And Unity lead her Life Imaginators to spy on what was going on: the enemy was guarding & collecting the fruit from this tree. During the same motion, inside Unity's consciousness by her Imaginate Crystal, the souls of the Mane Six observe to overheard & learn what is happening.

"Tree Of Might? Fascinating?" Twilight stated in thinking the name sounded quite intriguing: why was there a tree of that name.

"What could it be?" Fluttershy asked in not sure what this Tree Of Might could be.

"Applejack darling, any words or advice on what this is?" Rarity asked in not sure what this Tree Of Might is, only someone with a farmer background may have the right intel.

"Nope! First time Ah ever heard of a tree by dat name!" Applejack shook her head off that even she doesn't understand what kind of tree goes by such a bizarre name.

"Maybe it stands for being a mighty tall tree." Pinkie Pie stated in having a random guess about the topic.

"I doubt it, from what I can tell, it's trouble with a capital 'T' in it! Lets take it out & ask questions afterwards!" Rainbow Dash issued off that they ask question after eliminating such a troublesome plant.

"Alright, lets do it!" Twilight nodded in thinking that was the best answer; as they left things for Unity to handle.

Back in the real world, Unity had gain her thoughts about the manner in what to do before looking to her teammates.

"Everyone ready. Then lets do it! Attack!" Unity issued this off to the others before suddenly giving the word; they attack right away.

At that signal, the Skylanders began to charge up the large tree roots. And during that time the Chompies cease working to notice the commotion: as well as the other head Life Doomlanders of the bunch.

"Huuuugh!? Hey, where did these guys come from?" Cobra Strike yelped in looking surprised; where did these Skylanders come from to be here.

"Oh my! This wasn't apart of the daily routine? What now?" Gecko yelped in panicking in knowing this will be bad for them.

"You both know that if anything happens to this tree, Kaos will have our HEADS!" Chompyman issued to remark in recalling how upset Kaos will be if they fail here, it's over for them. "Chompy Ninjas assemble! Let's Gett'em Boys!" He held out his staff to encourage those to follow him into battle.

"Yeeeah!" The Chompy Ninjas cheered as they started to prepare themselves for the Skylanders reaching up to the base of the gigantic tree: where a big battle was about to be underway.

* * *

**BATTLE: UNITY & LIFE SKYLANDERS VS. LIFE DOOMLANDERS**

A large cloud of dust was seen as lots of different battle cry voices were heard, but unseen. There were arrow shots, ninja star throws, blast shots, sword clashes, & a few thrown punches into the mix.

"Take some of THIS!/PUNCH!" Stinger was seen as he punched a Chompy Ninja nearby in the face. "Some of THAT!/PUNCH!" Then he turn around to drill a left hook against another small Doomlander nearby. "And one of THESE!/PUNCH!" And then he delivered an upperhand jab motion that spiral the target off.

"Seems as if your getting very into this Stinger?" Insecto "SLASH!" Then he slashed

"Hey-Hey, don't be beating around the bush! Listen to me, I'm gonna Beat you when your socks get knock off!" Pumpkinhead was seen clobbering enemies left & right while bringing down a beat box rap battle chatter.

"Do you ALWAYS have to wrap every single word?" Harvestor asked as he used his double pole sided scythe weapon to twirl around to knock other foes off.

"Sorry you guys, I think my mind was thinking up something random that time?" Unity apologized in seeing Pumpkinhead was probably a random idea; which she may know how it came to be from in her own mind.

"Don't matter what you imagine! As long as WE get a piece of the action!" Lefya stated as she was crashing against the Chompies left & right.

"I'm like, so gonna blast away all the competition, kay?/KABOOM!" Palin remotely stated before aiming her bazooka that fired & exploded that took down a large dozen or so targets.

"Oh careful! We're trying to save nature!" Blossom Bloom alerted with worry about the plant life they are walking on.

"Yeah, the nature that ISN'T stealing life force over all of Skylands?" Lina Dryad rolled her eyes to remark this while taking out more Chompies.

"Stay clear, once we taken out this bunch, we gotta focus on destroying this tree!" Robin Arrowhead proclaimed as she took her arrows to fire many shots at the Chompy Ninjas that tried to attack from above but were stopped.

The battle continued on as it seem that Unity's team was doing well, then again, even if the enemy were Doomlanders, the fact is clear: Chompies are still Chompies. The little guys were bash, smacked, & blown across all over, & only those watching from the sidelines saw how the situation was tunring.

"Uh Oh! Looks like we're losing…Really badly too? Oh Kaos is gonna be MAD!?" Gecko panicked in seeing their side was not doing too good here.

"Ah Man…we just started this gig & already we're failing. He'll probably burn our scales off just to blow off steam?" Cobra Strike exclaimed with feeling worried about the pain they will endure if they come back with failure.

"Quit that kind of talk! There's one way to turn this battle!" Chompyman snapped off to get those here to not be talking like that.

"There is!?" The 2 lizard Doomlanders responded in surprise when they heard this.

"Yes…with all eat…The FRUITS!" Chompyman proclaimed in pointing to nearby cart filled with the harvested fruits.

"But-but…Kaos told us to provide ALL the Fruit Of The Tree Of Might for him to sample." Cobra Strike yelped in lastly recalling that all the fruit was for Kaos to have.

"If he learns that we ate some, oh….then he'll REALLY be mad?" Gecko exclaimed in having a really bad feeling about all of this.

"We already secured plenty! Besides...We can call this a trial run in seeing if what we got will indeed provide some fruitful effort." Chompyman issued off a devious plan to test out how powerful the fruits are that the Tree Of Might produce are that give them results. "Alright you Chompy Ninjas! Change of tactics! EAT SOME FRUIT & FIGHT HARDER!" He yelled out this order for all the Chompies to hear & obey.

"I Am Wooky?" Wooky raised an eyebrow when he & the other Skylanders heard the strange order…to eat.

"Yes, something doesn't seem right?" Moss Man firmly stated in thinking something was up with the enemy's weird tactic.

Suddenly the Chompy Ninjas went ahead to start chomping down on a piece of fruit each. At 1st nothing, but then their body musculars expanded & before long, dead silence filled the air when….

"CHOOOOOMPY NIIIIINJAAASSSS!" Then without warning, the Chompy Ninjas unleashed all of their ninja stars at once, causing the Skylanders to duck & dodge. "SLASHvhhmmm…/Creak….KABLAMvhmmm…" Then at that moment, some nearby large tree trunk roots were slashed by the ninja stars & caused them to be split clean & fall onto the ground that made a heavy impact.

"WOooooah! What Just Happened?" Harvestor yelped in what they saw happen, just really happen.

"That was just a simple ninja star throw? Wasn't it?" Lina Dryad asked in thinking that attack that went so fast was hardly a normal measure of tiny fighter's strengths.

"Um, you might wanna see this?" Palin remotely spoke with a less emotional tone to have everyone notice behind them.

Nearby some large tree trunk log size roots were hit by the earlier attacks, & were scattered to leave such devastated sites. It was clear to anyone, the Chmpy Ninjas attack power raised to a ridiculous level.

"That ninja star move was so powerful it cut through a solid thick tree object?!" Lefya stated in never imagining that was a possible feat; even for a regular Chompy.

"It's those fruits! They all took some bite, & suddenly gain a burst of power now!?" Robin Arrowhead alerted the gang that the enemy has taken something that has raise their power to untold measures.

"Everything nature provides for us, even energy to help fuel us when we are weak. But this…is not natural? Something is behind this I'm sure of it." Blossom Bloom stated in sensing the nature of what happened, & this action was against the laws of nature it's self.

"Better get ready, cause we're about to join the PARTY!" Then all eyes were on Chompyman as he along with Gecko & Cobra Strike were seen eating the same fruit as they felt the same power rush as seen before. "ATTACK!" He yelled out for them to begin their counterattack.

At that moment, Gecko & Cobra Strike landed blows that knock down the Giants Moss Man & Wooky that they crash into large tree roots to be crashed through to the other side.

"You got to be kidding me? They even got more power to knock down 2 Giants!? What's in those fruits?" Stinger asked off in not believing what happened even with his own 2 eyes.

"Boy oh boy, I don't know why….but energy is coming all over from the fly. Every root of which it takes, goes up & into them fruits on the roots!" Pumpkinhead rapped off a rhyme in stating the facts for those to get it, right…?

"The fruits…could it be this tree is taking all the life force energy of our world to provide that which can give those a tremendous power boast?" Insecto pondered to think that if trees make fruit with the right feeding vitamins, then what if the life force was used as the nutriment property.

"You bet! We get 15x times the normal power. Even plain old Doomlanders like us can take down a Giant!" Cobra Strike issued off to boast about how the fruits given them almost 15 times more strength then usual.

"And you can guess how much stronger Kaos will be when he eats a WHOLE batch of them!" Gecko smirked off to brag about how when Kaos gets a load of these things, there's no stopping the guy.

"Hyyaahh!" Unity unleashed a powerful fist that knock half a dozen Chompies away, but another dozen showed up. "Ugh….I can keep up for now, but we need a way to get an opening or we're gonna be wiped out? Think…Think….THINK!?" She muttered to herself while trying to figure out, how to get themselves out of this mess.

Just then within Unity's consciousness, the Imaginate Crystal began to emit a glow. The souls of the Mane Six yelped when it took a strange action response.

"Wah! The crystal!?" Rarity yelped in seeing the thing shine brightly.

"Look! It's happening again!" Pinkie Pie pointed in knowing the crystal is at it again.

"Unity must be awakening a new ability. But what?" Fluttershy pondered to wonder what would happen this time.

"I hope it's something AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash issued in looking forward to what they witness.

"Lets hope it'll be something to help out." Applejack stated in hoping the new ability will help them out.

"Well we're about to find out, she seems to be using it!?" Twilight commented that whatever Unity unlocked, she's using it without delay…

Suddenly, Unity opened her eyes as she felt a strange glowing aura surround her…

"SWAP FORCE!" Unity yelled forth these words without warning…

Without warning, many of the Skylanders bodies were glowing the same thing, before half their lower & top body parts were switched around: giving many a different look of new legs or serpent body tails.

"WHAT IN BLAZES!?" Chompyman shouted off in shock when he saw the enemy Skylanders looked completely different compared to earlier.

"Wait, did they just had their lower & upper parts switch…" Cobra Strike asked in trying to understand, what just happen that left him lost & confused.

"Wait a second, wasn't there some group of Skylanders that did this…?" Gecko pondered off in recalling there was something about this ability that seem…familiar that belong to one unique group of Skylanders.

"I….AM….WOOKY!?" Wooky suddenly stood up with his knew legs before he swung his wooden hammer off.

"BASHFruvhmmm!/WAAAAAaaughhhh!" The Chompy Ninjas all made loud yelp cries when almost 2 dozen of them were sent packing without warning by Wooky's swing.

"URRRAaughh!" Moss Man was also seen tackling some surprise Chompies that began to panic when they thought they had the advantage until just now & he almost got the lizard Doomlanders if they didn't back awayin fear.

"YIKES! Not only are these guys surprisingly tough, but now they got new moves mix in that's hard to predict?" Cobra Strike yelped in thinking the advantage they had, just vanished; why & how did this happen?

"Uh Oh! This doesn't look good!? They're Imaginators that can Swap? I didn't think that existed until now!?" Gecko yelped in realizing these guys are doing an ability that belong to the Skylanders: Swap Force, swapping body parts to utilize different powers & abilities.

"Incredible…is this another of my ability?" Unity was amazed by what she just pulled out without knowing it. "Alright…time for me to try something else!" She issued in deciding that it's time, she partakes in this too.

At this moment, the lower half of Unity's legs got SWAPPED by a magical glow that flash & then from a glitter works came…an Imaginator lower leg parts that were belonging to a Fire Elemental Skylander type.

"HEEEEEY! Where that lower half come from!?" Chompyman yelped to ask in seeing the Imaginator suddenly gain parts that seem more fire theme.

"I can swap with other Imaginators even those not here? Amazing!" Unity exclaimed in having studied what she can do, & was amazed by the connection to swap body parts even when farther away from said allies. "Alright….time to set this tree ablaze!...Friendship WAAAAVE!" She became determined, as she channeled for a familiar move.

Then without warning, the fire aura element on the lower half synchronized with the magic element half top of Unity, before firing off a powerful fire force wave blast. That alone impacted & was going through the Tree Of Might, breaking through it's inner parts & setting it ablaze to cause much of it to fall apart & weaken the roots to come out from the island terra.

"Uh oh….she's burning it!" Cobra Strike yelped with big fear of what the solo hero was up to.

"Run for it! She's coming down!" Gecko panicked out in fearing what they will get next.

"CURSE YOU SKYLANDERS!" Chompyman shouted off loudly in cursing for this action as they flea.

"WAaaaaahhhh!?" The Chompy Ninjas screamed as they began to run & panic all over.

Soon much of the Tree Of Might had it's branches falling the size of a skyscraper tower that made explosive impacts: this continued for mere moments.

**WINNER: UNITY & THE SKYLANDERS**

* * *

**LATER ON AFTER THE BATTLE WAS OVER**

The scene opens to reveal the fire had settled out to reveal the once feared Tree Of Might remains all over. Half of it was still connected to the cluttered islands, but it did not have any leafy tops above. Many of the Skylanders that came out victorious were seen searching, & they had long since regain their actual body parts when the battle was over.

"Looks like those Doomlanders high tailed it out of here. I couldn't find a trace of them in the air." Robin Arrowhead returned from her flight scouting to report, no signs of the enemies.

"What about the Tree Of Might? Is it still harming the Skylands?" Harvestor asked in thinking that could still be the biggest concern right now.

"No….I sense that whatever it was doing has cease, that last attack stopped it from taking the Life Force." Blossom Bloom stated as she sense that the abnormal tree they stopped has cease harming the Skylands.

"Then that means that everyone can breath more easily without suffocating." Insecto commented in believing that will let those that had hard times breath more at ease.

"Well, why not ask a certain Mabu if he's feeling alright?" Stinger exclaimed to make a light humor on such a comment.

"Hey you guys!" Flynn's voice was heard as everyone saw he piloted his airship towards them. "Saw the whole thing, which while I was distracted I took a enchilada to eat which I had to remove my protective breathing mask. But guess what…I Can BREATH!" he revealed he long cease had his mask removed, & was able to breath & eat his favorite food.

"Hur-ray…for you?" Palin shrug off her shoulders to roll her eyes back to remotely comment on hearing such news.

"I know, right? So, is everything good?" Flynn smiled off to comment while pondering if all was well.

"Oh yeah! We stopped evil in it's tracks!" Leyfa boasted in smiling that they took down one root of evil alright.

"During the battle of which we win, looky at what else became the spoils from the aftermath!" Pumpkinhead rapped off to say while revealing an oval shape object with a familiar glow & a symbol on it.

"An Eternal Source…it must have been here because this tree absorb all the Life Force?" Unity exclaimed in surprise, they found the Eternal Life Source, what a stroke of luck.

"Well it's yours now, after all…we couldn't have won without that surprise trick you pulled." Lina Dryad smiled to friendly offer this as a prize to their leader for getting them out of that tight jam.

Unity was seen receiving the Eternal Life Source while smiling from such praise. So far they have nearly all of the Eternal Sources, & with them they can not only help the Skylanders, but Unity evolve as well from unlocking new feats & abilities.

"We…Are…Wooky!" Wooky responded off to say these words, to which the 1st 2 were different compared to the usual 'I Am Wooky' sentence phrase.

"Hugh…you know I can never figure out what that guy says what with just 3 words? But now this, I'm really lost?" Flynn scratch his head to not make heads or tails of what Wooky says on only such few sentences.

"Do not let it bother you friend, with the mission finished…it is time we return to our base to inform the rest." Moss Man calmly stated to have those not be bothered, as they must prepare other things at this hour.

"Moss Man is right…we stopped a really big problem. We may need to plan a strategy to stop Kaos before anymore crisis problems pop up." Unity stated in feeling like they have to agree on the bigger factor here. "Flynn, set us back! We have to let Master Eon, Master King Vision & everyone know what's happen without a moment's delay." She issued that there isn't a moment to lose, they must return to inform everyone.

"Right-o! Everyone all aboard!" Flynn replied off with a smile as everyone was seen climbing onto the airship. "Then let's sail off!" He gave the next signal as he turns the steering wheel for the general direction.

Meanwhile as everyone was sailing off to return to base, nobody noticed something stuck to the bottom of the vessel. It was the Doomlanders: Gecko & Cobra Strike, & boy did they had worried expressions from holding under the bottom of the airship as it flew.

"Oh man! This is just plain CRAZY! Remind me again why we're doing this?" Cobra Strike exclaimed in thinking they were crazy in trying to pull this off.

"Because Chompyman stated that if we go back & report what happen. Kaos is gonna use us for target practice!" Gecko stated with worry about what they will face for coming back empty handed.

"Oh right….well if we learn where these guys have been operating from, maybe we can earn some brownie points?" Cobra Strike shgeepishly exclaimed before trying to be positive about what they get out of this.

"Oh….like despite failing so many times, knowing where the Skylanders are could be good!" Gecko exclaimed in suddenly showing a smirky toothy smile at the idea.

"Right, so we'll gonna snitch their location! Oh….lets hope it's not a long flight, I'm getting hungry?" Cobra Strike proclaimed to say while trying to hold himself together for the long ride.

"Sorry, I forgot to pack snacks, guess we're on our own for a while?" Gecko shrug off to say in being uncertain of their case.

The 2 lizard Doomlanders signed in feeling their stomachs growl as the airship continued on it's route. What sort of things are about to unfold in the future, remains unknown at this time…

* * *

**NOTES:** Some related reference from Dragonball Z The Tree Of Might film is made in this chapter.

The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Chompy Ninja – (Zakus from SD Gundam Force)

Chompyman – (Red Zaku from SD Gundam Force)

Gecko – (Panic from Disney's Hercules)

Cobra Strike – (Pain from Disney's Hercules)

Bonus Fact: The Swap Force ability is something that was only known to be used by the Skylanders Swap Force Team. But now it's an ability in which case even Imaginators created, can have different lower body parts just like from the old Skylanders Swap Force game.

Well another chapter is done, & boy does it have some twist. In the next chapter, Kaos has learn where the Skylanders are currently hiding, & sends forth an army of Undead Doomlanders. Our heroes are about to have a difficult time holding off a larger & tougher batch of Doomlanders that Kaos has solely focused effort in. But that isn't to say the heroes are out of the game, what is their game plan gonna be…? Stay tune to find out…


	18. Chapter 18: Undead Rising!

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 18: Undead Rising!**

**MEANWHILE AT KAOS' LOCATION**

The scene opens to where Kaos was given some message from his magical mirror within his base. And every word made the bald guy grin the ever more until the signal faded to show a map with a blinking dot.

"At last! It's Here! IT'S FINALLY HERE!" Kaos was heard making loud cheers without warning.

"Is your new Evil Genius Catalog arrived in the mail Lord Kaos, I know you been waiting for months since you refused to pay your postal services…" Glumshanks was asking in thinking maybe Kaos got something in the mail when…

"No Glummy, but thanks for reminding me to DESTROY the Postal Service for DENYING what is MINE, KAOS, Latest Copy of his Catalog!" Kaos exclaimed to say while muttering grit teeth of remorse for those that deny him his rights. "But no, I'm pleased because at long last…we found out where those Sky Fools have been hiding!" He proclaimed in which he can learn the location of his prime enemy targets.

"Really?" Glumshanks asked a bit surprised to hear they found the Skylanders new base.

"Yes, & it's somewhere in a remote place that has eluded by Doomlanders from finding!" Kaos points to a holographic image that revealed where the Skylanders were hiding.

"Oh my sir, that's where your old fortress Castle Blackthorne went down during your 1st final battle conflict?" Glumshanks stated in recognizing the location & what was there in that site.

"How DARE They! Nobody uses MY Old things without asking ME, KAOS! My PERMISSION!" Kaos snapped out loud in looking so angry, he's about to explode in rage. "Attention All Undead Doomlanders! Assemble yourselves, it's time to wipe out the Sky Losers!" He suddenly activated a com-link to announce orders…for an attack on the Skylanders.

"Wait…sir…your sending in…ALL Of your Undead Doomlanders?" Glumshanks yelps in thinking this was a rushing things a bit too fast.

"Make no mistake Glumshanks…those that use what was Mine, shall pay the price!" Kaos proclaimed forth in stating things as his own way of getting revenge.

"Well it's just, you made so many, aren't you going a little…overboard?" Glumshanks asked in thinking there was no reason to send in everyone.

"All's Fair In Love & War Glummy, & for me…only Chaos will remain!" Kaos smirked evilly in how he wants to do things just like that.

The camera zooms away as Kaos was still laughing evilly as the next event, will leave the Skylanders shock at what he will unleash…

* * *

**LATER ON**

**AT THE SKYLANDERS BASE**

After much time had passed, Unity's group return to Castle Blackthrone where they filled in everything that went down in stopping the Tree Of Might & what Kaos was plotting.

"My word, to think Kaos had somehow gain the Seed Of Might to plant it & it grew into the Tree Of Might. This is all so puzzling?" Brain stated in having heard this to be very shocked about what those here have experienced.

"It's a little over the top even for Kaos! How in blazes did the guy even get such a thing?" Sharpkin asked in thinking this was more then what Kaos usual does in his actions.

"The knowledge has been lost for nearly eons, but not many worlds endure it. The Tree Of Might can only grow on worlds with much life, but if it runs dry, our world would have become desoluated." Master Eon explaiend the dire threat of what happens if the Tree Of Might became so involved, their world…might not have survived.

"Sounds to me like we almost lost, we gotta find Kaos & put a stop to this!" Cali stated in thinking they need to stop Kaos before he does anything else that puts their world endanger.

"Yeah! We already built up a lot of new Skylanders! Lets take the fight to him, KaBLAM!" Tessa issued off with a cheery expression; raring to get going.

"Now hold them horses, little missy. We gotta reorganize everything. Not to mention, is this fortress even up & running?" Buzz interrupted to say this in having to know; they can't jump into things without being fully prepared.

"Well about that, I got good news & bad news." Mags stated in having something to report about the fortress's current state. "Good news, everything is just about running as smooth as can be. It'll be like she never fell in battle." She smiled in stating all things in this fortress are running.

"Well that's great…but…what's the bad news then?" Flynn replied off before pondering the next question that leaves some stump.

"Unfortunately, the engines to help this place float is shot. We need more time to repair & replace some things." Mags scratch her back head to sheepishly point out a problem.

"Well we got time before anything weird happens, right?" Unity smiled in trying to look on the bright side of things when…

"EMERGENCY!" Hugo was heard screaming as he entered the room exhausted.

"Hugo, what's the matter?" Master King Vision asked in seeing the Mabu completely out of breath.

"Pant…pant….There's a WHOLE Army…Pant…Of Doomlanders…Pant…Just Outside!" Hugo panted a few times before stating this with worry of what he just saw.

"What!?" Master Eon yelped at the idea as everyone had the same worried expression.

Everyone that could move gazed outside of the frotress' windows, & saw a massive shadowy formation of many different Doomlanders on the move.

"How in Skylands did they find our location?" Cali asked in not knowing how the enemy found out where they been hiding.

"I know, right? It's like in one of those spy movies where someone lead them here OR….they been tracking us?" Flynn scratch his chin to slyly ponder a guess in how the enemy found them.

"Blimmey! Looks like having thrown a monkey-wretch or two finally got Kaos so upset that he sent in one huge army to come take us out!?" Sharpkin gasped in seeing the size of that army is outrageous.

"Judging by the auras they emit, they apparently are Undead types. This will be hard considering the undead can withstand things more times then those of the living." Brain issued to say in having to determine what opponents they got, not the easy ones that go down that's for sure.

"Well if that's the way they are gonna play it, then we'll fight fire with fire! But I'm gonna need some time…" Unity issued off in seeing that she will need time to prepare some new Imaginators to fight these odds.

"Are the fortress' defenses functioning right now that we can buy some time?" Master King Vision asked a good question about what can buy them some time.

"Yeppers! That should buy us some time & maybe with a little more, we can get this thing up in the air & scatter ourselves out of here!" Mags issued off to say in seeing what she can do might just turn the tide if they last long enough.

"Alright Troops, if Kaos wants a battle…lets show him what we're made of!" Buzz announced forth in trying to encourage those here.

"Oh Yeah!" Tessa cheered in liking the sounds of that.

Faraway from the fortress, we begin to see the different members of the Undead Doomlanders that were approaching; some were merely soldiers while others had different characteristics.

The 1st was a Grey-Men species with dark grey skin, wore dark tan bronze goggles, & had on a tan light & dark blue strip color along with light blue & dark grey outfit & gear theme. He had a Rockets style head frame, had on a Commando Torso, Commando Arms, & Heavy-Duty Legs. His accessories were a Metal Crest on his forehead region, Paneled Leather Armor, Doom Bow Arm Armor, Studded Leg Armor, & wore a Commando Pack on his backside. He wields the Commando Cannon as his long range weapon.

"Ten-Hup! This is Kree Bazooka giving the order, all troops…MOVE OUT!" The Undead Bazooker Doomlander gave the orders while acting like some commanding general.

The 2nd was an unknown species who had dark blue skin, & deep blue color hair, & had on dark grey, crimson blue, & light violet color theme outfit & gear. He had a Firemask Head, had on a Dustered Chest, Goblin Arms, Doomed Legs, & had a Chain Tail. His accessories were a Skeleton Drill, Horned Shoulders, Horned Arm Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & a Tailed Cape on the backside. He wields the Drill Fist as his close combat weapon on hand.

"Drill Knuckler ready to deliver a hard smacking & drilling…huh-huh…" The Undead Brawler Doomlander replied off while making a dumb brutish laugh, he's all muscle with little brain it seems.

The 3rd was a Drow species who had light blue skin, blue hair, & green & yellow color eye pattern, & had on grey, dark grey, tan light blue theme color outfit & gear. He had a Ninja Head, Target like eyes, had a Shinobi Chest, Ninja Arms, & Ninja Legs. His accessories were a Hot-Head, Ninja Shoulders, Hardcore Arm Guards, Paneled Leg Armor, & wore a Ninja Pack on his backside. He wields the Double Mummifier as his close & mid-range combat weapon.

"My the fools that stand in our way, learn in the afterlife of those that cross…Dead Blade." The Undead Sentinel Doomlander proclaimed to sound like a fearsome foe that holds command.

The 4th was a Skeleton naga species with tan grey-blue bone skin, orange & yellow color eyes, & had on dark grey, white-grey & black theme outfit & gear. He had a Skele-Warrior Head, Monster like eyes, Bare Bones Chest, Skeleton Arms, wore an Undead Tassel, & a Bone Naga tail. His accessories were Gargoyle Horns, Horn Skull Shoulder Armor, Brave Bones Arm Armor, & had a Fossil Bone Pack on his backside. He wields the Dragon Blades as his close combat weapons.

"All units under my command, I Deadrott, will lead you all to decimate the Skylanders once & for all!" The Undead Swashbuckler Doomlander proclaimed in sounding like a general with a malicious tone in his voice.

The 5th were a number of Alien species with round head body frames that were dark red-violet color & violet color one eye, & had on black & light blue line theme outfit & gear. They had Cyglobe heads, Cat like eyes, Redsleeves, & Buggy Legs The accessories they had were Hot-Head, Axeblade Arm Guards, & Lava Leg Armor. They wield the Skully Stars as the throwing distance weapons.

"All will fall before the Hack Raids!" The Undead Ninja Doomlanders proclaimed as a single unit as they sound off.

The 6th were a number of Vampire Spirit species with bright turquoise color & blue-green turquoise color eyes on their mask faces, & had on dark grey, dark turquoise, & silver color theme outfit & gear. They had Demon Spirit Head, Dragonmail Torso, Chainmail Arms, & Spirit Warrior Legs. Their accessories were Ornate Ponytail, Spirit Warrior Shoulders, Spirit Warrior Arm Guards, Webbed Greaves, & had Bat Wings on their backside for flight. They wield the Ghostly Mace as their close melee weapon.

"Demon Warriors, assemble & ready!" The Undead Smasher Doomlanders announced forth as they made coordinated movements of gently patting their clubs in their one hands; gesturing their scary approach.

The 7th was a Zombie species with dark skin, & glowing emerald eyes, & had on a dark grey, red, black & white theme outfit & gear. He had a head frame of a Lucha Libre!, Glowy eyes, had on an Exoskeleton Chest, Samurai Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were Metal Crest, Pointy Protection shoulder pads, Studded Arm Guards, Spiky Leg Armor, & a Gothic Cape for his backside. He wields the Khaos Axe as his main melee weapon.

"What difference does this make, to wherever I go, Deadspawn brings the end to all." The Undead Smasher Doomlander spoke but with a dark & grim tone as if not caring for things about to occur.

The 8th was an Undead Soldier species with a white cloth mask cover, blank purple eyes, & had on purple, dark grey & white-silver color theme outfit & gear. He had a Hooded Mystery, had a Buckles & Belts, Samurai Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were Heroic Shoulder Armor, Riveting Arm Armor, Old Faithful Armor, & had a Gothic Cape on his backside. He wields the Head Shots as his gun weapons for range attacks.

"You think you got problems, trying living it up as someone folks will know you by name: Grim Reaper." The Undead Quickshot Doomlander declared this as if stating he's someone everyone will know when he appears before them.

The 9th was a Giant T-Red Humanoid Skeleton species that had dark grey skeleton bone skin, & had on dark grey, white-grey & black theme outfit & gear. He had a Fossil Head, Bare Bones Chest, Fossil Bone Arms, Fossil Bone Legs, & a Fossil Bone Tail. His accessories were a Dragon's Ridge, Bare Bone Protection, Skelemetal Gauntlets, Skeleton Leg Armor, & had a Fossil Bone Pack on his backside. He wields the Deathclaw Staff as his melee & magical range weapon.

"Hahaha…if these fools wanna try to resist, then they will learn…T Bone…always gets the last…BITE! Grrr…" The Undead Sorcerer Doomlander proclaimed as he lets off a low fearsome growl.

The 10th was a Big Robot species with grey tan blue metallic skin, a light violet color visor over the eyes & mouth area, & had on dark grey, black, deep grey magenta theme color outfit & gear. He had a Sparta Head, Target eyes behind the visor, Magnet Ears, had a Cyborg Torso, Cyborg Arms, & Shining Armor Legs. His accessories were a Cyborg Helmet, Circuit Shoulders, High Tech Arm Shields, Spiky Leg Armor, & he has the Rockin' Rockets on his backside for flight. He wields the Spikeball Doubler as his close melee weapon.

"All that stand against Iron Knuckle, shall be put aside before his might!" The Undead Sentinel Doomlander announced boldly this claim of his strength.

The 11th was a Giant Large Skeleton Tortoise species with white bare color bone skin, & a red ponytail top of hair, & had on dark tan brown, dark grey, & red theme color outfit & gear. He had a Fossil Head, Spyro Horns, had a Bare Bone Chest, Fossil Bone Arms, Fossil Bone Legs, & a Skeletail. His accessories were Warrior's Ponytail, Doomed Dome Shoulder Armor, Doomlander Spiky Arm Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & a Turtle Shell Backpack on his backside. He wields the Khaos Fists as his close combat use of weapons.

"Hahahahah! Those fools, when they get a load of meeting me, Dry Tortoise," The Undead Brawler Doomlander boasted off to taunt the fools that hid behind the fort as a useless struggle.

Then appearing as the 12th & final surprise new Doomlander addition was an Undead Mutant Mercenary species with red skin, his eyes were white, & had on a red & dark grey & black theme outfit & gear. He had a head frame that was Lucha Libre!, wore a Commando Torso, Double Belt Arms, & Wasteland Legs. His accessories were Guard Pauldrons, Wrist Wraps, Bandit Greaves, & had a Commando Pack on his backside. He seems to pack a large load of different weapons inside in backpack while carring up front was his Head Shot guns & differnet swords from the Katanas for both hands & a Samurai Sword on his back behind the backpack.

"Finally! Time for everyone's favor star to appear! It's Dead Merc! The Special Mix-Specialist Battle Class!" The Undead Mix-Specialist Doomlander proclaimed off this self title. "And you viewers out there, I know you'll enjoy it. Cause the author finally got me this gig! So lets get ready to spice things up, shall we?" Then he broke the 4th Wall in stating this off to the reader viewers without warning. "Hey, Mr. Author, careful how you make those details describe me…I have a sensitive side, you know?" The guy broke the 4th Wall again to say with a pouty tone.

"Attention Sky-Losers!" Then something appeared in the sky, it was Kaos except in a more spiritual form & just his head: lets call it Kaos' Spirit Head. "Either you surrender & leave my old fortress alone….OR We DESTROY YOU ALL!" He announced that those opposing him surrender, or be destroyed in defiance. "Personally, I'm hoping for the later…HAH-Hahahahaaaahh…" He lets off an evil laughter in hoping to destroy the fools.

Without warning, Castle Blackthrone had revealed it's hidden weaponry system & began to unleash a volley of attacks. Several explosions caused a few standby Doomlanders to yelp out & cry from the painful impacts.

"So they gone with the hard way….UNDEAD DOOMLANDERS!" Kaos' spirit head responded slyly before instructing those nearby. "You know what to do…" He proclaimed with an evil smirk in telling those what should be done.

Suddenly the massive army of Undead Doomlanders made loud battle cries to charge recklessly towards the fortress. Several explosives happen on the battlefield & many impacts against the fortress, & those watching from within the castle saw how things were going.

"Dang! Them fellas really are just charging without a second thought?" Mags exclaimed in what they were seeing, a simple charging in without a plan tactic.

"Boom-Sticks! We gotta get what little forces we have to really shake things up if they keep coming like drones!" Buzz stab his wooden cane on the ground in protesting the manner of how things were progressing.

"Right you are old man, my boys have trick out the weapons, now lets try other nice new features." Sharpfin smiled slyly in thinking they keep trying new things to hold the line.

While the battle rages on, somewhere in the castle fort we see those waiting for someone to come out of the doors to a chamber. And finally who should come out but Unity, except she seem to look a little spent.

"Unity….are you done? Is everything okay?" Cali asked as she went to help Unity up, she hasn't had much time to rest & now had to make more Imaginators on the clock.

"Pant…pant….yeah with the last of our Imaginate Crystals." Unity panted a bit from feeling spent. "Anyway, here are those I managed." She stated to move aside to begin the intro.

That's when some new faces came out of the chamber for everyone to bare witness some new Undead Imaginators coming onto the spot.

The 1st was an Undead Doe with dark grey fur skin, tan grey/blue color hair, & dark tan magenta color eyes, & had on tan dark grey/blue, violet, & blue theme outfit & gear. She has a Doe Deer head style, Plain bright eyes, Faun Ears, had a Sparta Torso, Wasteland Arms, Faun Legs, & a Faun Tail. Her accessories were a Boneytail, Spiky Shoulders, Hardcore Arm Guards, Bandit Greaves, & a Tailed Cape on her backside. She wields the Monster Sword for close melee combat.

"Hi, Midnight Doe, ready to partake in what awaits." The Undead Knight Imaginator proclaimed with a self confident attitude.

The 2nd was a Werewolf with dark green-yellow messy fur, purple spiky hair, & yellow eyes, & had dark grey, white & dark grey along with deep turquoise color theme outfit & gear. He had a Wolf Head, had a Wolf Chest, Wolf Arms, Wolfgang Legs, & a Wolf Tail. His accessories were Hair Spikes, Doomed Bone Pauldrons, Furry Wrist Guards, Barbarian Leg Armor, & has on the Adventure's Satchel on his backside. He wields the Doom Bow as his long distance weapon

"You can call me Wolfarrow, I maybe kind of old, & smelly, but I still got a good aim on my soulder." The Undead Bowslinger Imaginator issued off to state about himself, bad & good alike.

The 3rd was a Mummy species with dark grey skin, blank white eyes, & had on tan light-blue/grey along with dark grey & pink color outfit & gear. He had an Under Wraps style cover head, Gargoyle Ears, had on a Mummy Chest, Mummy Arms, & Wrapped Up Legs His accessories were a Pharaoh's Pride, Sunbeam Shoulders, All-Seeing Eye Arm Guards, Pharaoh's Leg Armor, & had on the Scarab's Flight for his backside for flight. He wields the Snake Staff as his close melee & long distance magical weapon.

"Ha-ha Hey now! Curse Pharaoh is here, so you better be ready to watch me pull off some moves!" The Undead Sorcerer spoke forth with a guy getting jiggy with it with a bright up-beat persona.

The 4th was a Vampire who had dark grey skin, dark tan turquoise hair, & yellow eyes, & had on a dark tan blue, tan light turquoise/grey outfit & gear. He had a Nightwalker form of head, Supersonic Ears, had on a Vampire Chest, Gothic Arms, & Tuxedo Legs. His accessories were Gargoyle Horns, Bird Pauldrons, Spider Arm Armor, Batty Greaves, & wore a Gothic Cape on his backside. He wields the Bat Ray Zappers for long distance shooting combat.

"I, am Batshot, when you look into my eyes, you'll drop your guard before realizing, you been shot!" The Undead Quickshot Imaginator spoke off with a Transylvania accent & acted like a count sort of person.

The 5th & last one was a Drow species with with light blue skin, white-grey hair, & turquoise color eyes, & had on light purple, dark purple, & silver color theme outfit & gear. He had a Soldier Head frame, Rounded Ears, had on a Desert King Chest, Double Belt Arms, & Caveman Legs. His accessories were Hair Spikes, Doomed Dome Shoulder Armor, Axeblade Arm Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & had on a Skelesaurus Spine on his backside. He wields The Shriek as his basic smashing close melee weapon.

"Hi there, Rokgut, I know I don't look as scary as the others, but…well…I'm good at being scary when I'm motivated." The Undead Smasher Imaginator exclaimed to say with a bit of a sheepish front while being honest.

Now all of the Undead Imaginators were present & accounted for. But strangely, the low number that was made seem to catch some a bit off guard because…they thought there be more?

"Um Miss. Unity, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but…" Hugo started to say in feeling a bit hesitated until… "You only made 5 Imaginators, & there's a Whole Army outside!?" Even he knew that 5 agaisnt an army sounds like impossible odds.

"Sorry, but I could only make so few Undead, especially since we're short on Imaginate Crystals." Unity sheepishly apologize that there was not enough crystals to go around to make more Skylanders.

"Short! But, weren't we loaded?" Hugo aked in a panic in thinking they should have more Imaginate Crystals to make more Imaginators.

"Calm down Hugo, if we're short then we need a way to get more. But where?" Cali calm her friend down while trying to think up an answer.

"Too bad we can't just go over & borrow a few crystals from Kaos' bunch cause he keeps making more of them fellas." Flynn shrug off to simply state something that without knowing it, caught someone's attention.

"Flynn, that's it! We can get our Undead to mix in with Kaos' own, & have them swipe a few Imaginate Crystals." Tessa smiled off to proclaim a plan that is gonna get them out of a tight spot.

"It's a tall order, Kaos maybe careless, but if he were to notice those he didn't create within his army…" Cali started to say in thinking the risk was too great.

"Have faith in your friends, just as I have faith in what Unity may have in mind." King Vision proclaimed in being nearby to think it's a risk they have to take if they believe in their friends.

"Thank you master…" Unity humbly bow to thank her master for the encouraging words. "Alright, this mission will be difficult, are you guys ready?" She issued to say this to her Undead Skylander friends.

"To boldly try to blend in as the only vampire, werewolf, mummy, drow & an undead doe against an army of Doomlanders. Oh yes, we're VERRRY excited to go?" Batshot was rolling his eyes as he remarked every word of his.

"Come on now Batshot, you're eager to go. You just don't wanna show it." Midnight Doe smiled off to eagerly elbow the guy to not be so negative, they all know what he's thinking.

"You do realize they have not just an army, but GIANTS over there, right? They could crush us if they notice anything out of the ordinary." Wolfarrow pointed off in knowing it's not just numbers, the Giant Doomlanders look like bad news.

"You mean besides your smell, don't worry…all them undeads smell TERRIBLE! We'll blend right in." Curse Pharaoh issued off to make a light joke as he was brightening the mood.

"Don't worry about us, we handled how to assemble us, so…just leave the rough stuff for us to settle." Rokgut spoke off to sound a bit more optimistic about things as they will handle it.

"Thanks." Unity thanks this group of brave Imaginators for offering to perform this gamble. "Okay, then lets start Operation: Blend In!" Unity nodded her head with a confident smile.

The scene began to fad out as a new plan was in motion. Hopefully it will either get the Skylanders out of this mess or, well lets not go too far deep in the thought just yet…

* * *

**NOTES: **The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Kree Bazooka – (Klump From Donkey Kong Country)

Drill Knuckle – (Krusher from Donkey Kong Country)

Dead Blade – (Fright Knight from Danny Phantom)

Deadrott – (Samukai from Lego Ninjago TV Series)

Hack Raid – (Kang & Kotos from The Simpsons)

Demon Warrior – (Kritters from Donkey Kong Country)

Dead Merc (Deadpool from Marvel series)

Deadspawn – (Spawn from the Spawn series)

Grim Reaper – (Grim Reaper from Overwatch)

*GIANTS:

T-Bone – (Badrap from Extreme Dinosaurs)

Iron Knuckle – (Iron Knuckle from Zelda Series)

Dry Tortoise (Dry Bowser from Mario Game Series with a bit of King Koopa from the Cartoon series)

*Skylanders:

Midnight Doe – (Mavis from Hotel Transylvania)

Wolfarrow – (Wayne Wolf from Hotel Transylvania)

Curse Pharaoh – (Mummy from Hotel Transylvania)

Batshot – (Dracula from Hotel Transylvania)

Rokgut - (Frank from Hotel Transylvania)

Another chapter is done, & now we best be ready what comes after. Next chapter, the Undead Skylanders infiltrate Kaos' Undead Doomlanders to find more Imaginate Crystals. But after finding some, they get found out by an unexpected opponent before the evil army tries to crush them. But in that moment, Unity prepares a countermeasure of bringing in new Imaginators from a different Elemental Type which is…Light!? Will that give them an edge so they can get the castle fortress up & get out of the danger zone? Stay tune to find out…


	19. Chapter 19: Dead Or Light?

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dead Or Light?**

**THE CURRENT SITUATION…**

The scene opens to where a lot of explosions are going around as a big battle was happening. Castle Blackthrowne was using it's defenses to keep the invading Undead Doomlanders from reaching it; but it was at a stalemate…but for how long was a troubling question. While that was happening, no one noticed 5 different Undeads moving around suspiciously: Midnight Doe, Wolfarrow, Curse Pharaoh, Batshot & Rokgut.

"Everyone know the plan." Midnight Doe spoke to those nearby to get a recount of those knowing what they are up to.

"Can you run that by us again." Curse Pharaoh asked a silly question out of the bloom during a critical mission.

"Oh for pity's sake! Look, just sneak in, don't get spotted, swipe some crystals, & get the HECK out! What part of that isn't simple to follow?" Batshot slapped his forehead to remind the group of what they are doing, how could anyone forget that fast.

"That isn't easy Batshot, so far no one's asked what we're doing instead of attacking without a second thought." Rokgut stated in trying to calm the vampire guy down a bit.

"Probably because they get knock over & get up to repeat themselves." Wolfarrow rolled his eyes to remark a fact that was easy to tell.

"Guys, focus…remember, Unity's counting on us." Midnight Doe issued to get those here to stay focus on the game plan.

"Well we better start counting…" Curse Pharaoh issued off to say as when they arrived, they saw a lot of glowing crystals in a large cart. "Cause that's a lot of crystals." He pointed in how many crystals there were to make more & more evil Doomlanders.

"Exactly how many do we need?" Wolfarrow asked a rhetorical question in how many they have to steal to deplete Kaos' growing army numbers.

"Enough to make more Skylanders then Doomlanders! Now lets hurry it up before anyone notices!" Batshot remarked off in simply stating the obvious fact that was easy to make things better for them.

"Well hopefully nobody pays attention to undead types doing anything suspicious." Rokgut stated as they were quickly trying to pocket as much crystals as possible.

At this moment, the group began to snatch as much Imaginate Crystals to help them out. Hoping that none of the enemies would notice them from under their noses.

"Hold it Mr. Author, did you just say we got some snoopers?" Dead Merc pops nearby to break the 4th Wall in what he caught glimpse of. "Hey guys! We're being robbed! The Author just admitted it!" He called out to the others to alert them of a situation.

"WHAAAT!? We're being Blindly Robbed!?" Kree Bazooka yelped in having been hearing this a 1st time.

"Oh….that don't sound good?" Drill Knuckle replied off in a dumbfounded way in never knowing this.

"How can we be certain, you were always the one that talked randomly that made no sense." Deadrott glared at Dead Merc recalling the guy was a screw loose to speak off random stuff they never understood.

"Duh, it's cause I'm breaking the 4th wall!?" Dead Merc remarked off to state how he does things by being a random guy that defines logic. "Seriously, how do these guys not know I'm being honest & they think I'm ripping their limbs off?" He whispered this to the viewers about having to deal with such folks.

"Wait a moment…" Deadspawn suddenly felt a strange feeling as his cape was blow I na general direction. "He speaks true, there are those we don't recognize near the crystals." He stated to say in announcing what was heard, was the truth.

That's when the Undead Doomlanders being in charge noticed some suspicious activity that some different feature folks were swiping many of the Imaginate Crystals.

"So….the Skylanders decided to send in a few Undeads, did they?" T-Bone remarked off in seeing such an attempt to blend in & mislead them.

"That's down right sneaky! And that's MY Thing!" Dry Tortoise protest in seeing this was something he's good with.

"The punishment for stealing from Lord Kaos shall not be pleasant." Iron Knuckle announced that all that go against them will suffer.

"Then lets not show them any mercy." Grim Reaper coldly stated in deciding they just end those trying to get in the way.

"You Three! Get to the fortress, we shall deal with those stealing from us!" Dead Blade pointed to the Giants in giving them orders while they handle the imposters within their undead group of evil.

At that moment, the Undead Doomlanders began to head off in their own directions: & the sudden motion also caught the attention of the heroes trying to steal from under the enemy's nose.

"Uh oh! I think they know what we know that they just know what we know we're doing?" Curse Pharaoh yelped in seeing they got some trouble heading for them.

"Quick! Lets get back to the castle!" Rokgut issued to say as he started to push the entire cart of crystals.

"I'll cause a little distraction!" Batshot proclaimed as he fired his guns around to create a smokescreen.

Everyone was running to get away, all while avoiding the attacks from the Undead Doomlanders as some threw melee attacks while others used long range type attacks. During most of the time, the heroes had to stop to block & counterattack, but afterwards kept up with the rest trying to get closer to the fortress.

"I'll admit you have courage, but that alone may not save you…" Deadspawn remarked in seeing those here can try to stop them, but it will end in vain.

"Man, these guys seem a little more smarter then those similar looking Doomlanders." Midnight Doe exclaimed in seeing these guys are not just mindless troops, they have intelligence…okay some more then others.

"That's because you believed you had a chance, but now you will only achieve…an early trip to your grave." Grim Reaper appeared from nowhere to fire his shots at the fleeing Skylanders.

"Okay it's official, we're getting hammered here?" Wolfarrow yelped when he used his arrows to block some fired shot rounds; just barely getting by.

"Don't worry you guys…" A voice was heard above as to the heroes rejoice, Unity was coming to aid them. "I'm here to help, throw me some Imaginates!" She issued in needing what will give them the edge now.

The Undead Skylanders didn't ask any questions of what the strong Imaginator was gonna do, but they may as well go out swinging. When Unity covered the crystals she got from the others, she hurriedly focused to transform them into a number of new Skylanders. And when the light faded, what appeared was a shock because instead of Undead types, these were….Light Type Imaginators!?

The 1st was Half-Fairy/Half Mermaid species with light-pink scale skin, orange-red hair, & emerald color eyes, & had on bright tan orange, red & yellow color theme outfit & gear. She had a Braided Head, Elf Ears, had a Top Crop Chest, Ballerina Arms, wore a Genie Tasset, & a Mermaid Naga. Her accessories were a Royal Tiara, Breeze Armor, Beaded Battle Bracelets, & had Butterfly Wings on the backside. She wields the Magic Blades as her close combat weapons.

"Sparky Flow reporting in, lets get ready to take on some Doomlanders!" The Light Swashbuckler Imaginator responded with determination of a youthful fighter.

The 2nd was a Big Knight species wearing a full set of armor & had on light turquoise, silver, yellow, & gold theme outfit & gear. He had a Black Knight Head, had on a Heroic Chest, Heroic Arms, & Heroic Legs. His accessories were Centurion's Crest on the head, Heroic Shoulder Armor, & had Golden Wings on his backside. He wields the Angel Sword as his close melee weapon for combat.

"Greetings, Arch Knight here to help handle any foes that approach." The Light Knight Imaginator spoke off with a kin intellect of the mind while his strength would match such skill.

The 3rd was a female Feline with tan brown fur, green & light yellow-green color eyes, & had on brown, yellow, & tan magenta color outfit & gear theme. She had an Amazonian Head, Cat like eyes, Ballerina Ears, had a Lionheart Torso, Bare Arms, Chain Legs, & a King's Tail. Her accessories were Lion's Maw, Lion Shoulders, Lion Arm Armor, Lion Greaves, & a Gothic Cape on the backside. She wields the Dandy Lion Bow as her long range weapon.

"This is Monk Cat, don't worry about a thing. We'll get out of this mess." The Light Sentinel Imaginator issued to calmly address the situation here to help those in need.

The 4th was a Monkey species with bright yellow-tan fur, & light-orange eyes, & he had on brown-orange, tan brown-grey & silver color outfit & gear. He had a Monkey Business frame head, Human like eyes, Neo Cortex Ears, had a Tuxedo, Fancy Sleeves, & Tuxedo Legs. His accessories were a Mad Mad Hat, Engraved Armor, Ceremonial Arm Armor, Ceremonial Leg Armor, & an Adventurer's Satchel on the backside. He wields the Angular Lasers as his long range weapon blasters.

"Greetings, me'sa Charles Gentile. Don't worry, Me'sa help out." The Light Quickshot Imaginator issued off to proclaim with an accent, he sounded friendly that's for sure.

The 5th was Human male with bright yellow tan skin, dark & light grey hair, & light brown eyes, & had on red with gold, bronze & yellow matching outfit & gear themes. He has a Mustached Head, Human like eyes, Rounded Ears, had a King Torso, King Arms, & King Legs. His accessories were a King's Crown, Heavy-Duty Pauldrons, Hardcore Arm Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & had on a Gothic Cape on the backside. He wields the 20 Karat Knuckles as his close melee type weapon.

"My name is King Riku, to all those fighting…let me lead you through this battle together." The Light Brawler Imaginator announces this like a young majesty leading his subjects.

The 6th was Shaggy Primate with a round head body covered in light brown fur & yellow mix markings, & had light turquoise color eyes, & had on light silver, tan yellow & brown outfit & gear theme items. He had a Crazy Head, Cat like eyes, Jackal Ears, Ape Arms, & Ape Legs. His accessories were Demon Horns, Pharaoh's Bracelets, Pharaoh's Leg Armor, & a Scarab's Flight for the backside for flight use. He wields the Starcast Ninja Stars for throwing at different distances.

"Alright you little undead roaches, Linky Blinky is here to show you how we do things!" The Light Ninja Imaginator issued off in sounding like a big wild man ready for action.

The 7th was a Human-Lion Hybrid species with tan skin, brigt orange hair, & light turquoise eyes, & had on tan brown, dark brown, & silver theme outfit & gear. He had a Student Head, Human like eyes, Rounded Ears, had a Lionheart Torso, Heroic Arms, & Heroic Legs. His accessories were a Lion's Maw, Lion Shoulders, Lion Arm Armor, Lion Greaves, & had Air Strike Wings on the backside for flight. He wields the Sensei Axe for close battle means for his weapon.

"Brave Lion reporting for duty, if enemies take to the sky, I'll knock them back onto the ground." The Light Smasher issued off with a cocky, but cool attitude like an experience veteran.

The 8th was a female Half Human/Half Fairie type species with tan yellow skin, dark tan magenta hair, & orange eyes, & had on dark turquoise & violet, & silver theme outfit & gear. She had a Bobbed Head, Human like eyes, had a Princess Torso, Princess Arms, & Princess Legs. Her accessories were a Royal Tiara, Engraved Armor, Beaded Battle Bracelets, Knight Leg Armor, & had Dragonfly Wings for flight. She wields the Kaos Wand for close combat & casting magical distance spells.

"Kara here, don't worry about a thing. A little magic casting will knock these guys out of bounds." The Light Sorcerer Imaginator proclaimed with a calm & cocky attitude to liven up the situation.

The 9th was a Koala species with tan yellow-brown fur, & orange eyes, & had on tan dark magenta, silver, & gold theme outfit & gear. He had a Big Cheese head frame, Human like eyes, Bear Ears, had a Lampman Torso, Lampman Arms, Lampman Legs, & a Zig-Zag Tail. His accessories were a Totally Metal Hat, Stormy Shoulders, Spiral Arm Guards, Spiky Leg Armor, & a Barrel Back on the backside. He wields the Crash Fists as his close combat weapons for fist fights.

"Koala KO here & ready, just cause I'm fluffy don't think I'm to be underestimated." The Light Brawler Imaginator issued to say in being the daring youthful character.

The 10th wasa female Human with tan yellow skin, bright red hair, & light emerald color eyes, & had on light brown, red, & orange theme outfit & gear. She had a Braided Head, Human like eyes, had a Queen Torso, Queen Arms, & Queen Legs. Her accessories were a Queen's Crown, Fine Feathered Shoulders, Crystal Arm Guards, Knight Leg Armor, & had a Gothic Cape on the backside. She wields the Queen Staff for close combat & long range spell casting.

"Ruby Red is ready, wherever my king goes, I shall be there to aid him!" The Light Sorcerer Imaginator proclaimed like a royal in being supportive.

The 11th was a Human with tan skin, light tan brown hair color, & dark tan turquoise eyes, & had on dark brown, tan yellow, & light brown color theme outfit & gear. He had a Shaved Head, Rounded Ears, had a Judogi Chest, Adventurer's Arms, & Peggy Legs. His accessories were a Band Leader Hat, Ceremonial Pauldrons, Spiral Arm Guards, Sparta Leg Armor, & had a Pinata Pack on the backside. He wields the Brass Blaster as his long range weapon.

"Trumbow here, & ready to blow my…well, horn I guess? Heh-heh…" The Light Bazooker Imaginator announced while giving a joke to be funny.

The 12th was a female Human with light tan skin, blonde hair, & blue eyes, & had on tan yellow, gold & silver theme outfit & gear. She had a Shield Queen Head, Human like eyes, had a Shield Maiden Torso, Shield Maiden Arms, & Shield Maiden Legs. Her accessories were Heavenly Halo, Ornate Knot Shoulder Pads, Lorica Wrists, Plate Mail Leg Guards, had on an Ornate Shield on the backside. She wields the Steam Punk Fist for close combat fights.

"I'm ready! The Shield Maiden won't let anyone take her friends from her!" The Light Brawler Imaginator announced in readying herself against the odds.

The 13th was a female Human with bright tan yellow skin, red-pink hair, & tan bright yellow eyes, & had on a white-silver, tan pink & crimson red theme outfit & gear. She had a Masquerade Head, Rounded Ears, had a Masquerade Torso, Ballerina Arms, & Boots N Leggings. Her accessories were Royal Tiara, Bow Shoulders, Furry Wrist Guards, Doomlander Archer Leg Armor, & had on a Bow Pack for the backside. She wields the Special Delivery Bow for long range attacks.

"Ribbon Bow is here, & all in my sight…will not escape!" The Light Bowslinger Imaginator spoke with a calm demeanor to sound firm & serious.

The 14th was a Giant Demi-Human Size Toys species with tan brown box skin & wooden limbs matching his theme outfit & gear. He had a Box Top, Default cut-out shape eyes, Cardboard Ears, had on Boxy Torso, Training Dummy Arms, Training Dummy Legs, & Mic Tail. His accessories were a Heavenly Halo, Shipping Shoulder Pads, Viking Arm Guards, Packaged Leg Armor, & a Mr. Bear on the backside. He wields the Toy Mallet as his smashing weapon.

"Hello! My name is Boxboard, & though I am a box figure, I will do my best!" The Light Smasher Imaginator greeted everyone with an up & cheery & perky persona.

The 15tyh was a female Winged-Angel species with bright yellow skin,, & dark brown color eyes, & had on silver, yellow, gold & dark magenta color theme outfit & gear. She had a Warrior Queen Head, Human like eyes, Warrior Queen Ears, had a Warrior Queen Torso, Royal Guard Arms, & Warrior Queen Legs. Her accessories were Warrior Queen Visor, Warrior Queen Pauldrons, Bird Arm Guards, Bird Armor Greaves, & has Golden Wings on the backside for flight. She wields the Capricorn Sword for close combat.

"You may call me Angel Ray, for when you see me coming…I'm like an ray forming an angel." The Light Knight Imaginator proclaimed with a firm response to her measure tone.

Without warning, the new Light Skylanders unleashed a surprise attack when the Giants tackled the Undead Doomlander Giants down. Followed by the others attacking the rest in group teams to overwhelm them.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Dead Merc pops in to suddenly stop everything without warning. "Okay, skipping through the script…oh here it is?" He pulled out a script to skim through that was the title of the story, chapter number, etc. "Hmmm…Light Imaginators appear, causing an overwhelming change in battle, & the heroes getaway…." He read off the lines in what exactly it was that was happening right this instant. "Really…this sounds like a cliché thing that just when I get my 1st appearance, an unexpected plot twist ruins my screen time?" He broke the 4th Wall to glare at the sky in feeling like he got cheated here.

Now the new Light Imaginators began to help even the tides against the army of Doomlanders. Because of their light abilities, the undead types had harder struggles against blinding base attacks & flashy distractions. During the moment in the fortress, those working around the weapons saw how things were going.

"Well I'll be! So that crazy plan of Unity's is working after all?" Sharpfin issued off in being colored impressed by the latest results.

"Hey there!" Mags was seen running up to those watching the battle looking out of breath. "Few…Great news! The engines are up & running. We can take this place into de skies & anywhere we like!" She explaiend the 1st good news they heard since staying in this new base; the engines for flight are operational.

"BOOM-STICKS! Now that we got a mobile headquarters, time to make our getaway!" Buzz smiled proudly to swing his fist, seeing they got a way to survive this latest mess.

"Well okay, but don't you think we should warn our buddies outside that we're leaving?" Flynn replied off to say while pondering if they should say they are taking off.

"If we did, the enemy might stop us, at least when we take off they'll know to come back." Cali explained to Flynn that they can't give out that information or the enemy will stop them faster; best to catch them off guard while those that know the plan help catch up.

"Well we best hurry! Kaos' is making more Doomlanders!" Hugo alerted everyone with worry in seeing they are not out of the woods yet.

"I got it! Whiskers & me will round up some Imaginators that can't fly, & Flynn can help too with his airship!" Tessa issued off in having come up with a plan that will save some time & get those grounded to follow.

"Well, looks like old Captain Flynn has gotten a new mission already. So lets get ready to bring in…DA BOOM!" Flynn smiled off to boast while making a pose on the 'boom' part.

Soon Tessa rode on Whiskers as Flynn piloted his airship out of the fortress. Suddenly loud engine thrusters were heard. As many eyes turn to notice that Castle Blackthrowne was seen…taking off at long last.

"Everyone! It's time to leave!" Unity shouted to those that they need to escape from the battle. "I'll cover the escape route, hurry!" Unity instructed those she was trying to save as they began to hurry off.

"Hey! Hey! You're not thinking that just cause it's in the script, won't mean I'm being left off on the side!" Suddenly Dead Merc was seen charging to attack Unity as she repelled the guy away.

That's when Dead Merc started to face off against Unity, & he pulled some extra surprises to boot. First the enemy used Head Shots weapons from a Quickshot Class for gun firing. But then Dead Merc pulled out a Commando Cannon & Tube Bazooka belonging to Bazooker Class for long range destructive power. Then in a surprise, Unity almost didn't see the enemy use Katanas used by the Swashbuckler Class in each hand. Heck, Dead Merc brought out a Samurai Sword used by Knight Class for a focus usable weapon. But even when Unity disarm the guy, he had Taserfist & Blingfist & Roman Fists & Skullclap as extras from a Brawler Class for heavy fist pounding. The Doomlander even had hidden Crow Stars & Dark Tornado & Khaos Shuriken from the Ninja Class for throwing range weapons. But that wasn't all, Dead Merc brought out a Triple Axe & Warrior's Mace & Khaos Axe used by Smasher Class for heavier destructive purposes. And more came as he used Double Scythe & Samurai Doubler & Spikeball Doubler used by Sentinel Class for pole wielders. The Doomlander was literally a Mix-Specialist type of Battle Class that kept Unity guessing which type of attack style he use. Even the Mane Six spirits inside Unity's crystal conscious could hardly figure out how such an enemy appeared before them.

"How can a guy like that use so many weapons?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in thinking this was crazy.

"Ah thought different Imaginator classes could use just one weapon per class?" Applejack commented in recalling what they know, or rather, did know until now.

"Wow, so these things are in your mind? Pretty crazy stuff, hugh?" Another voice was heard remarking over the manner.

"Eeep! Who said that?" Fluttershy yelped in hearing something in the area in the mind.

"I thought we were the only ones here? There shouldn't be anyone else?" Rarity stated with worry, how is there another voice when it's just the six of them.

"Surprise!" Then without warning what appeared behind the mares was…the spirit form of Dead Merc. "Dead Merc making a surprise appearance! Oh yeah. Bet you audience at home didn't see that coming? Huh…huh?" He announced while looking at the readers to press for an ego boast on himself.

"What! How is it that you're here?" Twilight yelped to demand an answer, only the six ponies of Equestria that were called to Skylands are apart of the Imaginator Unity, so how…

"Oh that, heheh….ever heard of….Power…Of The Mind!?" Dead Merc laughed off to simply state the answer was obvious. "Besides, while my body's fighting, my soul can do whatever it wants. Yeah that's right viewers, Dead Merc is showing some hidden skill!" He bragged off to say while looking away to talk to some other folks in the area the ponies didn't see.

"Oh no Twilight, I think I know what we got here! This guy can Break the 4th Wall, & does random stuff like you never believe!" Pinkie Pie gasped in realizing what Dead Merc can do, & having an unpredictable random enemy is bad news.

"Wow, pretty good from someone who's also in the same boot." Dead Merc commented off to the pink pony in knowing her stuff. "So anyway, if I break that crystal, problem solved…well for me. You, not so much." He stated in seeing the crystal was what kept Unity active, if that goes…it's game over.

"Break the crystal! Absolutely NOT!" Rarity protest to not let this fiend do as he pleases.

"Let's take this guy down!" Rainbow Dash issued off to gearing to fight in this mind space.

"Hmmm…is it rude for me to ponder if fighting a bunch of sissy ponies who which case, has spike the peaks of fellow Bronies all over the world to love? Especially if I was to…krrissss…." Dead Merc stops to think this through & even did a slicing of the neck gag in what will happen to those here if he finishes them off. "Hmmm, if I did that, folks that are into heavy grim & gritty love it, but would the proper fan wanna see something that has more violence then this story is allowing to not be Rate over? Decisions Decisions…" He was very deep in thought, too much to ponder what he should do for viewers to like or dislike.

"Wha in hay's name is he doin'?" Applejack raised an eyebrow in not getting Dead Merc's behavior.

"Is he…talking to anyone?" Fluttershy asked puzzled about the weirdness.

"He's talking to the viewers watching us, duh…" Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes as if that was a simple answer for random folks to follow.

"Oh brother…" Twilight rolled her eyes in having heard such a farfetched story. "Wait, I wonder…" Then she had a thought, if this guy is random & goofy like Pinkie Pie; maybe they can use that. "Excuse me Dead Merc…" She spoke off to get the guy's attention.

"Hmmm…yeah?" Dead Merc turn his focus to the mare addressing him.

"Why don't you take this & you don't even need to worry about such things." She suddenly held a strange bright orange sphere that she levitated to the guy.

"Hugh, what is this?" Dead Merc raised an eyebrow in not understanding this object; what's it do.

"A Rejection Spell to knock intruders out of places they are not wanted." Twilight slyly smiled to explain what the spell object was.

"Hugh?" Suddenly the spell was glowing within Dead Merc's hands. "Well I hope your happy Author…this will REEEEEALLY make me look more foolish then usual?" He glared at the sky to make this remark at someone nobody followed who he was debating with.

Suddenly the magic sphere exploded which knock the spirit form of Dead Merc out & then we return to the events happening with the fight in progress.

"Gyyaaaah! Ohhh, feels like my mind has a split headache, which it kinda does?" Dead Merc yelped to shake his head from the weird headache feeling until… "Whoops! Forgot I was still fighting?" He noticed too late that Unity was charging her signature attack.

Unity fired her Friendship Wave technique that impacted Dead Merc as he was launch screaming against the other leading Undead Doomlanders that didn't notice from fighting the other Skylanders until too late. With that much done, the heroes quickly took off to join Tessa & Flynn as they sailed off to join the flying fortress escaping. At that same motion, Kaos' spirit head appeared to witness the battle, only to gasp at seeing what happened & the Skylanders escape.

"NOOOOooooo!" Kaos' Spirit Head was heard yelling in watching the heroes escaped. "Grrrr….Mark my words, Sky FOOOOOLS! If you think you can win, then all I can say is….Bring it On!" He issued off to proclaim this dark threat in not about to stop until the Skylanders suffer their defeat at his hands…

* * *

**BACK AT CASTLE BLACKTHROWNE**

After escaping Kaos' forces, the floating castle fort flies through the skies while we zoom in at those gathered around to chat of their latest escape.

"Well it's smooth sailing from here. Though I gotta admit, a floating castle base feels different to riding an airship?" Flynn smiled off to comment how things went off sketchy until the last minute.

"Well now that we got this place working, it seems it's high time to prepare gathering all of our forces." The Brain announced the start of preparing for the bigger battle ahead.

"Indeed, now with the fortress working, we can begin reclaiming Skylanders Academy." Master Eon agreed on the term that with a working HQ, it's time to strike back at the foes that took their academy away.

"My training under Master Eon is nearly complete. I've learn many things, soon I will provide assistance when the time is right." King Vision explained with a smile that he will be ready to perform on the field shortly soon.

"A Portal Master backing us up in a big battle against Kaos, that hasn't happen since Master Eon before…well…" Hugo was a bit lost for words in feeling like the day they had a Portal Master helping them out was so long, not since the time…

"He became a spirit figure…" Sharpfin cuts off to say this bluntly about how Kaos turn Master Eon into a spiritual being which banished the Skylanders of the present to Earth long ago.

"Still it does seem perfect…" Cali smiled to rub her chin to comment the fact.

"Right, & during that battle…look at what else we came across." Unity suddenly brought something else out for all to see, an oval shape object that was…

"Woooah! Is that…" Tessa gasped in recognizing what it was, an Eternal Source.

"The Undead Eternal Source, I guess because of so much undead action happening, it sorta…popped out." Unity shrug off to simply say this as she handed it over to Mags while a tiny energy sensation flown a bit into her. "Still, I didn't feel a new power rise up like the others, I wonder why?" She stated this with much confusion on her mind.

"Perhaps since you've gain so many, the next new abilities to awaken are a bit…slower we shall say…" The Brain shrug off his arm tendrils to make a probable guess as to why Unity, a unique Imaginator acquired 6 new abilities, has yet to acquire the latest 2. "I mean really now, you actually acquired all 8 Eternal Sources, so it's not surprising that the next new things are delayed." He lightly commented off that perhaps such things require time after handling so much at first.

"Well hope ye can unlock them soon. Cause you just might be the best Skylander we got if the going gets tough!" Mags issued off to say in knowing they will need Unity if she continues to be their strongest player.

"Hmmm…maybe while we gather more allies, I should think about using the last remaining crystals to make more Skylanders as an extra precaution." Unity hums to herself in thinking about what she should do during the time.

"Well you can't go wrong when you got more allies then you can count." Buzz smiled off bigly in commenting how more friends can help a fella out.

"We can get in contact with all the new Imaginators we left at different stations when we thought Kaos try to pull something that put the Skylands endanger." Hugo suggested something that can help them out if they reassemble the Imaginators that were sent out to watch in different areas.

"Well now it's time to take the fight to Kaos!" Cali announced with an eager expression on her face.

"Then lets get ourselves ready." King Vision proclaimed with a firm face, ready as he'll ever be.

"Rest well everyone & prepare yourselves, this will be a hard battle to get by, no mistake about it…" Master Eon stern & firmly announced, as this will lead to a battle that will determine everything.

Everyone had determinations on their faces, as they knew what was gonna come. It was finally time to take the battle to Kaos, reclaim Skylanders Academy & stop whatever evil the Dark Portal Master was up to. What will they find once they get there, that will remain a mystery until the time comes…

* * *

**NOTES: **The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Skylanders:

Sparky Flow – (Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars Clone Wars)

Monk Cat – (Hera from Star Wars Rebels)

Charles Gentile – (Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars)

King Riku – (Simba from Lion Guard)

Linky Blinky – (Zeb Orrelios from Star Wars Rebels)

Brave Lion – (Poe Dameron from Star Wars)

Kara – (Sabine Wren from Star Wars Rebels)

Koala KO – (Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels)

Trumbow – (Kazuda Xiono from Star Wars Resistance)

Ruby Red – (Nala from Lion Guard)

Shield Maiden – (Rey from Star Wars)

Ribbon Bow – (Enfys Nest from Star Wars: Solo)

Angel Ray – (Torra Doza from Star Wars Resistance)

*GIANTS:

Arch Knight – (Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars Clone Wars)

Boxboard – (Neeku Vozo from Star Wars Resistance)

Well another chapter is finished, now to begin the next. The Skylanders take the fight to Kaos to battle through & reclaim the academy. Getting through the defenses & other Doomlanders, Unity takes point to lead the charge with her allies behind her. Racing against the odds, once the heroes break through the final line to enter the academy, they discover that Kaos…wasn't around? What is the meaning of this, & why is there a strange portal device behind? Stay tune, things are about to get interesting from here…


	20. Chapter 20: Race Towards Kaos

Here's the next chap, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 20: Race Towards Kaos**

**LOCATION: ALMOST NEAR SKYLANDERS ACADEMY**

The scene opens to where we see Unity having just made some new Imaginators inside Castle Blackthrowne. She was a bit spent because she used up a lot of energy to make so many of the Light Imaginators during their escape battle, she was almost ready to drop.

"Gotta stay strong…this is it…the final showdown is nearly here. Few….it won't be long now." Unity was exhaling a bit as she took a breather: she definitely was overworking herself in making so many Imaginators.

"Well hey there Unity, wrapping around some new Imaginators?" Flynn was heard nearby as he & a few others were seen coming to check on their dear friend.

"Yes, see for yourselves…" Unity exclaimed as she wipe some sweat off to present her latest batch.

Everyone saw these new Imaginators were focus on another element type: A Dark Element. And these were the ones present & accounted for…

The 1st was a Skelton species with light tan blue color bone skin, green & yellow color eyes, & had on violet, tan blue & grey-silver color theme outfit & gear. He had a Painted Skull Head, Scaled Ears, had a Bare Bones Chest, Skeleton Arms, & Cowpoke Legs. His accessories were a Sheriff's Hat, Horn Skull Shoulder Armor, Brave Bones Arm Armor, Skeleton Leg Armor, & a Skeletal Spine on his backside. He wields the Bone Pistols for long range attacks.

"Alright, get ready! Cause Boneshot is in the house & ready to PAR-TY!" The Dark Quickshot Imaginator announced with a wild nature of a party guy, even shot his guns in the air.

The 2nd to last was a Half-Naga/Half-Human species with grey skin, dark grey hair & dark grey-black color eyes, & had on grey, dark grey, & gold-bronze color theme outfit & gear. He had a Ninja Head, had a Shinobi Chest, Ninja Arms, wore a Genie Tasset, & a Pangolin Naga tail. His accessories were Demon Horns, Ninja Shoulders, Axeblade Arm Guards, wore a Ninja Pack on his backside. He wields the Steel Sai as his close combat type weapons.

"The Sai Ninja is here, don't worry…I'll make things be over quickly." The Dark Swashbuckler Imaginator proclaimed with a calm & smooth, & strong tone in his voice & persona.

"Wow! A talking skeleton & a stealthy ninja….ha-ha…nice…." Flynn laughed a bit off to comment on seeing such unique characters.

"But you only made 2, why?" Hugo asked in thinking this was even lower then the Undead Imaginators, why was that unless they were short of crystals again?

"Sorry, still a bit spent from the battle. But I'll be fine." Unity gave a little assuring smile to those that were worried. "Are we nearly there?" Unity asked the next question to change the subject a bit.

"Well come take a look for yourself, we're inches away! And thanks to a bit of some sneaky performance & Mag's tech hacking, we learn a few things. Come on, we'll talk more!" Buzz issued off to say with his usual commando attitude that he's got intel they should share before they do anything.

Hearing this got Unity to be curious for plenty of reasons, as everyone approach the front of the fortress' window to gaze at what happen to Skylanders Academy. Kaos transform much of the landscape into road pavements leading around tall wall structures, & station it with defensive cannons & blasters to keep intruders out. But the real problem was seeing that the academy had a lot of new Doomlanders that were all basically relating to the Dark Element types.

The 1st were Spell Punk species with light dark grey cloth skin, red-magenta color eyes, & had on dark grey, silver, tan dark bronze color theme outfit & gear. They had a Hooded Mystery head frame, Monster like eyes, Rounded Ears, had an Undead Skull Chest, Doomlander Barbarian Arms, & Doomlander Barbarian Legs. His accessories were Demon Horns, Skull Pauldrons, Brave Bone Arm Armor, Webbed Greaves, & an Ancient Tome on his backside. He wields the Demon Staff for close combat & casting range type magic.

"Dark Malicks, remember to shoot anything that seems suspicious…" The Dark Sorcerer Doomlanders made groaning sounds when Kaos' voice was heard addressing them.

The 2nd were unknown round head body species with orange skin, light violet eyes, & had on dark grey, dark violet & dark blue color theme outfit & gear. They had a Helmet Hair head frame, Cat like eyes, Batty Ears, Double Belt Arms, & Wasteland Legs. Their accessories were Dragon's Ridge, Axeblade Arm Guards, & Arrow Greaves. They wield the Doomed Bats as throwing weapons with range use.

"Ninjazzs, if anything, be stealthy & give any Sky Losers as many ninja stars as you hold." The Dark Ninja Doomlanders were silent but did a humble bow when Kaos gave them instructions.

The 3rd were a Spider species with dark grey scale skin & yellow eyes, & had on tan dark blue-grey, light blue & grey color theme outfit & gear. They had Spider Head, had on Shining Armor Chest, Insect Arms, & Insect Legs. Their accessories were Spider Shoulder Armor, Spider Arm Armor, Spider Leg Armor, & a Spider Leg Pack on the backside. They wield the Poisonous Bow for long range type of battles.

"Bow Arachinds, fire your arrows at anything & if it's still moving, I'll leave you to deal with them." The Dark Bowslinger Doomlanders made creepy eerie laughter that gave anyone goosebumps when Kaos allowed them such a chance.

The 4th were Half-Naga/Half-Skeleton species with dark tan blue-grey bone skin, & had on dark purple, tan magenta-pink & violet color theme outfit & gear. They had Gladiator Heads, Ram Horn, had on Bare Bone Chest, Skeleton Arms, wore Undead Tasset, & had Bone Naga tails. Their accessories were Gladiator Plume, Doomed Bone Pauldrons, Skelemetal Gauntlets, & had Tailed Cape on the backside. They wields the Doomed Skeleswords for close melee combat.

"Glators, if anyone approaches on the ground, outnumber them!" The Dark Swashbuckler Doomlanders heard this as they simply looked to another before going about their duty.

The 5th were Mutant species with green body color, emerald green eyes, & had on dark tan turquoise, violet, & emerald theme color outfit & gear. They had Brainlander head frames, had on Enhanced Torso, Armssssssss, Wolfgang Legs, & a Fossil Bone Tail. Their accessories were Bright Ideas Hat, Doomlander Sorcerer Pauldrons, Eyeballs Arm Armor, Eyeballs Leg Armor, & had Dragon Wings on their backside for flight. They wield the Fossil Fury for long range cannon blast firing.

"My dear little Mutators, you have big brains, so remember that if you see any Skylanders…BLOW THEM UP! Hahahahahhh!" The Dark Bazooker Doomlanders heard Kaos' evil sneer & laughter echo in the air.

The 6th were a Bear species with dark silver fur, bright dark tan emerald eyes, & had on tan light turquoise, purple, & gold color theme outfit & gear. They had Burrbearian Head, Plain color eyes, had on Burrbearian Torso, Burrbearian Arms, Burrbearian Legs, & Zig-Zag Tail. Their accessories were Wasteland Spikes, Doomed Dome Shoulder Armor, Doomlander Spiky Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & had on Torn Cape on the backside. They wield the Skullclap for close fist combat weapons.

"Remember my Burback minions, if anyone comes, feel free to rip them to shreds…painfully!" The Dark Brawler Doomalnders looked up to hear Kaos' orders before letting low growls to move along.

The 7th were Greymen with dark grey skin, & had on silver, dark tan blue, & gold color theme outfit & gear. They had Sparta Head frame, had on Sparta Torso, Muscle Arms, & Sparta Legs. Their accessories were Sparta Plume, Sparta Shoulder Armor, Bladed Arm Guards, Sparta Leg Armor, & Tailed Cape on the backside. They wield the Rhino Club for close melee combat.

"My Dark Bane warriors, if anyone gets pass…beat them until they are BLACK & BLUE!" The Dark Smasher Doomlanders heard what Kaos requested, as they made low growls to respond.

The 8th was a Ghost species was white skin, & blank white eyes, & had on white, dark grey & silver theme color matching the outfit & gear. He had an Orc Head, Plain blank color eyes, Rounded Ears, had on a Tuxedo, Fancy Sleeves, & Tuxedo Legs. His accessories were Mad Mad Hat, Engraved Armor, Wildstorm Arm Armor, Arrow Greaves, & had on a Gothic Cape for the backside. He wields the Shepherd's Staff for melee combat as well as unleashing range spells.

"Do not worry Lord Kaos, with the Gentleman Ghost around, you have nothing to fear." The Dark Sorcerer Doomlander proclaimed this with a gentleman's tone.

The 9th was a Spell Punk with blue cloth skin, dark magenta color eyes, & had on dark grey, dark blue, & purple theme color outfit & gear. He had a Hooded Mystery head frame, Monster like eyes, had on Superhero Uniform, Robot Bouncer Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were a Unicorn horn on the forehead, Doomlander Sorcerer Pauldrons shoulders, Spiral Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & had on Bat Wings on the backside for flight. He wields the Magic Orb Sword as his melee weapon for close combat.

"And you have me, Lord Spike to insure that no one, interrupts our closest moment of EVIL Triumphet!" The Dark Knight Doomlander proclaimed out in sounding like a boastful type of character who enjoys evil.

The 10th was an Insectiod species with crimson red & black metallic skin & red optic eyes, & had red, dark grey & black theme outfit & gear. He had a Beetle Head, Plain visor eyes, Beetle Ears, had a Beetle Body, Beetle Arms, & Beetle Legs. His accessories were a Beetle Hat, Beetle Shoulder Pads, Spider Arm Armor, Spider Leg Armor, & Cybug Wings on his backside for flight. He wields the Triple Threat Fists as his fist type weapons for close combat.

"Red Beetle ready to engage targets." The Dark Brawler Doomlander replied off with a robotic tone in following it's programming for engaging targets.

The 11th was a Giant Dark Orc species with light blue skin, violet flaming hair, & dark magenta color eyes, & had on dark grey, crimson blue, & black theme outfit & gear. He had an Orc Head, Shiver Me Ears, had a Doomlander Knight Chest, Goblin Arms, & Doomlander Barbarian Legs. His accessories were a Hot-Head frame, Doomed Dome Shoulder Armor, Axeblade Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & had Air Strike Wings on the backside for flight. He wields the Monster Sword for close combat fights.

"With our forces so well air tight, any that pass the Fright Knight…shall meet their maker!" The Dark Knight Doomlander spoke with a high commanding knight's tone to sound like a curse spirit.

The 12th was a Demi-Giant Skeleton with light blue dry skin, & dark magenta color eyes, & had on turquoise, deep blue crimson & violet theme color outfit & gear. He had a Painted Skull Head, Monster like eyes, Rounded Ears, had on a Doomlander Knight Chest, Doomlander Knight Arms, & Doomed Legs. His accessories were a Doomed Knight Helm, Doomed Dome Shoulder Armor, Doomlander Spiky Arm Guards, Doomlander Knight Leg Armor, & a Skelesaurus Spine on the backside. He wields the Death Spiral Sword for close combat attacks.

"Anyone that crosses with Crossbones, will learn a deep lesson to make them regret everything!" The Dark Knight Doomlander proclaimed in having ways to teach anyone that crosses his path, a lesson.

"Okay folks, that's the report on those new Doomlanders. While there are many copies of others, only those that are original could pose a problem." Buzz's voice was heard as the scene changes to show our heroes having grasp an understanding of what new enemies are lying in wait.

After having learn what new types of enemies are waiting, the Skylanders team had firm expressions to know that this will be a big step to reclaim the academy.

"Well now, you can tell Kaos made himself at home at your home?" Sharpfin narrow his eyes in seeing how Kaos really made a nice academy just seem like a bad guy's own personal playground.

"Well now that we've rounded up some of the New Skylanders, it's time to begin the attack!" Cali smiled off with confidence in her voice.

"KaBLAM! Then lets do this!" Tessa issued off in getting excited to really go out.

Now Castle Blackthrowne began to hover closer to Skylanders Academy. But the action triggered the security force to begin firing at the hovering castle fortress. Suddenly without warning, Skylanders Academy began to unleash a volley of long range weapon blasters that impacted Castle Blackthrowne. During this motion, the background began to play 'First Time' by Finger Eleven.

"CHAARRRGE!" Then launching out of the fortress was Unity in her SuperCharger followed by many other gathered Imaginators following by the air or ground or in their own vehicles.

The heroes race across a roadside area while evading many blasters aim at them. During some motions, some got hit, but many continued to push on. And then some Dark Bane & Glator Doomlanders were seen trying to gang up. But then Unity used her SuperCharger Vehicle to spin course to knock any that came at her out.

"OH YEAH! PAAAAAARRRRTY!" Boneshot cheered as he was seen firing a few extra shots at the Bow Arachnid Doomlanders on the towers.

"Hit them where it hurts!" Sai Ninja was using the shadows to encounter & counter the Ninjazz Doomlanders to keep them off guard & be unpredictable.

"Hold on tight, we're about to approach the next line of their defenses!" Unity alerted those as they watch out for the Dark Malicks firing their spells before they got air support.

Soon some Mutator Doomlanders fired their bazooka weapons that impacted Unity's ride that caused her to spin almost uncontrollably. But then the Imaginator did a daring stunt that spun her over a ramp & leap out to have her SuperCharger Vehicle crash against a dozen Mutators to pin them down while she went Giant size to bash the rest.

"Roooouuaarrghhh!" Then without warning, some Burback Doomlanders ran to jump & grab ahold of Unity, trying to restrain the Giant Skylander.

"HUuooaaghhh!" Then some Grim Reapers were appearing from nearby to prepare to attack Unity who was struggling to get free.

But then without warning, Portals opened up to allow other Imaginators to appear as Shaggy Dog in his Mystery Machine ram against some before firing his gun shots. Then from a portal above, Slimer dropped from above onto the Burbacks to cause their grips to be slippery giving Unity a chance to get them off her giant form.

"Thanks guys!" Unity smiled to thank her allies for the quick save just now.

"No problem-o!" Then Candy Mandy pops out of another portal to whack a few Burbacks off. "Portal Master King Vision is sending many of us to cover more ground." She explained who was helping to get many of them to cover ground & help Unity out.

"Like ZOINKS! Is that a….GHOST!?" Shaggy Dog yelped in being terrified of seeing a ghost enemy.

"You fools have the honor, of facing me…The Gentleman Ghost!" Gentleman Ghost proclaimed of who he was before casting spells to attack everyone.

"Don't think you can get pass us as easily as you seem to believe?" Lord Spike was seen entering with a sinister smile as Unity got defensive. "Now prepare to be…" He was about to start boasting & bragging when…

"SLASH!" Suddenly an invisible claw slashed across Lord Spike's top, & what fell off was…his horn!?

"WAaaah! MY HORN!?" Lord Spike yelped to tap his forehead in feeling his horn was not there.

"You talk too much…" Black Cat was on the scene as he was the one that sliced off the guy's horn.

"No one disrespects LORD SPIKE & cuts his horn off to get away with it!" Lord Spike snapped off angrily in seeing this guy has just cross the line.

"Hurry Unity, we will keep them back!" Black Cat issued to have Unity continue while they hold back these enemies.

Unity nodded her head before rushing pass as Black Cat kept Lord Spike busy. Shaggy Dog yelped as he duck, dodge & hid but Gentleman Ghost was like, a ghost to slip through things. Luckily the dog's strong smell ammo could distract the ghost to give the Skylander some edge. Then suddenly 2 more problems came before the Skylanders when Unity was almost halfway through the defenses. Giant Doomlanders that were Crossbones & Fright Knight, preparing to get in her way.

"Going somewhere?" Crossbones remarked off to block anyone from going further.

"Yeah! Pass YOU if you get in my way of taking the academy back!" Unity remotely remarked the fact in what she will do to this guy if he gets in her way.

"Brave words, but words none the less." Fright Knight coldly stated that words are hollow without the action to fill them in.

Now Unity was clashing against Giants her own size which they were keeping the mighty Skylander from going forward. From facing these guys & sudden pop up Doomlander grunts, it was gonna take time to get through with these odds unless some miracle help arrives…

"Never fear!" A voice was heard announcing before blue smoke appeared to reveal someone within. "Blue Genie is here!" Yep, Blue Genie appeared & was right on cue.

"Blue Genie!" Unity smiled in being happy to have a magical genie friend on the sight.

"Where you expecting anyone else?" Blue Genie smiled to comment with a humor pun if anyone else was gonna be as flashy as him.

"It'll take more then some blue guy to take us on." Crossbones remarked off in seeing this guy was joking if he thinks this will be easy.

"Then how about something with a little more GREEN!" Another voice was heard before a Giant Skylander dropped from the sky to land before the enemies. "TURTLE POWER!" And who should drop in for the defense, then Turtle Titan!

"Turtle Titan!" Unity smiled in seeing another friend showing up to help out.

"Yo Unity, we got this covered. You just go & take back the academy!" Turtle Titan issued to say while getting himself ready to clobber some Doomlanders.

"Do not think it will be so easy. Red Beetle….stop her!" Fright Knight remarked off to say as he & Crossbones clash against Blue Genie & Turtle Titan.

"Acknowledged!" Then someone responded to the request at this time.

Suddenly Unity felt herself being pin down by Red Beetle's attacks as he used the skies, even with the girl capable of flight…the beetle seem to be calculating her every move. Unity wanted to save her energy for the big final clash against Kaos, but what can she do…?

"Hey Red Bug!" Then Red Beetle turn around only to spot another Skylander: Banang. "Ever seen a Cheese up close? Well try this!" Banang issued off as he splattered cheese from his weapon on the bot's visor.

"Error! Error! Visor covered in fruit substance?" Red Beetle exclaimed form being unable to see where targets are.

"Yo man! You better believe we are not done with yous!" Then Sebastian was seen nearby as he used his staff to summon water to fire a jettison against the bot.

"A bit here, &….done!" Doc Steam was seen near a control box before causing the whole grid to go dark. "I've shutdown their security, now go stop Kaos!" Doc Steam issued to say this towards Unity, seeing that they got a better chance.

"Thanks everyone, now that the security is done, time to get these party crashers to leave!" Unity proclaimed forth that it's high time, they reclaim the academy from the hostile takeovers.

"We already have many on the run! Any that still remain, will be dealt with!" Tigershot was seen flying through the air on his jet pack as he took some shots to frighten other Doomlander numbers to flea.

"The others at the fortress will arrive soon, hurry before Kaos escapes!" Spark Shot stated in knowing they mustn't miss this opportune chance.

With so much support from all the Imaginators she made, Unity flew herself pass the last few remaining Doomlander security forces. And there was even some Arkeyan Robot guarding the front, should have seen it coming. But Unity did not waste time & fired a Friendship Wave technique to knock the giant robot off the island. And now the hero approaches the front door, exhaling to prepare herself for whatever is inside as other Skylanders race to join her. The background music slowly came to an end as everything went dark…

* * *

**LATER ON**

**INSIDE THE ACADEMY**

The front doors were busted down, as Unity & a group of Skylanders entered ready for battle. But what they found was there was nobody in the room, a few changes here & there to give an 'evil lair' décor, but while the lights were on, nobody was presently home.

"Wow, either Kaos flew the koop or this party is the pits?" Boneshot raised an eyebrow in confusion that nobody was here to greet them.

"I don't know, something here doesn't smell right?" Sai Ninja raised an eyebrow in feeling suspicious of this whole thing.

"This doesn't make any sense. Kaos was just ordering his Doomlanders moments ago….why isn't he defending what he took from the Skylanders?" Unity pondered to think deeply, something about this just…didn't seem right to here.

Without warning, something appeared in the room that everyone was gathered in. And wouldn't you know it, it was none other then Kaos himself in a spiritual holographic version.

"So you little Sky Fools actually made it pass my security, normally this is when I get angry & curse you for your interference…" Kaos Hologram remotely remarked towards those that were here about him getting upset at being foiled; except this didn't seem like it? "But not this time, because I've already left to go towards the farther realm within Skylands!" He smirked off to proclaim this with an egotistical manner of what he's done.

"The farther realm within Skyland!?" Unity raised an eyebrow in having heard this to be puzzled: what did Kaos mean by that?

"I must warn you, if you come after me, I'll have assemble my ULTIMATE ELITE DOOMLANDERS to finish you OFF! But if you stay there, well…lets just say more of my Doomlanders that are around, will WIPE YOU OUT!" Kaos Hologram explained what awaits those if they choose to either come after him or stay; both options are likely to overwhelm the target. "Your choice, fools….HAH-Hahahahah-Haaaahhh!" He let off an evil maniacal laughter before the hologram faded on the spot.

Unity signed heavily in seeing that Kaos has fled, & worse yet, has them right where he wants the gang. After a brief moment of filling in the others that showed up, the next topic was questioning how to deal with the situation.

"Well aside from the bad guy having gotten away, at least we got the Skylanders Academy back, that's a plus!" Flynn smiled in trying to stay positive over a minor setback.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly a loud scream was heard as everyone saw something running towards them. "AAAAAAHHhhhhh!" Hugo was seen in a panic, as he was screaming & ran around everyone in a driven terror mood.

"Hugo! What's wrong? You're screaming up a high pitch there?" Mags asked in seeing the poor Mabu was plain terrified of something.

"Deeh-Heh! Kaos just sent forth more Doomlanders heading this way! And they are his most HORRIBLE bunch of ALL TIMES!" Hugo was cowering in fear to alert everyone, that Kaos has sent forth some horrible Doomlanders even as he speaks.

"Really! What do they look like? How tough are they? You gotta tell us?" Tessa asked in seeing the suspense was killing them here.

"They're.…THEY'RE…." Hugo was staggering with his words until he got the courage to speak. "SHEEEEEEEEEEEP!?" He screamed out just one word here as if fearing the very mention..

"Ugh, say what?" Unity raised an eyebrow in thinking that Hugo actually said the scariest Doomlanders coming were…sheep; seriously?

"Sheep scare Hugo, lets look at what he saw." Cali stated about knowing her Mabu friend's trauma against sheep, & thought they best see it to believe it.

On a large screen in the room displayed something approaching the defenses to bash through the walls to enter. They were Sheep species with black skin & white woof, & black color eyes, & had on dark grey, bronze & silver color theme outfit & gear. They had Sheep Head frames, Goat like eyes, Ram Horns, had a Woolly Torso, Doomlander Barbarian Arms, Sheep Legs, & Lynx Tail. Their accessories were Fluffy Pompadour, Lorica Pauldrons shoulders, Night Owl Arm Guards, Plate Mail Leg Guards, & Rice Ball Backpack on their backside; most likely for a snack perhaps. They wield the Golden Ram weapons on their fist for brawling fights.

"BAAaaaaaaaahhhh!" The Light Brawler Doomlanders made loud sheep battle cries as they smash & bas anything in sight; even a nearby camera that left the screen monster to show static fuzz.

"AAAAhhhhh! It's THEM! They call themselves the Ram Bam!" Hugo yelped in terror in recognizing the Doomlanders in the form of his greatest fear. "Ohhhh Nooo…It's my worse nightmare come true! The SHEEP have started a Revolt!?" Hugo exclaimed in sheer fright of bare witnessing the end as they may know it.

"Oh boy, calm down now…we'll do something about them." Buzz rolled his eyes in calming Hugo down over such a drama.

"Right, now that we got the academy back, plus a few new Skylanders to cover more ground, we'll defend this place. My boys will help fix up any damage done during our retake good as new." Sharpfin issued off to mention this while promising to help get the academy ready to be defended against anymore Doomlander attacks.

"But how will I pursue after Kaos?" Unity asked in pondering how she will track the enemy that has escaped their reach.

"Oh you can, it's right over here." The Brain stated to point out to something just nearby; a strange portal platform of strange design features. "Kaos used this old device to allow one's self to travel to the farthest realm within Skylands: quite frankly it's in an un-remote region that no one has ever explored." He explained just what the thing was, a portal device used to reach where Kaos has gone to.

"To activate it, requires a Portal Master to allow one's self to go where they please." Master Eon explained how the portal device works, all it needs to work is a Portal Master. "But unfortunately, I cannot use it as I am not currently present. Which now falls to our young new Portal Master to take the helm." He sadly pointed out even his spirit is in another place, but cuts eveyone's worries with news of someone else to handle the task.

"Me…are you certain?" King Vision asked in feeling if he was ready for such a thing.

"You demonstrated much in using your portal mastery to aid in retaking the academy, & performing other magical abilities to help your allies in need. I believe you can do this." Master Eon issued forth in having good faith in the Portal Master from Earth can do this if he tries.

"Alright, how many can come with me to take down Kaos?" Unity asked about the number of Skylanders to support her in the final fight against Kaos.

"Sadly according to the readouts, there's enough jump fer this thing ta send just one living critter." Mags issued to say in having run things by on her tech know how to learn how this strange portal device will work. "But ye could bring some crystals & make more Imaginators on the other side, otherwise, it's about de best solution we got?" She tried to explain a good method that may help Unity gain allies if only one living being can go through this at a time.

"I see…well right now I have very few crystals on hand." Unity stated in looking over the remaining Imaginate Crystals they either still have or those left around the academy they got: & it's very little. "So I guess I better decide what types of Imaginators they can be to help me if I'm alone." She stated in knowing this battle, will be tough: an army of Skylanders would assure victory, but probably Kaos anticipated to insure that wouldn't give him a disadvantage.

"I hate to nag, but more Doomlanders are approaching!" Buzz cuts in to alert everyone of more trouble of enemies on the move.

Everyone saw on the monitor that many of the previously defeated army of Doomlanders were approaching fast. Every other Skylanders that had previously fought them had engage. Time was ticking, & if nothing was done, the good guys would lose unless Kaos was stopped.

"Wow, talk about awkward reunions, am I right?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in seeing a lot more familiar foes are coming back.

"You better go Unity. We'll stay in contact, give each other the heads up." Cali stated in knowing their friend needs to do what she has to do.

"Now go teach Kaos a lesson, KaBLAM!" Tessa cheered for their friend with her usual eagerness.

"Okay…" Unity nodded in having gather her thoughts; finally setting aside things to go with what she has. "Master….activate the Portal." She look to her Portal Master, ready to face the final battle ahead.

"With pleasure, & Unity…" King Vision nodded his head while smiling. "Good luck to you." He stated to wish his created Imaginator, the best of luck.

With everyone's encouragement & support, Unity stood on top of the portal device while being given a bag to which everyone gave her supplies & any Imaginate Crystals to take along for the ride. Then afterwards, King Vision began to channel his portal magic to activate the device, which caused a portal teleportation to envelop Unity. The strongest Imaginator vanished in a flash while giving a thumbs up to everyone. The scene fads out, as Unity will soon face the final obstacles to reach & defeat Kaos from wherever he is…

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Skylanders: (DARK Types)

Boneshot – (Party Juju from Tak & The Power Of Juju)

Sai Ninja - (Col from Ninjago)

*Doomlanders: (DARK Types)

Dark Malick – (Grim Reaper from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)

Ninjazz – (Ninjamon from Digimon)

Bow Arachind – (Tarantulas from Beast Wars)

Glator – (Vehicons from Transformers Prime)

Mutator – (Mutagen Man from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012)

Burback – (Mordo from Disney's Brave)

Dark Bane – (Bane from The Batman)

Gentleman Ghost – (Gentleman Ghost from Batman Brave & The Bold)

Lord Spike – (Lord Spike from Adventure Quest)

Red Beetle – (Omega from Sonic The Hedgehog Series)

(LIGHT Type)

Ram Bam – (Baa-barians from Skylanders : Imaginators)

*GIANTS: (DARK Types)

Fright Knight – (Fright Knight from Danny Phantom)

Crossbones – (Crossbones from Avengers Assemble)

Well another chapter is finished, & now it's time for the next reveal. Unity enters a new realm that's apart of Skylands, but just as she searches the surroundings, gets ambush by Kos' selected choices of his best & Ultimate Doomlanders to fight the hero in a setup trap. Unity has much her hands full, but then something begins to happen to herself when she unlocks a new ability that efforts…weapons!? With this new awaken ability, it will be time to show the enemies who's the real….Trap Master! Stay tune, things are gonna get dicey in what happens next…


	21. Chapter 21: Power Of Traptanium

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 21: Power Of Traptanium **

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN OUTER REALM OF SKYLANDS?**

The scene opens to reveal a strange emerald color atmosphere with clouds along with several floating islands. Then appearing on a platform portal device was none other then Unity. As she opened her eyes, the Skylander noticed she arrived at her destination, but can tell it's not something any normal person could recognize.

"Woah! I don't remember hearing about an unknown realm in the farther reaches of the Skylands? But this sure is strange since…there's hardly anything, just emptiness…" Unity commented in looking at what was here, hardly anything or anyone around that could live here. "I better pick out a few Imaginators to make here, no telling what type of foes are ahead…hugh?" Just then, she check her sack bag to find something puzzling inside. "What are these...they don't look like Imaginate Crystals…? Curious!?" She exclaimed to study strange colorful crystals that were not Imaginate because they had different shape structure: what could they be?

While Unity was busy trying to understand the concept of having strange crystal possessions, she did not notice from afar of being watch…by a mysterious Doomlander. He had grey furry skin, & had on deep blue, tan dark grey-magenta, & light grey outfit & gear. He had a Wasteland Head, Jackal Ears, had a Wasteland Torso, Wasteland Arms, Wasteland Legs, & a Wolf Tail. His accessories were a Wasteland Spikes, Wasteland Shoulder Pads, Hardcore Arm Guards, Bandit Greaves, & had a Commando Pack on the backside. He wields the Head Shots as his gun set for long range attacks.

"Lord Kaos, this is Raider. I can confirm the target has appeared. Shall we begin the next plot of the operation?" The Earth Quickshot Doomlander spoke in a walky-talky to give a report on having located Unity in the area.

"Yes, begin without delay! And remember…take out that Skylander that was the cause of many of my loses of my other evil plans!" Kaos' voice was heard giving praise while ordering this manner of what he wants done.

"Understood." Raider responded before having hung up the com-link.

Appearing behind the guy was a Giant Demi-Human Size Cyborg species with tan yellow skin, dark grey-silver hair, & tan bare brown color eye & a green optic lens, & had on dark brown, silver, dark silver & gold color theme outfit & gear. He had a Half Bot Head, Glowy eyes, Rounded Ears, had on an Enhanced Torso, Cyborg Arms, & Night Owl Legs. His accessories were a Centurion's Crest, Cog Pauldrons shoulders, Radioactive Arm Armor, Drillin Leg Armor, & had on Rockin' Rockets on the backside for flight use. He wields the Robotzooka as his powerful range blasting bazooka cannon.

"Urrrughh! When are we gonna move…The targets are Right THERE!" The Fire Bazooker Doomlander was shouting a bit angry, looking ready to start a fight.

"Be patient. It is as we heard Cyborg Rex." Raider responded to calm the cyborg in what it is they are about to do.

Next to appear was an Owl species wearing a tan brown cloth mask with a grey & yellow optic len eye cap, & had on dark silver, dark grey & dark gold theme color outfit & gear. He had a Night Owl Mask, had on Night Owl Armor Torso, Cyborg Arms, Night Owl Legs, & had a Birdman Tail. His accessories were Demon Horns, Eagle-Eye Armor shoulders, Bird Arm Guards, Bird Armor Greaves, & Feathered Wings on his backside for flight. He wields the Raven Bazooka as his long range cannon blasting bazooka weapon.

"To think we had to gather so many, what's the profit of a reward for doing this?" The Tech Bazooker Doomlander issued off in sounding like a business shrew type of guy, who puts money profits 1st in every move.

"Be at ease Ravenger, you'll get your spoils." Raider stated in knowing this guy is thinking about making a quick buck.

Last to appear was buzzing from above. It was a Mutant Cyborg Bee with yellow & black scale skin feature, & red eyes, & had on dark grey, dark gold & white-silver theme outfit & gear. He had an Insect Head, Plain insect like eyes, Antennae, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Robot Arms, Shining Armor Legs, & an Insect Tail. His accessories were a Ladybug Feeler, Star Shoulder Armor, Saw Gauntlets, Drillin Leg Guard, & Dragonfly Wings on the backside for flight. He wields the Drill Fists for close combat & to drill through defenses.

"Oooohhhhh… Buzzzzz Driller ready to go…horhorhorrrr…" The Life Brawler Doomlander proclaimed with a buzzing sound as he made it.

"Yes you are Buzz Driller." Raider stated to agree to that comment from the mutated cyborg bee. "As for the rest of you, lets go down & say hello." He spoke to some hidden shadows laying in wait, many with glowing eyes.

At this moment, Unity was in the middle of thinking about what choices she had to make. The Imaginate Crystals she has is very few, enough for a small brigade, but not enough if the battles ahead are tougher then expected. So to just start off small, Unity was using only 2 crystals & focused on a Fire type element that ignited to reveal new faces.

The 1st was of a Koopa type species with tan yellow scales, orange spike hair, a green shell, & bright turquoise color eyes, & had on grey, dark grey, & black outfit & gear theme. He had a Baby Dragon Head, had a Turtle Shell, Raptor Arms, Raptor Legs, & a Scaly Tail. His accessories were a Mohawk, Studded Shoulders, Riveting Arm Armor, Full Protection Leg Armor, & had a Turtle Shell Backpack for protection. He wields the Lava Club for smashing targets in close combat.

"Ooooohhhhh...hello, me Bubba Koopa!" The Fire Smasher Imaginator spoke off with a mix of caveman speech dialog that was primitive.

The 2nd was a Pyro Primate species with light brown furry skin, white tan bare color furry hair, & light blue eyes, & had on tan light gold, white-grey & red theme color outfit & gear. He had a Monkey King Head, Human like eyes, Elf Ears, had a Coils Chest, Bird Arms, Fire Dancer Legs, & a Lemur Tail. His accessories were a Hot-Head frame style, Ceremonial Pauldrons shoulders, Equestrian Arm Armor, Equestrian Leg Armor, & a Lion Fish Backpack on the backside for style. He wields the 20 Karat Knuckles as his fist type weapons for close combat.

"Oooh-Ooh, Ahh-Ahhh, Eeek!" The Fire Brawler Imaginator responded off but only in a monkey speech & screech language.

"Pleasure to meet you too Blaze Simian. I figured maybe some fire power allies could help me search where Kaos might be hidden." Unity smiled to be happy to greet a new ally that can help her out.

"Urgh….Ahhh-Ahh!" Then Blaze Simian suddenly detected something to make him be on high alert.

"Oooohhhh…monkey sense trouble nearby." Bubba Koopa narrow his eyes to grip his club if any enemy approaches.

"It looks like you managed to find us out by smell…" Then a voice was heard before the group looked above the hill to find Raider waiting along with Cyborg Rex, Ravenger, Buzz Driller.

"Doomlanders…I never saw you before?" Unity raised an eyebrow in meeting these guys for the 1st time.

"The name's Raider, I'm a scout that does things by his own means." Raider introduced himself to those that have yet to meet him.

"Cyborg Rex…ready to terminate!" Cyborg Rex remotely stated with a vile angry tone as if ready to engage in a senseless action.

"Name's Ravenger, & the bounty on your head will make one rich!" Ravenger issued off to say this much about himself & what he was planning after.

"Buzz driller izzz ready to blast Skylander bye-bye!" Buzz Driller issued off to proclaim this while showing his drill fist weapons.

"Only 4 Doomlanders, hugh…I guess Kaos was fibbing about gathering his best forces? No matter cause it's a fair fight!" Unity stated to taunt while she & her little band got ready to fight.

"A fair fight, now that hardly seems profitable?" Ravenger remarked off that such a thing was far from their mind.

"Yezzzzz….Buzz Driller Agreeeeee!" Buzz Driller replied off in also partaking in the teasing & taunting.

"And if you think we're the only ones here, then say hello…to some old friends." Raider issued to say in having a few more faces for Unity to recognize.

"Gather round!" Cyborg Rex called out to those listening.

Then without warning, trouble began to appear that were familiar Doomlanders Unity had encountered before. From the Earth types were Raider, Steel Rhino, Rochoke, & the GIANTS: Bebop & Rocksteady. From the Fire types were Harley Quinn, & the GIANTS: Cyborg Rex & Blaze Hound. From the Water types was only the GIANT: Shell Blaster. From the Tech types were Ravenger & Jetstorm, & the GIANTS: Metalface, Steam Train, & Radioman. From the Life types were Gecko, Cobra Strike, & Buzz Driller. From the Undead types were Dead Merc & Deadspawn. From the Dark types were Gentleman Ghost & Red Beetle. All together, that makes 11 Normal size foes plus 9 Giants in a grant total of 20 Doomlanders!

"What the…All of you GUYS…AGAIN!?" Unity raised an eyebrow in seeing the enemies she's encounter have all gathered around.

"That's right! Dead Merc is back!" Dead Merc proclaimed forth that he was back in the game. "And by Popular Demand by the fans! Nice going Mr. Author!" He broke the 4th Wall to address this out to the viewers watching this.

"Hi there Unity! You remember little ol me, Harley Quinn!" Harley Quinn smiled with a happy face to wave hello to Unity, the girl was kooky & nutty to not keep track they are enemies.

"How could I forget the nutjob?" Unity rolled her eyes in remembering the insane girl that nearly got her team that time. "Wait, I never seen you 2 before?" Then she noticed Bebop & Rocksteady for the 1st time.

"Snort! That's cause we're new! We're Bebop…" Bebop snorted to state from introducing who they are.

"And Rocksteady! And we gonna get you!" Rocksteady issued off in making a taunt towards the girl.

"You may have gotten us when we were kinda by ourselves in so few numbers." Cobra Strike proclaimed in knowing how Unity won against them in the past.

"Um, yeah! That's right! But not THIS Time! We got more numbers!" Gecko stated in knowing how they will assure such a thing doesn't happen again.

"That never helped you guys before!" Unity remarked off in knowing she won against the Doomlanders even when they had large numbers rivaling against the Skylanders.

"True, numbers don't mean much unless something else is added in…" Jetstorm shrug off to simply say this much in agreement until… "Liiiiike THIS!" He revealed a strange fruit for all to see.

"Ugh….Fruit!?" Bubba Koopa raised an eyebrow in seeing this, but was lost.

"This is the fruit from the Tree Of Might!" Steel Rhino explained what these fruits came from; a powerful source that Unity could never forget.

"And now it's time to go beyond our limits!" Buzz Driller stated that when they eat this, they will go beyond their limits.

Then all of the Doomlanders ate the Fruit from the Tree Of Might, which suddenly caused their muscles to expand before returning to normal. Many suddenly felt a joint of newfound energy coursing through them, as if feeling a change of superiority now.

* * *

**~ANNOUNCER: VS. ELITE DOOMLANDERS~**

"Uh…oohhhh?" Blaze Simian yelped in feeling cautious in what is happening; the enemy's elites are stronger now.

"Quickly, spread out! We have to divide them or they'll finish us off!" Unity instructed everyone in what they must do here.

Unity's little team split off to try to see about taking on a 3rd of the enemy numbers. And Unity suddenly found herself being cornered by a few Doomlanders that tried to attack from different angles. Raider was seen leading this unit in trying to deal the heaviest damage on the opponent with the most threat.

"Kaos wants this one dealt quickly. Let's not disappoint." Raider issued off in seeing they must finish the strongest enemy around 1st & foremost.

"To think we cross paths again, faith can be cruel…" Deadspawn issued off to say as he appeared from the shadows & almost got Unity if she didn't dodge fast enough.

"Indeed, you got through to reclaim your academy, but more & more Doomlanders will come to take it over." Gentleman Ghost appeared like a ghost through the floor as he fired spells that almost hit Unity which only some scratched her skin.

"I believe in my friends!" Unity "Hugh!? Wooh!" Then she felt a shadow overlapping her before she yelped as Metalface, Steam Train & Raidoman tried to attack her.

At this moment, Bubba Koopa was defending against some attacks from Gecko & Cobra Strike. And then duck to dodge an attack by Buzz Driller who almost drilled the Koopa a few times.

"Hohohooooohhh….Buzz Driller gonna get you, no where to hid now!" Buzz Driller laughed off in teasing those that can't handle him.

"Ooooohhhh….you gone & make Bubba Koopa MAD!" Bubba Koopasnarled a bit to glare at those making fun of him; makes him angry.

"Aaaawwww…what'cha gonna do, throw a tempertantrum?" Harley Quinn smiled off to make a wise-crack joke on the caveman's temper.

"Ooooohhh…BUBBA KOOPA SMAAASSSH!" Bubba Koopa yelled off in anger as he held up his weapon. "SMASH!/Crack-Crack!" He delivered a strong smash that cased multiple cracks on the ground surface to spread.

"WAaaaahhhh!" Cobra Strike screamed off in seeing cracks were opening under him.

"SAVE ME!" Gecko yelped out to panic in holding onto his buddy, fearing they may fall.

"AAAaaahhh!" Harley Quinn lost her balance as she grabbed hold of the ground by bashing her hammer into it. "Wow…hoo wee, you really CRACK Me up! Hehe, get it!?" She laughed off like a looney girl while making a joke on the spot.

Elsewhere we spot Blaze Simian having a hard time evading Shell Blaster's water shots, while evading Blaze Hound & Rochoke delivering fist of fury. Then the firey monkey yelped when Jetstorm & Ravenger soared in to cut off the guy's escape route.

"Well-well, looky what we got here?" Jetstorm boasted off to say in seeing they found themselves someone cornered. "What's the matter primate, got out of your cage. Don't worry, we'll help you get you home…" As he spoke this, he brought out his guns to charge them. "IN PIECES!" He yelled out before firing his shots without warning.

"Eeek-eek, Aah!" Blaze Simian replied off in it's monkey language at the enemies while dodging every shot fired at him.

"Wow, for an ape, he moves pretty fast?" Ravenger exclaimed in seeing how quick that monkey can really move.

"Grraarrrgh! YOU THREE! CORNER HIM!" Jetstorm growls in annoyance before ordering those nearby to hold that primate down.

Shell Blaster, Rochoke & Blaze Hound almost caught Blaze Simian if the ape didn't leap over to deliver right & left hooks on the spot to knock the 3 down. Bubba Koopa was smashing his weapon to shake the ground to keep his enemies from getting to him. Unity had to watch out against Steel Rhino, Bebop & Rocksteady using their powerhouse brutality to push the girl back: got even harder when Dead Merc fired an endless stream of blaster & cannons off.

"Yep! I'm getting good here!" Dead Merc issued to say with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Hugh…hugh….this is almost getting out of hand…what do I do now?" Unity panted from feeling almost spent, she's fighting against Giants & coordination & got sidetrack when she thought her teammates were endanger. "What to do? Make more Imaginators, but of what type & of what theme? I need time to think…?" She was really deep in thought that she did not notice a robot bug was flying nearby.

"Target in range!" Red Beetle appeared to attack without warning as Unity counters until the next shot nocked her across the ground.

Then without warning her bag opened & the strange crystals scattered in front of her hands. But during that time, they began to emit a bright glowing light. And from within Unity's consciousness, her crystal emitted a bright light as the Mane Six spirits covered their eyes while observing what was going on during the battle.

"Holy Apple Cider! Somethin' just started!?" Applejack's spirit yelped from an unexpected force was occurring.

"Ohhh…did Unity finally unlock another ability?" Pinkie Pie's spirit was fascinated by such a new thing happening.

"But why is it coming from those crystals?" Fluttershy's spirit asked shyly in not understanding the reason; this never happened before.

"Wait, her weapons…my word….they are becoming something more!?" Rarity's spirit spoke in surprise in having witness what was transpiring.

"Incredible…I'm sensing new strength! What kind of magic is this?" Twilight ponders in being intrigue by this sudden action.

"Whatever it is, it looks like it's about to get WAY Awesome around here!" Rainbow Dash's spirit smiled to boast in what she thinks was gonna rock the place.

Back in the real world the light emitted started to course around Unity's weapons that began to change to become more….crystal-like.

"Hugh…what's…happening? My Weapons!?" Unity gasped in what was happening & was unaware of any of this.

"Hugh…hey, what's with the lightshow?" Ravenger asked from nearby in seeing the weird lightshow.

"It couldn't be…has she unlocked another power at this hour?" Raider exclaimed from sensing a new power awakened by the strong Skylander; of all times for that to occur.

Once the light was over, Unity's main weapon; the Blade Fist were more crystalized to glimmer & sparkle a bit before passing over. But even after that, the girl felt as if her weapons were not the same as before.

"Woah…these crystals…my weapons…they are reacting together, why?" Unity exclaimed in studying the different crystals & her newly crystalized weapons that seem to emit the same magical energy reaction.

"Wait a second…those aren't your standard Imaginate Crystals? Those are…" Dead Merc was noticing the strange crystals Unity had before… "HUGH! THE MAGICAL ITEMS: ELEMENT TRAP CRYSTALS!?" He gasped out loud to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhh, what are you talking about Dead Merc?" Harley Quinn raised an eyebrow in hearing the whacky random guy ramble on about something.

"Well since a pretty lady asked the question, it would be rude of me not to answer that." Dead Merc replied off to say this in deciding to answer the question. "The Magical Items: Elemental Trap Crystals, or Traps for short, or just Trap Crystals…are crystal figures made by Traptanium, they are shattered fragments of Cloudcracker Prison. Each trap is associated with an element used to capture elemental type of enemies, like villains. And since Traptanium is the strongest material ever discovered in the Skylands & can't be destroyed by other known materials besides Traptanium it's self, weapons were crafted from them capable of harnessing elemental power to defeat & secure targets." He went off to explain a long term of what history involved in the Trap items & they along with certain weapons were made of the strongest material in Skylands meant to capture & imprison evildoers.

"Wait….so you're tell us that Unity's weapon just got a new upgrade boast?" Bebop raised an eyebrow in suddenly getting what the main topic was about.

"So then what does that mean, that now she's stronger? Big deal!" Rocksteady remarked off in thinking there was nothing to be worried about.

"Oh….I think it's a big deal…thanks for the explanation Dead Merc." Unity suddenly had a sly smile in thanking the guy that gave her a quick update on what helps her out. "Cause I got a way to really hammer down some justice!" She issued off in what she was gonna be doing now.

"Uh Oh….I think I made a boo-boo in revealing too much?" Dead Merc yelped in having a sudden bad feeling about this. "And by my boo-boo, I mean YOU Mr. Author! Why did you make me into a blabbering fool!?" He broke the 4th Wall to complain who had he follow this script.

"I'm gonna have to concentrate & only target the Doomlanders! HERE GOES!" Unity proclaimed in what she was gonna do, as she began to channel & focus her magical energy for a signature move. "FRIENDSHIP WAVE – REVERSE MODE!" She announced forth the name with a new twist to things.

Then without warning, Unity blasted her attack away which rebound her to ram tackle against all of the Elite Doomlanders that were unprepared. And when she reach the other side, all of her targets had hit the ground, completely beaten: & much of their defenses were breach by the strong Skylander's upgraded weapon made of Traptanium.

* * *

**~ANNOUNCER: ELITE DOOMLANDERS - DEFEATED!~**

"WE GET IT ANNOIUNCER GUY! No Need To Rub It IN!" Dead Merc broke the 4th Wall again to shout off in seeing they were defeated; it was OBVIOUS!

"YES! It was crazy, but It worked!" Unity cheered as she & her allies stood proudly of what they accomplished: they defeated Kaos' chosen best.

"Ooooohhh…pretty crystals glowing?" Bubba Koopa spoke in liking the shiny crystals glowing from Unity.

"Hugh? That's weird, wonder why….Oohh…Yikes!" Just as Unity held the Trap Crystals, she yelped as they emitted a brighter force.

"Eeek! Eek!" Blaze Simian yelped to panic in what was happening when the Trap Crystals shot themselves up in the sky.

Suddenly without warning, the entire skies turn darken with flashes of lightning & booming thunder. At the same motion, the Doomlanders managed to regain themselves before noticing the weird weather events.

"Hey Yo! What's with the eweird storm coming out of nowhere?" Bebop asked in seeing a funky storm was brewing in.

"I did not think this palce get any weather? Storm looks rough?" Rocksteady raised an eyebrow in thinking this was weird.

"Ohhhh…This is NOT Good! Not good at all!?" Dead Merc muttered under his breath in having an idea of what was happening.

"Dead Merc you know something! So slip it! What's happening!" Harley Quinn snapped off to approach the guy that despite being a random lunatic, he knows something.

"Easy Crazy Girl, I don't swing that way…unless you want me to?" Dead Merc issued off to say in protest, until he then started to use some smooth talking however…

"Talk Or I'll HAMMER your Trap Shut!" Harley Quinn cuts the guy off with a mean threat of pummeling him.

"Well when you put it that way?" Dead Merc shrug off to decide to give in to that then delay any longer. "Unity has activated the Trap Crystals, now they'll pull in everything until they successfully captured the target element opponent which just so happens.…IS US!" He stated to mention that at this moment, they are about to be targeted by the Trap crystals. "And we either A…spend our entire time trap…or B…we turn over a new leaf & become good guys." He pointed out the only options they have left once captured & imprisoned.

"Are…You…KIDDING ME!?" Jetstorm snapped off in protesting to hear such an idea.

"NRrrugh….Buzz Driller not WANT to be CAPTURED! Buzz Driller Has PLANZzzz…" Buzz Driller protest out in not wanting that to happen to him.

"It's either be Good or say Bye-Bye to freedom." Dead Merc shrug off to easily comment on how they have 2 choices to pick.

Hearing this left everyone to be on the alert, but for the Skylanders, this piece of information might be very helpful. Then at that moment, a rainbow colored vortex was seen appearing in the sky, as it began to suck in everything…

"Ro….CHOOOOOOKE!" Rochoke yelped as he felt himself being lifted.

"AWWWwoooohhhh!" Blaze Hound yelped as he was being lifted off too.

"SHELL BLAAAASTEERRRRR!" Shell Blaster yelped to swim as he was levitated into the air.

"GYAAaaahhhh! Gotta Escape! Can't be…Contain…" Jetstorm was trying to throttle himself away, but… "GYAAHH-AAWWAAAaaahhhh!" But then the vortex was too strong as he got pulled in.

"HRrrugh…Nrrugh…Wah…Uugh…" Steel Rhino was trying stomp his feet into the ground to stay put, however… "OOoooooaaaaahhhh!?" The vortex pulled him off the ground & upwards.

"Ohhh…this is NOT GOOD! Kaos is gonna be MAD!?" Gecko yelped in trying to swim against the suction.

"Oh Man….I'm starting to think evil has it's down SIIIIIDES!" Cobra Strike was about to complain before he screamed along with Gecko.

"At Least Buzz Driller has some COMPANNNNNNY!" Buzz Driller screamed these words out as he was pulled along with the others into the vortex.

"HA-HA! The Mighty Radioman Cannot Defeat….The Mighty Radioman!" Radioman was trying to boast while his feet did not touch the ground. "Wait, which side am I still on…WAaaaaahh!?" He suddenly realized too late as he got pulled up more.

"URRRRrughh! ME STEAM TRAIN…NOT GO!" Steam Train tried to stab his blade into the ground to hold himself down, except the entire ground piece broke off with him.

"Too late for THaaaaaaattt!?" Metalface exclaimed to say as he too was lifted upwards with his bot pal.

"This….isn't….what was suppose to…HAPPEEEEEEN!" Raider yelled off as he felt himself getting drawn into the vortex in the air.

"AAahhh! My Wealth! Come back to me! Come BAAAAAAaaaaaaack!" Ravenger yelled as his riches were pulled from his pockets, as he flew off after them & accidentally towards the vortex above.

"Oh No! Is this the End for Bebop & Rocksteady?" Bebop gasped as he & Rocksteady hugged each other for comfort.

"I sure hope not! Cause that be really BAaaaaaaaddd!?" Rocksteady was starting to say before they started screaming from being pulled upwards…

"Okay-okay Mr. Author! I change my perspective! Let's cut a deal, there's still so much Dead Merc merchandise that can grab hold of viewers watching me!" Dead Merc was seen trying to tie himself with ropes onto ledged; but they broke off. "I'll Take That As A MAYYYYYYBEEEEEE!" He was heard screaming as he plunge into the vortex center.

"In the end….my faith will decide…what my new path will be on…" Deadspawn exclaimed to say this with a cold emotionless remorse as he was pulled up to the vortex.

"WAaaahhhh! Even as a Ghost…I can't outrun IIIiiiiiiit!" Gentleman Ghost was screaming as the vortex pulled him from the ground he tried phasing into.

"Systems faulty, judgement is to escape…" Cyborg Rex was stating as he tries to flea; but then his robot optic flash to change green. "Or am I…not suppose to?" He seem calmer now before his body left the ground.

"Come on Red Beetle, fly faster! FASTER!" Harley Quinn shouted as she rode the red bot to fly them away.

"Error! Vortex too strong, we are being pulled it." Red Beetle stated as he could not outrun the vortex's gravity pull.

"Well, I guess that's all…FOoooolllks!" Harley Quinn looked out to give a farewell looney goodbye before being yanked away.

Once all of the Doomlanders were sucked into the vortex, there were loud clatter sounds before the skies cleared away. And then what happen next was the Trap Crystals glimmered & hover down towards Unity's party who were all a bit bewildered by what happened. All 20 Elite Doomlanders were just…captured now in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**~ANNOUNCER: ELITE DOOMLANDERS – TRAPPED!~**

"Oooohhhh…ugh, what happened?" Bubba Koopa asked from being surprised, & curious at the same time.

"I think we just won not only the battle…But possibly more allies?" Unity raised an eyebrow to say while putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Hrrrughh!?" Blaze Simian raised an eyebrow in being lost by that subject.

"I know it's strange to think we ask Doomlanders to help us, but you heard: unless they change their ways, they will be stuck in these Trap Crystals." Unity explained to those here about how it's possible for others to change if given a chance; right? "But who have guess I had such a crazy ability?" She stated in never knowing she had such an ability that could make her be…a Trap Master.

"Ooohh-Oooh! Something appeared!" Bubba Koopa pointed off in seeing something ahead of them: a mysterious gate door frame appeared.

"Is that…a Gate? I guess it's the best thing to help lead us further to where Kaos is, right?" Unity pondered to think that maybe this was something to help lead them to where Kaos was.

"Ah-Huh!" Blaze Simian nodded his head in agreeing.

"We get to clobber more bad guys!" Bubba Koopa asked this in hoping the answer is yes.

"Don't know, I think these crystals are full from the only Doomlanders Kaos said he brought here." Unity shrug off her shoulders to say while grabbing the Trap Crystals to be put in her sack bag. "But best to not lower our guards. Lets keep moving, maybe I'll make more Imaginators along the way." She issued to say in what they best be doing for now.

"Rock & Roll!/Eek-Eek!" Bubba Koopa & Blaze Simian cheered in response to that.

Now Unity's little group heads for the gate, preparing for what the next event they will come across in journeying to reach Kaos & stop his evil plans against the Skylands.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**AT KAOS' FINAL DESTINATION**

"THEY WERE WHAAAAAAAT!?" The scene opens to reveal that Kaos was in an open stage area while being told by a yelping Glumshanks some shocking news.

"Ugh, defeated Lord Kaos…apparently Unity used some Trap Crystals, & well…captured them?" Glumshanks sheepishly explained what had happened in which Kaos' selected best Doomlanders, were defeated.

"UNEXCEPTABLE!" Kaos snapped out loudly to deny such a thing occurred. "She's only at the 1st level, if she reaches to the 4th level of where I'm at…it'll be too soon?" Kaos protest in not wanting one strong Imaginator to stop him in his glory. "Quickly, gather my other Doomlanders & then…" He was about to say here when….

"But sir, all of your other Doomlanders are back at Skylanders Academy. They won't be able to help us?" Glumshanks inform Kaos that he can't get anymore Doomlanders as they are all busy.

"Grrrrrr! This can't be! I need more TIME! My Final Plan Depends on it!" Kaos grip his fist to snarl off in refusing to accept any of this.

"I can provide some assistance." Then appearing from the shadows was someone that gave those a near heart attack: Shadow Demon.

"Shadow Demon, what are you…" Kaos was about to say until he was cut off…

"Seeing that you are at the fragile state, my lord has decided to spare a few 'soldiers' to aid you." Shadow Demon stated in giving some good news for Kaos to be intrigue by.

"Exactly how much is a few? One of the Skylanders just stop the Elite Doomlanders, & now…" Glumshanks was stating a fact about what happen earlier when…

"You call THOSE Elite, don't make us laugh!" Shadow Demon remarked such a thing was a joke.

"Eeehh!?" Kaos raised an eyebrow, what did this one mean his chosen Elites were a joke to him?

"My lord commands those far different from regular Doomlanders. And they are known as…The Dark Doomlanders." Shadow Demon explained something that caught the attention of those listening in. "All they ask for in payment, is the extra fruit you gain from the Tree of Might we so humbly provided to Kaos to grow." He pointed off to say while noticing a lot of wagons with fruits inside.

"But I NEED Them!?" Kaos complained that he needs all of those fruits to give him a great power for his Ultimate Evil Plan!

"It's your call…" Shadow Demon shrug off in stating the choice was Kaos' to pick.

"Grrrr…FINE But I'm allowed to still keep SOME! At least 50 percent!" Kaos growls in annoyance before trying to cut a deal.

"You may be lucky to have a mere 3 percent at best." Shadow Demon stated in how little Kaos will be lucky enough to have leftover.

"WHAT!" Kaos yelled off in shock, why does he have to give up ALL of the fruits that will make him more powerful.

"Don't worry…If your enemies had some difficult time against your Best Elite Doomlanders, then even if our own common soldiers don't measure up they can still slow them down." Shadow Demon stated with assurance about their soldiers are tough to delay a hero's path down a bit. "And our side has many different 'Elites', the likes that can bring fear to other worlds…" He issued to say with a dark mysterious tone in his voice…

Kaos & Glumshanks were confused in what they heard before a rumbling shaking feeling shook the entire area. Then appearing as if by warping into existence, was a strange spaceship. This surprised those here while watching the spaceship head off towards where Unity's group are currently at. As Shadow Demon watched, shadowy figures of strange soldiers & warriors are mostly recognized: indicating that those Unity may soon be facing, are unlike anything from before…

An encounter with…the Dark Doomlanders!

* * *

**NOTES:** The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders: (EARTH Type)

Raider – (Twist from Slugterra)

(TECH Type)

Ravenger – (Razar from Legends Of Chima)

(LIFE Type)

Buzz Driller – (Waspinator from Beast Wars)

GIANTS: (FIRE Type)

Cyborg Rex – (Random Virus from Ace Lightning)

*Skylanders: (FIRE Type)

Bubbla Koopa – (Bubba from Ducktales Remastered Game)

Blaze Simian – (Infernape from Pokemon)

The event of where an Imaginator can acquire a Trap Weapon & capable of Trapping defeating villains relates to Skylanders: Trap Master game.

*The announcement feature was added as a reference related to battle themes perform in Skylanders: Trap Masters game.

The Dark Doomlanders foreshadowing are a new deadly threat, more of their background will be reveal as story progresses.

Well this was certainly a big hit, an Imaginator capable of becoming a Trap Master to trap enemies, what a twist. In the next chapter, Unity's group enters the 2nd Level of the mysterious realm only to encounter the Dark Doomlanders. And if that wasn't proving to be a harder challenge of uniquely different foes, then facing the 4 Elites will prove a harder challenge. And during the motion, Unity has a strange feeling that is almost tearing her apart until she unlocks a new ability that changes her entire look to become…red-ish!? Better stay tune, things are gonna get hotter the closer everything is getting…


	22. Chapter 22: The Dark Doomlanders

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 22: Encountering the Dark Doomlanders**

**LOCATION: UNKOWN REALM**

**2****nd**** LEVEL**

The scene opens to where Unity's little group had long exit the gate they went through to discover another area. The surrounding floating islands appeared to be like an ancient modern civilization base on the structures relating to using old tech. But no matter where anyone looked, the skies above seem more darker then usual & the air felt colder.

"Brrr…place feel cold? Bubba Koopa not like cold?" Bubba Koopa clutch himself in feeling himself that it was cold.

"Eek-eek, Achoo!" Blaze Simian felt so cold he sneezed out flames.

Suddenly a loud growling sound caused the Skylanders to be on alert, believing an enemy was near. But it sounded very close that upon examination, it was revealed to be coming from Unity….or more likely, her stomach!?

"Sorry guys, I'm a little hungry? I wondered if anyone packed something to eat in this bag if we never found food around here?" Unity sheepishly blush that she was feeling a bit hungry right now.

"Ohhh, fruit!" Bubba Koopa pointed off as he pulled something from Unity's sack bag; a familiar fruit subject.

"This fruit…how did…" Unity was surprised to see this in her bag until she found a note attach to it. "Dear Unity, found this in the kitchen since Kaos emptied everything in a hurry. Hope this helps, Flynn." She read the note & put the pieces together; Flynn must have found a fruit that Kaos was collecting except he miss one. "Well I am curious, if this stuff strengthen Doomlanders, what about Imaginators? And I am…kinda hungry, so…" She commented a bit from being very curious.

Without warning, Unity took her 1st bite of the mystery fruit. Without warning, she felt something strange happen that unlike the others that eaten the fruit, her magic aura flared up. And at the same time, the other Imaginators felt their magic auras flare up to. And when it was settled, the auras return to normal, yet something had changed.

"Woah! What just happened?" Unity exclaimed in not knowing what just happen to them.

"Bubba Koopa not know, but feeling stronger now?" Bubba Koopa issued to say in feeling much stronger then before for some reason. "Hugh, Unity okay?" Then he noticed Unity kneeling as if feeling…strange.

"Ugh…don't know…I feel something happening…need time to…settle what's transpiring?" Unity was feeling strange, she needs a moment to settle & maybe let what is processing go by slowly.

"Ooh-ooh, AAhhhh!" Then Blaze Simian was reacting weirdly as if alerting those of something approaching.

Suddenly without warning something appeared that landed within the area. During the commotion, the background began to play 'Seed' from Dust For Life. Upon close examination, it was a model advance tech style space ship design for space travel. It was super large, large enough to hold possibly an entire city population. Unity & her group couldn't believe something like this appeared right in front of them as it landed. After sometime pass the hatch opened, strange creatures began to come out appearing like soldiers…

"Hugh!?" Unity noticed what was coming, but she & the others couldn't believe what they were.

They were some Demonic Race that wore deep blue & white armor suits with optic vision eyes, & had on silver theme gear. They had Beetle Heads, Half Bot Ears, had on Exoskeleton Chest, Cleaning Arms, & Superhero Legs. Their accessories were Cyborg Helmets, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Spirit Warrior Arm Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, & had Rockin' Rockets on the backside for flight. They wield the Blade Fists as their main weapons.

"Alright Foot Soldiers, let's move it!" One of the Dark Brawler figures spoke off in addressing of who they were as they began to leave the ship to spread out.

The numbers of these so called Foot Soldiers seem to compare to a large army force, & they seem to behave in somewhat military approach. Their actions & behavior seem different from the usual Doomlanders…

"Woah, who are these guys? Doomlanders?" Bubba Koopa replied off stump at seeing strange foes appearing, & not at all like previous Doomlanders.

"Attention Skylanders!" One Foot Soldier held out his right hand in addressing those before the army. "We hereby claim this world! From this moment on in honor of Lord Kooler, supreme ruler of all worlds & leader of the Demon Forces! Anyone that resists shall be exterminated!" This was the final announcement for all those that listened to hear & obey the soldiers.

"What the…Demon Forces…Lord Kooler? Aren't these guys Kaos' Doomlanders?" Unity raised an eyebrow in confusion, these guys…something is different?

"Urrrh…Ooh-Ooh, aah!" Blaze Simian made responses in feeling a strange tension.

"Bubba Koopa agree with Blaze Monkey, these guys no smell like normal Doomlanders? They smell much darker…" Bubba Koopa narrow his eyes firmly in thinking these guys are not like those they fought earlier.

"Well…Dark Doomlanders sounds catchy in what they are…" Unity lightly stated before suddenly feeling herself unable to get up. "Ugh…still, I need more time? I'm still processing that fruit…" She stated in feeling that whatever is happening within her, she needs time to process what she ate.

Suddenly some of the Trap Crystals began to emit a glow that caught Unity's attention. As the girl leans in, she heard tiny voices from the trap crystals that held Kaos' Elite Doomlanders.

"You wanna help us out…?" Unity had her eyes widen when she spoke these surprising words.

"Unity sure about this? They Kaos' Doomlanders, right?" Bubba Koopa asked in feeling uncertain if that a good idea to free enemies they captured.

"Yes…but I don't know…something in me thinks that…maybe some of them feel ready to change." Unity stated in feeling something, was it…the Mane Six's influence about friendship & second chances. "They're still Imaginators…if we don't give them a chance, they can never prove themselves. So…I'll just take a small gamble…" She whispered out in deciding to take a chance to see how far a risky idea may go.

At this moment, Unity held out 3 Trap Crystals that glowed that released some old foes. During the process a bright light enveloped the figures before appearing in a sparkly manner while some dark particles faded off. Those summoned were Rochoke, Blaze Hound, & Shell Blaster, as they each roared while getting ready.

At this moment, the background music change to play 'Automatic' from American Pearl.

"On my mark…" Then one Foot soldier raised a hand up to the other units before… "FIRE!" He gave a hand signal for the others to follow.

Without warning, the other Foot Soldiers had their open right palm hands out before they were they unleashed….ENERGY SHOTS!? "BAM-BAM, KABOOM!" This sudden surprise caught many of the Skylanders off guard as they retreated to get out of the line of fire!

"SHELL BLASTER!" Shell Blaster yelled off in sounding to make a complaint.

"I see it! This doesn't make any sense? Aren't those guys Brawlers? How can they use energy like me?" Unity stated in thinking something was off, normal Doomlanders she's seen can't perform range base attacks unless they are sorcerer, quickshot or even wielding special weapons or their type; how is this possible.

"Woof!/Ro-Choke!" Blaze Hound & Rochoke muttered to themselves before they began to rush on into the fray.

"Wait, what are you guys doing! We need a plan!?" Unity called out in seeing their new allies were rushing off.

"Bubba Koopa think they got plan! Fight!" Bubba Koopa stated in having to make a good guess of what was happening.

The 2 former Doomlanders were charging into the fray on energy shot barrage, they managed to knock some away. Then the 2 leaped up into the air to deliver their fist directly into the enemy's protective visor helmet. Soon the Foot Soldiers began to retaliate against the opponents by outnumbering them. But within the spaceship, 4 figures watch everything from a holographic protection.

The 1st was a Demonic Race with orange color scales, & yellow & orange color eyes, & had on dark grey, tan light bronze, dark tan magenta & purple, & yellow theme color outfit & gear. He had a Sharp Toothed head frame, Monster like eyes, Troll Ears, had on an Enhanced Torso, Muscle Arms, & Heavy-Duty Legs. His accessories were Gargoyle Horns, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Studded Arm Guards, Batty Greaves, & Dragon Wings on his backside for flight. He wields the Lava Club for close melee type fights.

"Look at those pathetic weaklings? They cannot even stop a few plain old turncoat Doomlanders? If they meant Wings, they think things over." The Fire Smasher creature remarked off in a rough & tough guy tone seeing how their soldiers are having some difficulty.

The 2nd was a Demonic Race with tan blue-turquoise color skin, light brown color hair, & purple color eyes, & had on light violet, tan light purple, light tan blue & gold color theme outfit & gear. He had an Elf Head, Monster like eyes, Elf Ears, had on the Heavenly Chest, Bare Arms, & Shield Maiden Legs. His accessories were Gargoyle Horns, Engraced Armor, Ceremonial Arm Armor, Arrow Greaves, & had on a Gothic Cape on his backside. He wields the Crystal Edge for close melee battles.

"They are pathetic, I agree. But it seems these Imaginators are much stronger then they look. They seem to have been changed somehow? But against I, Angila, they hardly can pose a challenge." The Earth Knight creature remotely commented with a snobbish & elegant tone in lightly giving some praise for thought.

The 3rd was a Demonic Race with tan dark green scaly skin & yellow eyes, & had on blue, dark tan magenta, yellow, & tan brown color theme outfit & gear. He had a Reptilian Head, Monster like eyes, Troll Ears, had an Enhanced Torso, Muscle Arms, & Ninja Legs. His accessories were Gargoyle Horns, Leather Pauldrons shoulders, Wrist Wraps, All For One Leg Armor, & had on Dragon Wings on his backside. He wields the Green Ray Pistols for long range attacks.

"Hahahahah, so it seems we were inform right. This new enemy that captured Kaos' best Doomlanders, are now changing to be good. Even I Medamatcha, find this so funny to believe." The Earth Quickshot creature exclaimed with an egotistical & playful jolly side to tease

The 4th & final one was a Demonic race with orange skin, red hair, & light bronze color eyes, & had on dark grey, dark blue-grey, & yellow theme outfit & gear. He had a Cowboy Head, Monster like eyes, Troll Ears, had on the Undead Skull Chest, Angelic Arms, & Sparta Legs. His accessories were Gargoyle Horns, Engraved Armor, Ceremonial Arm Armor, Earth Leg Armor, & has a Hoodsickle Backpack on his backside. He wields the Double Volcano type pole weapon for mid-range close combat.

"We've been given orders, & Commander Zeeun will insure these heroes are stopped here…for the Demon Force & glory!" The Fire Sentinel creature responded like a commander taking charge to lead his troops for what they are order to do.

Meanwhile back outside, Rochoke & Blaze Hound were being ambushed by Foot Soldiers leaping from above while taking 3 out, but 2 others came from behind. Having the urge to not watch from the sidelines, Shell Blaster, Bubba Koopa & Blaze Simian decided to partake to aid their allies.

"You Guys! DUCK!" Bubba Koopa yelled this off that alerted Rochoke & Blaze Hound to duck before the Foot soldiers fired their energy attacks that almost hit them.

"SHELL BLAAAAAST!/POWWvhmmm…" After a brief moment, Shell Blaster fired his bazooka weapon that unleashed a water jettison off that knocked the other Foot Soldiers from behind off.

"Eek! Eek!" Suddenly Blaze Simian alerted Bubba Koopa of another attack was coming.

"Hugh?/Punch!/Uuuugh!?" Without warning, Bubba Koopa was hit by a punch to the gut as his eyes widen as his shell defense was…slightly cracked.

"Bubba!" Unity cried out in seeing their friend was hit badly; these Dark Doomlanders, to land a bad blow like that was not normal.

Rochoke grabbed Bubba Koopa before calling the others that they had to fallback & good timing; cause the other Foot Soldiers fired off more energy shots. Seeing the situation was not looking good, Unity cringed to give a signal wave for them to regroup which the other Skylanders saw & obeyed as they ran to pick the girl up & carried an injured friend out. At this moment the background music cease to be heard as the scene settled when the heroes escaped; then afterwards, 'Fear' from Disturbed began to play out. During the motion the scene switches to show Unity's group further away from the Demon Force army station by the spaceship as they hid by an old truck, by as they watch they felt the entire area was becoming colder.

"Brrrr...these guys are nothing like Kaos' Doomlanders, worse…I feared if any of you took too many blows, then you might have perished." Unity shivered from the cold temperature affecting them while noticing the enemy was not like the usual Doomlanders at all.

"Ugh…Bubba Koopa glad shell got stronger, if not, then me not make it. So…How we win? Use more Captured Elite Doomlanders?" Bubba Koopa signed with relief to say while pondering what they do next to fight.

"Too soon to tell, I'm gonna have to see how strong I can make an Imaginator if we wanna stand a better chance." Unity stated to say in needing time to make some new allies to help them out rather then try anymore Trap Doomlanders if they are not fully ready to be good yet. "I still feel weird, but…give me time & I can give us strong Skylanders…I hope?" She stated in believing she can try something that can help them.

"You there!" Suddenly a voice was heard as a flashlight shined where Unity's unit hid behind the abandon truck. "Where are you going?" He asked in demanding for an answer.

"Quickly, we must move." Unity issued as the group tried to getaway but…they ended up exposing themselves to the rest of the Foot Soldiers nearby.

"Look! It's those Skylanders Again!/Get Them!" Some Foot Soldiers issued off to say in recognizing those they saw before charging to attack the Skylanders.

"Quickly friend make new Imaginator! We hold off!" Bubba Koopa proclaimed as Unity nodded before focusing to make something with any Imaginate Crystals she has.

The Foot Soldiers tried to apprehend the group, but Rochoke & Blaze Hound delivered good body blows to knock a few away. But with more Foot Soldiers rushing, Shell Blaster roared to aim his bazooka weapon to fire a powerful shot that exploded on the 1st few charging foes. But while that may have worked, Blaze Simian yelped in noticing more Foot Soldiers were just charging pass those taken down. The active Skylanders had to fall a bit back while Unity had just about finished making something nearby.

The 1st was a Rock-Troll species with deep blue rock scaly skin texture, & yellow & orange color mix eyes, & had on brown-grey, dark blue-grey, light blue, & silver-blue color theme outfit & gear. He had a Gargoyle Head, Human like eyes, Scaled Ears, had a Gargoyle Torso, Angelic Arms, & Wolfgang Legs. His accessories were Gargoyle Horns, Crystal Shoulders, Skelemetal Gauntlets, Lava Leg Armor, & had a Skelesaurus Spine on his backside. He wields the Stone Fists as his close melee type weapons.

"I am Drall The Deadly, I am here to aid you…" The Earth Brawler Imaginator spoke with a humble warrior's tone upon being made.

The 2nd was a Human with tan light brown skin, light brown hair, & deep tan emerald color eyes, & had on light green, dark green, & tan dark grey theme color out & gear. He had a Hipster Head, Human like eyes, Rounded Ears, had a Commando Torso, Commando Arms, & Heavy-Duty Legs. His accessories were a Commando Helmet, Stormy Shoulders, Studded Arm Guards, Webbed Greaves, & a Commando Pack on his backside. He wields the Heavy Artillery for long range explosive attacks.

"Sgt. Bash reporting for duty!" The Light Bazooker Imaginator saluted like a proper military soldier.

"Pant…pant…I'm glad…ugh…I think this upset feeling is almost pass…But just in case, help the others out, would you." Unity exhaled from feeling tired out, but requested those here to help the others while she slowly gets over what was still happening to her.

Back with Bubba Koopa & the other animal Skylanders, they were running from the ever pursuing Foot Soldiers. Blaze Simian did a low kick move to knock those running aimlessly off. Shell Blaster took another chance & fired his bazooka weapon off from a higher ground to impact the charging foes. But even if that gotten a few more, there was still an endless motion of Foot soldiers coming after them.

"Uh oh! Too many of them, we need new plan & fast!?" Bubba Koopa exclaimed in seeing that there was too many, they take down 1 each, 10 more take it's place.

"There they are!/FIRE!" Then some Foot Soldiers from the ground spotted the Skylanders before firing a barrage of energy shots up at their direction.

The Skylanders team were trying to evade & dodge the endless stream of shots. But even that wasn't enough as some of them took heavy hits that injured them to cause the 5 to fall off the cliff onto the ground. The team struggled to get back up, as they saw the enemy was running to catch them. But then a sudden blast shot exploded mere feet away between them that scattered the Foot soldiers in the front.

"Ooh-ooh!/Yeah, where that come from?" Blaze Simian responded puzzled while a confused Bubba Koopa didn't know who help them.

Then Shell Blaster, Blaze Hound & Rochoke pointed to see some new faces arrived & started to fight off the few Foot Soldiers.

"Urrrgh…Let go Of ME!?" One foot Soldier groans as he was within the new Skylander's grip.

"Gladly!" Drall responded before he threw the Foot soldier to crash against a nearby light from the spaceship.

"You guys need some help!?" Sgt. Bash was near to offer a helpful aid to those in trouble.

"Unity did it! New friends come to help!" Bubba Koopa exclaimed with relief, their backup has finally arrived.

Inside the spaceship, a wounded Foot Soldier approached the 4 inside…

"Commander, the Skylanders are not going down." A wounded Foot Soldier reported the matter of the incident outside.

"If that's the cast…" Commander Zeeun remarked off before he got off the commander's chair. "We Elites will Deal with them!" He issued forth in deciding to stop the heroes ongoing.

Back outside with Drall & Sgt. Bash, Blaze Simian, Bubba Koopa, even Shell Blaster, Blaze Hound & Rochoke gathered as they see the Foot Soldiers trying to surround them.

"What now?" Sgt. Bash asked in what they do from here.

"Now the real battle begins." Drall issued to firmly state this with calm tone in studying the area.

At this moment, Commander Zeeun, Wings, Medamatcha & Angila appeared as if signaling the stronger fighters arrived on the battlefield.

"Move back Men, your in the way!" Wings signal the Foot Soldiers to step aside, it's time for the stronger ones to fight now.

On that response, the Foot Soldiers began to move away from the surrounded Skylanders much to some that were surprised: it was clear that whoever these new Dark Doomlanders were…they are tougher then the soldiers were.

"You Skylanders believe you can face us…we are the Elites of the Demon Force you see before you." Commander Zeeun issued forth to proclaim that they are the strongest ones here.

"BLAAAST!/CHOOOKE!/ARooooww!" Without warning, Shell Blaster, Rochoke & Blaze Hound let off battle cries as they charged to tackle the enemy, but he leaped backwards to evade.

"If you want a battle…THEN SO BE IT!" Commander Zeeun remotely stated as he saw the same foes try to go for another attack.

Then Commander Zeeun leaps away before the former Doomlanders landed a blow as they were trying to attack him. During that event, Wings flapped his wings to land closer to the ground near Medamatcha as they & Angila studied the remaining Skylanders.

"Heh, well…what do we have here?" Wings was seen cracking his knuckles in looking ready to start a fight. "Medamatcha, you take the little guys & the new guys are mine." He bragged off in wanting to fight those that looked a little tougher.

"Aww…what a rip off! No fair!" Medamatcha moans to complain about the terms of who they get to fight; he wanted the new guys.

"Hmph, just be happy I'm letting you fight." Angila shrug off to boast in allowing those here the chance to fight & not take away prey.

"You talk too much. Cease your banter & fight us!" Drall remarked off in wanting those to just cease chatting & start battling.

"What did you say to us!?" Wings glared at Drall for that rude remark just now. "HRUuaaaAAAarrghh!" Then he let off a battle cry as he flew to attack which Drall smirk as he form into a ball to roll backwards as Sgt. Bash ran to follow. "HRUUagh-GRAAAAurgh!/STABvhm…" Then Wings attacked as he threw a punch which missed Drall as he leaped over an abandon truck. "Grrugh-GRaa-Arrrugh!" After getting free, he flew up after the Skylanders. "Hrrugh-Arr-HAarugh!" Then he kept through attacks from his club left & right, but Drall evaded to move backwards as Sgt. Bash came from around the back. "Ugh, nrrugh…Alright Wise-guys…so your Fast & you know how to Run like a WEAK Chicken! But do you know how to fight? Hugh?" Wings was taunting in seeing those he's fighting are hardly doing anything against him.

"Hmph! Give it your best shot." Drall huffs to smile in welcoming to see what his opponent can dish out against him.

"YOU GOT IT! HRUAAguhh…" Wings roared off before using his weapon to swing at his prey. "PAckvhmm…/Nrrugh…Urgh…AEeerugh!?" But when his club hit, Drall managed to catch it in just one hand & didn't struggle against the bulky brute. "Drrugh-Hrrugh..Aarrr…Grrr..Urrrughh!?" Drall was hardly struggling while Wings seem to be having difficulty until to his surprise… "BReakvhmm…/GRuuaaagh!?" Without warning, Drall completely broke the enemy's weapon by sheer muscle. "Hrrugh…Arrughh!/STAB!/URrrruaaghh!" Then during the distraction, Drall held the enemy's right arm before delivering a powerful karate chop on the joint; completely breaking it. "Grrruaaaaaagh!?" Wings let off a painful scream as he wobbled backwards clutching his broken right arm. "Urrgh…Urrgh! Nrrr…No Fair! I didn't know you were THIS Strong for mere Skylanders?" Wings glared up at Drall to protest that he wasn't expecting a new Skylander to out power him.

"Then you have no one to blame but yourself." Sgt. Bash issued off to remark about someone underestimating them.

At this moment the background music ended before changing to play 'Free Your Mind' by American Pearl at this moment. At this moment, we see Bubba Koopa & Blaze Simian were seen dodging blast energy shots fired off in a volley motion.

"Hurhurhurhur, Ahurhurhurhur-Ehurhurhur, Ahuhahahah…" We see Medamatcha laughing all looney as he fired his gun shots off all willy-nilly to cause those to dance around.

"Bubba Koopa Knock laughing guy's block off!" Bubba Koopa snapped to whack his club against some rocks heading for the enemy.

"Huhahaha-Wahahahahhh…" But Medamatcha laughed off some more to fire his rounds while knocking away the thrown rocks as if they were nothing.

"EEP!" Blaze Simian yelped as he & Bubba Koopa brace against the volley shots that were impacting them from the enemy.

"Uuugh…that didn't go well?" Bubba Koopa groans from feeling a slight pain from withstanding that barrage just as the enemy stopped.

"Not bad….you survived Round 1." Medamatcha exclaimed to comment on those being tough to survive his 1st round of attacks. "But nobody ever makes it pass Round 2! Try your luck?" He issued off to say while preparing a strange stance motion.

Suddenly as the goofy guy was laughing off weirdly, Medamatcha made strange arm, hand & body movements before rolling his eyes all kooky-like. Suddenly something was happening as his shoulders were bulging. The guy made groaning sounds as if trying to get something out.

"Mruuawwwgh!" Then in a creepy motion, those bulging parts on the body started to form into weird little creature versions of Medamatcha.

"Eeeek!/Woah! That not natural!?" Blaze Simian yelped with fear & Bubba Koopa felt disturb; these Dark Doomlanders are too weird to be normal.

Then Medamatcha's weird 4 creepy mini versions leaped off to head for the targets. Bubba Koopa & Blaze Simian leaped to keep a distance & tried to swing attacks, but they kept missing.

"Grruaaah!/Ooohmmm!" Then Blaze Simian & Bubba Koopa yelped as they felt the creepy things attach onto them from one on the face & the other on one arm: suddenly they began to emit a glow.

"Guhhahah…They got you both now! Can you feel it! Ohohoho-Ahahah…" Medamatcha taunted while laughing bizarre-like at those that are unable to escape. "They're absorbing all of your energy. Wahahahahh…" He explained what his little creatures can do; take the energy from the Skylanders.

Meanwhile, Wings was seen trying to fight against those he was having a hard time against, but Drall blocked his attack before kicking him off the building as he screamed. But during that moment he got up, Wings ran into the building to which he stops to pant as he looked out into the open while holding one good arm up right.

"Yeah…a perfect palce for an ambush." Wings spoke off within his mind in what he was planning to do by hiding. "They'll never know what hit'em!?" He exclaimed in his mind for having cooked up a sneaky plan of attack.

"Pow!/Hugh!?" Suddenly the roof broke as Sgt. Bash came down to greet the surprise enemy.

"You looking for us?" Sgt. Bash issued off in seeing someone waited for them.

"BAMvhmm!.GRuuaaaaagh!" Then a powerful explosion erupted as Wings was heard screaming from being blasted out of the building's store area.

As the smoke began to clear, Wings slowly rose a bit up a bit bruise & beaten before noticing Sgt. Bash & the arrived Drall slowly approaching the foe.

"Hold on! Hold on! Please Don't Kill Me!" Wings was seen panicking as he was begging for these guys to cease their attack in fearing if this continues anymore. "Your both Strong…But if given the off chance you win against Kaos, you won't beat Lord Kooler!" He held out his good hand in offering it to those to consider his means of convincing the Skylanders to see reason. "So, why not Join him while you can? Hugh?" He offered those a chance to side with those that are the strongest rather then face them & lose in the end: then at a strange moment, Drall had his hand reaching out. "Huh, excellent! I see you want to live. You won't be sorry, it's the smart thing to do, I a…" But then without warning Drall grabbed Sgt. Bash's bazooka to take aim before… "Ugh! Heyt!/POWWfruvhmmm…/GRUUAAAAAaaahhh!" Then without warning, the shock Wings was blasted at full power as his entire existence was wiped away.

"KABOOMvhmm…." Nearby, Angila noticed the explosion from above of where Wings was fighting the other new Skylanders: but even he could determine something was off.

"So…it's my turn? That fool…." Angila narrow his eyes in having deduced that Wings had been finished off as he began to hover down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Blaze Simian & Bubba Koopa were seen being brought down on the ground hard; they were not moving due to the little energy parasites taking away their strengths.

"I'm so proud of those little guys." Medamatcha exclaime din sounding pleased to see his little buddies doing what they were doing. Then Medamatcha whistled all of a sudden, causing the 4 mini versions of himself to come off the targets to hover away from a drain & weaken Bubba Koopa & Blaze Simian. Now the little versions return to Medamatcha as they remerge into his body. During the moment, Drall & Sgt. Bash return only to discover their team was in trouble.

"Hang in there, we're coming!" Sgt. Bash yelled off as they were running…only for a mysterious hand to emerge from the ground to snag his leg. "Uurgh…Aaarugh!?" The guy yelped, but soon another hand emerged that also grabbed onto Drall, keeping them from moving.

"Eek...eek…" Blaze Simian cringed from being drain as well as Bubba Koopa was.

"Heheheahah…Someone needs to put them out of their misery." Medamatcha laughed off in seeing somebody should end the suffering of the 2 weaken Skylanders. "Like…Me!" He issued in deciding to end those suffering for good.

"Urrrgh!? Our allies need aid!" Drall groans in seeing their teammates need help; but then Angila had his head pop out of the ground to gaze beneath his caught targets.

"Hey Friends! You should worry about yourself?" Angila issued off to taunt about those needing to worry about their own needs before worrying of others.

"Grrr…YOU! HAAAA!/POWFruvhmm!" Sgt. Bash glared t Angila before aiming his bazooka weapon to blast the target & free their feets.

"Bye-Bye!" Medamatcha issued off as he took aim at the weaken Skylanders.

"No! Hold on!" Drall exclaimed before he had Sgt. Bash held him as he rolled them a great leap; only to not realize Angila still held Sgt. Bash's feet.

"Thanks for the lift!" Angila smirked evilly to thank those for getting him out of the ground.

"You again! Rrrughh!/Powvhm…" Sgt. Bash noticed they had a straggler before firing his weapon at the foe.

"AAahh!" Angila yelped as he lets go before the shot almost hit him.

"Hold on!" Drall yelled out as he & Sgt. Bash hurried over…

"Hhahahh!/POwwvhmm.." Then Medamatcha fired a powerful wave shot from his guns at the helpless Skylanders.

"Uurrgh!/KABLAM!" Then Drall moved in with Sgt. Bash as they ended up taking that heavy hit to save their fallen friends.

"One-Two-THREE!" Then as Agila joined Medamatcha, they unleashed a barrage of gun & energy shots from the sword at the targets behind the cloud cover; inflicting greater damage to the gather Skylanders.

At this moment, the background music came to a conclusion at this time. We see Angila & Medamatcha cease their attacks as the little green guy let off laughs of excitement of dealing so much damage. As the smoke clears, Drall used his harden rock-troll skin to cover taking much damage as Sgt. Bash body shield the weaken Blaze Simian & Bubba Koopa.

"Pant….fooo…" Unity was seen exhaling as she slowly was breathing as she began to stand up from where she was hidden. "Finally…it's over…" She was glad her body was back to normal, whatever the fruit did after she ate it passed. "Hugh, & not a moment too soon." Then she noticed to see her friends were in trouble…

"This was 'Suppose' to be my day off? Now I'm all dirty." Angila exclaimed to say as he dusted himself off from the dirt he was covered in.

"Stop complaining…" Medamatcha remarked Angila's complaints as he approached the Skylanders before knocking Drall & Sgt. Bash's unmoving bodies away to expose Blaze Simian & Bubba Koopa. "It was a blast! These guys were wimps." He proudly stated as he was preparing to land the final blow here. "Eh…Woooh!?" Suddenly the guy yelped as an energy shot was fired as he leaped out of the way to Angila.

"Lookout!" Angila warned Medamatcha as they duck from more blast energy shots from above. "Grrr….who is that?" Angila growls in annoyance of who was interfering with them.

Suddenly landing from above, was none other then a recovered Unity. The girl seem much better after some time to recooperate after her body handled ingesting the special fruit. And now she noticed her surroundings of the enemies here.

"Hehehe….Coming here was a big mistake, my friend. Freezing to death would be better. I think your friends over there can testify to that." Medamatcha chuckled wickedly to explain the new hero's mistake in arriving, only for Unity to turn away from hearing the guy talk. "Hey! Come back! No body walks away from me when I'm talking to them!" He protest out in debating this rude action was unacceptable.

"Blaze Simian…Bubba Koopa?" Unity kneel down to check her Imaginators who seem pretty badly hurt & weaken.

"Ugh…sorry Unity, we couldn't defeat them all?/Oooh-oooh…" Bubba Koopa & Blaze Simian each spoke their own words as they struggle to speak as they felt weak from so much drain energy.

"Yeah I know…But your both very brave for helping to give me time. Thank you." Unity smiled to thank those for having done so much to help her.

Hearing such words of praise caused Blaze Simian & Bubba Koopa to smile before shutting their eyes to finally rest in leaving everything to Unity.

"Ugh…glad you can make it." Sgt. Bash groans to push himself a bit up, but felt pretty beat.

"We will be fine & watch over them. You handle the rest, Lady Unity." Drall exclaimed to politely & humbly state this as Unity nodded firmly in having understood as she walked out to stand before the Dark Doomlanders.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." Medamatcha exclaimed that soon whoever this new hero is showing up; will share the same faith as the fallen.

"I'm only gonna say this once: Cease this action right now & leave us in peace. Otherwise, you'll leave me no choice but to finish you myself!" Unity firmly addressed those that hurt her friends to such a point: she's giving them one chance.

Now the gloves were off as everyone heard Unity's declaration now. At this moment, the background music began to play 'The Rebirth' from Boys Hits Car to build up the tension.

"Heheheh….Hear that Angila? He thinks he's going to destroy us? Hehahah….he's some comedian! Heheheh…" Medamatcha laughed off giggly at the idea of being threaten by someone who thinks they're a match against them.

"Have any other Strong words you like to throw at us, little lady?" Angila remarked to see what else Unity would try to use of her words.

"Words won't win this battle." Unity firmly stated that words won't solve things; action will.

"So TRUUUUE!" Medamatcha exclaimed as he dashed in on the attack.

Both Medamatcha & Angila dashed at fast speed to deliver their attacks, only when the cross paths on the opposite side: Unity vanished from their sight.

"Where did she go? Darn! She disappeared!?" Medamatcha looked around puzzled in seeing Unity vanished so fast.

"No one's That Fast before us Elites. It must be some kind of trick?" Angila looked around while debating a logical explanation on Unity not being faster then them.

"Right, an illusion." Medamatcha stated to agree; unaware that some feet hovered over the short guy.

"Ugh…Hey!" Then Angila noticed something from the corner near his ally. "Medamatcha, above you!" He yelled this out as if warning the guy.

"Hugh? Huuuagh!?" Medamatcha was puzzled what the fuss was, only to slightly yelp in feeling 2 feet grab hold of his head.

"Huuuaah!" Then Unity did a surprising backflip while tossing her opponent backwards at the same time.

"Ohh-Ohhoo…AAaahhh!/CRASHpovhmmm…/AAAhhhhhh!?" Then Medamatcha was thrown across until he smashed into a machine nearby that caused a slight explosion to topple it: Unity stood firmly as if looking like she hardly broke a sweat.

Nearby was Commander Zeeun as he knocked out Rochoke, Blaze Hound & Shell Blaster. But then he noticed the appearance of Unity, & sense something.

"Hmmm…what's going on? Such power…is she the Wanted Skylander: Unity we been sent to take care of?" Commander Zeeun pondered in having studied an opponent's strength from afar.

Meanwhile back at the battle occurring, Medamatcha was seen climbing out of the fallen machine scrap.

"Oooohhh…my stars?" Medamatcha groans to ache from the pain as he climb out of the machine rubble. "You Fool! Myt Babies Are Gonna LOVE You!" He shouted off in protest while Unity seem to be calm without even flinching.

"Let Me have some of the Fun! Hahah! URrraagh!" Angila smiled wickedly as he held up his arms; ready to partake in this fight. "GRUuaughh!/BASHvhmm…" Then he slam his hands into the ground that cracked; & his arms seem to be extending; before the hands pop beneath Unity's feet to grasp them. "Hahahaahh….I Got him Medamatcha! Let the Medas Go! NOW!" He issued to signal Medamatcha to release his killing technique with their target caught.

Now Medamatcha was excitedly making his arm, hand & body movement which caused his upper body to bulge a bit. Allowing the Mini Versions of him to appear like before. The Mini Versions launch off to head for Unity before grabbing the backside, the arms, & one grasp around the girl's face.""

"Yeeaahh! Hahahah!" Medamatcha laeps forth in preparing to attack Unity who had no way of stopping the energy suckers or him. "PUNCH!/Uuuaarrgh-AArrughh!?" But suddenly, Unity moved her right arm up & delivered a powerful punch beneath Medamatcha's gut. "WAaaaaaahhh!?" That single blow sent the creepy Dark Doomlander up flying into the air.

"Medamatcha!?" Angila exclaimed in surprise shock, this Skylander just knock Medamatcha off even when restrain.

"BRAAARRRughhh!" Suddenly Unity unleashed a sudden pent up magical aura around her body; not only knocking the Mini Medas off but evaporazing them because they could not absorb so much vase energy.

"You….YOUR DEAD!" Angila exclaimed in fury at what he was witnessing; having fear a stronger foe that he must act quickly. "ARrugh..GAAAAh!/POWwwfruvhmm…" Suddenly he leans backwards before in a shocking surprise, fired an energy blast from his mouth.

"HRrugh! GRAaaughh!" Then Unity counterattack by bashing the energy attack with her weapons; back at the attacker!

"Truspvhm…" Angila was gasping before his own energy attack ended back in his mouth.

"Aaahhh!?" Medamatcha was heard yelping as he was falling back towards the ground.

"GRRaugh-Aarrugh…AARRraaakkhh!?/Bam!" Angila was heard choking as he pulled his arms from beneath the ground in releasing Unity before his own attack exploded inside his own mouth as he toppled onto his backside.

"POWFruvhmmm…/GURRaagh!?" Then Unity held up one left hand to stop Medamatcha's fall as he yelped from the impact it had on his back. "Waaaugh!?" Then Medamatcha was toss aside as his final cries were heard as he was…eliminated.

The Foot Soldiers that observe everything were in shock & fear: one lonely Skylander took out their strong Elite class Demon Force members without flinching. This caused them to run in terror to escape from those that are too much. Unity instead charged a Friendship Wave technique to blast the enemies that cut down the numbers to size. During the moment, the background music cease to be heard after reaching a conclusion.

"Grrr…if you want something done right, do it yourself." Then Commander Zeeun was seen appearing from nearby as Unity turn to noticed him. "So the only Imaginator that has cause more trouble for Kaos is stepping in. Sorry to say, but you won't be leaving this area alive. I've already taken care of your little allies here." Then as he spoke, he used his weapon to swing toss the defeated Ex-Doomlanders: Blaze Hound, Shell Blaster & Rochoke over to Unity.

"Urgh!? How could you! They're just like you?" Unity protest in seeing such awful actions even done to former Doomlanders.

"Oh believe me, destroying them will come. These fools were created to be evil, & instead they turn away from it." Commander Zeeun remarked off in seeing what awaits those that cannot serve a purpose. "Anyone who won't continue what they were made for will be destroyed. Starting with your group." He started to say this as he began to admit an aura.

"I'll stop you! Pant…man, the temperature keeps getting lower, it's almost unbearable?" Unity felt like the low temperature is really gonna freeze her if nothing is done.

"Stop us, forget it…you haven't realized that just above the clouds a device is making this area become freezing. Everyone you know won't survive." Commander Zeeun remarked to explain that the temperature is dropping, soon the Skylanders will freeze before long.

"Then I'll beat you up & break your toy!" Unity snapped off to say in what she'll do in the meantime.

Then Unity & Commander Zeeun were in a sudden clashing. Unlike the other Dark Doomlanders, this guy had more strength then the other 3 Elites: it might be the reason why he's called a Commander. During this battle within Unity's consciousness, the Mane Six Spirit noticed the Imaginate Crystal was charging up strangely.

"Woah! She's actin' up again!" Applejack's spirit yelped in seeing something was happening.

"Funny, it seems familiar?" Pinkie Pie's spirit raised an eyebrow in thinking this looks familiar, but why.

"It does?" Fluttershy's spirit asked in not sure how her random friend can tell.

"Look, the magic aura is changing from blue to red!" Rarity's spirit pointed out in noticing some change was happening by the aura's color.

"That's almost the same thing that happened when Unity face the Arkeyan Robots. But it's more potent then before?" Twilight's spirit explained that they saw something similar from a certain event; could this be…

"Woah! If that's true, then does that mean it's a level up!?" Rainbow Dash's spirit asked off in sounding eager in what's about to come next for the Imaginator Unity; a new power awakening.

To everyone's surprise, the blue crystal changed from blue to a brighter red color as burning energy waves were felt. The battle continued on as Unity was still holding out against Commander Zeeun until she felt something. At this moment, the background began to play 'I'm A Cloud' from Boys Hits Car for the big event.

"Hugh…what! What's going on here?" Commander Zeeun exclaimed in seeing something new was happening, but what.

"Awaken Transformation: Unity – PERFECT FORM!" Unity yelled this out into the skies… "RRRAAAARRRRrrrrrr!" Her body became covered in a strong red aura, but that was not all: her skin color change to red-pink, hair to red-magenta & eyes to violet-pink.

"What! What is this? How can you suddenly change your appearance at will!?" Commander Zeeun yelped backwards in not believing this, no Imaginator can change their look or be upgraded without a creator's will: so how can Unity do it to herself?

"HYAAaahhh!" Then Unity soared off through the air to charge directly at the commander.

"PUNCH!/GRUUAaaaurghh!" Commander Zeeun yelped as he was delivered a heavy punch into his gut. "WRaaughhh…Guuuagh!?/CRASHpoovhmm…" The Dark Doomlander was knocked several miles until he crashed against the spaceship, damaging it. "Kaboom…Kaboom…" Multiple explosions were happening all around due to the sudden impact.

"Hugh…I did it!" Unity signed with relief in seeing she managed to take down one tough enemy.

"Ugh….well would you look at that?" Sgt. Bash awaken to notice what had just occurred.

"Well done Lady Unity…" Drall stated in seeing their strong friend, has outdone herself.

"Good. Now that that's done. Tie to get rid of these clouds before we freeze ourselves." Unity stated that with this done, she flies up into the dark clouds.

Suddenly without warning, something shot out from the spaceship rubble that made Unity yelp: it was Commander Zeeun still kicking. When they entered the dark clouds, explosive lights were seen as the 2 battled it out. "KABLAM!" Then a big loud explosion erupted the cloudy skies, the battle apparently was not over.

"Hrruaghh!" Finally Unity appeared out of the dark clouds from having escaped her pursuer. "Man, he just won't give up even when I've awaken a new ability. Better take him & that device he mention out." Unity stated off in having come up with a plan, as she began to channel her energy.

"GRruuaaghh! YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Then popping out of the dark clouds, Commander Zeeun was seen flying to catch the Skylander.

"Gonna be a 1st controlling my new form with my signature technique."

"HRAaaaarrughhh!" Commander Zeeun seem to be blinded with rage as he flies up without stopping.

"Okay…here goes!" Unity proclaimed in seeing it's time to test her full strength while in Perfect Form.

"YOUR FINISH!" Commander Zeeuna yelled off in planning to end the hero.

"AAAAaahhhh…FRIENDSHIP WAVE!" Unity then pushes her hands out as she suddenly unleashed a red & blue mix energy wave.

"WHAT!" Commander Zeeuna suddenly saw the attack coming straight at him. "Oh No! Lord Kooler…FORGIVE MEEeeeee!?" He had wide panicked eyes, fearing he will not survive this. "THruspvhmmm…/GRUUAaaghhh!?" He was impacted with he attack, launching him towards a strange device releasing the dark clouds as the center of mayhem. "KABLAMFruvhmmm…/GRUUAAARRRRAAaaughhh-AAARRUUAAAahhhh!?" When the attack hit the device, a large explosion occurred & Commander Zeeun made his final screams before disappearing in a bright white light.

This action caused a sever thunder & electrical storm occurrence to happen in the sky. But after it settled, the clouds began to disburse slowly to let in the real sunlight within the realm return. During that time, the background music had reach it's conclusion…

"Ugh…" Then Unity landed on the ground, returning to her normal form while apparently a bit out of breath; that attack she put her all in really took a toll.

"Hey Unity!" Then Unity turn around to notice Sgt. Bash was approaching as he & Drall were carrying Blaze Hound, Rochoke, & Shell Blaster while Bubba Koopa help carry Blaze Simian.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Unity smiled in seeing her friends are alright.

"The 2 of us are fine Lady Unity, unfortunately, our companions need more medical attention." Drall stated as Unity saw those still unconscious & those just barely keeping conscious.

"Ugh…Bubba sad we didn't do good?" Bubba Koopa looked sadden in knowing they didn't do as much as before; the Dark Doomlanders were in another league compare to Kaos' Doomlander bunch.

"You did the best you could, maybe better. I think when I ate that Fruit from the Tree Of Might, it not just help me awaken my own untold inner strength, but help you guys be stronger." Unity smiled to try to ease up those from feeling discourage: she thinks that because she's connected to the Imaginators she makes, the fruit not only made her strong, it must have gone to all those she made up till now which took a waiting toll. "Still, maybe it's best the injured wait here, I'll call in some help." She stated in deciding that for now, those that are hurt need help & she knows how to help them.

The other had a funny feeling they knew what Unity meant, as she check the other Trap Crystals. Then after some brief moments, she managed to reach a conclusion as some crystals flash before new allies that were once old Doomlander enemies, were freed & underwent the same effects from what everyone saw earlier. Those called out were Ravenger, Jetstorm & Cyborg Rex who were all from the Tech Class.

"Ahhh….feels good to be free!" Jetstorm scratched his robotic arms in feeling the freedom from being trap in crystal. "What is your bidding, dear M'Lady!" He humbly asked with a gentlemanly manner.

"Hey! No kissing up! That shows your trying to win favor! I can't run a good business deal if that happen!" Ravenger protest in seeing what the guy was up to, trying to score points with the one that is calling the shots.

"Both of you knock it off!" Unity spoke up to cut between those arguing over something so silly. "Can you salvage anything from that spaceship & find a medical bay to help those here?" She stated in what she needed that can help those injured.

"Oh don't worry, despite being enemies…we're all on the same side!" Jetstorm humbly stated in being the bot that will eagerly please who he works for.

"Hmmm…the same side? And that's…the side of Good, right?" Cyborg Rex asked off in being somewhat random about which objective he is now; he has that error problem in his programming.

"Yes my friend, now come along, we have work to do." Ravenger patted the large cyborg before signaling they must get to work.

Soon the now Ex-Doomlander Tech guys began to search the wreckage for parts to work with. During that same time, everyone saw another Gate Portal appeared: signaling it was clear for those to go to the next realm level.

"Okay, Drall, Sgt. Bash, with me. The rest of you, take it slowly, okay." Unity stated to say this while giving this request out

"Bye-bye!/Eek-eek!" Bubba Koopa & Blaze Simian waved off to say farewell to those departing.

"Be safe…& good luck…We all…Good Guys now…" Cyborg Rex replied off a random way, but…he truly sounded like he means it.

Unity smiled in seeing that perhaps those she has I nthe Trap Crystals can truly change if given time & a chance to turn over a new leaf. And with enough goodbyes done, Unity, drall & Sgt. Bash enter the next Gate Portal as the rest watch on. But none noticed Shadow Demon hidden in the shadows observing everything to slip away; witnessing events that he must give this new intel…to the next enemies lying behind in the next realm level…

* * *

**NOTES: **The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Foot Soldiers – (Foot Soldiers from Dragonball Z Lord Slug film)

Wings – (Wings from Dragonball Z Lord Slug film)

Angila – (Angila from Dragonball Z Lord Slug film)

Medamatcha – (Medamatcha from Dragonball Z Lord Slug film)

Commander Zeeun – (Commander Zeeun from Dragonball Z Lord Slug film)

*Skylanders:

Drall – (Drall from Trollhunters)

Sgt. Bash – (Heavy Duty from G.I. Joe Renegedes)

Much of the battles & events are a reference from Dragonball Z: Lord Slug film with some differences here & there.

***Noted Fact:** Unity – Perfect Form is a transformation version of her previous look. (Think of this as Kaio-Ken from Dragonball Series)

Well glad I managed to complete this chapter, now onto the next one. Next chapter, Unity's little group enter the 3rd Level Realm, only to become wary of another group of Dark Doomlanders that call themselves: The Spice Boys! An Elite Mercenary faction from the Demon Force, & are keeping the heroes on their toes. Especially when they not only consumed the Tree Of Might's fruit, but have a different type that is more…demonic. How will the Skylanders get out of this, only with Unity mastering her Perfect Form, can they get out alive. So stay tune for more, & enjoy…


	23. Chapter 23: It's The Spice Boys!

Here's the next chapter, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 23: It's The Spice Boys!**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN REALM**

**3****rd**** LEVEL**

The scene opens to reveal a strange area, an ancient platform that is geostationary orbit in the skies. There were plants on the round edges, & a temple in the back center. At this time, a Portal Gate appeared far from the temple to reveal those coming in: Unity & her small group consisting of Drall & Sgt. Bash.

"Woah! Never thought a place like this could be found?" Unity stated in seeing there can be culture & beauty in an unknown realm in Skylands.

"We saw a deserted city, but this place still has some life?" Sgt. Bash commented in how to say the words in what they see.

"Best we be careful, we don't know what may appear here." Drall firmly stated in believing even in such a peaceful place, evil may hid.

"Indeed, you never know what may appear…" A voice was heard somewhere that responded.

The Skylanders got defensive before they saw a surprise, something was emerging from a shadowy spot near the temple as it slithered a bit towards them while keeping it's distance: it was Shadow Demon.

"Who or WHAT are you?" Sgt. Bash asked sternly as he aim his bazooka at the freak.

"My name, is Shadow Demon…" Shadow Demon issued off to say in who he was without fear.

"Are you a Doomlander…or are you…" Drall narrow his eyes to study the opponent, he doesn't seem like an ordinary foe: a Dark Doomlander perhaps.

"I am a messenger of the Demon Force, helping Kaos acquire power to spread his power over the Skylands." Shadow Demon humbly explained that he's a messenger, nothing else on what he does to deliver messages.

"The Demon Force…so you started this whole Fiasco in helping Kaos cause so much trouble?" Unity raised an eyebrow in having a strange feeling that Kaos had gotten support if he's been causing so much trouble; & this proves it.

"Correct. And just behind me is the final Portal Gate leading to where Kaos is…That is…if you can get to him." Shadow Demon explained that if those seeking Kaos want to find him, he lays just beyond where the temple is behind him.

"And who's gonna stop us, YOU!?" Sgt. Bash remarked off in not seeing this guy capable of stopping them; he's just a messenger.

"No…Them!" Shadow Demon issued to say this as his answer.

Suddenly hovering down from temple's roof were 4 figures, clearly more Dark Doomlanders from the Demon Force…

The 1st was a Demonic Race species with red color skin, blonde-like hair & bronze color eyes, had on deep tan green, light blue, & white-silver theme color outfit & gear. He had a Leaf Head Monster, Monster like eyes, Dear Ring Ears, had a Samurai Torso, Cleaning Arms, & Legionnaire Legs. His accessories were a Mongol Hat, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Spirit Warrior Arm Guards, Plate Mail Leg Guards, & had Bird Of Steel on his backside for flight. He wields the Stone Fist for close combat.

"Hehehe…name's Salt! Like the name of what stings in open injury!" The Fire Brawler laughed off in having made a dark humor of a pun.

The 2nd was a Demonic Race species with tan brown scale skin, bright red hair, & tan light-pink color eyes, & had on purple, light violet, & white theme outfit & gear. He had a Reptilian Head, Monster like eyes, Scaled Ears, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Cleaning Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were Grass Helmet, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Studded Arm Guards, Old Faithful Leg Armor, & Bird Of Steel on his backside for flight. He wields the Morningstar Mace for melee weapon bashing.

"Call me Mustard, don't worry…I'll catch-you-up on things!" The Earth Smasher remarked off with his tough guy act.

The 3rd was a Demonic Race species with tan light purple skin, dark tan purple hair, & red eyes, & had on deep turquoise, purple & light tan purple theme outfit & gear. He had a Leaf Head, Monster like eyes, Dear Ring Ears, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Angelic Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were Mongol Hat, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Ceremonial Arm Armor, Plate Mail Leg Guards, & Bird Of Steel on his backside for flight. He wields the Khaos Doubler for close & mid-range combat.

"Vinegar's the name, & stinging is my game." The Dark Sentinel stated in who he was to those listening.

The 4th was a Demonic Race species with light tan turquoise skin color, white hair, & red eyes, & had on deep purple, shade & bright pink, & white theme color outfit & gear. He had an Elf Head, Monster like eyes, Elf Ears, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Angelic Arms, Superhero Legs. His accessories were Hot-Head, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Unchained Arm Armor, Plate Mail Leg Guards, & Bird Of Steel on his backside for flight. He wields the Legendary Sword for close combat fights.

"The name's Spice, remember that!" The Air Knight smiled slyly in making a remark & being cool.

"If you wish to meet Kaos, you must defeat the Mercenary Faction of the Demon Force: The Spice Boys!" Shadow Demon introduced those that will stand in the way of the heroes path to Kaos.

"Spice Boys!? Sounds more like a Band name for some mercenary bunch? Especially with your names closer to things relating to food!" Sgt. Bash raised an eyebrow in thinking the name for the group was pretty vague, even their names themselves.

"Do not lower your guard…I can sense it…these fighters are entirely different from those before." Drall firmly stated in sensing that these guys, are different from Commander Zeeun & his Elites.

"Indeed you are correct, show them what you can do." Shadow Demon issued off to say while instructing the mercenaries to do battle.

"Alright then, Vinegar & me will take on the girl." Spice smiled wickedly in targeting Unity out of the rest.

"The rest of you can deal with the other 2." Vinegar smiled off to rowdily comment on what the others can do.

"Sounds fine to me!" Mustard issued off in liking the sound of that.

"Then I'll begin. Heheheh..Waaah!" Then Salt laughed off wickedly before he launch himself off to fight against Sgt. Bash by surprise before kicking him.

"GYuuaagh!?" Sgt. Bash yelped as he was kicked several meters away from the others that watch from afar.

"HYRrughh!/KICKvhmm…" Then in another instant, he reappeared above to deliver a kick blow.

"Guuuaaagh…" Sgt. Bash hit the pavement as he was skidding several more meters until he was lucky enough to stop almost close to the edge of the structure over the clouds.

"Hmhmhmhmm…" Salt appeared before a wounded Sgt. Bash, letting off an evil chuckle.

"Rrrr…lucky shot?" Sgt. Bash snarls off a bit as he got himself back up.

"Sgt. Bash!" Drall shouted before he was seen rushing over to aid his comrade.

"Hey. Hold on. Where you going? It's My turn to play with you?" Then catching up to Drall was Mustard as he stated they will be fighting.

Then without warning, Mustard started to grip Drall to deal with knee blows as he held the rock troll that endured to take them, but they were painful to say the least. Then afterwards, Mustard knock Drall backwards across the pavement.

"Drall! Sgt. Bash!" Unity called out as she prepared to assist, but then she yelped to dodge the weapons of her opponents.

"Going somewhere miss?" Spice remarked off in seeing someone was in a hurry.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to deal with us 1st!" Vinegar remarked off to taught the little lady about not going until she's handled them. "Your history! Hrrughh!" Then as he prepared a spinning kick move, Unity caught it.

"KICK!/AAahh!?" Unity yelped as she was attacked from behind by Spice.

Unity was suddenly in a tough hold as she was handling against 2 opponents that were plenty tough, & Vinegar was coming on strong to attack her. Even as Unity endured the pain to be knock around & bash into structures, she tries to fight Vinegar & Spice while the others fought their own share of problems.

"Keep them apart, the sooner we drop the number of her allies, then you can focus to take out the strongest." Shadow Demon instructed the Spice Boys in what they must do; focus everything on Unity after breaking down her supporters.

"Grrr…" Sgt. Bash growls at the guy who was trying to intimidate him.

"Yes! Alright, you heard him. Why don't we get started. Prepared to get wooped!" Salt exclaimed in sounding pumped up while remarking this to his opponent. "Aw, & they say all's fair & love & war? Hahahah…" He laughs off to taunt his opponent who was slightly confused. "Come on buddy, let's play! I haven't got all day!" That sort of inpatient remark got on Sgt. Bash's bad side to growl. "What are you waiting for? Well if you're not gonna make a move, I guess I will!" He asked off in deciding to help someone who isn't responding to the question.

Then Salt vanished in a flash to a surprise Sgt. Bash before he felt something like a kick against his right cheek. Then the enemy jabs his elbow into the Skylander's gut to knock him into the ground. And if that wasn't bad, Salt began a kicking spree on Sgt. Bash across the pavement.

"Haha, what's wrong Skylander! Don't wanna play with me? Gah-Gah, Gah, Hahah…" Salt was teasing & taunting while he kicked Sgt. Bash as the tough guy endured as much until the kicking stopped as the enemy backflip behind the fighter. "Oh please, I thought you Skylanders were much tougher then this? My sister can take a punch better then you." He made sly remarks in having expected better of his opponent.

"Urrgh….Sgt. Bash…" Drall was seen getting up until…he was blocked by Mustard.

"Hurhurhurhurhaaa…" Mustard let off a wicked chuckle as he smiled at the wounded rock-troll.

"Rrrr…Arrrugh!" Drall growls before he launch himself to attack.

But it seem like Mustard was evading every attack Drall was throwing at him. When the Skylander stopped, Mustard took the chance to deliver a heavy knee blow beneath Drall's jaw.

"Urrgh…." Drall ached from the pain that was inflicted, even his rock hard body can only endure so much.

"You guys!" Unity was about to abandon her fight until…Spice apprehended her. "Hey! LET GO!" She snapped to struggle free until Vinegar also aided to keep her from breaking off.

"Sorry little missy, but you're staying put!" Vinegar remarked off to taunt the little miss.

"Just relax & enjoy the show…" Spice slyly stated that the show is just about to begin.

"Let's keep play, alright buddy!?" Salt asked this off in seeing Sgt. Bash struggled to get up "Aw that's more like it! Hey, I think it's my turn to win, pal?" He cheered before grabbing the guy & then gently pushed him to wobble off. "GRRaaughh!" Then without warning, he fired a violet-pink energy blast.

Then at that moment, Drall roared as he rushed over to take the shot & protect his comrade. But at that moment, Salt continued blasting away at the Rock Troll until the enemy cease attacking. Soon Drall had a smolding body before he dropped on the ground trying to protect his comrade Sgt. Bash.

"No! You Guys!" Unity witness the horror & couldn't watch anymore. "HRaaaughh!" Using much of her strength, Unity broke free to approach her weaken comrades who were losing consciousness.

"Urgh…lady Unity, forgive me…I did all I could to protect…" Drall groans to struggle a bit, apologizing for his weakness.

"Urgh…dang, these guys…pack a terrible punch?" Sgt. Bash groans a bit to say as he felt really bad all over.

While the scene displaying wounded Skylanders that slowly fell unconscious, Mustard soon appeared next to Salt from observing their battle results. And both evil Dark Doomlanders smiled wickedly at the other before letting off laughter; as if enjoying seeing other in pain. When Unity stop grieving for those injured, she glared at those picking on her friends as if seeing others hurt was funny to them.

"You dare laugh at my friends pain! You….RAARRrrughh!" Then with a sudden outburst, Unity unleashed her pent up rage of a magic aura: slowly it was beginning to change to a more reddish blazing flow.

The Spice Boys noticed the Skylander's change, & could somewhat sense a high rise of magical energy coming off of her.

"Hmmm…the Imaginator Unity is building up her strength? We must be more prepared if she fights in her new transformed state." Shadow Demon muttered to himself in determining how to handle the stronger Skylander when she's going for a transform state they have no intel on.

"GRRAARRrughhh!" With a mighty battle cry, Unity's aura lit up as she suddenly transforms herself into a more reddish skin color being: she was now Unity – Perfect Form!

"Well now. That girl sure has a lot of moxy!?" Salt still smiled to make a wise crack about their opponent.

"Your not kidding? She's on fire?" Mustard stated off to agree; their opponent seem ready to explode at any minute.

"Well I think you should have 1st cracks at him, okay." Salt issued off to let his buddy here take the 1st shot fighting this Skylander.

"Remember what she did last time with Commander Zeeun's group, I say 2 against 1 is our best option against her." Mustard issued off to state a better form of planning against an opponent that might be tougher for even them to handle alone.

Then Salt & Mustard cross their arms, as they began to build their auras. They began to let off evil chuckles as glowing see-through sphere orbs appeared before them. Then at that moment, they merge their 2 energy orbs into a larger sphere.

"What's this?" Vinegar exclaimed in seeing those members of the Spice Boys pulling off a big attack.

"GRrrughhh…NRAArughh!/POWfruvhmm…" Then without warning, Salt & Mustard fired a conjoin red & orange sphere blast right at Unity who stood there; without hesitation or fear.

"Thruspvhmm…/BOOMfruvhmm…" Then a large flash occurred followed by a big time explosion that erupted the whole small section of the structure.

"Urrgh…Unity!?" Then Sgt. Bash began to come around, only to notice the big explosion & feared Unity's safety.

Many watch to see what had become of Unity if she took that heavy blast shot to just save her comrades from being caught in the explosion. Then as the flames began to subside, something was seen & it was…Unity: withstanding the attack.

"Aaaah!?" Mustard yelped with a sweat drop in witnessing someone survived that big attack.

"Huuuagh!?" Salt gasped with wide eyes & gaping mouth, noticing the target was not vaporized.

Unity slowly lowered her cross arms to glare at those that tried to finish her off with that large attack; but failed. Salt & Mustard slightly cringe to step backwards; almost in fear that someone wasn't destroyed by that move.

"Heh, looks like them guys underestimated Unity a bit too much." Sgt. Bash cracked a little smile, Unity's 2nd form made her strong enough to withstand a blast that strong that would have put any Skylander in a critical state.

"My turn…Friendship Wave!/PUsshfruvhmm…." Unity firmly proclaimed before she focused her energy in her hands & fired off her wave.

"Aahhh-Ahhh, AAAAAAAHHHH!/CLASpvhmm…" Salt yelps with panic before he gets hit by the energy wave attack…

"HAauugh!?" Mustard gasped in surprise to step back a bit at what he sees.

"WAaahhh-AAhhh…OOoooaaahhh!?" Salt let off his final anguish cries before his entire body vanishes & disappears within the flashy attack.

"Uugh…Urgh-urgh-ruggaahh!" Mustard was slowly having witness Salt being destroyed, as if not believing it happened. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" He glared at Unity to yell this out in rage. "HUURRaaaarrgghhh!" He was seen charging to swing his weapon down at Unity, but the firmly confident Skylander didn't flinch. "KICK!/UUAAagh!" Instead, Unity delivered a surprise kick under the guy's chin, knocking Mustard backwards as she took to the air. "UUrrgh…Aarugh…Aaarrugh!?" He struggled to keep his stance after enduring that attack.

"YOUR TURN! HAAAH!/PUSHVhhmm…" Then Unity channeled for another Friendship Wave move that was fired downwards to impact Mustard.

"GRUUAARRGh-AAAHHHH, AAAHHhhhhhh!" Mustard was hit hard by that attack as it enveloped his entire being until his body began to vanish & disappear in the light.

"Few…that takes care of them." Unity signs briefly in having taken out 2 of the Spice Boys.

Nearby Spice & Vinegar along with Shadow Demon had observe to have bear witness, the new strength that Unity displayed.

"Now it's clear, this is why she's special & different from other Imaginators. She was made with something special, that explains why some Foot Soldiers reported she ate the fruit from the Tree Of Might, it awaken her dormant abilities." Shadow Demon spoke off in having studied what Unity's current abilities are ranked at. "But I'm afraid this is as far as you will go." He stated to say this with some confidence.

"Urgh…what are you talking about, you ink stain!?" Sgt. Bash groans to get up while narrowing his eyes in what the shadowy fiend was plotting.

"Likewise, we of the Demonic Race have also eaten the same fruit including to our current measurements. But it maybe time to reveal our hidden hand." Shadow Demon stated in deciding that since things have come to it, they will need to reveal their hidden aces.

"Hahahah, that's our Shadow Demon." Spice laughed off in liking how funny that was meant to be.

"Hidden hand, what are you…" Unity raised an eyebrow to say until she noticed what the Dark Doomlanders pulled out. "What the…are those the fruit!? But…something isn't right?" She was surprised for good reason, they held what looks like the fruit from the Tree Of Might, but far spikier & redder.

"Your correct, this fruit is different when amplified by our own demonic realm, as will be the results that we present." Shadow Demon explained off to mention: then without warning, the 3 ate the strange fruit as their auras began to show dark auras.

"Hugh! They ate it?" Sgt. Bash gasped in what he saw, those guys ate some strange fruit.

"Yep, it's not over yet kids! We're just getting started!" Vinegar boasted off in how things are just the beginning.

"Yeah, feast your eyes on this." Spice issued off to prepare those for a sight to see.

"GRuuuaaarAArrrgh!" Suddenly Spice leaps up onto a pillar, as he began to let off a loud battle cry.

"GRRAAauuoorrr!" Then Vinegar was seen making a long battle cry to in feeling something occurring.

Unity & Sgt. Bash watched on what was happening, seeing something was occurring with the remaining enemies that let off long battle cries, but why. Then without warning, the dark aura around the bodies acted up…

"HUUAARrrugh…HOORAARRrughh!" Spice roared as his body was suddenly expanding to grow as he destroys the pillar he was on.

"GRUUAAARRRrrughhh!" Vinegar kneel down as he roars as his magical aura was causing the ground beneath him to break.

The entire area that the Dark Doomlanders were around was quaking as pillars broke apart to fall over. Once the smoke clouds cleared, something was seen when the commotion had ended. The once recognizable Dark Doomlanders had somehow grown into Giants! They let off some panting from having experienced a major rush of power coursing through them.

"Oh boy, just what we need. Skyscrapers!" Sgt. Bash complained in seeing their enemies began like Giants, just like Unity does which means…they're in trouble.

"Pant…pant….There. Allow us to show you Skylanders what the Spice Boys are made of." Spice panted a bit before smirking evilly in stating a challenge remark.

"Uhuhuhu…Huuuh…Huuuh…ohhh-oohh, Oohh-Ooohhh!" Vinegar was laughing off & flexing his new larger & bigger muscles.

Then in an instant, the Spice Boys vanished in thin air, catching Unity off guard at their increase speed. These guys were blurring in & out to leave a wing blowing force from just passing Unity. But then without warning, Vinegar & Spice delivered powerful hits against Unity & Sgt. Bash that sent them flying off to bash against a pillar to fall down.

"Excellent…so this is the power that was said to help our lord become all powerful?" Shadow Demon exclaimed in witnessing the new power that they awaken as Giants; it's incredible. "And with this, it will be the end of your journey." He issued to gaze at Unity to know she will not finish her journey after this.

"HRruagh!/POW!" Then Vinegar shows up to attack Sgt. Bash with a roundhouse kick.

"GRAAaughh!/CRASH!" Sgt. Bash was seen knocked across to bash throw a pillar to take out a portion & let the top drop down on the bottom half.

"Woah! HI-YAAah!/KICK!" Then without warning, Vinegar stop to evade the fallen pillar to deliver a kick on the Skylander.

"GuuuagH! WAAaaahhh!?/CRASH!" Sgt. Bash yelped as he was shot again & bash against another pillar with the same acts from before.

And this action was repeated of Vinegar going from one side to the other in bashing Sgt. Bash to make the pillar drop one section at a time: it was painful for the receiving end. At this same time, Spice growls as he swung his knee to hit Unity except she yelp to evade.

"Why You!" Spice snapped at the persistence of the Skylander.

"POW!/AAaahh!?" Unity yelped from being hit by Spice's other knee jab; if she was not in her transform state, then that could have been fatal to her.

"Heheh….Hahahh-Hahahah!" Then without warning, Spice's hair came to life & ensnared Unity in a restrain hold. "Resistance is futile…your way out of your league." He commented off with a dark sense of humor.

"NRrrrugh! Says…YOU! HYaahh!/SLASH!" Unity then delivered a swing move of her fist weapons to slice the hair off from strangling her.

"AAhhh…You Little…HRruaghh!" Then without warning, Spice fires a freezing power that slightly caught Unity off; half her wing addition is frozen cutting off some flight mobility.

"NRRuagh!/POWWfruvhmm!" Then without warning, Vinegar delivered a weapon smack that knock Sgt. Bash upwards. "URRruaghhh!...Hugh?" Then when Vinegar was about to go on the attack, he stops to notice something: Sgt. Bash had lost consciousness from all the beatings to even not flinch when he hit the ground. "Well…fancy that? Heheheh…Ahahah!" He lets off a wicked sense of humor as he hovers down at the unconscious target. "Found a meat sake!...Heheh…your Dead…Skylander! Grrr…" Then to add insult to injury, he stomps his giant foot on Sgt. Bash's body, pressing it down enough times to force crack the ground with the Skylander. "Hah! Kick Off Time! URRGH!/POWFruvhmm…" Then in another motion, he delivered a kick that knock Sgt. Bash up in the sky & heading directly for the edge of the floating structure.

"Hugh…No…Sgt. Bash!" Unity suddenly noticed her comrade was endanger of plunging to his demise.

Unity immediately launch off to race towards her ally in need, unaware that Spice witness her action before tailing. Then just as Unity was about to rescue Sgt. Bash, she yelped from almost being blasted by some energy shots.

"Sgt. Bash! No!" Unity yelled out in fearing that if she is delayed too long, a Skylander's life will perish.

"Hahahah!/Hehehehh…." Soon Spice & Vinegar were seen joining together as they let off evil laughter before surrounding Unity on 2 sides as the girl saw they were trying to pin her from escaping.

Without waring the remaining Spice Boys began to start fighting as Unity was trying to evade their attacks as fast as possible. But the more time passed, the more Unity saw that Sgt. Bash was almost about to vanish beneath the clouds & what lies below maybe the end…

"Sgt. BASH!" Unity called out while still evading the enemy's attacks; even in her transform state, a wrong move can be costly. "I have to…Save him!" She issued from seeing time was running shorter, but she could not avoid her attackers.

Don't sweat it, you'll be joining soon! It's over for you." Spice issued off to say in knowing this girl will join the others.

"Heheheh, don't worry, your rock pal will join too!" Vinegar remarked that the other guy out cold will also fall off this place too.

"Noo…" Unity muttered under her breath as she watch in almost thinking; she failed to keep her friends safe.

Within Unity's consciousness shows the Mane Six's spirits observing everything that was happening. But then something was happening as if the Imaginate Crystal was raging ut of control.

"Eek! What's happening?" Fluttershy's spirit yelped in never seeing the crystal act this high tension.

"Don't know, this sudden rush seems different from before?" Applejack's spirit commented that unlike the red magic force, something new is kicking in.

"If I didn't know any better, I think the crystal is reacting to Unity getting mad." Pinkie Pie pointed out in having to make a random guess.

"Well who wouldn't be in seeing friends about to perish!?" Rainbow Dash's spirit stated in knowing anyone would be mad in seeing someone pick on & try to finish off one of their friends.

"Darling, what could this mean?" Rarity's spirit asked Twilight if she knows anything.

"I'm not sure, it's too unknowing….woah!?" Twilight's spirit stated to say before yelping from a new sudden energy flow.

The Mane Six spirits yelped in seeing an unknown energy force was mixing with the crystal, a golden aura engulfed it. And back in the real world, Unity was still fighting against the Spice Boys while seeing her ally about to perish when…something occurred.

"I won't…Lose….MY FRIEND!" Unity suddenly was beginning to lose her patience, her eyes almost shifting to a blank white state before… "NOOOOOOOOO-AAAAHHHH!/POWWWFruvhmmm-KRUSPvhmmm…" Without warning, Unity held out her arms & fired 2 separate Friendship Wave blast shots that partially lit up the entire sky.

"Heh-Huuuh!? Waah-AAaahh! NO WAY!?" Spice yelped to panic in what was happening as he felt a golden energy sphere punctured his gut.

"DARN! Yes Way!? Oh Nooo?" Vinegar was in the same boot as he yelped to panic with an energy sphere bashing against his chest.

"WAAaahhh!/Haaa-Haaa..AAAhhhh!?" Vinegar & Spice let out yelping cries before… "KABLAMVvhmmmm…/UARRRrughh!/WAAAAAAaahhh!" Before Vinegar & Spice screamed as a large explosion erupted from the Skylander's attack finished them both off in the bright light.

"SGT. BASH!" Unity yelled out as she dove down to rescue her ally.

During the moment Unity was focus on saving her friend, Shadow Demon was slipping through to look like he would attack the blind spot.

"The Spice Boys have failed, this one is too dangerous to be left alive. I'm not certain what that power was, but if she learns to control it…Will she defeat Kaos after passing the last gate? I have to…" Shadow Demon was stating things in realizing how dangerous Unity would be if left alone. "Hugh!?" Then he noticed something above him, a falling Skylander.

"HRUUAguh!/SLASH!" It was Drall as he was spinning his body to give his all as he sliced through the giant shadowy demon creature..

"AAahhhh!" Shadow Demon yelped as he felt his lower waist & one arm was cut off. "AAaahh….I cannot vanish…I must….make my report…for Lord Kooler!?" He issued in what he had to do as he had to get out of here before he disappears from existence.

Shadow Demon vanished from the area no soon after that while Unity was focus to catch her falling friend.

"Gotcha!" Unity caught Sgt. Bash just in the nick of time. "Woah!?" Then she yelped to catch Drall that fell soon afterwards that she caught. "Why is it raining Skylanders? Ugh, lets get patch up before anything else, okay?"

Soon in mere moments pass, Unity's group was brought back on top of the level structure where the girl return to normal from her transformation & used any healing items on hand to help her comrades. They were nearly down to the last reserves, & pretty much it was not a full recovery, just a little patch work.

"Ugh…sorry Unity, we were suppose to back you up, instead…we couldn't do a thing." Sgt. Bash groans in feeling ashamed about being in this terrible shape.

"Don't be sorry…those guys were never normal. They ate the fruit from the Tree of Might, & a more demonic type. I'm just glad whatever power I tap into helped out?" Unity signed to say as much in trying to look at the brighter side of things.

"At least it was not in vain, I overheard what shadow Demon said when I attacked his blindside. Kaos is just through the last gate." Drall stated in having to mention something about just pass the gate in the temple, will lead to where Kaos is.

"Then it looks like the final showdown is finally near us." Unity issued to say in knowing how close Kaos was, if they defeat the guy, then they win this whole war.

After having finally taken down the enemies, the Skylanders believed it was finally gonna be easier now. But then suddenly on the outskirts of this entire lookout, more Foot Soldiers were appearing except they were emitting a purple aura as if having become possessed.

"Great…as if facing these guys wasn't bad enough, now even the soldiers got a power boast." Unity rolled her eyes in seeing that their problem has gotten even bigger.

"Lady Unity, please go on ahead to face Kaos!" Drall insisted this without any sudden hesitation.

"Yeah, we'll hold these guys back so they don't follow!" Sgt. Bash stated in knowing they must hold the line to allow Unity a chance.

"Are you crazy, before I could do it, but those guys are not normal." Unity stated in knowing that fighting normal Foot Soldiers was alright, but now these guys got a demonic power boast. "But if your sure, then I will leave behind those to assist you." She firmly stated in knowing she must provide a way to keep those safe if she's not around.

Then Unity did a daring thing by using her sack bag to grab hold of all the remaining Trap Crystals, & a bright light flash around them. When the light finished, the Foot Soldiers glared & made low growls at what appeared. All the remaining former Elite Doomlanders that were captured by Unity were freed. The Earth types: Raider, Steel Rhino, & the GIANTS Bebop & Rocksteady. The Fire types: Harley Quinn. The Tech types: the GIANTS Metalface, Steam Train, & Radioman. The Life types: Gecko, Cobra Strike, & Buzz Driller. The Undead types: Dead Merc & Deadspawn. The Dark types: Gentleman Ghost & Red Beetle.

"I know we all use to be enemies, but now isn't the time. I've felt many of you ready to give change to be better. So please, help us." Unity asked this very big favor of those to help hold off the enemies.

"Aw geez, no need for the sappy monologue, if it's baddies you need bashing…Count Me In!" Harley Quinn issued off to say in being so easily moved to help without batting an eye.

"Geee, snort…nobody's ever been this nice & polite to ask us favors?" Bebop snorted a bit from never being given a chance of trust by someone being so nice.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird…but a good way since I don't recall Kaos being this way to us?" Rocksteady stated off in thinking this was a 1st for those that were bad Doomlanders.

"Well as a gentleman in name, I suppose it's best to help when asked." Gentleman Ghost signed to shrug off the shoulders to mention this.

"Just be careful, these guys are a lot tougher then the previous ones." Unity mentioned this as a precious of those that have not face something like this before.

"Hmmm…caring for those that were once your enemies, it is…a strange encounter of emotion indeed." Deadspawn ponders to say in having mix emotions in what he is sensing.

"Objective confirm, preparing to assault targets." Red Beetle issued to respond in understanding what must be done.

"Awww man, this looks like it's gonnan HURT!?" Cobra Strike groans in fearing this battle will leave them with battle scars & wounds.

"Maybe we should take cover somewhere?" Gecko exclaimed in panicking about hiding until this blows over.

"Heeeey! Buzzzzz Driller wants to survive this too!" Buzz Driller protest in buzzing a bit in what he wants.

"Hey fellas, don't worry, I know we had different perspectives in how to cooperate. But this time is different." Metalface issued off to calm those that were feeling a bit uncertain of their odds.

"That's right! Now we can be…Heroes! Figures of respect that protect the peace & are given love!" Radioman proclaimed forth to randomly comment about how they are not just Ex-Doomlanders, but are now heroes to the public as Skylanders.

"Hmmm…Me Steam Train like respect & love by others." Steam Train ponders to nod in thinking that not so bad a thing to take.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to see where this is going." Dead Merc issued off to shrug his shoulders, seeing they are going with siding for good. "So no problem, we'll hold the fort down & you just take care of this." He gave a thumbs up to tell Unity they will be alright. "Besides, I think we have at least 6 or 7 more chapters before this we're done!?" He breaks the 4th Wall to tell the audience this random subject while getting weird looks for his crazy & looney behavior.

"Everyone…thank you!" Unity nodded her head with a smile in seeing those she's putting her trust in. "I'll head off to face Kaos! Join me when you can! Wish me luck!" She issued off to say as much to those she's gonna leave to handle things.

With those last words, Unity charges herself through towards the temple to go through the Portal Gate. And soon the Foot Soldiers made loud battle cries as they dove down to attack as the now Ex-Doomlanders aid in repelling the enemies back. The scene began to fad out as now what happens next, will be a main event of Unity Vs. Kaos: the outcome will determine the Skylands!

* * *

**NOTES: **The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Salt – (Salt from Dragonball Z)

Mustard – (Mustard from Dragonball Z)

Vinegar – (Vinegar from Dragonball Z)

Spice – (Spice from Dragonball Z)

The area is similar to 'The Lookout' from Dragonball Series.

A reference mix of the Villainous Mode with the transformation scene of the Spice boys are related to the Dragonball Universe.

Well another chapter completed, now for what many have waited for: The Kaos Battle Encounter. Next chapter, Unity reaches a realm called Final Destination where Kaos waited to spring his Ultimate Plan for Victory: it involves him creating Doomlander Versions of his Previous Different Forms. The overwhelming odds weigh heavy on Unity, she even created Imaginator versions with appearance & characteristics of…Flynn!? And while the confusion helped, Kaos merges to become all powerful, but against such overwhelming force, Unity experiences a new change…a new & Ultimate Form may help in the final battle against Kaos! Better stay tune, things are definitely not over by a long shot…


	24. Chapter 24: Kaos & Unity - Final Battle!

Here's the next chapter with some big boss battle, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 24: Kaos & Unity – Final Battle Event!**

**UNKNOWN REALM**

**4****th**** LEVEL – DUBBED: FINAL DESTINATION**

The scene opens to reveal a Gate Portal appearing before Unity was seen coming out of it; & when the portal vanished, boy did she notice where she landed in. It was some kind of stage consists of a single floating platform with no hazards. The platform appears to be a combination of a blue half solid tech & an orange molten half almost burning through the structure. Unity looked around to see what appeared to be space with a stream of stars moving pass them; but the girl had to forget the sights in knowing this place…is where Kaos resides in.

"Okay…I'm here, so now I have to find the source of everything…So where could that no good…" Unity muttered to herself in trying to figure out where someone she was looking for was when…

"HAH….HAHAHAAaahh…." Then evil laughter was heard as a large thrown chair was seen hovering from above. Upon the thrown was none other then Kaos himself, but he was wearing a light purple royal cape robe with gold lining features beneath his regular black robe cloak, & had on a golden roman style crown on his head. And just holding on the left arm rest side was Glumshanks as Lord Kaos made his appearance with a grand extrance.

"Kaos!?" Unity glared in seeing the villain behind the Doomlanders finally appears before her.

"Well-well, so the infamous Imaginator called Unity has arrived!? Oh whatever shall I do?" Kaos pretends to be worried in what he should do against such an opponent.

"You can start by surrendering!" Unity remarked to give a quick & simple choice; give up & save them a lot of trouble.

"HAH! Fat Chance Sky Loser!" Kaos laughed off as if finding that joke funny. "Admittedly you DID pose a slight threat to my plans. Your stronger then those other Imaginators those heroes had on their side, once more…you even can use abilities of different Skylanders. Which seems rather 'Unfair' if you ask me?" He issued off to explain how Unity's character is uniquely different compared to previous created Imaginators: having more abilities of many famous Skylanders will get anyone notice.

"So after I beat your Elites, your outside help started to do your dirty work for you?" Unity stared firmly in having already encounter the Demon Force who seem to be the helpful aids backing up Kaos.

"Technically madam, the Demon Force is lead by someone who seems to have some relationship with Lord Kaos. But frankly speaking, all we got from them was a shard & then…" Glumshanks sheepishly stated in having explained some claim on the intel they know about when…

"Enough Talk!" Kaos cuts the troll off from saying anymore. "You may have surprised me in the past, but I got some surprises of my own." Kaos crack an evil grin as he taps his figures in having something evil cooked up. "BEHOLD! MY ULTIMATE POWER!" He yelled out loud to announce this with much dramatic attention.

Suddenly without warning, Kaos channeled his dark portal magic to open 4 different vortex portals. And from them came giant to gigantic beings that landed next to, beside or behind Kaos & they all seem vaguely familiar…

The 1st was a gigantically large Arkeyan robot that looks relatively similar to Kaos with dark grey & chrome red design features, & yellow optic eyes while his right fist had a large power gem in the center.

The 2nd was a gigantic, purple rock-like version similar to Kaos with purple eyes, & had much of his black cloth a bit torn from his oversize height that exposed his white with heart-shape undies.

The 3rd was a giant winged crystal-like hybrid version similar to Kaos with deep blue-purple skin, dark purple cloak, dark magenta inside robe, & had blank white eyes while he had crystal blades in his hands around other

blades hovering around him like 12 feather wing spans.

The 4th was a large hulking giant humanoid warrior version similar to Kaos with bright blue hair & glowing eyes, & wearing deep blue outfit & dark purple gear battle warrior armor & 5 belt straps forming a star pattern.

With these guys present, Unity had witness a great deal of how much these summoned enemies look almost like Kaos himself.

"Wha…they look like you!? But How?" Unity yelped in not believing it, how were there 5 different versions of Kaos in the room.

"Surprise are we….they are my previous AWESOME Forms I once had when I came close to conquering the Skylands! Each as Magnificent as Yours Truly!" Kaos smiled off to start bragging about those here. "There's Robo Kaos!" He points to the gigantic Arkeyan robot version of himself. "Then there's Super Evil Kaos!" He pointed to a colossus size dark crystal version of himself. "Followed Ultra Traptanium Kaos!" He points to a large giant crystal-like version of himself. "Then of course there's…Super Kaos!" He pointed to a regular giant size bulky flame haired version of himself. "And Finally ME…EMPEROR KAOS!" He pointed to himself in wearing emperor-like clothing. "And Together, We Are…The KAOS CONQUERORS! HAH-HAHAHAAAAHHH!" Kaos lets off an evil maniacal laughter in announcing what his team was for all to fear.

"You know, I never really got to know you that well, but I can say for certain…Just ONE of you is bad enough, but 5…that's just overkill?" Unity remarked off in thinking that just meeting Kaos in the flesh, & she can't stand him; him & his lookalikes.

"Sir…are you certain you're all alright? You not only ate those Fruits from the Tree Of Might, but you even snacked on that demonic version fruits you swiped from Shadow Demon?" Glumshanks asked in sounding worry & for good reasons considering Kaos ate more then what other Doomlanders did in just snacking on one fruit.

"Of Course I'm Fine! This is the Ultimate Final Battle Clash! Which means more Power is more AWESOMER!" Kaos yelled off in proclaiming that he needs more power for an ultimate battle event.

"Well if that's the case, time to use my own secret weapon." Unity issued off sternly with confidence before she search her bag to pull out; 3 crystals. "My last 3 Imaginate Crystals…here goes nothing!" She muttered to herself in deciding to give this a shot & see how she will get through.

With a flash of light over the last crystals, they began to take form as Kaos & his lookalikes covered their eyes. When it was over, shadowy figures were seen as if striking a pose.

The 1st was a Mabu species with tan light brown fur, & deep blue eyes, & had on dark tan brown, deep grey, light bronze, tan light yellow & bright orange-brown color theme outfit & gear.

He had a Flynnteresting frame head, Human like eyes, had a Pilot's Chest, Adventurer's Arms, Adventurer's Legs, & a Lynx Tail. His accessories were Wasteland Spikes, Fine Feathered Shoulders, Bird Arm Guards, Sparta Leg Armor, & had Scarab's Flight on the backside for flight use. He wields the Adventurer's Sword for close melee combat.

The 2nd was a Mabu species with tan light brown fur, & light green eyes, & had on dark grey, silver, light tan bronze & red theme color outfit & gear.

He had a Flynnteresting frame head, Human like eyes, CHEST: Tech Knight Chest, ARMS: Samurai Arms, LEGS: Heroic Legs, & a Lynx Tail. His accessories were Morion Helmet, High Tech Protection, Stoked Arm Armor, Conbot Leg Armor, & Rockin' Rockets on the backside for flight. He wields the Red Ice Doubler for mid-range close combat.

The 3rd & final one was a Mabu species with tan light brown fur, & deep green eyes, & had on deep dark & light navy blue-green, & light brown theme color outfit & gear.

He had a Flynnteresting frame head, Human like eyes, had a Commando Torso, Commando Arms, Heavy-Duty Legs, & a Lynx Tail. His accessories were Military Hat, Pirate Epaulets, Buckshot Arm Armor, Barbarian Leg Armor, & a Commando Pack on his backside. We wields the Steam Bazooka for long range shots with explosive firepower.

"Hoooo…Yaaah!...BLING!" The Air Knight Imaginator spoke as he swung his sword to pose like a swords warrior.

"Wooohhh! WAH!...COLONEL!" The Light Sentinel Imaginator twirls his weapon around to have it behind him as he shouted this with a fierce pose.

"Haaaah!...CAPTAIN BAM!" The Tech Bazooker Imaginator aim his bazooka outwards in shouting this as he was a heavy gunner about to fire a shot.

"And together We Are…" The 3 Mabus shouted this off in union before… "THE FLYNN BRIGADE!" On that final notion, they made a new together pose as without warning, flower petals erupted all over.

Course after that was done, the wind just blew by from the sudden quietness that was in the atmosphere. Pretty much because a stump Unity, Glumshanks, & the Kaos figures had little sweatdrops in seeing what a ridiculous performance that was by some weird goofballs.

"Well that was…Intriguing if not humiliating to say the least!?" Glumshanks broke the silence to just say what was on everyone's minds.

"HAH! And Again…HAH! You think 3 little Skylanders will be enough to defeat TITANS!" Kaos was heard taunting Unity for having brought for a couple of jokers to face in their final battle.

The Kaos Conquerors laughed off evilly while Unity had a little red blushing expression on her cheek: seeing this kind of backfired a bit.

"Oh boy, maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard to think of silly thoughts to forget what kind of situation I'm in. I thought too much of Flynn & now I made 3 of him?" Unity muttered to herself in seeing what she did when she made these new Imaginators: they have a slight appearance & character persona of the Mabu Flynn of all people. "Oh well, just have to make the best of it. Alright Flynn Brigade, let's do this!" She signed to forget about the matter & focus on the subject instead.

"BOOM!" The 3 Flynn Imaginators cheered off with excitement in their voices; ready for anything.

* * *

**~ANNOUNCER: VS. KAOS & THE CONQUERORS!~**

Without any time to waste, Unity & the Flynn Brigade split off as 4 out of the 5 Kaos Conquerors began to fight off. And already it was looking crazy on the account that there were 2 extremely large giants that make seismic quakes from a single stomp or a thrown punch. Followed by ducking, dodging, & evading close attacks from the other Giant enemy versions of Kaos. It'll be a near miracle if the platform holds out…

"HAHAHAHAHhh…." Emperor Kaos laughs off with evil glee at watching the events unfold.

"Lord Kaos, shouldn't you partake?" Glumshanks asked in thinking Kaos should partake in this too.

"Oh Glummy, it's clear to the eye, that the odds of my other selves losing are slim to none." Emperor Kaos remarked off with a slight & confident smile on his face.

"Well there were those other times the Skylanders…" Glumshanks was sheepishly about to say when…

"THOSE WERE DIFFERENT! THIS TIME, THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!" Kaos yelled off angrily to not be reminded of his past failures.

The battle continued to erupt as if watching heroes struggled against the odds too big to count. Robo Kaos was displaying to be the most powerful of the Arkeyans as he was spawning Arkeyan robots to have complete control over while throwing his fist & stomping boots along with eye lasers at a target.

"Woah now! Keep your grubby robot hands, feet, & weird metal toys away! You Hear!" Captain Bam issued off as he was seen firing his bazooka to take down any enemy while ducking & dodging all around.

Things were looking bad, but some enemies were difficult on a different scale. Super Evil Kaos was causing huge shockwaves when he stamps his feet on the ground & summoned Elemental Golems & Chompy Rustbuds. While all that was hard, most time a hero must avert the eyes at the unseeing sight of a villain's lack of shame.

"Sheesh, would it kill this guy to put on some pants? I mean seriously, I just had lunch?" Bling remarked off as he was using his sword to chop away anything & break the mineral down to bits.

Many foes were seen to cause problems & havoc chaos, & some were seen to be just as deadly as slice & dice. Ultra Traptanium Kaos reveals how he possesses tremendous power & frightening abilities, such as summoning elemental symbols that spew respective elemental attacks. He brought forth creatures which were called Doom Sharks, & transform himself into his floating head to fire lasers & sound bursts.

"Oh boy! If it isn't the laser cutters that get you, then it's the Doom Sharks. I mean seriously, who uses sharks as attacks?" Colonel declared as he swung his weapon in the air to chop off Doom Sharks while evading any cutting attempts by the foe.

And while many enemies are seen as giant inhuman versions, sometimes those resembling close to being human are those to be the most dangerous at times. Super Kaos demonstrates his power by creating fields of energy that repel & damage the Skylanders, as well as let him create entire teams of Doomlanders on a whim.

"Ugh! There must be a way to beat these guys?" Unity groans in wishing there was a way to get around these Kaos wannable types: she's even in her Perfect Form & it's giving her as much to fight these guys.

"Too bad, while I enjoy watching you suffering…I shall amuse myself with some entertainment!" Emperor Kaos issued off to say in cracking a sly smile. "HAH-HAHAHAHAaaahh…" Then he unleashed a move that summoned hands to wield a sword.

During a brief moment of dodging a runic sword by Emperor Kaos, Unity noticed something from the other enemies. Robo Kaos' right hand had a glowing jewel piece. Super Evil Kaos had a glow mark on his forehead. Ultra Traptanium Kaos' lower crystal half glowed. Even Super Kaos glowing flaming hair was noticed.

"Of course! These guys may seem unbeatable, but if we take out the source?" Unity exclaimed in suddenly having stubble across a way to overcome this difficulty. "Hey you guys! Aim for the glowing marks!" She yelled this off to her Mabu friends in what to do.

The Flynn Brigade heard this before they started to show some smiles on their faces. Then before anyone knew it, they began to draw in their enemies as acting bait. Then when Robot Kaos & Super Evil Kaos threw their fist while Ultra Traptanium Kaos plunge with his blades, the Mabu Skylanders duck out of the way. The 2 gigantic fist accidentally bashed against the crystal enemy's lower have, causing Ultra Traptanum Kaos to scream in pain while swinging it's crystal swords out in all directions before falling unconscious. Then by lucky chance, the random blades cut across the jewel in Robot Kaos' fist as he screamed as he toppled down while another crystal blade cut on Super Evil Kaos' rocky glowing mark as he screamed to fall; both fell into a coma state.

"Oh Yeah! You just got a face load of…THE BOOM!" Captain Bam issued off to cheer in basking in victory.

"Hahahah….Gotta say, I am just AWESOME!" Bling laughed off in boasting about his own work.

"Not to complain, but I can sure go for an Enchilada about now?" Colonel commented off as he rubs his belly in feeling hungry.

"And here's the finisher!" Unity issued off to say as she prepares to finish the last number of foes.

At that next moment, Unity performed a tricky move when she fly up to Emperor Kaos with Super Kaos chasing her. Then as Emperor Kaos had his summoned hands swung his sword, Unity duck down to allow the enemy to deal damage to the flaming foe behind her. Super Kaos let off a scream as his eyes faded as he passed out. And then Unity delivered a swift kick that spun Emperor Kaos' chair around.

"Wahahahooohhhh!?" Emperor Kaos yelped as Glumshanks held on; then when the chair stopped, they saw the other Kaos opponents were out of it. "WHAT! NOOOO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!...Grrrrrr!" Emperor Kaos gasped in having witnessed that he & his 4 versions were on a losing streak.

"Looks like even with your best of different forms, you won't beat us!" Unity issued off to remark in seeing that her team is gaining the advantage.

"You know what Sky loser…" Emperor Kaos was about to snap when; he stops briefly before smiling. "You actually have a point." He responded with a more calmer demeanor.

"Wait, she does?" Glumshanks yelped in surprise: usually Kaos blows his top when others don't surrender & go against him.

"All this time I thought by having other me types when I was Awesomely Powerful would be plenty, but I thought too SMALL!" Emperor Kaos shrug off his shoulders to admit that he was not seeing a bigger picture. "So I thought up something BIGGER! And More EVIIIIIIL!" He issued off with a crazy grin to having thought up something twisted.

"I'm almost afraid to ask?" Unity glared her eyes to get in a defensive stance.

Then without warning, Emperor Kaos held a dark glowing shard as it emitted dark energy around his body: & the same dark aura covered his other versions. They all hovered together in spheres before enveloping each other into a bigger ball of dark light. And then from a bright flash, something heavy shook the entire platform as the heroes looked at what they saw. It was a mixture of Kaos' different forms: having the body outfit & flaming blue hair of Super Kaos mixed with the robes of Emperor Kaos, followed by the skin mix of purple rock & crystal by Super Evil Kaos & Ultra Traptanium Kaos, & wore the robotic boots, gauntlets & armor from Robo Kaos.

"BEHOLD! OUR AWESOMELY AWESOME SELF REIMAGINE….FOR YOUR ULTIMATELY EVIL DOOOOOM!" The new transformed Kaos being announced boldly & loudly of his grand appearance. "WE ARE….MEGA EVIL KAOOOOOOS!" He proclaimed forth in what his name shall be recognized by all to know & fear him.

"Great…just what we DON'T need…" Unity moans in seeing that their problem, just got a whole lot worse.

Now the battle had begun under a new transformed foe that had the powers of all of Kaos previous forms merge in one. The Flynn Brigade tried to land some decent hits to help cover Unity, but so far they were hardly even making a dent on the surface. That's when Mega Evil Kaos laughed before he unleashed a powerful shockwave by clapping his hands together. Unity managed to brace her defenses to withstand that attack, but the others were not so fortunate.

"WAAAAAH!" The Flynn Brigade yelped as they were knocked across by the unseen force power of the enemy; & skid to a halt near the edge of the platform in an unconscious state.

"You Guys!" Unity called out in seeing her comrades were out cold from a single attack.

"WELL-WELL, IT SEEMS THAT MY AWESOMELY AWESOME NEW POWER WAS TOO MUCH FOR WEAK SKY FOOLS!?" Mega Evil Kaos boasted forth in how incredible he was to take out such weak opponents without breaking a sweat. "LETS SEE HOW LONG YOU WILL FAIR AGAINT ME!?" He issued off to say in deciding to focus entirely, on Unity.

Unity was quickly trying to fly around & using her Giant form & SuperCharger to cause any amount of damage along with her Traptanium fist weapons. But all that seem to even amount to was leaving some scratch marks, & the girl was in her Perfect Form: it seem like the enemy was indeed, far stronger then what she was capable of dishing out.

"No way…I barely even scratch the surface?" Unity protest in not believing that nothing she did was working.

"HAH-HAH, HAH….ALL THAT WAS DOING FELT LIKE A TICKLE!" Mega Evil Kaos laughed off manically as if having felt that hardly did anything to him. "NOW IT'S MY TURN!" As he said this, he launched himself into the air to clasp his fist to prepare a downward drop slam fist.

"OH NO!" Unity looked at her unconscious comrades & knew what was coming could knock the Mabu off the platform; so she stood her ground preparing to take the oncoming attack as it overshadowed her.

"KABOOMPOVHHMm…." In a mere instant when the gigantic fist collided, they created a super sonic nuclear explosive wave that shook the entire platform.

"Ugh….aahh…uugh…?" Unity was seen with her body wedge deep in the ground, looking very worn out & bruise & parts of her cloths a bit ripped: it looked like she was in a real messy state especially surviving that attack.

"HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH, HAH…FOOLS! YOU DARE THINK YOU WERE A MATCH FOR ME!" Mega Evil Kaos laughed off evilly to taunt his foe for believing they had a remote chance. "NOW YOU WILL FEEL YOUR CRUSHING DEFEAT! AS I…CRUSH YOU!" He proclaimed forth in what he will do now, by crushing his foe.

"CRUSHPovhmm…" Then Mega Evil Kaos pressed his gigantic fist on top of Unity's body to leave a huge crater in the platform: the girl was barely keeping half her conscious awake during the heavy impact.

During this very moment, something was occurring within Unity's consciousness. The spirits of the Mane Six were not only watching the events off the Imaginate Crystal, but they began to feel the heavy pain that was inflicted on Unity effected the area of the mind too.

"Ugh…this isn't exactly going as we thought it might?" Rainbow Dash's spirit stated in noticing, they are really in a bad stitch.

"Oh my, if we felt that much pain, just imagine what that meant for poor Unity?" Rarity's spirit gasped in sounding fearful of what could happen to them if they took anymore.

"Woah! That can't be good, it's like saying if the one we're stuck in doesn't make it, neither will we?" Pinkie Pie's spirit lightly gasped in sensing that this could be bad cause; if Unity goes, so do they.

"Dat there's a scary thought. Wha can we do?" Applejack's spirit asked in what else they can do about their situation.

"I'm not sure, but if nothing's done, Unity won't win the battle." Twilight's spirit shook her head in not knowing how they can help Unity win this battle.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but the crystal…it's reacting?" Fluttershy's spirit meekly spoke up in noticing, something strange.

The Mane Six noticed the Imaginate Crystal was admitting a strange glow as blue & yellow energy particles were circling around it; causing it's glow radiance to vibrate. While this puzzled many, the one with knowledge on magic touch the crystal, & felt something…

"Girls….I sense something…" Twilight's spirit stated in what she was noticing here from the crystal. "These magic energy particles, they're…Imaginators!?" She spoke in sounding very surprised in what this form of energy came from.

"Say what?" Rainbow Dash's spirit lightly yelped in having heard this, & not believing it.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like all of the new Skylanders that Unity created, are all linked to her." Twilight's spirit explained to her best knowledge, that what she detected was the energy was coming from some Imaginators Unity made.

"Ye mean like a bond?" Applejack's spirit asked in thinking what Twilight was talking about.

"Isn't that because all the Imaginators are like Unity's friends?" Pinkie Pie's spirit commented in how to address the manner.

"Yes…I think I might have figured something out?" Twilight's spirit proclaimed in having just come up with an idea that might just help out. "That burst of energy Unity displayed against the Spice Boys, it was just a small portion of what the other Skylanders that wanted to help her were so strong, it became energy." She explained what Unity did earlier that it was just a small portion of energy those that are Imaginators are connected to.

"Energy?" Fluttershy's spirit asked in sounding puzzled, but curious at the same time.

"Darling, if that much is true, will it help?" Rarity's spirit asked the main question; can this help them out.

"I think if we focus on the crystal, we can tell the Imaginators to transfer more of their energy to help Unity get stronger. It's only a base theory, but we have to try or else the Skylands are doom." Twilight inform her friends on what they can try to do that if a little energy gathering from friends connected to make Unity stronger was just a small portion, then a greater portion might trigger something bigger.

Once the 6 mares touch the crystal under Twilight's request, they began to close their eyes to focus. A lot more yellow energy was coming around the crystal, different from the red energy. All the stuff was from different Imaginators that voice their thoughts & concerns for Unity's safety & wanted to help her grow stronger that a brightness took effect. Meanwhile back in the real world, Mega Evil Kaos was still crushing Unity under his gigantic fist.

"HAH-HAH-HAH! I DO SO LOVE IT WHEN I MAKE MY ENEMIES GROVEL BENEATH MY FOOT!" Mega Evil Kaos laughs off evilly to say before switching his fist to raising his boot. "HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH…" He continued to laugh manically in what he will do next.

But then while the enemy was marveling at having victory, a bright flash of light emitted from where Unity was buried under.

"Um, sir…I hate to interrupt…but something is happening?" Glumshanks spoke up in suddenly noticing an odd event occurring.

"HUUUUGH!?/POWFRUVHM…." Then the bright light flash with great force to push the gigantic enemy off. "WOOOOOOAAHHH!/BASHPOWvhmmm…" With a loud yelping cry, we see Mega Evil Kaos knocked several feet in the air before making a major impact on the far side of the platform.

"AAAAahhhh…AAAaaahhhhh!?" Glumshanks yelps from the wind pressure force his master created when he impacted the platform as he grips the thrown chair for fear of falling or being blown away.

Then as the dust clouds began to clear, Unity was seen again only this time she appeared to be in her normal 1st appearance. Except there was a major change that many witness: he hair was turn to bright blonde along with the jewels & top of her wings accessories, plus her eyes were clear bright blue. She even emits a bright light radiating from her body. When she gazed up to her enemy, she was firm, calm, & perfectly capable of fighting on.

"WHA! WHAT IS THIS!?" Mega Evil Kaos yelled off in shock at what he was seeing. "WHAT SORT OF TRICK DID YOU JUST PULL!? A NEW TRANSFORMATION? NO FAIR! I WAS SUPPOSE TO HAVE ALL THE HIDDEN ACES!" He was protesting that it was unfair for a hero to get another transformation during the event he pulled all the stops & appeared to have the upper-hand.

"This power…I feel it…" Unity spoke as she took a chance to get a sensation of her newfound awakening. "This awakening…it's from…everyone I feel connected with?" She stated in understanding her power very well.

"HUUUUGH!?" Mega Evil Kaos raised an eyebrow in not following what was being discuss.

"You wouldn't understand…" Unity remotely stated that those that are evil, never understand something they don't experience. "Through a bond, both with MY Comrades & even Old Reform Foes…our spirits are connected!" She spoke to explain the means of how she was able to acquire this through bonding & building friendship. "This sensation…there's a word for it, & it's….Friendship!" She proclaimed how this power she has came from others, how friendship has helped her grow.

"EHHHHH!" Mega Evil Kaos raised his eyebrows as if not having followed any of that stuff. "STOP YOUR NONSENSE! YOU DARE SAY THAT YOUR LITTLE APPEARANCE CAN RIVAL ME! MEGA EVIL KAOOOOOOOS!" He snapped off in protesting that his power can never be defeated: he's a gigantic powerhouse while the Skylander has return to her previous form & only gotten a change of hair & eye color.

"Why don't we put it to the test! You need to learn & I'm gonna be the one to teach it too you." Unity issued off in what she was gonna do; teach this villain a lesson without a doubt.

"TRY IF YOU CAN AFTER I FLATTEN YOU!/BASHPOWvhmmm…." Mega Evil Kaos suddenly lifted his gigantic boot before stomping down on Unity. "NE-URGH!?" But he was heard struggling: & that's cause when the dust cleared, Unity held the guy's boot up with both hands & not struggling compared to earlier.

"You kept bragging about my Ultimate Doom, well guess what?" Unity remarked off in deciding to countermeasure Kaos' earlier claims of the matter. "I'm your Ultimate Doom! I'm now Unity – ULTIMATE FORM!" She proclaimed in what her newfound transformation is…an Ultimate Form!

"PUNCH!/OOOHHHH!" Then without warning she vanished from the boot, only to reappear as Unity delivered a powerful right hook at the face point that knock Mega Evil Kaos off balance. "YOU THINK YOU'RE A MATCH FOR ME!?" He roared off in anger that someone was daring to say they are now a match for him.

"Lord Kaos…What Are You…?" Glumshanks asked nervously in seeing that when Kaos gets made, he loses control & he began to channel a lot of dark magical energy.

"THEN WE'LL SETTLE THIS ON A FINAL SHOWDOWN! I'LL BLAST YOU AWAY THAT YOUR PORTAL MASTER WON'T RECOGNIZE!" Mega Evil Kaos announced as he channeled so much dark magic into a large sphere he held over his head.

"If that's your game, then it's only fair I respond in due kind!" Unity issued to say as she got into a hand clasp position, charging a large source of magic energy into it.

"TAKE THIIIIIS! KAOS DOOOOOOM BLAAAAAST!/POWWWFruvhmm…" Mega Evil Kaos roared forth as he hurl his large sphere of doom downwards.

"FRIENDSHIP WAVE!/PRUSVhhmm…." Unity yelled this off before firing a strong blue energy wave.

"CLASPFROMMMm…" The 2 forces soon clashed as if being caught in a stalemate. The scene reveals both attackers forcing their attacks to hit the target; the one with the stronger force will win.

"Urrrghh…" Unity groans in somewhat struggling at 1st to keep her attack from falling.

"HAH! I KNEW IT! MY INCREDIBLE AWESOME POWER IS THE ULTIMATE POWER!" Mega Evil Kaos laughs off arrogantly in boasting that he was far stronger.

"Wrong…You want Full Power? THEN TAKE IT!" Unity glared at the enemy with confidence as she will reveal what real strength is like when she goes out. "HYRAAAAAHH!/THRUSVHMmmm…"

"WHAT! BUT I WAS WINNING!?" Mega Evil Kaos gasped with widen fearful eyes in not believing what was happening. "NOOOOOAAGH!?" He lets out a long rushing yell as his attack & Unity's was approaching him before…

"TRrusvhmm…" A bright flash occurred from where many saw it from a distance before… "KABLAAAAAMVvhmmm…" A huge explosion soon occurred, a nuclear warhead blast that caused a huge wind pressure to be launch all over; the cloud dust began to clear before a winner would be seen.

"GYYAAAaaaaahhhh!" The screams were shown to belong to Kaos as he was seen falling from the sky return to his normal self, & plunges into the open abyss after missing the platform battle stage.

* * *

**~ANNOUNCER: KAOS & THE CONQUERORS – DEFEATED!~**

"Lord Kaos!?" Glumshanks yelped to panic in seeing Kaos falling into the unknown realm abyss. "Don't worry sir, I'm coming! How do you work this thing?" He tries to fiddle with the thrown tech chair to get it to work right.

Now Glumshanks ventures down into the abyss to search for Kaos by the loud screams & protest shouts. Once the battle was over, Unity slowly lands on the platform, exhaling before her 2nd transformation comes undone & reverts back to normal. With that she passes out a bit, just barely keeping herself conscious during the whole thing.

"Unity!" Voice were heard from nearby as Unity turn to notice a portal appeared with King Vision followed by the Mabus: Flynn, Cali, Hugo, & Buzz.

"Hugh…Master King Vision…everyone? How…" Unity tries to speak in wondering why everyone was here.

"I felt a disturbance, & when Mags checked the device allowed free access…It appears you defeated Kaos." King Vision stated off to explain the basic story front of what happened after Kaos had fallen.

"Yeah….& boy am I tired, I need a break." Unity signed to say as she closed her eyes to let herself sleep.

"You certainly do, lets return now. Everyone else is waiting." King Vision smiled off with pride to say as he stated this matter.

Now we see the Mabu group help carry the Flynn Brigade out to the portal: while Flynn was amazed to see Imaginators like himself, everyone else had their own…different opinion. Soon King Vision carried a sleeping Unity out into the portal before it vanished. For it finally seem to the heroes, that at long last…the battle against Kaos for the Faith of the Skylands…was over.

Or Was It…?

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**SHADOW DEMON'S LOCATION…**

The scene reveals a dark place in an unknown location. We see Shadow Demon crawling as his lower half was disappearing bit by bit. Then he was seen to stop before something ahead; or rather, he noticed someone was before him.

"Pant…guh….pant-pant…" Shadow Demon pants a bit from feeling himself about to not last long. "Dore…Neiz…Salza…My report…." He spoke while mentioning the names of those here.

Soon from above on a hill were 3 strange shadowy figures who's appearance was lightly seen from some light nearby.

The 1st one named Dore was a Demonic species with deep green color skin, black hair, & dark green color eyes, & had on yellow, white, purple, & light brown theme color outfit & gear. Had a Chinstrap head frame, Monster like eyes, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Cleaning Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were Rocket Man's Ridge, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Spiral Arm Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, & Bird Of Steel on his backside for flight use. He wields the Warrior's Mace as his close combat weapon. The Life Smasher Dark Doomlander seem unimpressed…

The 2nd one named Naz was a Demonic species with tan brown scaly skin, & yellow & orange color lizard style eyes, & had on tan yellow, purple, tan brown & white theme color outfit & gear.

He had a Baby Dragon Head, Monster like eyes, Troll Ears, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Cleaning Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were Rocket Man's Ridge, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Spiral Arm Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, & Bird Of Steel on the backside for flight use. He wields the Electric Pistols as his long range blasters. The Earth Quickshot Dark Doomlander seem a bit cocky in hearing the news…

The 3rd & final one named Salza was a Demonic species with deep blue color skin, tan light blonde-white hair, & yellow eyes, & had on purple, tan yellow, tan brown & white theme outfit & gear. He had an Elf Head, Monster like eyes, Elf Ears, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Cleaning Arms, & Superhero Legs. His accessories were Grass Helmet, Heroic Shoulder Armor, Spiral Arm Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, Bird Of Steel on the backside for flight use. He wields the Legendary Sword for close combat attacks. The Light Knight Dark Doomlander seem to be the most focus & leader-like member of the group to absorb the report…

"Kaos has failed, the seal on the Skylanders banish will come undone, tell our lord…everything…of what must be done…ugh…" Shadow Demon tries to speak his last few words as brief as he can before he couldn't anymore…

With that, Shadow Demon drops down with the life in his eyes faded; & his body turn into dark particles that flew off in the wind. While that happen, the 3 figures that heard the report stood still as the camera zooms away as everything darkens out. The battle against Kaos maybe over, but it seems…the war against the Demon Force is not over just yet…

* * *

**NOTES:** The Kaos Conquerors are each a different Final Boss Form of Kaos throughout the Skylanders Game Series.

The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Skylanders:

The Flynn Brigade:

Bling – (Flynn from Skylanders)

Colonel – (Flynn from Skylanders)

Captain Bam – (Flynn from Skylanders)

*Doomlanders:

Kooler's Armored Squadron:

Dore – (Dore from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge)

Neiz – (Neiz from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge)

Salza – (Salza from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge)

The battle poses of the Flynn Brigade is a reference from the Ginyu Force from Dragonball Series.

Well the big battle against Kaos is finally over, but that's not the end of things: oh no, there's still other surprises left unfinished. Next chapter, after defeating Kaos, Unity is taken out to have some downtime relaxation by camping with Flynn, Cali, Hugo, Buzz, Tessa, Whiskers, & Mags. But one of the strange artifacts Kaos left behind, the Brain uses his Mind Powers to recall a memory event & about a powerful enemy more dangerous then Kaos himself. And at that same time, the leader of the Demon Force gets word of Kaos' defeat, & plans to deal with Unity. The Skylands will have to be ready for a new enemy is coming, & his name is…Kooler! Stay tune to witness more things to come…


	25. Chapter 25: Real Threat On The Move!

Here's the next chapter, 6 are left, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 25: Real Threat On The Move!**

**LOCATION: SKYLANDERS ACADEMY**

The scene opens to Skylanders Academy, where it's being clean of so much mess left by Kaos & his Doomlanders. Heck, there was even some 'evil' stuff that needed to be cleared off written & more. Many were beginning to feel like the academy could return to it's old self any day now. And at this moment, we spot Unity who after having some hours of rest, was fully recovered. And she was seen talking to a few friends while they were finishing on unpacking, etc.

"Ah…camping trip?" Unity raised an eyebrow in being offered something that was not a task to fight.

"Yeah, I just talked to those cool looking Mabus, & they agree that we should go camping to take our minds of things." Flynn pointed off with a smile to Bling, Colonel, & Captain Bam who were banging hammers to fix things about what the Flynn looking guys talk about.

"I like Flynn's idea! Now that Kaos has been defeated, things will be going back to normal soon." Tessa smiled off with excitement in liking a little R&R.

"Maybe, but there's still a lot of damage to cover up from when that boy went off & caused trouble." Buzz remarked off in having know what Kaos left them is a big mess to fix.

"No worries, the New Skylanders that Unity made are covering up to repair all the damage & catching any loose leftover Doomlanders that escaped when we retook the academy." Cali smiled in explaining how things are being covered in what others are doing as they speak.

"But what about those other voices in my head that are ponies from another world?" Unity asked in knowing she still has the elemental energy sources which in truth, are living ponies from Equestria: The Mane Six.

"No sweat! Master Eon & the Brain are talking it over with King Vision. Once the barrier separating the Earth & dat prison realm where de rest of them Skylanders are trap in are weak enough ta breach with Kaos no longer calling de shots, it'll be easy." Mags smiled off to state this as a means of when things are settled, they can not only get King Vision back to his world: Earth, but return the ponies as spirits in Unity back to their world: Equestria Prime.

"Well, I suppose I could like to just relax…I been working overtime so much, I might need a vacation?" Unity commented in thinking maybe she has been working too hard, maybe a break from all the fighting could be good.

"Then it's settle then! Hey fellas! Time to pack things up!" Flynn issued off to say before signaling those nearby of an answer response.

"Alright! CAMPING TRIP!" The Flynn Brigade cheered off loudly in liking that plan very much.

"Oh boy, dealing with one Flynn is bad enough, now 4?" Hugo signed to slap his forehead; he can tell handling 1 Flynn is hard, but 4 is almost impossible to imagine.

"Oh it's not only them Whiskers is coming too." Tessa smiled to pet her bird in knowing someone else will tag along.

"And we can do some training while camping. Heh, it'll remind me of the old days of training my Mabu Command Force?" Buzz smiled off to think how such a little trip might be good & they can do some training practice good for the body.

"Come on, lets hit the road before we get delay anymore." Cali stated to say that they better hurry if they wanna partake soon.

"Ohh, I'll tag along too. Sharpfin & his pals can handle de rest." Mags smiled off in sounding excited to not miss any of this.

Now we see everyone boarding Flynn's Airship as it was soon taking off to take them to a place where they can enjoy some peace & quiet time. And watching them leave from a room was Sharpfin as he was hanging with the holo-projector showing The Brain & Master Eon.

"Heh, well there they go…those crazy folks just couldn't wait to leave all the remaining work to me & my boys." Sharpfin smiled off to comment in seeing those leaving to have the time of their lives while everyone else works.

"Oh please, it'll be with my supervision that we can hurry things along." Brain issued off to remind those that he's the brains of the operation.

"Excuse me…am I interrupting something?" Then King Vision was seen entering to speak towards Brain & Master Eon.

"Not at all Young Portal Master, I assume you have rested. You played an important part in sending many Skylanders to help with the repairs all over the Skylands." Master Eon smiled to state this for a job well done for someone that helped them out.

"I have, but I wanted to show you something." King Vision stated before revealing something: an un-active shard. "After Unity fought Kaos, this was left on the battle site. I tried to find any records of it, but there doesn't appear to be anything like it? The magic within has just…cease to be there?" He explained the puzzling evidence of what he found that can't be answered it seems.

"Hmmm…perhaps I can be of assistance? After all, I AM an Ancient One & I have knowledge of so many things." Brain narrows his eye to study the shard before suggesting what he can do.

Then as The Brain uses his telekinetic powers to use a magic aura on the shard; it gave him a strange response reaction.

"Oh my…this shard is indeed not from our world?" The Brain exclaimed with a very firm & serious expression. "In fact, just sensing it has brought back a memory I long forgotten?" He stated in what he did get, was a memory he had long forgotten.

"A memory, I thought with your big brain, you never forget?" Sharpfin raised an eyebrow to remark about a brain creature easily forgetting stuff.

"Well it was a long time ago, but more or less it involves the Rare Imaginate Crystals…& what happen to them. As well as how a group organization called: The Demon Force, is involved?" The Brain explained that what he remembers, ties in with some other things they have lack of intel on.

"Yes, they were the ones who aided Kaos…" Master Eon firmly nods in knowing the Demon Force were those aiding Kaos; but why…

"It's more then that I'm afraid." Brain shook his head to state how there was more to the story.

"What do you mean?" King Vision asked in liking more answers.

"Well I can explain the long term of it, or give you something to show. So I'll do a big of both if everyone allows me access to their minds." The Brain issued off to say that he can explain & show everyone at the same time if they link their minds.

Everyone didn't argue, as they shut their eyes before something began to happen when The Brain started to use his powers to link them together.

"This is a tale from long ago, most likely it's never mention in the history books. But it's connected to how the Darkness ravaged many worlds & what happen to a race of Imaginators…" The Brain's voice explains things as the scenery goes dark as something began to appear…

* * *

**THE PAST**

At this moment, the song 'Reminded' from Drowning Pool was heard in the background to build up the suspense. Everything was pitch black at this time before voices could be heard.

"The Darkness! We're Coming For You! You World Destroying Monster! It's Over!" A voice was heard issuing out a man with a revolution against a great enemy.

"Down With The Darkness!" There were more voices heard sounding like an army of soldiers at the time.

Then an Unknown species who had tan yellow skin cloth surface, & blue eyes, & had black, silver, red & green theme outfit & gear. He had a Hooded Mystery head frame, wore a Buckles & Belts, Shell Arms, & Deep Sea Legs. His accessories were Double Guard shoulder pads, Spike Bracelets, & Old Faithful Leg Armor. He wields a Laserblade as his melee weapon of choice.

"So says I, Sir Hoodington!" The Fire Knight Imaginator proclaimed forth with sheer will & determination. "You Lived Long Enough! Actually it's been Too long for my own sake!" He was making rebuking remarks that such an enemy has been around for too long & must be stopped.

The scene focuses on an enormous nigh-invulnerable, demonic, horned humanoid being with blacken neo-magenta feature markings & pink-magenta color eyes. This was The Darkness in the past, as it raise but one finger that shows a tiny purple sphere that seems harmless.

"The Darkness! Listen Up! We QUIT! All Of US!" Sir Hoodington snaps off in announcing this as many of the other Imaginator Warriors were trying to stand their ground as they were hovering/flying within space. "Got It! We Won't Work For You Anymore!" He announced forth that their wills to serve this foe ends today. "WE'RE FREE! You Can Find Someone Else To Do Your Dirty Work!" He yells out this message, all while an un-fazed Darkness just lifts a tiny little ball of purple energy. "Oh Yes…There's One Last Thing!" He summons forth a large surge of energy to be coated around his sword.

"The World that brought forth the Imaginators rose against the Darkness trying to create evil monster versions of themselves. They secretly deployed Imaginates to arrive in Skylands, & their final effort was the Rare Imaginate they launch during the revolution. For Sir Hoodington confronts The Darkness even if he stood alone against the unfavorable odds." The Brain narrates this portion of the story as scenes shows a pod carrying a valuable color Rainbow Imaginate Crystal through space.

"This Is For All Those Worlds We Force To Destroy In Your Name!" Sir Hoodington yelled forth in announcing he will have revenge for what The Darkness made them do. "HERE!...HAVE IT!/PUSHFruvhmmm…" Then with a mighty swing, unleashed a large sphere heading straight for the enemy.

"Hahahahah…WAAAHHH-HAHAHAHAAHHHh…" But The Darkness instead lets off a wide grin smile as the tiny purple sphere, began to grow.

"TRospvhmm…" At that moment, the last ditch effort of the Imaginator's attack was instead absorb by the enemy's ever growing sphere of darkness: dubbed – Dark Supernova!

"NO WAY!?" Sir Hoodington yelled forth with wide shock eyes, not believing what happened.

There was much panic among the other Imagiantor Warriors, as the Dark Supernova approaches them. Sir Hoodington felt the 1st full effect of the attack as it was slowly destroying piece by piece of his outfit & gear…

"As the World Of Imaginators was facing it's doom, on the side was another enemy that observes from afar." The Brain narrates as the scene shifts to reveal a Spaceship seeing a large sphere slowly impacting a planet: & within the space, those by a command room watch everything on the split monitors.

"That's The Guy right THERE: Sir Hoodington!" Dore's voice was heard with a rough gruffly tone in his voice to identity the perpetrator of a revolution.

"He doesn't look so frightening to me? Anyway, he pales in comparison to us!" Salza was heard remarking how such an opponent hardly seems like one to worry over. "And there goes the whole Imaginate Farm! Now This is Live Entertainment." He makes cruel remarks in watching as a whole planet of a world is about to be destroyed. "Hmm…what's this? Something is trying to getaway? Magnify the Image!" Then Salza noticed something on another screen monitor before ordering Neiz nearby to work on focusing.

"Right! I'm on it Salza!" Neiz responded as they change from a destroying planet to a single space pod flying through space.

"I want an Interior View as well!" Salza issued in what he wants next; as the monitors reveals a rainbow crystal aboard the pod.

"That's it! Got it!" Neiz issued in having done it, & now they are seeing what was on that concealing pod ship.

"Where does that pod think it's going with that crystal?" Salza remarked off in demanding to want answers here.

"It looks like the pod is taking the crystal to a planet world called: Skylands." Neiz looked at the navigation controls to determine where the pod was going. "Intercept course?" He turns to ask if they are intercepting the pod.

"Yes." Salza firmly issued for them to go after it: no Imaginate should escape their reach.

"Delay that order." Then another voice was heard in calmly declining the order to intercept: causing the crew to yelp.

"Sire!/Yes Sire!" Dore & Neiz bows on their kneels to respond obediently along with Salza when a hovering pod chair comes down.

"But…a crystal is escaping?" Salza issued out a problem & wanted to handle it.

"Kaossandra is in charge of that quadrant, let her clean up The Darkness' own mess?" The mysterious figure issued off about leaving such matters to others as he passes by Neiz. "I got 7 Worlds to Destroy by the End of the Day." He remarked off about his own busy schedule as he passed by Dore. "Why should I allow Myself to get behind schedule just to cover Anyone's mistake." He remarks off that he should not be bothered to handle other people's work load. "Besides…it's just a single crystal. It's no threat to us." As he stops besides Salza in comments that there is no threat from a single ordinary crystal. "Ahhh, look at him!? What Foolishness!...The Darkness is so pleased with himself & his arrogant pride in guiding others to the darkness." He remotely remarks in bear witnessing how the mightiest evil is letting un-rivial power to blind them. "That could be Kaossandra's unborn child on that space pod for all he knows." He remotely stated that if there was someone on that pod ship, The Darkness would not even be intrigued.

That's when the guy slowly turns around to reveal himself. A Demonic Race species with light purple & dark purple scale skin & white scale armor skin outfit & gear, & had red eyes. He had a Bug Shot frame head, Monster like eyes, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Bare Arms, Raptor Legs, & Raptor Tail. His accessories were Seashell Shoulders, Dragonscale Arm Guards, Centurion Leg Armor, & Skeletal Spine on the backside. He wields the Skullclap as his close combat melee weapons.

"There's a lot to learn, dear creators." The unknown Dark Brawler individual issued off with a cold attitude when he looked away. "Let's get out of here." He gave the order for this ship to leave the area as the monitors revealed the planet was exploding.

The scene shows the spaceship rotating to take off in another direction just as a bright flash occurred where the Imagiantor's World exploded into a supernova that flash within space. With that, everything began to faze out as the screen darkens. During that same time, the background music was reaching it's conclusion…

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

Everything returns to where everyone was at after the Brain's telepathic event of sharing a memory was over. But for many that opened their eyes, many had either remain calm, or showed caution, or concern in what they witness that was truly the evil actions of long ago.

"Dang! I knew Kaos was bad in handling him or any villain's scheme all over Skylands. But what I just saw makes me think those days were small potatoes." Sharpfin exclaimed from feeling almost out of breath, witnessing an evil that makes their villains, even Kaos, seem like chump change.

"I knew that when I banished Kaos it was because of the evil action he took. But I was never aware that what brought about the Imaginate Crystals to Skylands…was only after the acts of an evil hand of long ago." Master Eon issued off to mention that while he knows the evil actions of those in the past, he never knew how the Imaginate Crystals came to them because of what evil destroyed their world.

"Just who is that one enemy? Even from a memory, I felt a dark power almost matching what destroyed that world." King Vision asked in sounding concern over who it was they saw in that memory event.

"That my dear friend is someone who relates to a being you all recall: The Darkness." The Brain issued off to mention this which shocks everyone to believe what they think they heard. "Apparently he & Kaos' Mother came across a powerful shard from another world, & used it to create the 1st most powerful Dark Doomlander from that world when snatching a few Imaginate Crystals: he was called Kooler." He explained that some certain acts of familiar evil & powerful foes created such an evil Dark Doomlander.

"Kooler, as in like a cooler from a refrigerator?" Sharpfin raised an eyebrow in looking surprised how someone got such a name.

"Don't assume to make fun of a name of a being who's power can match that of The Darkness." The Brain lectured that one should be careful in how they judge others.

"It can match The Darkness!?" King Vision asked in sounding surprised to hear such a thing was possible.

"Yes indeed, maybe more. I suppose the scary thing to think about, is that because Kaos' Mother was involved in his creation long before her involvement with the Swap Force. Kooler is almost like her 1st son to be a weapon of destruction. Lord knows that means he's like a half-brother to Kaos, if that was possible to believe." The Brain rolled his eyeball in making a snarky remark comment about how Kaos' mother was involved in helping to create Kooler, the 1st Dark Doomlander to rival The Darkness.

"So then are you saying that….Kooler started his own evil organization, created more Dark Doomlanders for his own personal army." King Vision asked in slowly following what they have been told up to this point.

"Yes, however because she feared he grow too powerful to be controlled when the Darkness was banished, Kaos' Mother had to exile Kooler off our world since she alone couldn't handle it by herself." The Brain explained another manner that also surprised & shock many to here this.

"Exile…so you mean this guy has sent his own members to do the dirty work?" Sharpfin raised an eyebrow to question the logic in how one sees things.

"Yes, so if these Demon Forces are indeed his army, then it may mean the battle is far from over." Master Eon issued off to firmly state sternly how things are not over.

The group heard this to become more concern then before. They just defeated Kaos, but if a larger, more bigger problem should come, then they will need a miracle to get out of this alive.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**ON A REMOTE PLANET FAR FROM SKYLANDS**

At this moment, the background began to play 'Poison' by Dust For Life to build up extra suspense & tension of what is happening. The scene suddenly changes to an unknown blue & green atmosphere cloud covered planet not to far from the Skylands World. On the planet's surface were harsh winds blowing across a barren wasteland of dry rock surface & dead trees. But somewhere on the surface, there was a famialr alien spaceship that docked nearby, & just ahead…were those from the Demon Force.

"What's That?" Kooler responded off in somewhat firmly stump surprise. "Kaos was defeated by a single Imaginator? That's Absurd! How could one Imaginator generate enough power to defeat him?" He protest sternly that such a thing was impossible given that what Kaos wielded should have made him impossible to beat.

"It happened my lord…this Imaginator is a Skylander from the Skylands World." Neiz issued to humbly address this as he & Dore sat on stone seats while Salza stood near Cooler's scuptored thrown. "It seems the crystal left the Imaginator's World before it was blown up & given a form." He explained everything about what intel they managed to dig up: the Imaginator in question was one from the world destroyed but escape when it was still a helpless crystal.

"Hmmm…Oh well, I never did like him very much." Kooler hums to himself with shut eyes to calmly take this information to remark the fact: that he didn't much care about what Kaos would achieve or not. "And now he goes & disgraces The Darkness & I by getting defeated some Imaginator being a Skylander." Now he opens his eyes after making this remote matter as he soon stood up from his thrown as the others notice this action.

"The Darkness always allowed those to become spoiled from a taste of power & Kaossandra couldn't do a thing for that bald brat." He makes harsh remarks within his mind about how Kaos has truly revealed that those that learn to wield the darkness, are no supreme forces to be feared. "Salza!" He spoke off in addressing to one nearby.

"Sir." Salza humbly crosses his right arm to the chest to bow while saluting; awaiting orders.

"Prepare the ship for departure." Kooler gave the order; they are preparing to leave at once.

Neiz & Dore responded to stand up & salute in hearing & willing to obey.

"I don't know who this Skylander thinks they are, but no one disgraces those of the darkness & lives…/BREAKSvhmm…" Then as Kooler was making this angry degree, his tail completely shattered his solid stone frame thrown to pieces & dust in the wind. "No One!" He issued again to make his valid point extra clear now. "Plot a course for the Skylands World." Now Kooler shows a wicked sly smile that their next stop: is the world of Skylands themselves.

The scene begins to darken at this time as the suspensions rose. At this moment, the background music slowly began to cease to be heard. A new threat is about to come to the Skylands, & it's a danger that no one will know just how great a crisis…their world will soon face…

* * *

**NOTES:** Sir Hoodington is an Imaginator serving as a mascot for Skylanders: Imaginators.

Some references from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge is use to explain the history revolving around Imaginate Crystals coming to the Skylands.

Kaossandra is the real name to describe Kaos' Mother from Skylanders Academy TV Series since it was never mention in the Video Game series.

The new Imaginators are those made by VISION-KING as well as who we can see them being based on.

*Doomlanders:

Kooler – (Cooler from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge)

Well another chapter in, & another new event awaits us. Next chapter, while Unity is enjoying a good outdoor experience with her friends, their camping trip gets cut short. Due to the arrival of 3 new opponents from the Demon force Faction: Kooler's Armored Squadron. Unity fights these 3 foes that are more tougher elites compared to other Dark Doomlanders. But when Kooler makes his appearance, Unity senses something terrible about such a new foe. But those that lack the understanding of a new threat are in danger, & Unity moves to protect them…even if it gets her injured!? What will happen next? Better stay tune to find out…


	26. Chapter 26: Face Off - Armored Squadron

Here's the next chapter, 5 more left, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 26: Face Off - Armored Squadron**

**LOCATION: THE OLD TREE OF MIGHT SITE?**

The scene opens to what was the old Tree Of Might site where there were other trees & rivers running around after like return from the Skylander's last mission. And at the sight during a sunset motion, we see a camp site was set up with tents & a camp fire which was cooking some pots boiling some grub inside.

"Well the rice is almost done. And the stew looks good." Cali smiled in commenting on their effort in what they were cooking.

"Right. All we need is Unity to bring us back some fish & we'll be good & ready." Buzz commented off happily as he was seen mixing the soup that had chop carrots & potatoes.

"Well I don't know what it is about camping, but the food always tastes Great!" Flynn smiled off as he, the Flynn Brigade, Cali, Hugo, Tessa, Buzz, Mags & Whiskers were gathered around in preparing a nice meal.

"I think we're gonna need a little more wood if we're going to keep this fire hot?" Mags pointed out that if they wanna keep the fire going, they need more firewood as fuel.

"Well, what do you say Hugo? Wanna bring us some firewood?" Tessa smiled in asking the little Mabu if he like to help out.

"Well alright, I'll try?" Hugo responded in hoping he can do something. "Um, Bling…can I borrow you for a minute?" Then he looked to thinking maybe a little help from an Imaginator, might make the job a little faster.

"Well sure thing little buddy." Bling smiled off to say in not minding to help at all.

Then nearby a stack of logs was seen, as Hugo points at them while instructing Bling in what he needs. The next moment, Bling was seen using his sword to help chop down the long log into equal size firewood pieces as they stacked perfectly together.

"Oh yeah! Now that was AWESOMELY done!" Captain Bam smiled in giving some awesome comment to his fellow brother on a good job.

"Right, probably coulda done better myself." Colonel proclaimed as he had a weapon blade to almost rival that.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**UNITY'S FISHING SPOT**

The scene shifts towards an open lake spot that seem very peaceful. Then popping out of it was a giant fish as it was wiggling around wildly. Then in truth it was revealed that beneath, Unity had the giant fish by the tail as she held it up like a prey capturing a predator.

"Haahh…Well you're a little on the Small size, but perfect for making Sushi. I been itching to try me something like that." Unity smiled in praising a little of her catch & what her camp buddies will make with the fish of this size. "Hmmm?" Then suddenly without warning, her expression change to a serious warrior face.

From afar, 3 flash blurring figures were seen on the move, they were Salza, Neiz & Dore. Unity was looking around her surroundings, feeling as if an evil presence was nearby.

"What's this…enemies…but I defeated Kaos? There shouldn't be anymore roaming Doomlanders for miles away?" Unity muttered under her breath, trying to determine what this situation was that left her uncertain. "Hugh! They're nearing our Camp Site!?" She gasped in sensing where the unknown enemy was heading.

* * *

**AT THIS TIME**

**AT THE CAMP SITE**

Meanwhile back at camp, we see Hugo & Bling carrying some collected firewood that was chop over to the others.

"Few…okay you guys….we got the firewood." Hugo signed in feeling relieved they gotten some firewood.

"Heh, with a little help from Flynn ye mean?" Mags laughed off in making a joke who Hugo got to help with the hard stuff.

"No…from his lookalike!" Hugo protest in trying to say the 2 are not completely alike; somehow or another.

Suddenly at this moment, some tree leaves were heard rattling as they fell off. That caused Bling to respond in having felt something was off.

"That's great you guys. Bring it on over." Cali issued off to await for more firewood to help keep the fire going to cook their meal in a pot.

Then a nearby puddle of water was ruptured without warning while no stone was tossed. That caused Buzz, Colonel, & Captain Bam to react with a firm expression, as if sensing something was off. At the same moment, Whiskers was reacting to make wild bird squawk calls.

"Hey, what's wrong with your bird Tessa? I was just about to relax over here?" Flynn asked in feeling like the sudden noises was causing him to not feel as comfy as he was before.

"Shhh…" Cali then hushed Flynn as her eyes looked around.

"Oh come on Cali, don't shush me out? The bird made the noise?" Flynn protest in feeling like he was in trouble while Whiskers continued to make bird squawk sounds.

"You guys, be quiet. Whisker senses something isn't right?" Tessa alerted the others as she tries to calm her bird down; her animal companion was really on edge, but why?

At this moment, the background began to play "Seven Years" by American Pearl during this suspenseful moment. Everyone at the camp site felt on edge, as if something was near, but they couldn't make heads or tails of where it was; or what it is for that manner. But behind Hugo & Bling, they never noticed that a sly smiling Dore was right….BEHIND THEM!?

"Hugh! LOOKOUT BEHIND YAH!" Mags yelped to alert of an enemy directly behind their allies.

"CHOP!/URRGH!?" Suddenly before Colonel & Captain Bam could draw their weapon to fire, they were karate chop in the back neck areas that caused them to yelp.

"What The…GUuagh!?" Then without warning, Hugo yelped as he was sudden reacted strangely before seemingly looking tired as he dropped his weapons while Bling….was knock unconscious too.

The Flynn Brigade was completely knock unconscious to hit the ground & the only other noise was the sound of firewood dropping.

"Nighty-night! Heheheh…" Dore's voice was heard as he was seen having done a pinch onto Hugo's back neck as he then gripped the Mabu's shirt to lift him up.

Whiskers yelped as did Flynn, Cali, Tessa & Mags while Buzz glared at this unwelcome newcomers that dropped out of nowhere.

"Hugh? This little Mabu was the one that Defeated Kaos?" Dore huffs out to think Hugo was the one that defeated Kaos, seems laughable.

"Give me a break. His fighting power is below the weak standards." Neiz remarked off in how strong Hugo was & it's pitiful as Dore began to wiggle the Mabu around his shirt.

"A pitiful level especially when being knock out so easily." Salza was heard remarking Hugo being weak as he was seen sampling the camp site's cooked pot meal. "He! These guys can cook?" He issued off in having tasted the meal, & it's not bad.

"Hmmm…Hmmm, Hmmhmmhmm…." Dore continued to wiggle Hugo on his shirt like some play toy as he woke up.

"AAahhh! Stop it! Let Me Go!?" Hugo yelped in freaking out from the ill treatment he was enduring.

The others watched as these new enemies were just doing what they want, heck even Dore was twirling Hugo around without a care as he was freaking the little Mabu out.

"Oh boy, I think we gotta go & ah…get some reinforcements here?" Flynn stated with cautious concern in seeing their dangerous situation.

"Smart move, but I don't think these guys are gonna just let us pass?" Buzz narrow his eyes in seeing that getting out from under radar, is gonna be dicey.

"Woah easy girl…" Tessa tried to calm Whiskers who seem ready to fight except they don't stand much a chance.

"Hey!" Then a voice was heard from a distance; everyone from friend & foe saw Unity running along the river puddle before stopping to see what was happening.

"Well! What do we have here?" Dore remotely asked off in sarcasm of who shows up to act like a hero.

"My name is Unity. These are my friends." Unity introduced herself very firmly against those she believes are hostile.

"Hmmm…Unity?" Salza wipes his mouth from the meal he ate from the camp to toss the pan & spoon away. "This is the Imaginator that defeated Kaos!" He issued to state that Unity was the one they came to find.

"You don't say?" Dore exclaimed with a smug expression in seeing they found the target & quite quickly to boot. "Let's Kill Her!" Dore issued off to say as he tossed Hugo across as he crashed against some nearby tents which Cali & Tessa help dig their friend out.

"Yeah! I wanna kill the One who Beat Kaos!" Neiz issued off all excited to fight against someone who could defeat Kaos.

"Defeating Kaos was a feat of futile luck." Salza issued off to move Dore aside to remark about the hero's victory feat; as a mere fluke. "You'll be a prestige kill for us!" He made a sly smile in seeing that destroying this Skylander will be easy.

"So then, who are you guys anyway?" Unity glared her eyes at who she had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting.

"WE ARE…" Then Neiz, Dore & Salza began to speak in a union chant while making battle poses. "KOOLER'S ARMORED SQUADRON!" They made strange battle stances before making a team pose after announcing who they are. "RAARUURRghhh!" Then without warning, they all charged off to attack the hero.

"Great! There goes our Camping Trip!?" Unity remarked off that now a time for relax camping just got turn into a battle.

Unity leaped up to fly in the air with the battle cry following of Kooler's Armored Squadron.

"Hey! Look out there Unity!" Mags called out from below with worry as everyone was seen carrying the Flynn Brigade & Hugo away from the site.

Now Salza, Dore & Neiz let off battle cries before they began to fight. Unity was seen dodging their fist shots, leaping over them, & dodge a kick. Then as they were charging in, Neiz shouted as he tried a karate chop but Unity blocked with her right arm. Then Dore threw a right punch which Unity blocked with her left hand, & she used her left knee to block Salza's kick attack.

"AAaahhh!" Then Unity unleashed a strong magical aura as she repel her attackers away from her.

"Come on my fellow pals, you gotta wake up!" Flynn was seen trying to wake up the Flynn Brigade, but they were still out like a light.

"So…We found one that Knows how to fight?" Salza made a sly smile remark about how Unity is capable of fighting off against them.

"HRAAAAyygh-AAahhh!" Unity was suddenly charging her magical aura around her enveloped body. "PUssuvhmm…" And fired off 3 shots against where the Kooler's Armored Squadron were at.

"HuuagH!/HIYAH!/HUURGH! WAH!" But Salza knocks one away, Neiz whacks the shot another direction, & Dore withstood it unharmed: this guys are a lot tougher then they appear to still be smiling after taking that.

"HRUUAGH!/PUNCH!" Then Unity charges in to deliver a knee jab into Dore's gut.

"OOoohhh-ARrughh!?" Dore yelped from that painful gut blow; but he recovered. "Hurhurhur…Hurhurhur…" He then restrain Unity from moving from within his strong grip which Unity tries to struggle free.

"Hold Him Still, Kay!" Neiz issued off as he was soaring in to attack.

"Aaahhh!" Unity panicked in seeing the tactic; restrain her to deal a blow while unguarded.

"HIYAH!/KICK!/UUUGH!?" But in the mids of it, Unity managed to slip herself free while Neiz's kick smack against a yelping Dore's face.

"UUrrgh! YOU MORON! WHAT'CHA DO THAT FOR!?" Dore yelled off after recovering to glare at Neiz for having attacked him instead of Unity.

"HIYAH!/PREsssuvhmm…" While Unity barely escaped that, Salza fired an energy attack from behind her.

"HAH!/CLASHvhmm…" Unity just barely got around to hold her hands out to block the attack as it pushed her to ground level. "UUrrgh…RRrrughh…WRAAH!" Then with enough might, Unity launched the energy attack upwards towards those still arguing.

"It's not My Fault! You Should Have Hold Him Tight…HUGH?" Neiz was arguing over the fault was on Dore letting Unity escape, but yelped when he looked down at what was coming.

"THRUSspvhmm…" Then the energy attack went up & seemingly blasted through Neiz's head. When it was over, it looked like the enemy had lost it's head.

"Urgh…Nrrugh!" But in a shocking twist, Neiz had his head pop from underneath as if like he was a turtle with a stretchy neck joint & the body of a turtle. "Thank GOODNESS for a detachable head? Hugh?" Neiz sign with sweating relief, until something made him become wide eye in shock.

At this moment, the background music started to fad off during the situation's course. Then the Kooler's Armored Squadron landed on the ground together. Unity made a 'hugh' response, as if noticing not just the action, but felt something…another presence was near them.

"Aargh!?" Dore yelped with sweating worry in being afraid.

"Hugh! Sir? We didn't expect you?" Salza exclaimed in surprise as he sweated in humbly stating of this sudden occurrence.

There was a single foot stepping across the river water that it's splash alerted someone was near.

"Ugh?" Unity felt a sudden sweating chill run down her spine; as she turn around slightly to see what was there that gave her such a feeling. "Aaah!?" Then Unity gasped from what she saw when she turn around.

For standing over behind Unity a few meters away, the cold emotionless expression was from none other then Kooler.

"This guy's darkness feels like what Kaos uses?" Unity ushers this within her mind while looking fully at the new enemy arrival. "But how? Why do I feel there's more to this guy? This evil?" She ushers within her mind in feeling like she was perplex by not knowing the answer.

Within Unity's consciousness, the Mane Six's spirits observe things from the crystal. And they saw some dark magical aura coming off from the new enemy; & what's worse, they believe to have come across it once before…

"Do you girls…feel that?" Twilight's spirit asked in getting a nervous feeling.

"Darling, it's hard to say no when even in here, we felt it." Rarity's spirit stated with caution in having felt something off.

"Right, this kind of evil magic…it's faint, but…we felt it in our world." Applejack's spirit firmly spoke with concern in what she felt.

"Oh my, then does that mean…" Fluttershy's spirit was about to say until…

"That this enemy might be worse, probably is a yes." Pinkie Pie's spirit cuts off to simply answer the question they already put together.

"We gotta stand our ground, we don't know what this guy's packing!" Rainbow Dash's spirit proclaimed without backing down to know what is gonna be coming next.

Twilight & the others were in agreement while being on high alert, for the evil dark magical energy they detected; they know it's from there world in Equestria Prime. The scene focuses on where Unity & Kooler were in a silent moment of neither making any moves; but the latter waved his tail off as if not showing any caution of what happens.

"Hang in there Unity! The Calvary's On The Way!" Then a voice broke the silence, as Unity flinch to look up along with Kooler's men: & spotted Flynn with a shouting Tessa riding Whisker over to the area.

"What! No You Guys! Turn BACK!? This ISN'T The Best PLACE RIGHT NOW!" Unity yelped to alert her friends of approaching a danger that they can't be near.

At this moment, the song 'Under' by Breaking Point began to play in the background. During the moment in witnessing Unity's reaction, Kooler tilted his head up to notice those coming to 'help' out.

"This Isn't The Best Place For ANYONE Now." Kooler remarked off to coldly say this without a care. "PREsssuvhmmm…" Then without warning, he fired energy beams from his eyes upwards.

"Hugh!" Tessa yelped as Flynn & Whiskers flinch as the attack was heading straight for them.

"HRUgh!/KABOOM!/ARRRRughh!?" Unity managed to fly up quickly to protect her friends at the risk of the attack piercing her backside as she yelped from the burning pain.

"Woah Unity! You've Been Hit?" Flynn yelped as he saw Unity began to spin around in a free spin fall style.

"Gotta Buy Time…" Unity tries to keep herself from falling unconscious as she focused her energy. "HRUAAAH!/PUUSSvhmmm…" Then with her amount of strength, fired a charged blast of energy directly at Kooler.

"TRusvhmmm…/POSfruvhmm…" But then Kooler simply held one hand out to stop the attack & redirected it away from him without making any effort as if he didn't struggle at all.

"Eheh, smoked meat." Neiz made a sly smile as he & the armored squadron saw Unity fell into the river water.

Then as the smoke revealed where Unity fell into the river water, she fell off a waterfall to land into a larger lake area. Tessa & Flynn rode Whiskers down in following behind to dive into the water after their friend.

"HRUUU-AARGH!" Then Kooler responded to his left hand having knock the attack away to launch himself up in the air. " !/PRUUsssvhmm…." Then he was over the waterfall area to clutch his fist together which fired a large bright yellow beam down. "KAPPOVHMmm…" That attack impacted the water to cause a large explosive water reaction. When it settled, Kooler was tying to look around firmly in having made a huge crater that was quickly filled up by the river waterfall. But even after that, Kooler just hovered over the falls in having not found the target he hit & might have escaped down the river.

"Hmm…I can see how Kaos might have underestimated this one?" Kooler exclaimed to speak in his mind from having studied Unity to determine: she is no ordinary opponent. "She's somehow…Different from the rest of the Imaginators? Could she be a Rare kind of Imaginator?" He was deeply in thought to wonder why Unity was different, could she be a different Imaginator who's stronger then most.

"Nice work my lord." Salza replied to comment Kooler as he & the others hover near their lord.

"Yehahaha….3 Skylanders Dead! The Universe is a Better place. Eheheh-Eheh…yeah." Dore was heard taunting & laughing beastly over thinking no one was alive after that.

"They're Not Dead." Kooler remarked off to cut Dore's bragging moment to state the targets are not dead at all. "Anyone who can counter an attack like that after taking the FULL FORCE Of My Death Beam can certainly survive a little swim." He remarked off to remotely state how after having witness such a bizarre feat of strength to attack back; shows Unity is a lot tougher then given credit for.

"You think she's Alive?" Salza asked in not believing what his lord was suggesting.

"She's Alive Alright!" Kooler narrow his eyes to proclaim that Unity was without doubt: still alive. "Find Her & Kill Her!" He sternly gave the order to finish off Unity if ever found.

"Sir!" The Kooler's Armored Squadron responded in hearing & obeying their order: to track down & finish off the Skylander called Unity.

At this moment, the background music cease to be heard after a while. Further down the river, things seem peaceful. But then Whiskers pops out with Tessa & Flynn having haul up Unity. Then as Unity cringed to get her footing, she lost balanced much to shocking her friends.

"Hugh! Hey Unity, you okay? Come on, wake up now?" Flynn panicked in seeing the girl was not active & was out of it.

"Flynn she's hurt, we gotta meet up with the others." Tessa issued to inform the guy about the situation & that they need to help Unity.

"Alright, so do we wing it?" Flynn asked in thinking they can fly out when…

"No, lets stick close to the ground, just in case." Tessa shook her head in knowing they have to play things safe.

With little choice to do things, Flynn & Tessa helped Unity to ride Whiskers as they were gonna try to keep out of sight for a while. Whatever happened just now, the enemy this time might just be far more troubling then against Kaos. And with the strongest Skylander in need of aid, how will they get by…?

* * *

**NOTES:** Much of the chapter is a reference playout from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge film.

Oh boy, things are getting extra heated up. The others try to help keep Unity safe & hidden when Kooler's Armored Squadron begin to hunt for the Imaginator. After surviving a bombardment, the Mabu group meets up where Unity's group is, & decide to plan in finding something that can help heal the strongest Skylander. Will anyone brave such a daring task? Better stay tune to find out…


	27. Chapter 27: Hiding & Seeking Medicine

Here's the next chapter, 4 more left, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 27: Hiding & Seeking Medicine**

**SOMEWHERE AROUND THE ISLAND**

The scene opens up to reveal Kooler's Armored Squadron flying through the air all over the island that had the camp site of those with a strong Imagiantor. They were given a task to find & destroy Unity by Kooler's orders.

"Urrgh! I don't get it? These scouters are not picking up anything?" Salza groans to complain as they were using left eye scanner devices that were not locating their prime targets. "It must be broken?" He exclaimed in having to guess why it was not working; busted.

"Hurgh! She's probably Dead!" Dore remarked off that the Skylander was probably dead. "No One's EVER got hit by Kooler's Death beam & live to tell about it!" He comments how they seen when Kooler hits a target, they don't survive to tell the tale. "As far as I know?" He muttered under his breath in stating he only knows that as a fact cause so far, none have ever come out of the Death Beam contact.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE AT THIS TIME**

The scene opens to reveal that Buzz was trying to help wake up the Flynn Brigade that were still knock out of the lop. Hugo, Cali & Mags watch on in hoping for a response: 7 then the 3 Imaginators began to awaken.

"Good work Buzz, they're starting to wake up." Cali smiled in seeing something was working.

"Heh, no sweat….enchiladas are Flynn's favorite, so course it work for these boys." Buzz laughs off to display what type of tool was used to do the job: Flynn's favorite food type.

"Hmmm…that smells good enough to eat!" Bling smiled in feeling like something tasty was right before them.

"Say ah, where's Unity you guys?" Captain Bam noticed that someone was not present & accounted for.

"Yeah, & where's Tessa & that other handsome Mabu guy Flynn we know?" Colonel asked off in seeing there were 2 others not here.

"Dat's wha we intend ta find out! Come on, we gotta locate them!" Mags insisted that they begin looking where the others have gotten to.

"Oh boy, our troubles just never seem to be over?" Hugo signed in feeling things are really becoming harder to get around.

In a nearby area was a small cave entrance, where something could use as an animal home: or for other cases, a hideout. And within it, Flynn, Tessa & Whiskers were comforting Unity as she lay against a nearby wall.

"Hey there Unity, you awake yet? Hey!?" Flynn spoke off to try to gently wake the Imaginator who was hurt real badly.

"AaGrrr…Flynn….Tessa?" Unity slowly began to open her eyes, & that was when she was able to see those before her.

"Hey there! Glad to see your awake." Tessa smiled happily in seeing their friend was still with them.

"Urrrghh…." Unity flinches from the pain as she cringes. "This is bad, that attack…it fried my body." She aches from feeling something that hurts really bad, it's hard for her to move.

"Ahhhh…what do you mean by…fried?" Flynn raised an eyebrow in not quite following this topic when someone says their body is fried.

"I heard from Master Eon that if Imaginators get too beat up, they cease to function because of how much strain that puts on their crystal." Tessa explained something that for Imaginators who are created by the Imaginate Crystal, suffer from what happens to the outer shell of their body. "Worse yet, if nothing is done then the crystal will feel the effects of the body & begin to crack until when it shatters, it'll means…the end." She stated in pointing out the serious case in what will happen if they do not treat their friend.

"Wait, by 'The End', you don't mean…" Flynn was seemingly bothered by what he's heard before a worried Tessa nodded that the Mabu was not wrong: it means the end of an Imaginator's life. "Holy Enchiladas That's Bad! We gotta find a Doctor or a Repairman, something?" He grasped his head in almost panicking that they gotta find some way to help.

Then at this moment, the entire cave was responding as dirt was falling & a small tremor quake shook everything. This caused those in the cave to become alert of what was happening.

"Woah…what was that?" Tessa yelped in not knowing what was going on outside.

"Hang on, I'll go check!" Flynn issued to say in going to see what the fuss was.

Now Flynn went out of the cave to inspect what was going on that there was so much noise & shaking. But when the Mabu looked out, he nearly shook within his boots. There was a lot of falling energy blast shots from the sky impacting & creating seismic explosions that were leveling the forest area before those hiding.

"Attention to Detail. That's why we're the Best!" Dore proclaimed as he & Neiz were seen firing energy shots from their hands all over the place. "We're so darn thorough!" He proclaimed in how he & the armored squadron were doing their job.

"Yeeeeah…We always Get The Target!" Salza responded in agreement as he & the rest continued firing a relentless assault of energy blast shots all over.

"BOOM…KABLAM…..BOOOOM….." All around, multiple explosions were destroying a beautiful forest area, even scaring the animals away.

"Sweat Enchiladas! OH NO!" Flynn yelped a bit before panicking to run back into the cave. "EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" He yells this out as he hurries over to the others.

"FLYNN! WOoooH!?" Tessa yelped as suddenly the cave ceiling began to come a bit down on them as Whiskers expanded himself to cover everyone.

"FULL STOMACH, EH!? THIS IS THE GRAND FINALE!" Salza issued off as he & the armored squadron were continuing while preparing the final action.

"BOOM….BOOM…KABOOM…." There was so many bigger explosions that brought down some rocky cliffs & even broke nearby waterfalls. By the time it was finally settled: much of a lovely forest area was now a destroyed & level barren land covered in mountains of scattered dirt.

"Ooops…You think we Overdid it a little bit?" Dore slightly responded in seeing they turn half this entire region into a barren wasteland from having to level everything to take out one target.

"Nyah…But we will probably have a hard time finding their bodies…" Salza shrug off without thinking they overdid it much while stating a different fact on topic as the armored squadron was sitting nearby to marvel at their work. "Because they are probably in a Million PIECES!" He issued off to make a rhetorical joke that finding their target might be harder if they blew the opponent all over the place: causing him & Neiz to laugh at the dark humor.

"We put him through the shredder! No one could have survived that!" Neiz issued off to also taunt how it's likely the hero Unity is no more after they level everything all over.

"Oh no?" Kooler's voice was heard somewhere to remark that fact.

"Hugh?" The Armored Squadron looked up to notice Kooler hovering over their heads.

"Lord Kooler?" Dore address off to get up in presenting himself to his lord.

"Weak Minds are Easily Deceived." Kooler had his arms cross in stating how those of simple minds can be easily fooled if they believe such an opponent will go down that easily. "She's Alive….And I want you to comb Every Inch of this Place Until you FIND Her!" He issued that Unity was still alive & he wants his squadron to find her & finish her off.

"Yes Sir!/Sire!" Salza, Dore & Neiz saluted in hearing & obeying.

"They can't hide forever. They'll come out sooner or later." Kooler firmly issued in having figured out that sometime, those in hiding will eventually come out. "I don't like these games as much as you do. I would just rather BLOW UP THIS RECIDE WORLD!" He angrily stated that to him, this is a waste of time as he could destroy all of the Skylands if he felt like it. "But I rather see her die by my own eyes….And I will." Then he calms down to state that he wants to be satisfied in seeing the demise of Unity before destroying this world.

* * *

**LATER ON**

**NIGHT TIME CAME**

The skies were dark, but things have not change. Dore was seen scouting around his area in search of Unity. But he flew over Buzz's group that were in hiding. When it felt safe, they moved out under the cover of darkness.

"Coast clear, move out!" Buzz gave word as Cali, Mags, Hugo, & the Flynn Brigade moved out while evading from the enemy spotting them.

"Don't leave us!" Hugo whispered out to not be left behind.

"Wait a second fellas, my device is detecting something?" Mags alerted the group as her mini device was reacting to something as it gave silent vibrate buzz sounds.

"Is it Unity & the others?" Cali asked in hoping that thing was capable of finding their friends.

"Well this here will help us find Imaginator types, & since we got these three, if we're close it'll vibrate more. And which means, they should be over here." Mags explained off while pointing to a nearby fallen rocky rubble.

"Hey, you guys in there?" Hugo called out a little in wishing, praying that nobody had perish when…

"Tessa, it's us!" Tessa's voice was heard from behind the rubble; making everyone smile with relief that they found the others.

"We got a problem! Unity's hurt really bad!" Flynn's voice was heard stating the problem: which caused those to be alarm by the news.

"Hmmm, wounded hugh? Is she down there?" Buzz asked off after thinking what they heard while trying to determine the situation here.

"Yes, we're all together." Tessa's voice responded that everyone was together alright.

"Now hold on, we'll help dig you out." Buzz issued off that they will help dig their pals out from being buried under rubble.

"Don't just stand there, help out!" Mags issued off towards the Flynn Brigade to start helping out.

"Just a second you guys." Cali called to those behind the rocks as they each pitch in to help.

Soon the group cleared away the last rubble of rocks, revealing Whiskers having kept much of the ceiling from falling on Tessa, Flynn & Unity.

"Ahhh…fresh air. Thanks you guys." Unity signed with relief, almost having felt she suffocate being buried alive. "Is…everyone else alright?" She asked in not sure if everyone was alright since she was the one in worse shape.

"Don't you worry nothing little lady, we're all as tough as nails." Buzz issued forth that even the old commando is tough enough to help lead those here to survive the best they can. "Alright you lot, we gotta move fast. We need a team to go out & find something that can help patch up Unity's injuries in a jiffy. The other half will stay here to hid the girl. But we're pretty much sitting ducks out here so don't any of you that heads off waste anytime." He firmly gave a lecture to help command those in which part everyone was gonna play: a Rescue Team & a Defender Team.

"Right!" Everyone except for Unity nodded as they will take their own respective roles.

"And best you all take an airship. I installed a camouflage function to hid it in case enemies tried to scout us when traveling by air." Mags issued to say in what those here best use, a means to fly while not being detected.

"Sweet! I always wanted to try flying….in Stealth Mode!?" Flynn smiled in sounding excited by this news of a stealth airship.

"Alright, best a luck to you all. And stay safe." Buzz issued to say in hoping those here partaking will be alright.

"Well don't you worry, the Best Pilot if the Skylands will get us to where we gotta go!" Flynn boasted that he's the best flying in Skyland, he'll get them to where they need to be.

"Oh before I forget, don't forget to stay above high altitudes, it'll be safer since the enemy is so close to the ground searching below then around up." Buzz issued to explain in knowing what military tactics to use that will benefit their side. "We're counting on you all." He stated that all hopes are lying with the Rescue Team.

"Right." The Rescue Team composed of Flynn, Hugo, Cali, Tessa along with Whiskers responded.

"I input coordinates fer ye all ta find something dat'll help Unity, remember ta bring as much as possible. Alright, good luck!" Mags issued to explain what else she did to provide some helpful aid.

At this moment, the background began to play 'Stay And Drown' from Finger Eleven for a suspenseful intensive event. As the scene focuses to show Salza flying in the night sky, looking at the ground to find anything suspicious.

"It's too dark! I can't see anything from down there?" Salza narrow his eyes to complain that his vision can't see when it's so dark.

But unaware of things, neither Salza or the Armored Squadron could see from above was Flynn's Airship flying overhead in the cover of night.

"Good job, I don't think they saw us." Cali smiled in seeing they are perfectly unseen by the enemy.

"Alright then, lets hurry along & find something to help Unity." Hugo stated in hoping they can get moving to find what they seek.

"Well hold on to your seatbelts, cause I'm gonna give it everything she's got." Flynn issued forth to say in gently having the airship speed a tiny bit up as the engine was in silent mode.

"Wow! I didn't even know this thing could fly as fast as Whiskers & not make as much racket?" Tessa issued off in surprise as she & Whiskers held on tight.

While the Rescue Team was out seeking what can help an injured friend, at a different location, was a well made hidden cave with some rocks surrounding the outskirts. Buzz was seen looking out firmly if any enemies were nearby.

"Ye alright?" Mags was seen checking on the old Mabu commando who seem distracted.

"I'm just hoping that lot doesn't get caught. We need something to help Unity." Buzz issued to say in knowing they gotta hope their Rescue Team pulls this off.

Everyone was on some near high edge even with the Flynn Brigade acting as support bodyguards, all while Unity was seen in pain even while she was trying to take it easy. Apparently she was still hurting, if nothing is done, she might not make it. Back with the Rescue Team, they were still on a plot course as the nighttime was nearly ending.

"How's the airship holding up Flynn?" Tessa was seen flying with Whiskers as she asked in hoping the airship can continue to fly a bit more.

"She's holding good, I think we're almost there." Flynn issued to say in how fair his airship is making it.

"Look! There it is! That's the nearest island that might have something to help heal Unity." Cali pointed off in noticing a flying island nearby that has some civilization structure & working lights.

"Few…we made it, I was afraid we might not have gotten here on time?" Hugo signed with relief that they found what might help them out.

"Let's park our ride & check to make sure everything is in working order & then go find what we need." Cali instructed Flynn in what they need to do to provide a better way of approach.

"You got it Cali!" Flynn replied off in preparing their ride to head for the destination.

"Just hang in there Unity, we'll be back soon. We might not be Skylanders, but we'll help any friend out." Cali looked out in praying their ally & friend can hold on just a bit longer.

"Hey you guys! I think I found something that might sell some magical healing items." Tessa appeared again while riding Whiskers; informing them of having discovered something.

With this news, the Mabus quickly found a spoke to park the airship when they arrived on an inhabited island. At this moment, the background music began to cease being heard in closing the scene of events occurring. Now everything fads out for what the team will do to secure that which may save Unity's life, remains to be seen…

* * *

**NOTES:** Much of the chapter is a reference playout from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge film.

Well I managed to get another chapter through with suspense building around the tension. Next chapter, the Mabu Rescue Team tries to haggle in acquiring what will help Unity recover. But while they are returning, a foolish action catches Kooler's Armored Squadron to notice them & began a relentless attack. Just when it seems hopeless, our friends are rescued by the arrival of the New Portal Master: King Vision. With an ally helping those to escape, King Vision will face off against 3 tough enemies, will a Master Of Portals be alright in facing such odds, well anything can happen? So stay tune to find out…


	28. Chapter 28: Portal Master On The Scene!

Here's the next chapter, 3 more left, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 28: Portal Master On The Scene!**

**LOCATION: NEARBY STORE ISLAND**

The scene opens to reveal that after parking the Airship near a fancy building structures: we see Flynn, Cali, Hugo & Tessa exploring to discover this place seem like a fancy place. It seem to hold a lot of stuff, just about anything one could buy was here.

"Wow, this place sure is fancy being out here?" Flynn commented off in looking around this place.

"Yeah but question is, who's running it?" Tessa raised an eyebrow to ask a question everyone was thinking about.

"That would be me…" Then entering the scene was an Unknown race male creature with tan brown fur, light grey eyes, & had on a red with yellow line feature performer outfit & top hat with a gold & silver style cane.

"YOU!?" Cali glared her eyes out at who would show up of all times.

"That's right, Pandergast the Magnificent! And I know why you're here." The guy introduced himself for all those that need a reminder. "There's been word out that the best Skylander is hurt, & might not make it. So you can to acquire a means to heal her, & I have just the thing you need." He suddenly pulls out a strange tiny glowing sphere orb the size of his palm. "These things are ingredients mix together by some juice by the Fruits of the Tree Of Might, & can be yours….for a fair price?" He issued off to say while showing off a sly smile.

"A Fair Price? You just wanna scam us?" Hugo raised an eyebrow to glare in knowing this guy's character.

"Well seeing as how the Skylanders have ruined my shall we say…fine business trend & profit deals, this seems like a fine compensation?" Pandergast shrug off to comment how he's trying to run a business since the Skylanders have pretty much; wreck his old businesses.

"Hey-hey now, lets not be stingy! Here!" Another voice was heard before something was tossed that was a little sack pouch bag which Hugo caught.

Suddenly without warning, everyone saw who entered the room. It was a Werewolf species with tan light brown fur with his hair comb into a ducktail style, & orange color eyes, & wore orange pants, a tan light bronze color leather jacket & wore golden medallion with red ruby jewels.

"Hey Sal! How's it going?" Flynn waved off to happily greet someone they know is a nice guy.

"And what's inside this?" Tessa asked in not knowing what they been given.

"Awoooo, what else…special made Fruit Orbs. The new product that using them Fruits can not only heal any wound, but renew one's strength to it's prime along with a month's feeling of food: plus make one stronger." Sal howls a bit while explaining what it was he gave the gang; a medicine to help their ally.

"Hey now! What are you doing?" Pandergast asked off in sounding upset at what the werewolf was doing.

"Awooo, chill mate, I'm the Main Bean Daddy of this event! Bean Daddy, Awoooo!" Sal issued off as he was howling with excitement.

"You can't just GIVE Away our 1st new product!?" Pandergast snapped off in seeing this was gonna ruin them to give away a powerful item.

"Listen mate, nobody's gonna trust you unless you got someone who's good in bringing in a crowd. And giving these out as a sample product will get more customers to fly in." Sal issued off to simply state that what the guy needs, is something to convince folks of the good stuff.

"Wow, I never thought you do business with this guy Sal?" Cali exclaimed in being somewhat surprised, & a bit relieved since it's Sal they are talking to.

"Ehh, he asked for my help & said on our grand big opening day he let me sing. And you know how I love to sing out to a crowd." Sal shrug off to simply say in how they came to work together.

"Kinda like your twin brother Wolfgang?" Flynn pointed off in how the 2 were pretty much into singing.

"Aw man, now that was just harsh mate, real harsh on my mellow." Sal moans in feeling bummed out suddenly.

"Well it was great to see most of you again. But we gotta go!" Tessa stated in knowing they have to quickly get moving.

"Well take care." Pandergast replied off to say in hoping to not lose anymore business after Sal's interference.

Then without warning, Sal snatch the sphere orb from the guy before he could swallow it.

"Hey there mates, catch!" Sal issued off as he was seen tossing another orb over to those leaving.

"Hugh?" Then Flynn turn only to yelp as he just caught the tiny sphere orb. "Oh wow, another one of these! Thanks a lot!" He smiled in thanking the guy for giving them another one of these Fruit Orbs.

"Ugh, why did I bother seeking your help?" Pandergast groans in seeing that Sal has done it again.

"Beats me mate, probably because I'm a successful business type?" Sal shrug off happily to comment a response.

"Well see you later." Cali replied off to say this to Sal.

"I'm glad we did it. Now lets hurry up & get these things over to Unity, posthaste!" Hugo issued off in knowing they need to quickly get going.

Soon the Rescue Team returns to the airship they parked before having it take off. And as the Mabu group left, Pandergast & Sal watch their 1st customers leave.

"Ugh…another day, another customer gone without paying in full. Oh yes, what is a Bean Daddy anyway?" Pandergast signed from feeling exhausted from that dealing before asking Sal what he meant about a Bean Daddy?

"Eh I'm don't know much mate? But speaking of beans, lets make us some Skylands Chilli! Awooo!" Sal shrug off to simply say while changing the subject to have something like chilli.

The Rescue Team's airship continues to fly off high above in the sky just as the sun was rising for a new day: & hopefully a chance to help save the life of a friend.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE DEFENDERS TEAM**

The scene opens to show that morning had already come. And by the hidden cave area, Buzz was seen sleeping near the entrance.

"Hey Buzz, rise an shine!" Then Mags was seen coming to gently wake the old Mabu up.

"Ugh, hugh!?" Buzz yelped upon waking up to look outside; seeing morning has already come. "Wow, I can't believe morning has already come. I'm getting too old for late night watches." He yelped in seeing what the time was; he slept through the whole thing.

"We're all tired out." Mags stated as the Flynn Brigade was slowly waking up one by one. "How ye doin' there Unity?" She turn to ask: but the still & closed eye Unity didn't respond.

"Hey now Unity, wake up!" Buzz issued off to ask off; but there was no response.

"Unity!?" Mags yells out in fearing the worse when…

"Hey…what's all the racket? I'm still alive, okay?" Unity lightly crack a weak smile in trying to display that she was still alive & kicking a bit.

"Ah, hugh….well don't mind this old commando! I was just checking. After all, there's No…sense guarding someone who's already dead." Buzz signed with some relief to crack a smile to make a remark off against someone almost scaring them.

"That's right…mrruuhm…mruhmm…" Unity lightly replied off as she groans & moans a bit; still feeling very weak.

"Woah take it easy." Bling spoke in seeing the girl was still not feeling well.

"Right, no need to talk now." Captain Bam concern to state the fact.

"Don't worry, we got you cover." Colonel assured the girl that they will help out.

"I'm just hoping the threat doesn't find us anytime soon to put that to the test." Buzz stated in wishing to not learn if that was true or not.

"Hmmmm…." Mags lightly hums to herself as she was worried as much as the others. "Where are ye fellas? Unity really needs yer help here? Hurry!?" Mags muttered this within her mind, worried that time was almost up.

During this time, the Armored Squadron flew up to assemble themselves after having perform another search round.

"This is ridiculous! I think she's Dead!" Dore remarked off that the search is pointless if the target is dead & won't be coming back.

"As if it matters what HE thinks!" Neiz remarked off that what Dore thinks is no concern. "What matters is what Lord Kooler Thinks!" He issued that as long as their lord says the target still lives; they must continue the search.

And back with the Mabu Rescue Team, they were still trying to make progress to reach the others. Course the airship was showing signs of slowing down & unable to maintain it's current speed.

"Come on Flynn, we need to keep going. We're almost there." Tessa asked that they hurry up if they wanna get back in time.

"I'm trying, but this is the most we've got!" Flynn issued to say as everyone felt the Airship was a bit unstable like it could drop at any second.

"Looks like we push the engines too much? The energy cells need a boast." Cali checked the system of the airship, it's running low on power.

"Where can we get more energy fuel out in the middle of nowhere?" Hugo asked in thinking there was no way they can find a recharging station, the island they are going back to had none.

"Hey I know, let me take one of those things." Tessa issued to say as she opens the pouch sack to take a single Fruit Orb out.

"Wait! What are you?" Hugo yelped in not liking the unexpected surprises.

"When Whiskers gets exhausted, she needs food to get reenergized. So maybe this will help the ship too. Here goes." Tessa stated in knowing that if they feed a creature food to feel charged up, then giving something that can reenergize an airship should do the same trick.

Suddenly Tessa drops a single Fruit Orb down the energy fuel compartment for the airship. At 1st nothing happened, but then without warning…the engines started to purr before bursting out flames. This caused everyone to hold on tight as the airship was zipping at much faster rate then usual.

"WOAH NELLY! We're REALLY Picking Up Speed Now!" Flynn yelped with a wide grin in liking how fast his ship was going now.

"Well it certainly did the trick?" Cali stated in seeing this really helped them out.

"Right, now we're good as new." Tessa issued to say with a smile as Whiskers cheered of their new fast speed.

But back with the Armored Squadron, something began to happen with their scanning equipment: they picked up fast movement.

"Hugh!?/Got Them!" While Dore & Neiz were surprised, Salza exclaimed with a sly smile as their scanners picked up something & knew: it was their target.

"Boy gang, I bet'cha you never imagine the old girl could fly this fast, did you?" Flynn commented to praise as the airship was going so fast it's like a dream.

"Yes, but aren't we going too fast?" Hugo asked in feeling they should be going slower then this top rated speed: the enemy might notice them in a super fast noisy airship.

"Relax, we'll be there before anyone notices." Flynn smiled in assuring his worrying friend to not take things so seriously.

"So…Going somewhere little Mabu?" Then something was overshadowing the Mabus from above as Salza's voice was heard making a remark.

"Hugh!? Uh-Oh!?" Tessa yelped in seeing what was hovering above them: Kooler's Armored Squadron.

"The boasted energy must have alerted them of our presence?" Cali stated in realizing they just jump the gun big time for the toughest enemy to show up when they are so close to finishing their goal.

"Flynn! Do Something! We Have To Get Out Of Here! QUICK!" Hugo issued with a panicky tone that they gotta get as FAR from these dangerous enemies as possible.

"I'm On It! Nobody's Gonna Match the Best Pilot In All Of SKYLANDS!" Flynn issued to say as he tries to push the airship to the maximum flight to escape.

"Let Them Have It Salza! Hahahah!/HAhahahah…Oh Yeah! Nehehehah…" Dore was heard issuing this while Neiz laughs off arrogantly as the armored squadron was still catching up to those escaping.

At this moment, the background started to play 'Falling Down' by Breaking Point when the action event started to play.

"HRuuuagh! GAAAH!/POSSshh…" Then Salza whirls his right arm before pointing his index finger that fired an energy beam shot.

"Ka-Boom!" Suddenly that attack impacted the Dread-Yacht "Woooah! ABANDON SHIP!" Flynn yelps out to panic while giving the orders as they are spiraling out of control.

Cali & Hugo took the 1st lifeboat out, but Tessa rode Whiskers to grab the airship's mast to hold it steady from falling.

"Hurry Flynn! Get out of there!" Tessa alerted their friend to escape while he can, but…

"HRUAGH-GRUGH!/KICKvhmm…" But then Dore flew in to kick Whisker off & release the airship.

"Woooah-NELLY!?" Flynn was heard screaming as the Dread-Yacht plummets towards the ground with the pilot still aboard.

"FLYNN!" Cali called out as she & Hugo saw their friend not get out.

"HIii-Yah!" Then Niez swoops in to almost karate chop the Mabus on the boat if Hugo didn't move the thing to evade. "HIYAH!/Punch!" But then Neez counterattack that knock their boat upwards.

"Triple Kick!" Then Dore delivered a kick motion that sent the 2 Mabus in a small boat upwards in a twirling motion.

"HUAGH!/Punch!" That's when Neiz grip his hands to bash the now broken boat to knock the Mabus down.

"AAaugh!?" Cali gasped from falling from so high up.

"GOT'CHA!" Then Tessa rode Whiskers to catch Cali by her hand.

"HAaaaahhh!?" Hugo was seen screaming as he was plummeting…

Then at that moment, Dore was the one who caught Hugo by gripping his left hand on the Mabu's forehead.

"HUGH!?" Cali & Tessa gasped in seeing Hugo was caught.

Despite the situation, Hugo had his eyes closed as he kept the sack poach close to him as if for dear life.

"Hugh? Hey, what'cha got in the bag there little Mabu?" Dore hums in being curious of what Hugo was clutching to his chest. "ARrrhhh…Give It Here!" Then he tries to wrestle the Mabu's little arms to open up.

"NO…NEVER…!?" Hugo protest as he grits his teeth, trying to fight with all he's got to not let what can save Unity fall in the enemy's hands.

"Alright. That's It! Your going Bye-bye, Mabu!" Dore sternly remarks off in having had enough of Hugo's action to curl his body to keep the sack safe. "Urrrgh! I call this my CAN OPENER ATTACK!" Without warning, Dore started to increase the squeeze grip pressure on Hugo's head as he was gasping in feeling what was happening.

"Hah…Haaaaah!?" Hugo was gasping as he widen his eyes in fearing; this was the end for him.

"HUGO!?" Cali & Tessa called out in seeing Hugo endanger.

"Little Buddy!?" Flynn was seen rowing in a life boat after escaping the airship crash only to witness Hugo's life in peril.

Everyone saw Hugo's eyes begin to whiten & his body almost go limp: he wasn't gonna survive at this rate.

"PUSVhmm…/BAMMvmmm!/GWAAAAaahhh! Then without warning a bright energy explosion erupted behind the enemy, causing Dore to scream in pain & let go of Hugo.

"DORE!?" Neiz called out in witnessing his squad buddy was injured.

"Urrrgh….Arrgh!? Who 'Did' THAT?" Dore after recovering from an aching burn mark on his armor, he turns to glare at who attacked him.

"That would be Me?" A voice was heard from nearby who did the deed as a glowing staff levitated Hugo over to the others: the rescuer for the Rescue Team was the firm cross arm new Portal Master - King Vision.

"A Portal Master…From Earth?" Salza responded in surprise to see a creature not of Skylands was here.

"Why Isn't that FOOL On His OWN World Where He BELONGS!?" Dore remarked off in why King Vision was not on his own world to show up here.

"Kaos Sealed The Connection." Neiz explained the short brief version to answer that question.

"Oh! Oh Yeah, Yeah?" Dore replied back in trying to just now recall that.

"Ah…King Vision?" Hugo sheepishly smile with relief as Flynn set him on his lifeboat as Cali & Tessa rode Whiskers to their spot.

"IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU, PORTAL MASTER! YOUR GOING TO DIIIIE!" Dore gripped his right fist to shout off that the New Portal Master, will soon perish before them.

"Not likely…I've seen 'You' Fight." King Vision remarked off to say this as if taunting how these guys fight; hardly a challenge from what he's developed & experience.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART! ARRRRAARRRrughhhh!" Dore yelled off in anger in having been teased before making a battle cry to charge raging blindly at the target. "RUURRGH-NRRUAAGHH!/PUNCHTRrusvhmm…" Then during a slow fist throw, all he punched was the robe cape but no sign of his opponent who disappeared. "Hugh…AH WHERE'D HE GO?" Dore realized something was up, but then King Vision appeared above in a flash. "Hugh!?/POW!/GRUUAGh-AHHhh!?" Then King Vision delivered a low elbow jab that knock the enemy downwards just before Neiz shows up to fight him. "WAAaaughh-AAahhhhhh!/CRUSHpovhmm…." Then the Mabus yelped as Dore flew down pass them before he crashed into the ground.

"Mabus! What Are You Doing? Get Those Orbs To Unity! And Hurry!" King Vision was heard instructing the Rescue Team while fighting off against Neiz in evading his punches & kicks super fast.

"Right, we'll be right back!" Tessa responded as she tie a rope around Flynn's lifeboat before signaling Whiskers to fly off: unaware that Dore recovered to overheard everything.

"Urrrgh…OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! Urrrugh!" Dore snapped off loudly at those thinking they can getaway as he flies off after the Mabu group.

"Hmm…MABUS!?" King Vision dodged one attack only to notice that the Rescue Team was being chased.

"POWFrusvhmmm…" King Vision moves away from Neiz to get some distance before he fired a magical energy sphere shot from his hand.

"Heeeh!" Neiz smirked off before he did his head retraction move as the blast missed his head before re-extending it out. "HAH! You Missed Me!" Neiz remarked off that the guy couldn't hit him so easily.

However while it might seem like King Vision missed the target, the true aim was heading directly for Dore pursuing the Mabus.

"He Was Aiming For DORE, you Idiot!" Salza snapped out loud at Neiz for not realizing what the opponent was planning all along.

"Hugh?" Neiz turn around to look back, but… "Urrgh! Urgh-AAurgh!?" Then King vision moved in to delivered a kick move that knock the enemy off.

"HUUUGH!?" Suddenly Dore turn around to notice at last, King Vision's energy blast was coming at him. "ARrugh-AArugh…Nooooh!? Urrgh-Urrugh!?" Dore tries to fly away to escape from it, but the energy blast was following his every move. "MOVE IT!" Then he went pass the Mabu Rescue Team which surprised them as they also saw the energy attack following not far behind. "STOP CHASING ME!?" Dore shouted off as no matter where he went, the energy attack was closely sticking to him.

We soon see that King Vision managed to deal a critical blow that knock Neiz & Salza back & away from him for a moment. Then the new Portal Master focused his hands in a certain movement, as if performing a remote access to his attack.

"AH-GRUUAGH!" And soon we see the energy attack coming below before Dore tries to block it with his bare hands. "URrGH! DARN IT!…I-I-I Can't…Nrrrgh-Urrgh…" Dore groans in struggling to stop the attack, but it was too powerful, it was overwhelming his might before… "KAPOWWVvvhmmmm…/GRUUAAAARRrrrahhhh!" He was seen screaming as the explosion enveloped him until his entire being evaporated…

All that was seen was a large explosion of flames in the air as scatter bits falls to the ground. Tessa was seen having Whiskers fly & pull the Mabus in the lifeboat away at what occurred.

"Dore…?" Neiz looked back in having witnessed Dore's destruction. "YOUR DEEEAD! ARRHH-NRRrhhnn…./TRisisis-Trizizi…" He snares off at the Portyal Master for what he's done: as he used his guns to channel a purple electricity around them.

We see that King Vision & Salza were still in the middle of their battle in duking the other out. Until without warning Salza backs off, as the young Portal Master looks at what the other enemy was plotting.

"HAVOC!/PUSSSvvhmm…" Neiz shouted as he fires off a purple electrical bolt attack at the target.

"TRRiizizizvhmmm…/GRUH-ARRUGH!?" King Vision made a loud yelping cry when completely enveloped & was feeling electricity surging throughout his entire body.

"Excellent Neiz!" Salza replied off in seeing Neiz caught the Portal Master off guard. "Finish him off! I'm going after those Mabus!" Salza issued to order that Neiz finish the Portal Master while he chases after those that got away.

"Right!" Neiz replied off in hearing that to follow through.

"And Neiz…make it hurt." Salza muttered under his sly evil expression: to hurt the one that dare to get in their way with no mercy.

"Yes! I bet your feeling pretty 'Stupid' about now?" Neiz hovers closer to inspect the aching Portal Master who's suffering under electric surges. "Steam Friend Portal Master, how Yummy?" He remarked in seeing this guy will be fried like an overcooked meal.

"Ugh…Huh?" But suddenly, King Vision ceases to display expressions of pain & suffer with a sly cocky smile: as if he's completely fine!?

"Hugh!?" Neiz yelped at what he saw such hidden tricky before King Vision grabbed his head. "GRYAAAR-AARRHHHHH!?/THROOSSPopvvhmm…" Then Neiz screams for without warning his own electrical attack goes directly onto him & completely fries his entire being.

Soon when it was over, Neiz's body was nothing but a smoking burn crisp for not being able to withstand his own power.

"HUH! HUH!/POWfruvhm-POWfruvhm…" Then after releasing the destroyed Neiz body, King Vision fired off 2 energy attacks heading directly for Salza.

"Hugh…WHAT THE?!/THospvhm-Thospvhm…" Salza saw what was coming to stop his pursuit to knock the energy attacks away from him. "Neiz! I Thought You…/KICK!/UAAGH!?" As he was remarking what Neiz was doing, King Vision appeared out of nowhere to dealt a kick blow. "Punch! Punch!/Ugh!/KICK!/GRUUAGH!?" Then King vision delivered more punches & kicks that knock the stuffing out of Salza. "HRUGH-HRUGH-HRUGH-HRUAAGH!" Then while spin back flipping to recover, he fired off several energy shots before ducking down.

"BOOM-BOOM-BOOM, BOOM-BOOM…" Each of those energy shots exploded after a while, but King Vision managed to fly away before the said attacks hit him while following after Salza.

We soon see Salza was flying through the forest of trees, as if trying to lose the Portal Master he's fighting. At that moment, the background music reaches it's conclusion at this time.

"Hugh!? No Way?" Salza suddenly gasped in seeing King Vision had managed to catch up & find him. "You….DIIIIEEE! HRUUAGGH!/THOUSSvhmmm…" Then without warning, Salza channels to fire a powerful energy shot from his left hand.

"KABLAMVvhmmm…" A large explosion erupted at this moment covering almost a section of the forest of trees from when Salza's attack made contact. From afar, the Rescue Team saw what happened to reflect on their close calling.

"Man oh man, that was close." Tessa exclaimed in how close that was they got out of there.

"Too close…we almost lost Flynn & Hugo back there." Cali stated in almost fearing what would have happened back there.

"Ugh…I thought I saw my life Flash before my Eyes?" Hugo cringed in shivering at having seen much of his life up till now. "Every waking moment, was my fear of Sheep?" He stated that he's been afraid of sheep most of his life.

"Well in mine, I probably say it's enchiladas, can't get by without those tasty treats." Flynn commenting off with a little prideful smile.

"You think Portal Master King Vision is alright?" Tessa asked in not sure if the new Portal Master should handle everything alone.

"We saw how he handled his own against a 1000 Doomlanders, Master Eon taught him well. Let's just focus on getting Unity what can help her & then join in." Cali issued off to remind the others to not worry & focus on the objective ahead.

"Ugh…I hope it's not too late?" Hugo stated in almost fearing if they were late.

"Don't worry little buddy, I think it's smooth sailing from here." Flynn issued to say in having a little positive attitude.

Tessa has Whiskers fly off to reach where the Team Defenders are located at. The scene fads out here, but the mystery of what is going to happen next; might just turn the tide, but in who's favor…?

* * *

**NOTES: **Much of the chapter is a reference playout from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge film.

Pandergast & Sal are both characters from the Skylanders series.

Well now thinks are truly about to heat up, & here's what we got. Just when the New Portal Master has everything under control, he's attacked to leave Salza to follow & destroy the sack of Fruit Orbs. The Flynn Brigade fight the enemy off, but are not a match & the worse faith befalls them. But in that moment, Unity appears completely healed & just in time to fight the most powerful & Ultimate Doomlander of all times: Kooler. It seems Unity is capable of holding her own, but what happens when Kooler reveals an ace he's been saving: a transformation! What will happen & what state will our hero be in? Stay tune, the suspenseful drama continues later on next time…


	29. Chapter 29: Unity VS Kooler!

Here's the next chapter, 2 more left, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 29: Unity VS. Kooler – Ultimate Round!**

**MEANHILE**

**DURING THE BATTLE**

The scene focuses on the battle where Salza was fighting agaisnt the new Portal Master: King Vision. The enemy fired a large burst of energy that caused a huge explosion.

"Hehehahahaha-Hahahahahah…." Salza was seen laughing on top of a tree; believing that he had finally finished off the Portal Master. "Ugh!?" Then without warning, he stopped in having felt & heard something. "What The HECK Is That?!" He yelles off in seeing a glowing energy hand expanding that was heading for him. "Wooah!" Salza ducks away as the energy hand bash through the tree he was on. "Ugh…Aaah!?" He yelps as there were 2 energy hands trying to strike him.

Then leaping out from the trees was King Vision performing a spell by his hands before undoing it.

"Urrrrgh!?" Salza growls in feeling frustrated to being cornered like this. "Hmmmuhh…" Then he brings out his sword which is covered by a purple energy force. "HRUuaaah!/SLASH!" Then he leaps forth as when he cross King Vision, a slash was done.

"Ugh…Hmmm? Hugh!?" While King Vision landed on a tree branch nearby, he noticed that a small slice mark cut through his clothing but did not reach his flesh.

"Ugh…Hahahah…WAAAAugh!" Salza landed nearby to laugh at catching his opponent off guard before diving in. "HAGH! HOGH! HAGH! HRUUARGH!/SLASH…SLASH…SLASH…SLASH!" Then he tries to slash the Portal Master as he flies backwards to evade every strike: & every slash sliced a tree clean in half. "The PARTY'S OVER, PORTAL MASTER!" Salza remarks off as he cornered King Vision behind a tree with no way to escape. "HURGH-ARRugh!" He leaps up to prepare the final blow.

"CLASH!/URrgh!" But in a shocking feat, King Vision caught the glowing sword with a hands chop clap maneuver before it struck him.

"Ugh..Augh! Who Are You!?" Salza gasped in shock as his sword's glow faded while the guy could not believe how strong a Portal Master of Earth could be. "KICKFUvhmmm…/GUAAAAAGH!?" Then King Vision delivered a powerful kick that sent Salza upwards in aching agony & pain. "Uuaaagh!?" Salza recovered as he hover in the air, not long before his opponent hovered up & out of the forest.

"My name is King Vision from Earth. The new Portal Master who has come to Skylands." King Vision introduced himself fully here with a confident tone of voice. "You should never have come to cause trouble on this world." He lectures the guy in sternly having Salza reflect his mistakes which from his upsetexpression, wasn't too thrilled to be losing.

"Salza!/Hugh!?" Then a voice was heard that caused Salza to yelp in knowing who it was.

At this moment, the song 'Mute' from Drowning Pool began to play in the background during a dramatic twist event.

"Leave him to me!" The voice owner instructed as King vision turn to sternly gaze at who appeared here…

"THOSpvhmm…" But without warning, a red beam was fired so fast it pierced the right chest side of King Vision. Everything was in slow motion as King Vision had widen shock & horror eyes as he sweats & blood escapes his mouth: as he was impaled with deadly force. But during this motion, his eyes managed to see…who his deadly attacker was…

"Salza. What are you Waiting for? Go get Those Mabus!" The enemy hovering above with the sun behind him gave instructs for Salza to follow.

"Yes, my lord!" Salza responded to humbly obey: for the figure was none other then the cold hearted enemy: Kooler!

"YOOU…WHY ARE YOU…HERE!?" King Vision muttered out these words in great shock of who was here without warning as blood came out more of his mouth as he startedto lose control to fall downwards in the air. "BAM…BAM!/UAAGH! UAAAUGH!?" Then a relentless motion, Kooler bombarded the injured Portal Master with explosive shots during his falling out.

Meanwhilke at the Defender Team's hidden cave, many were worried of the passing time.

"Ughh…I don't like this, the Rescue Team should have been back about now?" Buzz narrow his eyes in feeling antsy, their group was taking too long to return.

"Oh man. Come on now Unity, just hang in there." Mags exclaimed in checking the resting Unity; if she doesn't last till the end, then she won't survive once the others return.

"Hey fellas! Where are you?" Flynn's voice was heard that made Buzz & Mags gasp in surprise: it's likely the speak of the devil, & poof, they show up.

"Hugh! In here, quickly now!" Buzz yelped before ordering those to get inside as the rescue team climbs over the rocky all to enter.

"What exactly happen dat took you all so long?" Mags asked with worry that this was cutting it close; what delay the group.

"We got shot down by those 3 goons!" Tessa explained what happened that they ran into a small delay.

"If it wasn't for Master King Vision, we wouldn't even have these." Hugo exclaimed as he showed the sack bag to the others.

"Right, there's enough for an army!" Flynn smiled off proudly in how many they have to give any Skylanders the strength to fight.

"Great work, looks like we got our morning breakfast now." Buzz smiled in seeing that they got something good to look forward to.

"Where's my master….he's not hurt, is he?" Unity slowly tries to open her eyes in listening to the conversation to ask about something.

"No but the Dread-Yatcht was shot down. It'll take me a while to get her up & running again after bringing in these Fruit Orbs." Flynn explained what happened to his airship, much to the Flynn Brigade's heartbreak to hear such a thing.

"Here! Give those Fruit Orbs to us, we'll give them to Unity!" Buzz instructed as Hugo was about to hand the bag over.

"Thosuvhmm…frusvhmm…" Then without warning, a laser shot was fired at the sack bag that made evewryone yelp as what contain plentiful Fruit Orbs to heal & recover a person was burn to crisp.

"Now-now, did you really think you gotten away?" Salza was seen outside the cave entrance, he fired that attack from his finger in having taught those a lesson in escaping the Armored Force.

"Yikes! What do we do?" Hugo yelped in fear in seeing one of Kooler's men had followed them here & lead him to where an injured Unity lay.

"We had them! Unity's one chance!" Bling exclaimed in seeing in shock what was taken.

"They were right in our hands!" Colonel stated that their one chance was gone in a puff of smoke.

"YOU! You RUINED Everything!" Captain Bam glared his angry eyes as the other Flynn Imagiantors shared the same expression.

Then without warning, the Flynn Brigade launched themselves out to fight agaisnt Salza. But even with their teamwork & not being knock out cold like before, Salza laughs as if they could barely match him.

"Ugh…I don't…believe it? Urrgh!?" Unity opened her eye in seeing the burned bag that was her one chance gone up in smoke; she groans in feeling more of her strength fading.

"Oh no! Unity! Come on darlin' don't you shut them eyes! Stay with us!" Mags lectures the girl to not fall asleep, or she may never awaken again.

"Blast! If we had just one of those things, then we…" Buzz cursed that if they saved one of those orbs, that be a game changer.

"Hugh…just one?" Flynn heard that comment to ponder a bit: at that moment, a memory flash within the Mabu's mind.

"Hey there mates, catch!" Sal was seen in the flashback as he tossed another orb he got from Pandergast to toss it to the others leaving.

"Thank goodness, it's still here." Then in the rpesnt, Flynn searched his pockets to revela a spare Fruit Orb Sal gave them he kept on him.

"Flynn! Your Incredible!" Tessa smiled brightly that Flynn just pulled a miracle win for them.

"I never thought to remember you got a spare?" Cali was utterly amazed that Flynn had a spare.

"Quickly Unity, eat this quick!" Hugo instructed Unity as they presented the only fruit orb they had left.

"Ugh…" Unity managed to open her eyes to see what she thought was impossible, but it was the real thing. "Is that….the fruit…but how?" She was unsure because she saw the bag get burn, so how…

"No time to explain, just eat!" Buzz instructed the girl as she took the fruit orb in her mouth & began to slowly chew & chew…

* * *

**BACK OUTSIDE…**

"HRUUAGH!" Salza was seen making a battle cry before throwing a punch.

"PUNCH!/UUGH!?" Captain Bam was hit by that punch across his cheek.

"WAAaugh!/KICKfruvhmm…" Then Salza delivered an uppercut kick at the Mabu.

"WAAaaughh!?" Captain Bam was spinning out of control before he stopped himself with his bazooka. "HRUGH! TAKE THIIIS!/POWFRuvhmmm…" Then the guy charged his bazooka to fire a powerful shot at the enemy.

"Hugh! Ahh!" But Salza simply knocked that attack away with his left hand like it was nothing. "Hrrugh…HWAARRaaagh…/THRUPvvhmm…" Then the guy opened his right hand as he fired off laser beams.

"THRuospvhmmm../URrragh…" Captain Bam brace himself as he felt scorching burns: but on his chest something was broken as blue shards started to fall out.

"HAAAH!/POWFruvhmmm…" Then Salza appeared above the cannon wielding Mabu to grip his hands to bash him downwards.

"BASHvhmm…/CRASHfruvhmm…" Captain Bam bashed agaisnt a rocky cliff over the cave spot & crashed into a nearby rocky area as dust clouds covered him before Salza landed on the ground.

"Captain Bam NO!" Bling cried out in noticing what happened to the guy.

"You JERK!" Colonel snapped in what Salza did was unforgivable.

"HRrugh-ARrugh!" Both Colonel & Bling launch off to swing their blades, but Salza easily evade their attacks.

"STABvhmm…/URRaagh!?" Then Salza gave a knee jab & the edge of his sword in the guts of the 2 Mabus as they yelped & something crack on the chest.

"HAyyh!/KICKvhmm…" Then Salza spun a kick that knock the Mabus away.

"UWAArughh…/BASHFruvhmmm…" Bling & Colonel skidded across the dirt before they crashed agaisnt a nearby rocky cliff wall.

At this moment, the background music came to a closure as the intensive stuff was slowly occurring…

"Hmm-hmm, Mabus…they never learn their limits?" Salza lightly chucjkled in seeing how foolish such Mabus are to get overly worked up. "Now it's time to take care of the sick & wounded." With all those out of the way, Salza began to approach the hidden cover cave entrance: where the prime target is likely in hiding. "It must have been a fluke…" Salza remarked off in thinking that something was not right about what stands here. "I don't see how one Skylander could have possibly defeated Kaos after we gave him enough power to be of some use?" He remarks in believing that one Skylander stopped Kaos when he was in another league, it might have only been luck.

"Beep!" Suddenly without warning, Salza's scanner device was responding…

"Hugh?...What's this?" Salza stops moving to ponder something; as his energy scanner was showing number results. "Impossible! I'm picking up a Power Level that's going Off the scales?" He exclaimed in not believing this, a rising power reading from…a living creature was before him. "But the Imaginator was BARELY Alive? And the only other ones in there are a couple of Mabus & a cat creature? It couldn't be one of them, could it?" Salza protest in knowing that Unity should not be capable in such a condition, was his scans saying it's one of those other creatures.

Salza began to sweat with worry because the numbers on his device continued to rise without stopping: alerting him that a very strong opponent was getting ready.

"Hugh…/BAM!/AAaugh!?" Then during his confusion, Salza yelped as his scanner device overheated & exploded that made him flinch. "Ugh…What The HECK'S Going On!?" He snaps out in demanding an answer for this weirdness. "Hugh…augh!?" Then he looked ahead to gasp with seat & fear… "It's…You?" He muttered because standing outside the cave was…Unity, looking completely healed.

"Ahhhh! Bling…Colonel…Captain Bam!?" Then coming out of the cave, Flynn & the others notice what became of the Imaginators. "What happen to you guys, speak to us?" Flynn asked with worry in his voice.

"What's wrong with them?" Tessa asked in not understanding what happened: the Flynn Brigade's bodies suddenly all change to blue, but why.

"Oh my…their crystals have been…destroyed." Mags gasped a bit in seeing the holes in the body shows; the Imaginate Crystals were shatter in all 3 of them.

"Hugh…destroyed?" Unity flinched when she looked over to see those checking the fallen Flynn Brigade.

"If their crystals are broken, why are their bodies…?" Cali asked in noticing that the bodies of the Imaginators were still around if the crystals are shattered.

"It's how it works. Usual if an de body goes, so does de crystal. But if de crystal is shatter, then de body remains…as a lifeless shell." Mags explained with a tough, but firm expression in how things go in an Imaginator's case of defeat; they are down for the count.

"Oh no…they may look like Flynn, but…they really were nice guys. To see this is…too much?" Hugo looked down with regret in having seen this happen, & to guys that even if they appeared like Flynn, were still nice guys in the end.

"They gave their lives to buy us time to save Unity, we can only be proud of their courage & effort." Buzz nods in silence to give the brave soldiers a salute to their sacrifice.

"They did all this for me…" Unity exclaimed in shock to hear such a sad news. "Everyone rest easy…I'll handle the rest." She instructs the Mabu group to rest, she will deal with those that have caused so much pain & suffering. "Hurting innocent creatures is something I don't tolerate. Even if those creatures are Imagiantor types, they can feel alive." She turns to glare at Salza as she was lecturing the spooked guy.

"Ugh…hugh..hugh…She's HEALED!?" Salza was sweating with much fear & worry to see the nearly dead Unity was alive & well. "But-but how?" He asked how someone survived Kooler's Death Beam make it out; it's impossible.

"If I were you I get off this world!" Unity glares her eyes at Salza to tell him to leave if he knows what's good for him. "Trust me! You Don't want any of this!" She threatens the guy to get going or else she won't be responsible for what happens after.

"Oh but I do Skylander, I do…" Then a voice was heard coldly responding with a sly cocky tone; making a firm Unity look up at the source.

"Ugh!?" Salza slightly gasped in recognizing that voice behind him.

"Salza!" The voice spoke the name of one addressing the person.

"Yes, Lord Kooler!?" Salza looked back a bit sweated, but smiled in seeing Kooler hovering in the air: a powerful ally he's glad to be behind.

"Perhaps you can do me a little favor?" Kooler spoke off to chat about a topic as Unity sternly looks at the guy who almost killed her earlier. "Tell me, what should I do with this so-called Portal Master of Earth?" Then Kooler held out in his left arm with his hand grasping the waist side of the unconscoiuos & badly bruised King Vision!

"AAahhh! Master!?" Unity gasped in seeing her creator was hurt & in the enemy's grasp. "Put him Down, you Kaos Doomlander Funkle!" She snaps off in demanding this guy

"Gahahahh…." Salza turns from his lord to laugh it out agaisnt Unity in what he said was funny. "Can't you see! This is Kaos' Half-Brother, you Imbecile! Wake Up!" He taunts to tell those here of misunderstanding who his lord really was, not a servant of Kaos, but someone of a different relationship.

"Brother!? Kaos had a sibling?" Unity raised an eyebrow in surprise, that's news to her about Kaos having some relative?

"Not naturally, but created!" Salza informed those that lack the intel. "This is Lord Kooler! The most Elustricous Fighter In The Universe to rival The Darkness himself & leader of the Demon Forces! Soon you will be at his mercy." Salza gave the full introduction of who & what Kooler is that left anyone shock to here.

"What mercy?" Then without warning, Kooler coldly remarked the topic as he released to let go & have King Vision's body drop downward.

"Augh! I got you Master!" Unity yelped as she held out her arms to prepare to catch a falling unconscious Portal Master.

"POFruvhmmm…/BOOMFruvhmm…" But without warning, King Vision's body was attacked by a blast energy that exploded to envelop him.

"AAAAaaaahhh!?" Unity gasped with great shock of what just happened now.

"KABLAMvhmmm…" From the implosive force creating the sphere cloud of smoke, a body was thrown out more brutally injured then before: it was King Vision.

"Master King Vision…No!?" Unity muttered in her mind with blank shock in witnessing such untold horrors of cruelty.

Soon King Vision's unactive body impacted a nearby ground, the steam from him finally settled: but many can't say if anyone normal could survive that, let alone wake up only to feel such intensive pain.

"Guh-Hahahahahh…" Kooler fired that attack by his right index finger as he smiled to laugh coldly at the agony of finishing off prey.

"Huuuuuh!?" Unity turns slowly to stare at Kooler in having seen it: not only did he injured her Portal Master into such a state, he beats a body that is unconscious…it was too much.

"HRUUGH-NRUGH!/PUNCH!" Then Salza took an approach when Unity was distracted to throw a punch at her cheek. "Uuugh!?" But the smile on Salza's face vanished when he noticed something was off.

"YOUR AS TWISTED INSIDE AS KAOS! MAYBE EVEN MORE THEN HE EVER COULD BE!" Unity snaps off to say this while Salza's fist was in her right cheek; as if not feeling what hit her at all. "Full of Hatred…" She issued in sensing this guy had a lot of hate, but far darker. "Well…NO MORE! You've Dug your own Grave!" She sternly was upset that such a guy like him exist to do so much evil & harm; she can't allow it to continue on.

"Really?" Kooler slyly smiled in having heard an interesting thing. "Cause after I kill you, I'm going to turn this entire world & everyone on it INTO DUST!" He remarked off to mention what he plans to do afterwards; destroy the Skylands & all living creatures.

At this moment, the background began to play 'The Game' by Disturbed for the intensive fight about to occur.

"No Way! Not On MY WATCH! GRRAARUUGH!" Then Unity got I na battle stance before unleashing a super strong magical aura that launch off to disturb the ground surroundings.

"GUAAAahhh…" Salza was too close during the contact as the magical aura of Unity launch him backwards. "CRASHpovhmm…/Uuagh!?" He made a yelp cry as he crashed into the side of a rocky side, being buried underneath.

"Well…now it's getting interesting?" Kooler had a calm & smooth expressed smile as the rocks flew pass him as he observed Unity's power up in motion.

"I'M GLAD YOUR AMUSED! Hrrunnn…" Unity sternly snaps off to say to the one she's gonna fight.

"I am…" Kooler responded calmly that he's amused by Unity's power. "But…I would like to see the Power you used to Defeat Kaos!" He held out his arms in requesting to see the power Unity unleashed that defeated Kaos at his peak of power.

"THEN I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!" Unity yelled off in promsijng she'll show Kooler what she's got. "HRUUAARRrughhh! URRGH!/POOW!" Then as she launched herself off, a rock covered Kooler's view before Unity delivered a punch that smash the flying rock & her fist impacted the enemy's face to be knock slightly back with a surprise expression.

"HRUGH!/PUNCH!/URGH-URGH-URGH-URGH, URGH!/PUNCH-PUNCH-PUNCH, PUNCH!/OOoohhh!?" Unity was throwing relentless punches into the enemy's gut before stopping as Koller yelped from each blow. "HIYAH!/KICKpowvhmm…/GRUUaaagh!" Then Unity delivered a spinning kick attack that launch Kooler across in the air.

"HRUurgh…WRaaaugh!? URGh! HRUummm?" Then as Unity flies off for another punch, she is surprised when Kooler catches both her wrist to stop her attack.

"No One Discraces Of Dark Clan & Lives To Tell About It!" Kooler sternly remarks this fact to not allow one to tell everyone of what Unity achieved.

Soon Kooler & Unity's struggle a bit before they flew down & into the water of a lake. While being in the water slows one';s movements, neither fighter was slow at all. But at the moment when Unity swung & missed her fist on the target, Kooler used his tail to attack which missed. But that was a faint, as Kooler held his open hand in front of a gasping Unity's face. "Posfruvhmm…/BASHvhmm…" And when the girl tried to react, the enmy fired an energy sphere shot that as Unity held it with her hands, she bash agaisnt the sea rock behind her. "SPLASH!/BOOM!" With enough effort, Unity managed to push the attack upwards as it shot out of the water & destroyed a rocky cliff that broke apart to land in the lake. The opponents still continued their underwater battle as Unity managed to land other punches that made Kooler yelp from the impact.

"Grruagh!?" Kooler's watery cries were heard as he clutch his waist; that one actually hurt.

"Urruagh!" Then Unity grasped the tail & swung around before tossing Kooler upwards.

Soon Kooler appeared out of the water to land on a rock near a waterfall as Unity appeared across from her opponent on another rock sticking out of the lake.

"Well-well, not bad? Rather impressive, actually?" Kooler was heard complimenting his opponent for having last this long. "Kaos…Yes…I can see how he had trouble with you?" He stated in starting to see how Kaos even lost agaisnt Unity now. "My half sibling was a pest. I would have killed him myself sooner or later. He was always trying to beat me in one goal….Trying to prove that he was the best in the using the Darkness, & he came close to having the edge multiple times." He explained his reasonings, how he felt, & more as a firm Unity just stood by to listen. "Hmph…But then it happened: I TRANSFORMED!" He smiled wickedly as he held an index finger to state this that caught Unity's attention. "As you know, wielders of the Darkness can transform into anything they are in contact to. But I've found one BEYOND my present state!" He issued to say that he has another transformation he can perform different from what he is now.

"WHAAAT!?" Unity yelped in shock; she fought Kaos when he became Mega Evil Kaos, does that mean by beyond that Koller's is…

"You should feel privileged?...You'll be the 1st to Witness this Form!" Kooler started to position himself in presenting before separating his knees & arms outward. "First you will see, then you will DIIIE!...GRRAARUUAArughh!?" With that remark thrown in, he suddenly began to channel his power which caused the waterfall flow to rapidly increase & rocks scattering upwards in the sky.

"Hugh!?" Unity slightly yelped as she felt a tiny air pressure escaping from Kooler as the water became rapid-like.

"Urrugh-Arrugh…" Kooler was still in the middle of the process, but every second more things changed around…

"AAah!?" Unity yelped in sensing more changes are occurring right in front of her as the wind & waves increased higher.

"ARrrugh…GRUUAGH!/POWfruvhmm…" As Kooler lets off his urging cries, when he reflex himself, his chest armor bulked up & change.

"Huuugh!?" Unity brace agaisnt an increase in shockwave force from Kooler powering up.

"ARRugh…NRRugh!/CRASHPovvhmm…" Kooler was still undergoing an aching transformation, even his feet broke the stone floor while growing bigger. "AARRUuuoorrr…ROOARRrughhh!?" The roars of one's voice made Unity shielf her eyes as if a storm was coming near: but Kooler began to grow as his head frame changed to expand horns as his eyes glowed bright red. "GRUOOa…GROOAH!/POvhmm…" As he lets off more roaring cries, the armor on the wrist expanded spikes as he lowered them to punctured the flowing waterfall.

"WOAH Man…" Unity finally opened her eyes only to show a sweating shock face at what she saw. "He's Like…HUGE!?" She backed a bit to state in seeing that her enemy had grown larger compared to before.

Soon Unity witnessed that while Kooler was still a Demonic Race species with light purple & dark purple scale skin & white scale armor skin outfit & gear, & red eyes: But the rest of his appearance was changed dramatically. He had a Bug Shot head frame, Plain blank eyes, had an Exoskeleton Chest, Muscle Arms, Raptor Legs, & Gargoyle Tail. His accessories were a Forehead Fossil, Shoulder Shell, Exoskeleton Arm Armor, Batty Greaves, & had a Skelesaurus Spine on his backside. He still wields the Skullcaps as his close melee weapons. Comparing the old Koler, this guy was a GIANT, this was Kooler in his – Final Form!

"Gruhuhahahah-Hurhurhurhurahh-hahahah…" Kooler lets off a dark wicked laugh with a deeper & darker tone in his muscular tone voice. "Yes…Time To DIE!" He issued off to say this in what time it was, as a mouth guard came over his mouth for protection.

At this moment, the background changed to suddenly play 'Told You So' by Drowning Pool for a new twist during the battle fight event.

"GRUUAGGH!/GUH-HUugh!?" Then Kooler's power skyrockets that the wind force blasted agaisnt Unity as she defended.

"YOUR MINE!" Then in an instant, Kooler leaps across tearing the ground & water surface towards Unity.

Unity instantly vanished from the spot with her magic teleport ability, & appeared above to see the large wave motion Kooler made by the falls.

"KICKFruvhmmm…/GYAGH!/GRUUAARGH!" But without warning, Unity yelped as Kooler appeared above to deliver a knee jab in her gut. "CRASHPovhmmm…/GRUUAGH!/NRUUGH!" Then Unity yelped as Kooler smashed her backside agaisnt a nearby rocky wall.

"Uuugh!?" Unity groans as if feeling a painful blow that time.

"GRUUARGH!/POWfuvhm…/SPLASH!" Then Kooler gripped his fist to slam Unity downwards into the water where she made a splash. "GRUUARRGH!/KAR-SPLASHVmmm…." Then Kooler roars as he charged blindly into the water both fist forward.

"PPOWFruvhmmm…/SPLASHVvmm…" A giant implosion force erupted to splash water outwards from the center as a seismic quake shake was felt around the area.

"Ugh…Uuugh!?" Unity was seen & not underwater, along with Kooler who to her shock: dealt a heavy punch blow deep in her gut. "GYRAAAAugh-AARRraaughh!? GRRAAAhh-AARrraahhh!?" She screams & cries as she tried to pull that which hurts like heck out as the water surrounding them falls back around them.

"Huhuhuahaha….I LOVE Doing That!" Kooler appeared above before the water covered the klake surface, laughing coldly & cruelly in dealing such pain to his opponents.

The water surface began to slowly calm it's self down, it didn't look like anyone was coming out of it. "POwfruvhmm…" But blasting off from the water was Unity as she stopped in mid air behind Kooler surrounded by her magic aura.

"Well…Back for MORE I see?" Kooler spoke calm & cool as if not turning around to know who came back for more beating.

Unity was seen exhaling & inhaling, she just barely got out of that & can tell Kooler is fighting for keeps: she has to fight with all she has or she won't win this death battle.

"HRUUAARRGH PERFECT FORM!" Unity roars out as she transforms into her blazing firey figure: Unity – Perfect Form while in her Giant Form state before vanishing in flaming aura.

Kooler never moved an inch while Unity vanished from sight; for he knew an attack was coming.

"Hugh!/PUNCH!/UUgh!?" Then Kooler effortlessly raised his right fist behind that bash Unity who appeared & took a back blow.

"Ugh…HRrugh!" After recovering, Unity ignites her flaming aura & vanishes the next minute. "Urrgh!" But when she appeared to attack the enemy on the left, Kooler vanished instantly. "KICKfruvhmmm…/UAarugh!" And then Kooler reappeared to kick the Skylander downwards. "Urrugh!" Unity recovered during free fall to ignite her magic aura to fly away a bit to think up a new tactic. "CLASP!/OOoaah!?" But suddenly something appeared that she bumped into that stopped her escape, & it was none other then Kooler himself.

"So this is the so-called Powerful Skylander can measure to be? What A LAUGH!" Kooler remotely was remarking this as if taunting his opponent to only measure themselves up to this strong state; it's a joke to him.

"There's….No Way!?" Unity was almost shaking & sweating in fear: how could her opponent be not only this strong, but faster then her Perfect Form. "HYRAAAugh!" Then she took a chance to attack with a spin kick; only for Kooler to vanish faster then she could hit. "BASH!/URRGH!/NRUUGH!" Then Kooler appeared behind again to deliver close fist bash that knock the yelping Unity downwards.

"CRASHPovhmm…CRASHpovhmm…" And Unity smashed agaisnta rocky cliff & then the ground before she skid to a halt on her backside.

"POWFRuvhmmm…/ARRUUOOOARR...!" But Kooler hovered down to lauchn himself at a powerful speed through water & land….

"Uuugh!?" Unity just barely stood up before…

"HRUUGH!/PUNCHvhmm…" Kooler delivered a left hook punch directly in Unity's gut.

"GRrruuagh!?" Unity cringed from the pain as she was launch across the ground with Kooler. "BASHFruvhmmm…/GRAAARH!" Then Kooler smashed his fist through the yelping Unity's gut into another rocky wall to take the impact. "Uugh…UUuaaghhh! What Is He?" Unity aches fro mthe pain, just how much power can one enemy hold. "POWfruvhmmm…/GRAAAugh!?/HRUUAARRrugh!" Then Unity yelps as a roaring Kooler rotates the girl around the rocky wall & bash her into the stone floor. "UUUagh…AARRRughh/POWFruvhmmm…/ARRRAAH!" Unity was having her stomach punched into the ground as she aches & cries before being completely bashed underground.

But when Kooler punched Unity through the ground, he LITERALLY shot her through the ground that form cracks & dust, & even through the large lake to create a wide open crevise. It was almost pure madness for anyone to survive being shot several feet under & across a landscape. But then something was seen hovering out of the farther water crevise, it was Unity. Except much of her protective gear was broken & much of her clothing torn: she looked like a real mess that escaped the abyss just now & breated heavily from exhaustion.

"Look At You?" Kooler was heard remarking at the condition that Unity was in. "Huhuhuhuhuhaahhh…You Can't Even Detect My Movement?" He lets off a dark laughter while sarcastically saying the girl can't follow his movements cause he's too fast. "What are you going to do, hugh?" He taunts Uniry to see what the tired & heavy breathing Skylander will do next.

"How….pant….About…pant…THIS! HRUUAARRAAAAGH!" Then after exhaling to catch her breath, she reignited her blazing magic aura around her body. "FRIEND-SHIP….WAVE!/POWFRUSSVHmmm…." Kooler watches as Unity channeled everything she ahd in her hands to fire a powerful blue wave of energy down at him.

"Hahahaha-haahh…." At this moment, Kooler was heard laughing before he instantly jumps right into the attack wiping out the ground floor: he was literally piercing through this to reach the attacker.

"NO WAY!?" Unity gasped with widen shock: she thought she had Kooler that time, this was impossible.

"HRUUAGH!/PUNCH!/ARRrugh!?" Kooler pops out of the energy wave to deliver a punch that knock Unity away. "HRUUAGH!/KICKvhmm…/KRUARgh!/BASH!" Then he knee jabs Unity before delivers an elbow bash knocking her downwards.

"BASHfruvhmmm…/UUaarugh!?" Unity cringed as she bash against another rocky wall.

"POWFRuvhmmm…/GRUUOOARGH!" Then Kooler dives in to deliver a massive power kick force in burying Unity deeper in bedrock. "HURRAGH-GRRARGH!/KICKPowvhmm…" As Unity had no voice to cry out, Kooler bashed his foot into the girl's upper body deepr to make a body crack in the wall.

"UUagh…Uuuagh…AAaauhughhh!?" Unity finally caught a little breath, before she apparently passed out: her transformation wore off to return her to normal.

At this time, the background music finally came to an end, concluding things of where events are turning…

"Hugh! So THIS is the Mighty Skylander that Defeated My Half-Sibling? How Ridicooulous." Kooler remarked off to say this in sounding disappointed by seeing Kaos lost to someone like this; it's pathetic.

"FREEZE!" Then a voice was heard as Kooler turn around to notice several figures arriving on site in SuperCharger Vehicles or those that ran to hitch a ride on GIANTS: it was all of the Imagiantors Unity had made & they gather together.

"Like Man, you leave her Alone! Um…ple-ple-lease?" Shaggy Dog protest to say while still being a bit cowardly.

"Hahahah….And what are YOU Suppose to be?" Kooler laughs off as if seeing a whole Army of Skylanders didn't even phase him.

"I…AM…WOOKY!" Wooky shouts off this angry protest.

"What he's saying is, that we're Skylanders!" Wolfarrow issued off to translate for the guy that uses basic sentence words.

"But more then that, we're Imagiantors made by Unity!" Curse Pharaoh issued to say they are all those made by Unity herself.

"And former Doomlanders now as Skylanders!" Deadspawn issued to coldly state about who the others were, Ex-Doomlanders.

"Is this a JOKE!?" Kooler lightly raised an eyebrow in finding this joke; not so amusing. "DOOMLANDERS…Your As Pathetic as your 1st Creator Kaos for allowing these FOOLS to change you into something far less!" He elctures those that allowed the Skylanders to give the Elite Doomlanders, another chance to do good; what a waste.

"Ehh, what can you do…that's life!" Dead Merc shrug off to simply say it as it is. "And pretty much we gotta play our own roles here!" He broke the 4th Wall to tell the audience this of what they can guess he means.

"Enemy Hurt Friend…Steam Train….DESTROY!" Steam Train roared off in what he will do to enemy.

"Prepare to meet Justice at the hands of TURTLE TITAN!" Turtle Titan announced like a superhero facing the final villain.

"HAHAHAH…Do You Honestly Believe you can win? You must have lost all your senses after I've defeated your so-called BEST Skylander!" Kooler laughs off in seeing everyone hear has lost all reason if they can defeat him when Unity failed to do so.

"Yeah, well crazy is as crazy does! So if we're gonna go out, we'll go out with a BANG!" Harley Quinn shrug off to smile in stating they are just crazy enough to do this.

"Engaging All Weapons!" Red Beetle issued forth in preparing himself for battle.

"Very well then…I can enjoy a little game." Kooler remarked off in deciding to spare time for…a game.

"Game?" Cyborb Rex raised his one human eyebrow in finding that term…suspicious.

"Yes…I call it: Crystal Destruction! The last one you still standing will get to witness everyone's crystal be destroyed by me!" Kooler issued to say that in this game, the last one left will see all others perish before they too are last to be dealt with.

"Our crystals!?" Bebop & Rocksteady yelped in fear, they do not like the sound of that.

"Lets Begin, shall we….HAHAHAH!" Kooler issued to say as he lets off a dark evil laughter.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" King Riku yelled out to the Skylanders as many put on their battle faces as the strongest Dark Doomlander was flying towards them.

Then a lot of flashy explosions & light erupted in the skies as the scene focuses away from many battle cries & screams. We focus on Unity still wedged into the rocky wall while unconscious. But something is off as something from her chest breaks off that's apart of her body to reveal inside…her rainbow crystal. To which something began to appear, cracks…& they were slowly spreading as the light of the Imaginate was starting to fad. The scene begins to darken with many wondering if Unity will get out of this one at all, & what fate awaits for the Skylands if the only hope is about to die? That is a question left to be answer…next time…

* * *

**NOTES:** Much of the chapter is a reference playout from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge film.

*Doomlanders:

Kooler – Final Form – (Based on Cooler's 4th Transformation Form from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge)

Woah man, things are not looking good here. In the next chapter, the final outcome draws near but Ultimate Kooler is wiping out all the New Imaginators & shattering their crystals. At the same time, to revive Unity, the Mane Six Spirits have a gamble of a choice at their own risk to go 'Above & Beyond The Call Of Duty'. Kooler's destruction of everything including her Skylander friends, it is so much that Unity will finally go the distance to fight & stop the strongest evil. But will she be strong enough, will she awaken her Ultiamte Form, & more then that, can she save all of Skylands when Kooler unleashes a power to destroy even an entire world! Will Unity hold out & make it in the end? DON'T MISS THE NEAR EPIC FINALE!


	30. Chapter 30: Skylander Unity Reawakening!

Here's the final battle part, 1 more left, so enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 30: Skylander Unity – Reawakening!**

**WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW**

"ZOOOINK!/BOOM!" Shaggy Dog's voice cried out before an explosion occurred.

"SHEEEelll!/AWROoo…/RO…Chooo…/Eeeekk!" Shell Blaster, Blaze Hound, RoChoke & Blaze Simian were each hurt screaming before a piercing sound was heard before…

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Dead Merc screamed this out without any warning.

All the actions were seen by a magical sight by a crystal within Unity's consciousness. Those that watch were the spirits of the Mane Six witnessing the horrible slaughter of every Imaginator. And many yelped as the entire realm space of Unity's mind was breaking apart.

"Eeep! I can't keep watching? It's too much!?" Fluttershy's spirit yelped from being unable to watch anymore; too scary & horrible.

"AAahhh!" Rarity's spirit yelps as more cracks within the subconsconious mind happened. "What is happening to this place?" She asked in not understanding the situation.

"It's Unity's crystal…look!" Twilight's spirit pointed at the crystal center; it had cracks. "These cracks are getting bigger, which in turn is affecting this place." She stated in how the 2 are connected.

"In English Twilight!" Rainbow Dash's spirit rolled her eyes in wanting the simple term.

"We're inside the Imaginate, used as the heart, mind & soul of an Imagiantor." Twilight's spirit pointed out in how to give those a better understanding. "If if gets broken & shatters, then the life form Unity will cease." She pointed out the part that kinda freaked the others.

"But then…wha's gonna happen ta us?" Applejack's spirit asked in fearing the answer.

"We'll disappear along with her." Twilight's spirit stated what their fate will be.

"Darling there has to be someway we can change this?" Rarity's spirit asked hoping their was another way.

"Quick! Anypony got some tape & glue?" Pinkie Pie's spirit asked in trying to think up a plan.

"This isn't a problem that can be easily fixed!" Twilight's spirit lectures those that tape & glue won't fix amagical crisis.

"And even if it could, you saw what that jerk did. He kicked us to the curve! We don't stand a chance in our current condition!" Rainbow Dash's spirit stated that they gotta find a way to help Unity beat Kooler. "We gotta unlock that power Unity used to beat Kaos!" She issued in knowing what they need; the Ultiamte Form.

"But Unity received energy from all the Imagiantors she made. And look at what's happening to them." Fluttershy's spirit pointed out to meekly mention this.

"HAHAHAHAAhh…" Kooler's evil laughter was heard as the scene shows he fired a beam.

"GYAaaahhh!" Harley Quinn's voice was heard screaming before the scene shows the next targets.

"It took all them folks ta help, but de guy is swatting them like flies one by one." Applejack's spirit shook her head in seeing what's going on is like swatting flies.

"Oooooh, I wish there was a way they could help?" Pinkie Pie's spirit groans in wishing for a way out of this.

"I don't think they can help themselves, so what else can we do to help? We're just spirits?" Rarity's spirit exclaimed to mention their problem case.

"Spirits…energy…unity…" Twilight's spirit muttered the words before… "Girls, there maybe ONE way we can turn the tides." That got the other spirit ponies attention alright. "If we can direct ourselves into this crystal as energy particles, we can focus to gather all the Imagiantor's energy. Even if their crystals were destroyed, their magical essense is still around. We maybe able to use it to heal Unity's crystal & help her with a final boast to stop Kooler." She explained her plan that could by her understanding, turn things around.

"Sweet! Then lets do it!" Rainbow Dash's spirit issued in raring to go.

"That's only the good news, the bad news is if we try this & fail…then we may never come back here. We might never be who we are, we might be lost in the Imaginate Crystal even if we fix it. We might never be able to return home to Equestria." Twilight's spirit sadly brought up the bad news which made everyone flinch; that didn't sound too pelasent. "I can try a spell that can at least get you all out, maybe inhabit another crystal nearby so you'll survive." She explained what she do to help those at least escape from here to hid in another crystal.

"But what about you Twilight?" Rarity's spirit asked in not sure what Twilight would do if they left.

"I have to try, but I can't risk my friends o na gamble. Equestria needs the Elements of Harmony." Twilight's spirit explained that she has to stay to try but wants her friends to make it back to their home world.

"One problem, Equestria needs ALL of us!" Applejack's spirit firmly protest to state a reminder.

"AJ's right! Besides, your smart, if you can keep us alive…then we'll be daring!" Rainbow Dash's spirit beastly proclaimed in eagerly not wanting to miss out.

"The Skylands may not be our home, but we made friends even if through the body of an Imaginator." Fluttershy's spirit meekly spoke as she brought up her courage with every word.

"Yes, & through our good guidance, she's come a long way. If we don't help out, what kind of friends would we be?" Rarity's spirit stated in knowing they helped the Imaginator Unity out; leaving the task unfinished is unlike them.

"You heard them Twilight! Together we stand & together we'll get through to the end!" Pinkie Pie's spirit smiled in randomly getting herself eager to go out to the end.

"You guys…" Twilight's spirit smiled before the group gather aroundthe crystal. "Alright Unity, if you can hear & sense us, we're gonna help you recover." She stated this as the pony spirits touch the crystal base. "But just know that if we disappear, help save your world. Because no matter what happens, all your friends are the magic you need to overcome the odds." She gave a little speech as the Princess Of Friendship could do.

Now the ponies spirits became separate energy particle colors as they enter the rainbow crystal. A flashing light escaped as the cracks began to seal up before it flash & blinded the scene…

* * *

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

The scene focuses on when the last Imagiantor was drop down to the ground as a lifeless blue husk piled on countless others. Kooler was the last one seen having finished his 'game' in having mercilessly break every Imaginate from every Skylander & Ex-Doomlander around: he was as cold as he was evil…

"Hugh….well that was over pretty fast." Kooler remarked off in seeing this game ended quickly with a bored tone. "Doesn't matter if you were real Skylanders or just made Imagiantors. Your all nothing before me." He issued off to say this in trash talking those that couldn't back talk.

Soon Kooler took off into the air after having finished his business of those he fought & now they can not stand; maybe ever again from their current state.

"Kaos DESERVED To Lose if he got Beaten by Weaklings Like You!" Kooler remarks off that Kaos deserves to have lost to those that are hardly a challenge to his might. "I…Am The SUPREME Master Of This UNIVERSE!/GRIP!" Kooler issued off in announcing his standings as the most powerful around before gripping his right hand.

"BOOM…BAM…" Without warning, one side of Kooler's directly imploded the ground to cause everything to shot upwards.

"I…Am The Great DESTROYER…The Taker Of LIFE!/THOSph…" Then he lifts up his left hand as if preparing another action.

"KABOOM…KOWvhmm…." Then even more landmass was breaking apart fro mthe ground to liviate upwards under Kooler's power.

"It Is MY WILL That This World…& Everyone ON IT…BE ANALIATED!" As Kooler was announcing his declaration to dstroy the entire Skylands: the shaking broke Unity free from being wedge in bedrock to hit the ground.

At this moment, the background began to play 'Change' by Deftones for the major intense moment of the scene. The scene focuses as rubble was livating upwards as a massive earthquake shook the entire area, even the Mabu group began to feel it & be cautious with worry.

"What's going on? The entire island is shaking?" Flynn yelps in fear from all the shaking going on that Kooler was causing.

"AAaahhh! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!?" Hugo panics to run around in fearing this maybe the end to which everyone else were afraid if that's the case.

Near Unity's body, a single bird was heard chirping as it landed on the ground & tries to flap; but it's apparently hurt. Within that time, memories of those Unity has come to know from the Mane Six inside her to her Imaginator buddies: & their moments…

"No….The Mane Six…The Imaginators…" Unity muttered in having felt as if she was letting everyone down…

"KABLAMssvhmmm…./URRAarrughhh!" A Flashback to an explosion where King Vision's voice is heard of him screaming: then an image of the Portal Master appears within Unity's mind as if trying to reach her.

"Uurgh! Master…everyone?" Unity suddenly had her eyes widen awake in realizing what's happen to everyone around her.

The little bird tries to flap it's last before it passes out into an unconscious state. Unity reaches for the poor bird that is suffering, she holds it dearly to her; as her voice sounds like she's crying because of sensing all the loses around her…the Imaginators, the Mane Six Spirits, even her Portal Master were gone.

"No…They Didn't do…Anything Wrong…I…CAN'T…" Unity was on a tearful moment to bear having lost so much, she doesn't wanna lose anything anymore. "URRrgh…UURRAarrgh…" She slowly groans to push herself up, as if forcing her wreck body to not give up: unaware that blue magical particles began to gather to her from the defeated Imagiantors.

"WUHAHAHAHA….WAHAHAH…." Kooler was heard laughing aggorantly as more rocks fly around from him about to level everything.

"GRRrrr…AARRAAAOOAHH…." Suddenly, Unity opens her eyes wider as she felt her anger rising as the last blue energy flows into her.

"What's This?" Kooler responded calmly in having noticed: something else was occurring.

"AARRRUUAA-AAAARRRAAAAAHHHHhhhh…." Unity's very screams were heard all over; as the rubble that went in the air suddenly drop to the ground: everything went quiet without warning.

Then Unity was seen holding her right hand upwards with the injured bird: before a golden gow of magic energy surrounded it. Once over, the bird awakened to flap it's wings as if healed & flew off in the sky thanks to Unity's kindness.

"WHAT!? What's Going On? She's DIFFERENT? She's CHANGED!?" Kooler was heard sounding shock in having noticed; a change in Unity's current position.

Below on the ground, Unity was finally standing on her own 2 feet, but her body emidded a golden glow: & her hair change to a blonde color.

"HRUUURGH!" Then with her gaze set up at her target, Unity's eyes change to a bright blue color…she has transform into her Ultimate Form at last.

"Skylander Insect! Prepare To Be Squashed!" Kooler sounded annoyed as he prepares to finish Unity off again. "HRUUGH!/GRIP!/HUUGH!? URRrgh!?" Suddenly when he raised his left arm, his hand was gripped strongly by Unity who appeared before him faster then he could respond.

"Why Don't You Wake Up? Your Hurting Creatures Of Skylands! What Did They Ever Do To You?" Unity sternly began to lecture Kooler for his actions in hurting so many others that he crossed.

"THruspvhm…/URRAGH!/PUNCH!" Kooler managed to get his left hand free before delivering a right punch to Unity's stomach: except unlike the other times, she did NOT flinch in pain due to being transformed which surprised the enemy.

"I Can't Let You Take Your Unhappiness Out On Other Folks Anymore!" Unity firmly concludes her lecture to not allow this foe to do as he pleases.

"What Are You TALKING About?!" Kooler asked off in stump surprise by this discussion as he moves away. "I KILL…When I Want!" Kooler remarked off to say this in protesting of his own ideals of his decisions. "The Weak DIE, & the STRONG Survie!" He announced his philosophy in how one should see the world: but hearing such a cruel view got Unity angry as her golden magic aura surrounds her body.

"Alright Then…We'll play by YOUR Rules Kooler! LETS GOOOO…." Unity firmly responded before she unleashed more magic battle aura outwards.

"POWFruvhmmm…URRagh!?" The shockwave force of the magic aura pushed Kooler backwards without warning; it was strong!

"HRUGH-RAARRugh!/POW!" Then Unity launches herself over to catch up & deliver a strong punch blow agaisnt Kooler's protective face.

"GRRAARRugh!?" Kooler yelped from having felt that one that hurted him; which seem impossible.

"TOPVhmmm../RRARRugh!/ARRRughh!?" Then Unity delivered a powerful knee jab into Kooler's exposed gut as he yelped from that.

"Ugh…Ooohh…OOhhh…" Kooler clutch his gut as he hovers away from Unity to recover. "Hoooh-Hoooh, Hooh-Hhooh…Hoohhooh…" He coninuted to gasp for air before he slowly lowered his arms. "Huhuhuhuh…Wuhuhuhuhahh…" And then the guy was suddenly laughing out his pain much to the firm gaze Unity gave the guy. "Huha…Now I know why Kaos was Defeated! I LOVE IT!" He muttered out before loudly stating how learning the truth was so…thrilling to him. "YOUR TO MUCH! GRUUAGGH!/POOWWFRUVVhhmmm…" Then as he looked up, he held out his right hand to fire a massive blast wave directly at Unity.

At this very moment, the background song cease to be heard during a sudden intermission event…

"Hey! That's a cheat Move!" Flynn shouted off to protest in what Kooler did was sneaky.

"Cheat or not, now that Kooler fella is on the ropes now." Buzz remarked in seeing firmly that they may have a chance now.

The attack on Unity began to clear, & the girl hardly seem to have felt that while in her Ultimate Form. Many began to believe that hope had not left them entirely after all…

"Hmm?" Then Unity turn her gaze upwards as if sensing something above.

"Trusvhmmm…" Suddenly a strange sound was heard, of something that was…expanding?

"Hahahah-Haahhh…" Kooler was seen laughing arrogantly as when the smoke cleared: he was seen holding up something on his index finger. It was an yellow energy sphere that was the size of a…SMALL MOON!?

"HUGH!?" Unity gasped in never seeing an energy base attack THAT big, it was almost a planet size.

"Sleeping on the Job, Ultimate Skylander?" Kooler remarked off in having caught someone here by surprise. "I can gather energy a LOT faster then Kaos could! I call it: Death Ball!" Koolerspoke in having explained this with a boast of confidence.

"Beepbeepbeepbepp…/KABoom!/Woah!?" Suddenly on Mag's person, her radar was reacting to the point it overheated to blow up that she yelped from.

"What happened? Your device just went…KaBLAM, but not I na good way?" Tessa asked in seeing something that left her a bit shock with worry.

"It gave me a reading, that huge sphere Kooler's got packin' is enough ta destroy de Core Of Life & destroy Skylands!?" Mags explained with much worry in her tone of what big problem they got coming.

"Big deal…Kaos destoreyewd the core & the Skylanders fixed it & save Skylands. Plus we got the elements, so no problem." Flynn waved off in recalling a similar event, & they got by just fine that time.

"Except when de Tree Of Might was planeted here, it connected the core too de planet. So if this island goes, everything goes!" Mags explained the case was different, & when the Skylands are destroyed: they are gone for good.

"Ugh…you mean we all go….Boom?" Flynn slowly responded in starting to slowly put thigns together, & not looking so pleased to hear.

"Yeah…& not in a GOOD Boom either!?" Buzz expressed his concerns this was one 'Boom' they don't want.

"Oh No…OH No-No-No-NOOOO!?" Hugo suddenly began to panic to grasp his cheeks in fear.

"UNITY!?" Caliu cried out with cautious sweat & concern of fearing if Unity can even stop something like THAT!?

"You Couldn't…You Wouldn't….All to Defeat Me!?" Unity exclaimed that the enemy would go that far to finish her off even to endanger an entire world.

"Haha…Looks like your little friends seem to understand, this type of attack is what our founder: The Darkness used to obiterae countless worlds! But none have ever achieve this feat except for me – the Ultimate Doomlander!" Kooler proclaimed forth in having explained such things that was making everyone become fearful if this attack hits: it's all over! "You shouldn't have taken your EYES Off ME!" He lectured forth that now Unity will suffer for having underestimated him. "NOW DIIIE WITH THIS WORLD! RUUOOARGH!" Then Kooler's final actions & battle cry showed he swung his right hnad downwards.

At this moment, the background began to play 'Revelation' by American Pearl for the final dramatic event. Soon all eyes watch as the small moon of massive energy was plummeting downwards directly towards Unity & the ground beneath her.

"TRUSpvhmm…/HRUUAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH…." Unity became engulf in a golden aura as she roars as she braces herself of what's coming. "CLASPOVHMm…/GRRUUAARGH!" In a shocking result, Unity press her hands agaisnt the Death Ball in a struggle hold to keep it from going any further. "URrgh…Urrrgh…Aargh….AARRAaaaaghhhh!" But even with her strength, Unity yelps as she felt herself being pushed down agaisnt the small planet size force of energy: it's madness!

"Hah-Hah-Hah…Struggle All You Want! IT'S OVER!" Kooler taunts to laugh at his opponent trying to stop the unstoppable pressing them downwards. "That's What You GET For Disgracing The DARKNESS!" He bellows out in feeling trumphet here; just as the Death Ball is barely touching the solid ground.

"URrgh…Rrruagh..AArurgh…." Unity was seen pressing her feet to the ground, pushing herself to keep this small moon of massive energy off or it'll be the end. "You MURDER MILLIONS Of Innocent CREATURES! Grrugh-ARRARRUUuuugh!?" Unity protest in her struggle hold of what Kooler was doing would finish off so many lives all over Skylands. "BREAKsfruvhmmm…/CAN'T…LET…GO ON…" The gravity weight press her feet through the ground, but the girl tries to hold but… "GRUUAaaaugh!/KLOPFruvhmm…/POWFruvhmm…" Unity was then buried within the ground as the Death Ball was seen about to sink into the planet's crust.

"Huuugh!?" Cali, Tessa & Mags gasped from nearby of seeing what happened with the rest.

"WAAAAAAH!" Flynn screams as he pulls his ears: this was the end of them now!

"GAH-HAH-HAH, HAH-HAH! YESSS…IT IS I WHO DECIDES WHO LIVES & WHO DIES!" Kooler was heard basking in watching the small moon energy sphere sink into the ground along with his mortal foe. "ALL Living Beings Are MERE Play Things To Me!...No One Can Comprehend My POWER & CUNNING!" He was still boasting to brag about his greatness for all to remember.

"POWFRuvhmmm…" Suddenly, the Death Ball's movement was strange as if was…FORCED BACK & many scattered rocks flown outwards as the cause.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Kooler turn his attention at what's going on all of a sudden.

"HRUUagh…GERgh-AAaurgh… FRIENDSHIP WAVE…" The scene shows Unity still alive & trying to push the Death Ball away from the ground. "MAAAAXRAAARRUGH-URRGHnnn!" Mustering all her avaible strength, Unity's cries force her to hold the massive sphere with her hands pushing it up & above her with a final action. "POWFRUUSSVHMMMm…/GRUUAARRRughhh…/THOUSPOWVHHMmm…/GRRAAAAARRRAAARRHHHHH!" Unity unleashed a massive blue wave of energy agaisnt the Death Ball, pushing everything with all her energy, all her magic, even with her life on the line to push it far away from Skylands…

This impossible action feat shows Unity's attack was pushing the small moon orb of energy away & upwards; towards the attacker.

"Nooo…IT CAN'T BE!?" Kooler's eyes widen with great shock & disbelief. "CURSE YOU! GRUUARRGH!/POWFRuvhmmm…" As Kooler curse his enemy, he used his hands to brace agaisnt being hit by his own Death Ball.

"KUPOWFruvhmm…" Unity's attack continued to push the Death Ball & Kooler until they were out of the Skyland world's atmosphere & into space.

"BLAST IT SKYLANDER! URgh!...YOU CAN'T HOLD ME FOREVER! I'M GOING TO GET OFF & WHEN I DO!...I'M GONNA RIP HER TO PIECES!" Kooler was shouting out his angry voice in what he'll do when he's free, tear Unity apart for this. "HUGH!?" Then a brightness caught Kooler's attention to turn his head. "It's the star for their solar system? Maybe I'll just blow THAT Up Instead & let them all FREEZE To Death In DARKNESS!" Kooler muttered out loud of a red star & what he will do to pay his enemies back; but something was off in how much closer it's getting. "Hey…Wait A Second? I'M HEADING RIGHT FOR IT!?" Kooler realized how much closer the star was to shout off with widen shock eyes that he's on a route towards a star.

"WOovvhmmm…/CLUSSppvhmmm…" Then on route Unity's energy attack press Kooler's Death Ball to sink into the firey surface of a star.

"CURSE THAT IMAGINATOR BRAT!" Kooler yells out another curse as he was being burn by the star. "WHY WASN'T HER CRYSTAL DESTROYED WITH THE REST OF THE IMAGINATOR WORLD!?" HE snaps in how Unity managed to escape the demise of the world that housed Imaginate Crystals. "Wait! I Remember Now…!? I REMEMBER!" In his final moments, he suddenly recalls something from memory.

"Delay that order. Kaossandra is in charge of that quadrant, let her clean up The Darkness' own mess?" In the past, Kooler passed Salza in his pod as he remarks about not bothering to deal with problems of others. "It's no threat…to us." Then the past Kooler turns his chair pod around to remark that such a crystal could pose them no threat.

And within the present, Kooler's Ultimate Form was burned much off to reveal his orginal form which had shocken wide eyes & gapping mouth.

"I DON'T Believe It? I Could Have Destroyed The Crystal!?...I Let It Go!? I LET HER GO!?" Kooler's final actions are regret for allowing his own judgement gave birth to Unity's creation which lead down: to his own demise!?

"KAPOWWFRuvhmmm…" Suddenly a massive burning implosion occurred that flash around Kooler's yelping being.

"GRAAUUURRAAARAARRR-AAARRARRRAAAAHHhhhhhh!" Kooler's final death cries are heard as he was being completely vaporized by his own attack, Unity's & the star's own flames all together destroying his very being.

"KABLAMVVhhmmm…/THOUSSpvhmm….." Suddenly the red star underwent a supernova explosion that flashed across the entire dark vaseness of space to expand & flash across the Skylands world.

The brightness was seen all over Skylands of the star's destruction along with the demise of the Ultimate Doomlander Kooler. Soon the brightness faded out & darkness was seen all around. At this moment, the background music had already concluded the epic events that happened. Then as if by unknown magical events, a new sun was shining over the Skylands giving the warmth to all. And nearby, we spot Unity lying on her backside on the ground reverted back to her orginal form. The girl looked like she was completely spent of every last ounce of magic energy in her entire body: she put everything in that one shot, & it was worth it.

"Yes…I did it…With a little help from the Sun?!" Unity lightly comments with a smile in having obtain victory in stopping Kooler for good with some help in outer space.

"Hey there, how you feeling there Champ?" Buzz was heard commenting as he gently helps lift Untity's upperhalf upwards to sit right.

"Ugh…Hugh…uugh!?" Unity suddenly opened her eyes in who was helping her up.

"Way to go Unity!" Mags praised the Imagiantor for having won the day.

"You did it! You saved all of Skylands!?" Hugo smiled in seeing the girl did it, she saved them all.

"Well, we all helped. Even Whiskers lent a hand." Unity smiled in stating they all helped out in their own way.

"Good job Whiskers. You helped out during our escape, yes you did." Tessa petted her bird companion as she praised him.

"Hahah, man oh man, for every daring adventure I ever escaped certain doom…this be in my Top 10 for sure!?" Flynn laughed off lightly in making a little comment on how he rate this.

"Everyone can I ask…where my master is? Where's King Vision?" Unity asked this in wondering where the one who created her was.

"That's a good question? We've search all over for you after the battle, but we didn't find where he crashed?" Cali stated to look around, but could not have seen hid nor hair of the guy.

"Well who knows, sometimes with Master Eon, he'll show up when you least expect it?" Flynn shrug off to simply say maybe King Vision will show up when least expected.

"Yeah, but unlike Master Eon, King Vision isn't a spirit form & he was injured." Tessa pointed out to remind Flynn of the difference: just then a nearby rubble moved that caught everyone's attention.

"Hey that must be the guy right now." Flynn smiled in thinking they got their answer early.

"Oh Master King Vision, thank goodness your safe. We were so…" Hugo was seen approaching the rubble to help dig the new Portal Master out…

"POWFruvhmmm…/HYAAH!" But then the rubble rocks scattered, & someone appeared out of it.

The sudden action caused Hugo to stop & panick with fear, the others were also a bit shaken & some were sweating with worry.

"Hahahahahaha, Huh-Hahahahahah-hah-hah…" It was revealed that the one buried under the rubble was Salza, a bit bruise & beaten, & half his army & outfit in broken & shredded: but he laughed off arrogantly in having survived. "You Look Like A Bunch Of Deer Caught In The Headlights? WAAH-Hahahaha-Hahahahhh…" Salza was taunting his enemies for believing him to be someone else, too bad for them.

"Urrrgh….not good, I'm completely spent?" Unity groans in agony in having used up all she had to beat Kooler, there's no one else that can stop one of his men from finishing them all off.

"YOU LOSE SUCKERS!" Salza remarks that this was the heroes defeat for lowering their guard in thinking the battle was over. "Nooow….Diiiiie!" Salza had a crazy expression as he held his sword to prepare to finish off everyone here.

"POSFruvhmmm…/TRuusvhmm…" While everyone was frozen with fear, a single energy shot beam was fired & a piercing sound was heard.

"GUuah-AAaaughh-WAAaugh-AAAaauughh…" Salza's eyes widen & mouth gasping with great shock & fear of what just HIT him: that his eyes lifeful color began to turn white. "uuugh..AAaughAUuoooh, Aaahh!?" With his final cries, Salza's body drops forward on his knees & then his full front body: he was finished off without warning. As another sign, his body faded into dark particles as everyone witness the last of the Dark Doomlanders & of the Demon Force…was no more.

"It seems…I made it in time?" Then everyone turns to see who made it on the scene: it was King Vision who was apparently still alive as he pointed his staff to fire that last attack that ended Salza.

"Master…" Unity smiled at 1st, but then looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry…even though I won, in the end…we lost too many lives. All the Imaginators & even…the pony spirits inside me…are all gone." She apologized for knowing too many sacrifces have happened, & no one is coming back.

"Hmmm?" King Vision focused his sights before noticing multiple color auras surrounding Unity's core crystal. "Actually, I believe there is still a chance." He stated to mention this out of nowhere.

"What the! You mean there's a chance to get them back?" Buzz yelped slightly in having heard something crazy.

"But their crystals…" Mags pointed off the crystals are shattered.

"In the past, we were told to keep a back-up if our Imaginators were ever destroyed. But it seems since Unity created them, a bond somehow allowed them to safely be kept in your Rare Crystal." King Vision explained what he & other Portal Masters used to help handle cases in making Imaginators; but this time was another direction. "We can repair the bodies, & then try to fix their crystals. Their souls will go back to where they belong." He smiled in saying everything will be fine.

"Oh thank goodness, the Flynn Brigade shall rise again!" Flynn signed with relief to cheer his awesome lookalikes will be back soon.

"I'm glad that's settle, but what about everything else? The Skylands…the banished Skylanders & Master Eon?" Hugo smiled a bit but asked with concern about those that have yet to return when Kaos banished them into a prison realm.

"Do not worry, that magic burst of energy has helped speed things along, in due time, maybe even tomorrow, everything will be as it was." King Vision smiled to assure thigs will be as they were before.

"That's great!" Cali smiled big in having heard this.

"KaBLAM!" Tessa cheered to leap in the air after hearing that.

"Now let us return to the academy, we have a promise to complete. Returning the souls of another world…back home." King Vision pointed off that it's time to complete a promise with some ponies before they started everything.

"Yes…at long last…Everything is coming together again." Unity smiled a bit in sounding happy to hear this.

Now King Vision prepares to open portals to help everyone's travel. The scene begins to fad out at this time. But now we can safely say this that with the worse enemy in Skylands no more, peace may finally return….at long last…

* * *

**NOTES:** Much of the chapter is a reference playout from Dragonball Z: Cooler's Revenge film.

At last the big final battle is completed, & now all that's left is the Final Chapter. Up next, things in Skylands are slowly coming together again. The Imaginators that were destroyed are safely functioning again. Ad the connection seal is broken for King Vision to return to Earth & even perform a spell to send the Mane Six Pony Spirits back to their world in Equestria Prime. What more can happen from such a wonderful moment, well stay tune, cause you never know. Until then, enjoy…


	31. Epilogue: Farewell Skylands

Here's the final chapter, so enjoy…

* * *

**Epilogue: Farewell Skylands, Hello Equestria**

**AT THIS TIME**

**SKYLANDERS ACADEMY**

The scene opens around the Skylanders Academy were things have been extra busy as of late. Outside were many capsules that were housing in every Imaginator that helped fight off Kaos & his Doomlanders. After the battle agaisnt Kooler, their crystals were destroyed & their bodies went into a blue stasis. Sharkfin's boys were helping to place the last few in before signing with relief.

"Okay boys & girls, the last of them Imaginators has been placed in comfy capsules." Sharkfin smiled in seeing he & his boys finished the required work. "Now all we got to do is let the system heal their bodies." He issued in what is left, let time heal wounds as the saying goes.

"Lucky thing the Brain instructed us how to use such a method, & ta think reusing shattered bits of Imaginate Crystals ta make new ones was possible?" Mags commented off in what they were told can help them out in fixing up Imaginators; who knew?

"BOOM-STICKS! With this, these fellas will be good as new!" Buzz pumps his fist up in sounding joyful of the news.

"I can't wait to see everyone, wait till they hear about what happened. They'll never believe it. KaBLAM!" Tessa smiled in cheering how everything was out of this world.

"Oh man, I'm still getting over what occurred that it all sounds too crazy to believe?" Hugo was still a bit a worried wort that what they witness was too scary; heck, they are lucky to have made it out alive.

"Oh MAN your telling me! Can you believe it…when Unity sent that Kooler guy packing & there was a great big explosion?" Flynn issued off to say with a sly smile in complimenting the matter likeit was yesterday; which it kind of was. "Ha-ha…Now THAT…was the ULTIMATE BOOM! Heheh, man that isn't something you see everyday?" Flynn laughed it off like it was such a memory event.

"That's cause blowing up the sun would spell the doom for all of us." Cali pointed off to remind Flynn of what the logical thing would happen if such a thing occurred.

"You don't need worry my friends." Master Eon appeared before everyone to speak his epace of mind. "Though what occurred was indeed scary, the force that Unity used to drive away the Great Darkness, performed a feat beyond our understanding." He praised how the feat of one Skylander, did the impossible.

"Well now, does that mean things are gonna be a bit wonky now? We just got things settle after what Kaos & dat Kooler guy threw at us?" Sharkfin raised an eyebrow to ponder if things will be quiet & peaceful.

"You don't need to be worried. Now that the problem factor is solved, we can finally get things back on track." The Brain issued to simply say as he appeared to explain a short term matter. "Are you all set over there?" He turns to call out to someone if they are ready.

Nearby was King Vision as he held his staff when he placed it in a control slot insert device. And standing on a central platform was Unity as it was connecting to a vast networks around the other capsules.

"I'm all set, lets begin." King Vision issued to say before looking back at Unity. "Remember Unity, focus & remember all those you created. I'm certain the essenses you house within you will respond." He explained to his Imaginator in what she must do in order for what they are doing to work.

Unity silently nods her head before the girl channels her magical aura that had many different colors. After a moment, King Vision's staff managed to help Unity focus the multiple auras of different Imagiantors through the platform & pass the different cable networks. They were all able to reach a capsule as each one light up greem; & soon the process was over & done.

"Is it over?" Unity asked in wondering if that was it.

"Hot Dog! Them crystals are responding!" Mags' voice was heard near a console that displayed results. "I say these fellas will be up & out about before we get ready for a big ol' celebration!" She smiled to happily mention this that made everyone feel reelived.

"Alright! I'm hoping there will be some Enchiladas! I bet everyone will love those!" Flynn issued off in thinking of what they should serve 1st; his favorite kind of meal.

"If there's any left that you & your brigade pals don't eat 1st you mean." Cali made a sly remark as she smiled to tease Flynn a little.

Suddenly without warning, a strange brightness came acrond King Vision's staff that had help focus Unity's auras: & then it fired a beam intothe sky before imploding an aura of lights in the atmosphere. It spread across the vastness of Skylands before when it touch the Brain & Master Eon, their hologram figures changed to one of flesh & one of magical spirit.

"Hugh! Master Eon…you're here…well, not as a hologram, but still…" Hugo gasped in being overjoy to see Master Eon…right in front of them & not on some communication device.

"Ohhh my…this is faster then I expected to return?" The Brain exclaimed in sounding surprise as he moved off to touch solid ground; astounded by a new result.

"What! What happened just now?" Tessa asked in not even sure what just happened, they thought those trap in another realm couldn't return until the next day.

"Apparently that burst of magical energy that our world came in contact & the release access of channeling Unity with different elements had a fascinating effect. It speed up the process of freeing us from the Prison Realm that Kaos trapped us in." The Brain explained what just happened & how such an event benefited their side.

"Well I'll be! So that means all the Skylanders are back as well." Sharkfin asked off with a toothy smile on his face.

"Let's see, there's the normal Skylanders…then the GIANTS…then Swap Force…then Trap Masters…then SuperChargers…then the Senseis….ugh, am I missing anything? Oh right! And the Imaginators that were with them too!" Flynn went down a list to recall everyone that was impsironed, & so that means…all those mentioned asre coming back.

"Yes, I can sense everyone is returning,. The Skylands are truly becoming whole once again." Master Eon smiled off in sounding very pleased with the new results from those imprisoned, are returning home.

"I probably say that there's more magic here now then ever. Maybe enough that you can get a physical body if you so choose dear Eon?" The Brain smiled off to comment an idea that would benefit Master Eon to here.

"Wow, haven't seen Eon in a real body in like…forever ago?" Flynn exclaimed in thinking that be a pretty neat thing to witness.

"I almost wonder how much stronger you are when you were alive? Or in the flesh to say the least. Think I might have the chance?" King Vision stated to sound intrigue about how far he could complete with Master Eon.

"Before we do that, I think it's time…to send those still in me home." Unity cuts in to remind those, of one unfinished task.

"You mean those ponies from another world?" Cali stated in remembering those inside Unity because they represented different elements outside their world. "Well, we did drag them into our problem." She scratched her head in knowing they did cause a problem in brining outsiders into their trouble.

"But after hearing they helped you out little miss, they can be proud to be honorary Skylanders." Buzz smiled off to say in knowing them pony spirits would be proud of Unity's effort.

"But how will you get them home?" Tessa asked a good question in how to send spirits back home in another world.

"Master King Vision, with the magic that's around us & the seal blocking a connection to outside worlds removed. Only you can perform this task." Master Eon issued forth in leaving such a manner, to the young new Portal Master.

"I will not fail you, you have taught me much." King Vision humbly bows in respectfully accepting the task.

"I'm ready master." Unity replied off in being ready to do the final thing left for them.

Soon everyone watches as King Vision channels his portal magic through his hands before holding them above. And during that moment, his staff resonated with Unity as she channeled to find what were 6 different lights within her crystal. When they came out, they took them form of orange, blue, white, yellow, pink & violet.

"My dear friends…though we have only know each other for not a long while during our adventures…" Unity spoke in addressing the lights that swirl around her. "I can say that without you, I would not be here. And the Skylands would not have been saved. So I will thank you…" She speaks heartly to those as their lights began to form their images for all to see. "Honest Applejack….Loyal Rainbow Dash…Generous Rarity…Kind Fluttershy…Humorist Pinkie Pie…& Magical Princess of Friendship Twilight….Thank you all, & journey safely." She gave her thanks to those that were in stasis, knowing if not for them, where they stand would not be possible.

"Farewell little spirits, when you return to your world…you shall be whole. I shall return you to the earliest of when you were brought here." King Vision issued forth to say to the spirits as he prepares the final casting of portal magic.

Now a magical portal vortex appeared in the air a few feet above the ground. The 6 spirits of the Mane Six spiral on through in where next they wake, will be in their home. But as the power was very strong during King Vision's 1st long range portal summoning, some other things were sucked in including some metal scraps in a box nearby just before the vortex portal was closed.

"Um…I think maybe now's a bad time to mention it…but, remember that extra Arkylan stuff you guys asked me to move away that Kaos was hording?" Flynn spoke a bit sheepishly concern about something he did for everyone about a job he was asked to do.

"Yeah?" Cali raised an eyebrow in wondering where this story is going.

"Well I did move it, but it was place directly where the new Portal Master opened up a portal & so…" Flynn sheepishly rubbed his back head to mention this before…

"You mean to say some Arkeyan artifacts just went to another world?" Sharpfin raised an eyebrow in figuring out what Flynn was saying; which sounded pretty irrepsonsible.

"Relax…most of it was junk, how bad can it be?" Flynn waved off with a calm smile that what was taken was piles of junk.

"Lets hope so…we already drag those ponies into enough of our problems." Cali stated in hoping none of the tech that was taen would cause any sort of problems in another world.

"Right, now the only problems left in Skylands might be just your regular mill villains. Oh & Kaos I suppose?" The Brain stated off to change the subject into focusing on other villains still running around the Skylands.

"But I saw him fall into the abyss in that unknown realm?" Unity raised an eyebrow in believing Kaos perished after their battle.

"My dear if you spent long enough with Kaos, you can tell he's like a cockroach that's hard to be kept down." The Brain rolled his eye to remark how Kaos is a stubborn villain that keeps coming back.

"Well by then, all the Skylanders will be back & BETTER then ever!" Tessa smiled off in knowing if trouble shows up, they'll have the Skylanders on their side; a lot of them.

Everyone was in a jolly mood because now everything seems to be running smoothly. The threat was long gone, with the evidence of the Brain & Master Eon's return, it's only a matter of time before all the Skylanders imprisoned by Kaos are back. Soon the Skylands will be safe with it's guardians once again…

* * *

**IN ANOTHER WORLD**

**LOCATION: EQUESTRIA PRIME**

**1 HOUR LATER…**

The scene shows Rainbow Castle as we spot Spike was baking some cookies. Then we see the guy bringing said cookies out to share with those present: Ben Nyx & Phobos. They had things to do at home while Twilight & her group wanted to show Starlight Glimmer the Tree Of Harmony. But just then the doors were force open by magic, & who should pop in but an exhausted Starlight Glimmer.

"YOU GUYS!" Starlight rane inside to shout that alerted those to her presense.

"Woah Starlight Glimmwer, what's the rush?" Spike yelped in seeing someone was in a rush.

"Something just happened to Twilight & the others." Starlight alerted those here of a problem.

"What!? What happened?" Nyx asked in sounding a bit worried.

"I don't know, we were on our way to visit the tree when a portal vortex opened up & they got sucked in before it closed." Starlight explained what exactly happened as much as she can remember.

"Then we need a plan if we wanna figure out where they are?" Ben stated firmly in knowing they need a way to help wherever Twilight & the rest were sent on the other side of that said vortex portal.

"Well maybe we can ask that Yugo kid who's got the Element Of Portals. Or ask your Royal Advisor who's the wielder to the Element Of Staff to do some hocus-pocus to find them?" Phobos suggested some ideas that to many, sounded like the reasonable choices.

"We need to get the answer fast, it's not like our friends will come back at any second?" Starlight stated that they shouldn't spend too much time, knowing their friends aren't gonna likely return at the earliest.

Suddenly without warning, a vortex portal appeared above everyone's heads. Then 6 lights came out as they flash to take the physical forms of the Mane Six that soon lay o nthe ground fast asleep. With that, the vortex portal closed up after dropping those off while elaving everyone else present a bit baffled by what occured.

"Or maybe they came back after an hour when you left?" Spike raised an eyebrow in thinking that was kinda convient.

"Twilight!...Are you okay?" Ben asked in checking if his love was okay.

"Um….Ben? Everyone…" Twilight slowly regains her consciousness to recognize those here. "Ah…girls! We're BACK!" She began wide awake as were her friends in seeing…they are back in their own world.

"Well I'll be…we're in Rainbow Castle?" Applejack exclaimed in knowing this was Twilight's castle alright. "Feels like it's been weeks since we last saw it?" She stated in how long it's been since they last been here.

"Weeks!? But you been gone an hour?" Phobos raised an eyebrow in thinking someone got the time wrong.

"An HOUR! Darling, after what we experienced, that's just not possible!" Rarity protest that from what they experienced, was more like to weeks & months time.

"Why, what happened?" Nyx raised an eyebrow in not following.

"Would you believe we got pulled into another world & our spirits were inside the body of a made creature who's name was also Unity that's like our Fusion Form's name. And that we got stuck there until we defeated some evil villains responsible & nearly died to help one hero save an entire world." Pinkie Pie randomly having said so much that when it was heard; everyone gave her the 'wha' confused & lost expressions. "But yeah, it all sounds pretty hard to swallow?" She shrug off to simply say as many still find this hard to believe.

"Especially when I thought we really weren't coming back." Fluttershy stated to say in sounding a bit worried.

"Ehh…I wasn't scared…much!?" Rainbow Dash shrug off to lightly say while trying to not have her coolness seem like…she was worried or anything.

"Ugh, Twilight…I think I need to sit down? It sounds like you had a major adventure, & died but came back alive?" Ben held his head in feeling ready to faint in hearing his love died: just what happened. "Tell me, where & what exactly happened!?" He asked in liking to know every detail of what transpired.

"Where do we begin..." Twilight exclaimed in thinking there is so much to tell. "I suppose you could say it's a world like Cloudsdale, but it has a different name…" She stated off with a little smile starting to get some attention. "A place called: The Skylands…" And so Twilight & the Mane Six share the story as everyone listens careful in hearing the amazing tales…

'Of islands in the sky…'

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

**IN THE UNKNOWN REALM?**

The scene opens to return to the Unknown Realm in which we find a mysterious island canyon of purple rock. It was here that we spot someone lying unconscious during the time: it was reveal to be none other then Kaos!

"Ohhh…my aching head? It feels like somebody bumped in front of me?" Kaos was slowly getting himself awake to stand up half dizzy. "To which case I send them…TO THEIR DOOM!" He boasted off in what he do to someone if they dare to cross him.

"Oh lord Kaos, thank goodness I found you." At this moment, Kasos looked up to find Glumshanks trying to steer his thrown mech chair down to his location. "This abyss seem like it went on almost forever? I had a hard time trying to find you?" Glumshanks explained himself in having searched all over until he finally found Kaos.

"Ugh…note to self…when planning epic final battles…make certain you do not fall into your own Pit of Doom!?" Kaos grip his eyebrows in feeling annoyed that it took Glumshanks so long to find him because he fell in a pit that should have been almost endless. "And would you mind telling me what's happened while I was out?" He narrow his eyes to demand answers of the situation.

"Well sir, would you prefer the Bad News…or the Worse News?" Glumshanks shrug off in knowing no matter what he says; Kaos is NOT gonna like either report.

Wasn't long before Glumshanks explain everything that occurred while Kaos was out of action. About Kooler arriving, how the battle seem to show he almost won & even nearly destroyed their entire world: except in the enbd, Unity managed to defeat him from an unbeleiable feat.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Kaos shouted off loudly in protest.

"I know sir." Glumshanks nodded his head in seeing how Kaos would be mad by such news.

"My own Half-Sibling WHOM of which I never knew about, wanted to have the Skylands all to himself!" Kaos issued off in having only focused on the topic that earn his full attention.

"Technically sir, he tried to destroy all of Skyland. Including us if he gotten away with it?" Glumshanks nerviously pointed out how they would have perished if Kooler succeeded.

"Details Glumshanks! Details!" Kaos waved off his hand in not bothering about the minor details of the report. "But to imagine those Skylanders even defeated someone of whom could rival even the Darkness, it's left me feeling…" He was trying to figure out what words to fill in his sentence.

"Annoyed, angry, jealousy, or beyond that?" Glumshanks blankly finished stating what Kaos was going for.

"PRECISELY!" Kaos issued that the troll was right on the money. "What I need now is a way to get back on TOP of things!" He proclaimed in needing a way to regain power & control of things after having lost.

"Sir, how exactly will that work? By now those improsioned have certainly been freed & you don't have much of an army anymore?" Glumshank cautiously pointed out that the spell Kaos used to keep Master Eon & the other Skylanders would have been undone & everyone has return by now.

"I'll make a NEW Army! A BETTER Plan Even! All I need is something to help achieve victory!" Kaos remarked off in trying to remain on tiop of things to not be seen as lame. "Ehhh, what's this?" He noticed a strange purple flashing light shinning I nthe corner.

Kaos followed a glimmering light to a cave as Glumshanks tag along. When they entered, they found a pedastol that had on it a strange purple book.

"BY THE DARKNESS! Glumshanks, do you know what this is!" Kaos gasped with great shock in what they have found.

"Um…a book sir?" Glumshanks raised an eyebrow in not really knowing the answer besides the outer look.

"Not just any book…This…Is The Book Of Darkness! A powerful EVIL Reliec made long ago & believed lost for being too powerful for one Portal Master to control." Kaos boasted to explain in what this great & powerful spell book really was. "Why with this book, I can gain control of all the portals in Skylands. And this way, no Poser Master can help stop me! Hah-Hahahah-Haaahh…." He issued this off before unleashing an evil manical laughter.

"Um sir, are you certain about this? What if it's too much for you?" Glumshanks asked with worry if this plan will work.

"Nonsense! For I…KAOS…am the Dark Portal Master that shall rule Skylands! Now then, lets see where to begin…" Kaos protest in stating this is something that he can do before checking it out.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this next evil plot underway?" Glumshanks exclaimed in having that sinking feeling about all of this.

The scene begins to fad out as Kaos touches the book & prepares to channel his dark magic for a spell. What happens next is unseen….

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**BACK AT SKYLANDERS ACADEMY**

Things seem to be going along better at the Skylanders Academy as the citizens walk around the area without fear or worry. Some were even heading for a coliseum for a new battle event about to unfold… And walking towards the scene was King Vision & Unity, & they seem to be chatting.

"So master, are you going home?" Unity asked her creator of what he plans to do from here.

"Yes…I miss my world." King Vision nodded his head to answer. "The academy's staff will tak care of everything, even you." King Vision smiled off to say that those ehre will watch over his Imaginator.

"I'll miss you master, it was you who gave me life." Unity stated to say in knowing that her creator from Earth has to leave, but still…

"Haha, that maybe so, but it's half true at best since we needed new element sources. And you know how that turn out." King Vision laughed off a little to simply state a truth of the case in how he played one role, & the Mane Six had their own.

"Yes, but now I feel as if after the battle, my strength has depleted? I haven't been able to transform at all?" Unity stated how after recovering from that final battle agaisnt Kooler, her strength is lower then usual that she can't transform.

"Do not worry, you will be fine. For now, take things slowly…" King Vision smiled in knowing that in due time, Unity will feel like her old self again.

"Alright master, safe journey…don't forget to write…" Unity smiled to say this in being happy to hear such praise.

Now King Vision focuses to open a portal vortex showing a familiar planet: Earth. He smiles in seeing that at long last, he was finally going home. Then without warning, something happened that the portal to Earth shattered & different portals appeared to begin sucking in parts of Skylands.

"Master….what just happened?" Unity asked uncertain of what happened.

"I…don't know?" King Vision stated in sounding uncertain as well.

"Master King Vision!" Then at this moment, Master Eon's spirit head appeared before the 2. "There has been a disturbance." He stated the simple matter of what has occurred.

"I know, the portal to my world was cut off…again!? But why, & how?" King Vision questioned how when he was preparing to head for home, something else cuts in.

"It's more then you think. As a fully expert Portal Master, try to channel your magic to see what has happen over the Skylands." Master Eon explained what needs to be done: as King Vision tried to observe the events happening all over Skylands to witness other portals sucking in parts of islands…& more so, other creatures that have arrived on the scene.

"That's…impossible?" King Vision exclaimed in shock of what he has learn from viewing everything happening in Skylands.

"What is master?" Unity asked in sensing something was wrong.

"I was not the only Portal Master of Earth to help the Skylands. There were others…& they are those I know from Earth." King Vision issued off tosay with a surprised expression of who else was here: others like him from Earth.

"You can tell?" Unity asked surprised that her master knows those from Earth.

"Most of them are young, but I can recognize them. Some of them I recognize even if they wear different garbs just as I did when I showed up." King Vision explained off the case of seeing many young ones & those he knows from being close. "Sonic Justice…Phantom P…Green O'Rob…& still many others I can recall helped me during such times when we tried to help the Skylands." He expressed his voice of caution & concern in mentioning names, etc.

"Listen carefully King Vision, you must help the new arrived Portal Masters of Earth, whatever darkness has come before us. We may need more help to cover all over Skylands." Master Eon explained what has to be done, for King Vision to aid the newly arrived Portal Masters to help them protect Skylands.

"Well…looks like we got a new mission." Unity shrug off to simply say how they got ropped into this.

"A new mission with new & old friends…come, let us go forth!" King Vision expressed a confident smile in somehow, looking forward to what adventure awaits them.

Soon Unity & King Vision dashed off towards the coliseum where during an event against the Skylanders return, evil was happening on the spot. And whatever is happening, there maybe some new arrival visitors from Earth caught in the middle of it. A new adventure was about to begin in the Skylands, boy it never gets dull around here…

* * *

**BACK IN EQUESTRIA PRIME**

The scene now shows it's late at night as the moon was seen over Rainbow Castle. Once the rest of the Mane Six members went off to their homes & families after saying farewell to the Sparkles' group. Then we see Twilight & Ben saying goodnight to Nyx, Spike & Phobos, & even Starlight Glimmer who decided to hit the hay early. It was now just the Princess & Prince of Friendship left as they enter their bedroom. It took the rest of the day to tell everyone the mysterious & unexpected adventure the Mane Six experience in a new world, & being apart of a group of heroes: Skylanders!

"Twilight, I have to admit, hearing your story really scared me." Ben stated in speaking up honestly.

"It did?" Twilight raised an eyebrow in having heard this.

"Yes, what if you lost your life in that big battle…I…no…all of us here would never see you again." Ben expressed himself in having feared if his love really perished, they would never see one another again.

"That's just it Ben, we had to gamble. I even asked my friends to escape to return here but…" Twilight started to say before pausing, taking a deep breath after signing to explain. "They choose'd to believe in me. And our bond even helped save Unity & gave her the strength to save an entire world." She stated in feeling like that was a victory that overcame the odds.

"I guess so…but to think it was a close calling, do you remember anything else during that final battle?" Ben stated to say while also curious to hear if there was any details he might have missed; he was still getting over the shock of having heard Twilight & the rest gamble their lives of no return.

"We were mingled inside the crystal, but we saw enough all the same to be aware." Twilight issued to say with a very cautious tone in sounding serious. "The enemy was strong, he had the power to destroy even any number of worlds. What's more scary is that dark evil magical force, was similar to what we have here. And we believe it came…from the shard Kaos was using." She mentions this during her explanation of the topic.

"Wait, by shard, you don't mean…" Ben was about to say until…

"I do. We learn that Kooler was created by the enemies in that world, but he may have been another reincarnation version of Grimmore in the Skylands if they used the shard that was found there." Twilight nods her head to firmly confirm that the dark evil magical force they felt belong to the top spot enemy of the Three Equestria Lords.

"That can't be good. If just one reincarnated version of the War-God could destroy separate planets, imagine if it was the real deal?" Ben comments in knowing an enemy that dangerous if one evil version I nanother world could destroy planets; the real deal that is imprisoned maybe far worse.

"All the more reason we'll have to keep rprotecting our world so that never happens." Twilight insisited this as to encourage them to keep trying to insure such things never happen.

"Well you won't be alone Twilight, I can promise you that much." Ben smiled to state he will be there for Twilight when she needs him.

"You know something Ben, after an advanture like that, it taught me something to always keep in mind." Twilight began to smile as she started to bring up a conversation here.

"What's that Twilight?" Ben asked in sounding curious to hear this.

"No matter how hard the obstacles you may come across, you just have to learn how to deal with them in due time. Because after all…" Twilight smiles to say this in looking out & up into the night sky.

A scene shows events within the Skylands that the Alicorn pricness could vaguely picture. New adventures & battles, team ups & events like never before to overcome any challenges ahead. At the very end, Twilight's voice is heard off saying this simple sentence….

"The Sky's The Limit…"

THE END…

CAST:

EQUESTRIA CAST:

Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy,

Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity,

Minor Cast Role:

Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer

Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon

Daveigh Chase: Nyx

Chris Sanders: Phobos The Moon Dragon

Jason Marsden: Ben Valorheart

SKYLANDER RESIDENTS:

Patrick Warburton: Flynn

Michael Yurchak: Hugo

Sumalee Montano: Cali

Kari Wahlgren: Tessa

Travis Willingham: Buzz

Eliza Schneider: Mags

Daniel Hagen: Master Eon

Greg Proops: Brain

Dave B. Mitchell: Sharpfin

SKYLANDER ENEMIES:

Richard Steven Horvitz: Kaos

Chris Cox: Glumshanks

SPECIAL GUEST STAR CAST:

Jamieson Price: Portal Master – King Vision

DOOMLANDER CAST:

*Evil Flying Monkeys:

Kevin Michael Richardson: Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko

Jeff Bennett: Baboon Kaboom, Hacha Chacha, The Go-Go Patrol

Tom Kenny: Cha Ching Cha Ching, Pappy Whappy

Rob Paulsen: Hota Wota, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Bla Bla Bla Bla, Killa Drilla

Dee Bradley Baker: Bongo Bango, Rolla Ovo, Tonsa Muncha, Wacko Smacko

(EARTH Types)

Brett Weaver: Buzz Hog

Keith David: Garghoul

Steve Buscemi: Reptill

GIANTS:

Garry Chalk: Rexclaw

(AIR Types)

David Lodge: Spike Fist

Live Schreiber: Storm King

(TECH Type)

Maxwell Caulfield: Smythe

Frank Welker: Magnum

*GIANTS: (TECH Type)

Frank Frankson: Jolt Bolt

Billy West: Tech Eye

David Kaye: Cybug

*GIANTS: (MAGIC Type)

Paul Dobson: Skullclops

(LIFE Type)

Aliki Theofilopoulos: Chompy Ninja

Danny Katiana: Chompyman

(UNDEAD Type)

Adrian Truss: Kree Bazooka

Len Carlson: Drill Knuckle

Michael Dorn: Dead Blade

Michael Kopsa: Deadrott

Harry Shearer & Dan Castellaneta: Hack Raid

Keith Ferguson: Grim Reaper

*GIANTS: (UNDEAD Type)

Garry Chalk: T-Bone

Harvey Atkin: Dry Tortoise

(DARK Types)

Tom Fahn: Ninjazz

Scott McNeil: Bow Arachind

Roger Craig Smith: Mutator

Joaquim de Almeida: Dark Bane

James Rankin: Lord Spike

*GIANTS: (DARK Types)

Michael Dorn: Fright Knight

Fred Tatasciore: Crossbones

EX-DOOMLANDERS CAST:

(EARTH Type)

David A. Kaye: Raider

*GIANTS: (EARTH Types)

Max Mittelman: Steel Rhino

Gary Anthony Williams: Bebop

Sheamus: Rocksteady

(FIRE Types)

Tara Strong: Harley Quinn

GIANTS: (FIRE Types)

Cathal J. Dodd: Cyborg Rex

(TECH Type)

Brian Drummond: Jetstorm

Jeff Evans Todd: Ravenger

*GIANTS: (TECH Type)

Weird Al Yankovic: Radioman

James Horan: Metalface

Khary Payton: Steam Train

(LIFE Type)

Bobcat Goldthwait: Gecko

Matt Frewer: Cobra Strike

Scott McNeil: Buzz Driller

(UNDEAD Type)

Will Friedle: Dead Merc

Keith David: Deadspawn

(DARK Types)

Greg Ellis: Gentleman Ghost

Jon St. John: Red Beetle

IMAGINATORS:

*Team Oddballs

Greg Burson: El Kabong

William Kasten: Banang

Michael Devlin: Ink Blink

Troy Baker: Slimer

Matthew Lillard: Shaggy Dog

Jimmy Zoppi: Constructbot

Kaiji Tang: Aztec Painter

Sarah Silverman: Candy Mandy

Jim Cummings: Treasure Cat

(EARTH Types)

Chris Parson: Hardboot

Crispin Freeman: Bowman

Nicole Fantl: Shararok

Chadwick Boseman: Black Cat

Nicolas Cage: Gem Miner

Damon D'Oliveira: Don Yeti

Matthew Waterson: Drall

*GIANTS: (EARTH Types)

David Wills: Boom Boom

Dale Wilson: Manny Cave

Ivan Jasso: Gladius

Nicolas Cage: Crood

Steve Kramer: Chef Sroom

(FIRE Types)

Jurnee Smollett-Bell: Axy Mace

Eric Bauza: Tigershot

Yuri Lowenthal: Blazer

Antony Del Rio: Scorcher

Jason Dohring: Spartacus

Phil LaMarr: Ryun Ronin

Frank Welker: Bubbla Koopa

(FIRE Types)

Robert Axelrod: Flame Drag

Michael Sorich: Drag Ignite

Derek Stephen Prince: Raptar

*GIANT: (FIRE Types)

Steve Blum: Molten Rock

Dave Wittenberg: Dragon Knight

(AIR Types)

Steve Blum: Captain Cutlass

John Goodman: Air Mash

Ben Diskin: Cornel Wedge

Kari Wahlgren: Hawkrawk

Billy Crystal: Bateye

Ben Jeffery Birdcannon

Matthew Meersbergen: Air Wing

Jonathan Holmes: Wind Rider

(WATER Type)

Jon Whyte: Hookline

Kelly Metzger: Aquatica

Laura Lenghi: Liona Tigerfish

Khary Payton: Ocean Lad

Stephanie Morgenstern: Aqua Strike

Dennis Sugiyama: Coral Triton

Stacey Depass: Fin Watt

Kevin Michael Richardson: Sebastian

Edward Glen: Sir Fishfin

*GIANTS: (WATER Type)

Wayne Grayson: Turtle Titan

(TECH Type)

Chris O'Dowd: Steam Doc

Grey DeLisle: Tech Swap

Don Messick: Iron Jaw

Bill Hader: Rusty Gearloose

Jim Foronda: Steam Head

*GIANTS: (TECH Type)

Mark Hagan: Tech Wreck

Ian James Corlett: Frankenbolt

Vincent Martella: Alexander

(MAGIC Type)

Julissa Aguirre: Rola Jester

Vic Chao: Magus Sight

Mae Whitman: Dazzle

Dale Wilson: Manny Cannon

Richard Newman: Brock Cavern

Barry Humphries: Sharkfeat

Christina Valenzuela: Magica Spell

Robert Costanzo: Phil Archer

Gal Gadot: Magic Knight

*GIANTS: (MAGIC Type)

Jim Meskimen: Blue Genie

(LIFE Type)

Will Friedle: Stinger

Brian Dobson: Insecto

Michael Sorich: Pumpkinhead

Marcus Scribner: Harvestor

Merit Leighton: Leyfa

Vella Lovell: Palin

Genesis Rodriguez: Blossom Bloom

Karen Fukuhara: Lina Dryad

Kristy Wu: Robin Arrowhead

Keith Ferguson: Sgt. Bash

*GIANTS: (LIFE Type)

Kevin Michael Richardson: Wooky

John Payne: Mossy Swamp

(UNDEAD Type)

Selena Gomez: Midnight Doe

Steve Buscemi: Wolfarrow

CeeLo Green: Curse Pharaoh

Adam Sandler: Batshot

Kevin James: Rokgut

(LIGHT Type)

Ashley Eckstein: Sparky Flow

Vanessa Marshall: Monk Cat

Ahmed Best: Charles Gentile

Rob Lowe: King Riku

Steven Blum: Linky Blinky

Oscar Isaac: Brave Lion

Tiya Sircar: Kara

Taylor Gray: Koala KO

Christopher Sean: Trumbow

Gabrielle Union: Ruby Red

Daisy Ridley: Shield Maiden

Erin Kellyman: Ribbon Bow

Myrna Velasco: Angel Ray

*GIANTS: (LIGHT Type)

James Arnold Taylor: Arch Knight

Josh Brener: Boxboard

(DARK Types)

Rob Paulsen: Boneshot

Kirby Metzger: Sai Ninja

The Flynn Brigade:

Patrick Warburton: Bling, Colonel, Captain Bam

DEMON FORCE, AKA DARK DOOMLANDERS

*Elites:

Chris Rager: Wings

John Burgmeier: Angila

Kent Williams: Medamatcha

Brad Jackson: Commander Zeeun

*Spice Boys:

Dylan Thompson: Salt

Brandon Potter: Mustard

John Freeman: Vinegar

J. Michael Tatum: Spice

*Kooler's Armored Squadron:

Mike McFarland: Dore

Bill Townsley: Neiz

Michael Marco: Salza

*Leader:

Andrew Chandler: Kooler, Ultimate Kooler

* * *

**NOTE:** A Foreshadowing of MLP: New Students about the Arkeyan related topic is mentioned.

At the ending in Skylands, ties in with events of the new game 'Skylanders: Ring Of Heroes' which involves a 1st time Portal Masters of Earth can appear in story.

The mentioned out names of 'certain' Portal Masters are relating to Authors with connections to Vision-King. Noted, there are many out there that are good supporters, so they are in good spirit in being thought of as others in background unseen story related stuff.

Well now that this story is now CONCLUDED, hope many of you got a chance to enjoy it. If you pondering about certain cast in the MLP scenes from from TV o Comics, they are those you can follow up in the works in JusSonic's MLP: Universe Fanfic & look at other previous stories we done together. Who knows, maybe I'll post other popular CROSSOVER stuff on fanfiction from my Deviantart site to really wow a crowd. Until then, enjoy…


End file.
